


Salvem as Baleias

by AyzuLK, MissGeleia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Badass, Bisexuality, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Older Brothers, Texting, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 88,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGeleia/pseuds/MissGeleia
Summary: Beau é do Sul, Julian é do Sudeste.Um e-mail errado, uma paixão por baleias corcundas.E claro, um empurrãozinho do destino.E assim temos o começo de tudo.





	1. Beau e o email errado

**Author's Note:**

> Beau tem algumas ambições:
> 
>  
> 
> \- Salvar as baleias e o planeta
> 
> \- Continuar sendo ativista do Greenpeace sem causar um ataque nos pais
> 
> -Se graduar em biologia marinha
> 
> \- Que os seus seis irmãos mais velhos percebam que não é um bebê foca
> 
> \- Que seu irmão Trando não tente matar Martino por ser um completo idiota.
> 
> \- Que sua lambretta Odette deixe de o deixar na mão no meio do caminho
> 
> \- E claro, que um dia que as pessoas não o olhem torto na rua por ser quem ele é.
> 
> E então, aconteceu o email. E tudo por culpa do primo e uma caderneta que passou de mão em mão.

****

**......................................**

**Beau**

Tino

Tino: Beau

Tino: Ei, me desculpa sobre ontem, eu não sei pq disse aquelas coisas.

Tino: Atende o telefone.

Tino: Beau, vc ta me ignorando?

Você: Gênio.

Tino: Vc ta onde? Vamos conversar

Tino: :( Atende

.......................

Benê

Benê: Lentiginni1

Você: Não me chame assim.

Benê: Martino me ligou atrás de você. O que foi dessa vez?

Você:Nada

Benê: Se não é nada, por que ele estava com a voz de choro?

Você:Idiota

Benê:Eu? :(

Você:Não, ele.

Benê: :) <3

Benê: A Bella dormiu?

Você: Ainda não.

Benê: Chego mais cedo hoje. Valeu de novo Beau J

Você: :)

..................

Fratelli 2

Brando: Beau, o que foi que o doido do zio3 Lorenzo fez agora?

Brando: Ele ta aqui no restaurante atrás de você.

Você: Nada

Brando: A cara dele de quem fez merda não engana.

Nito: Mamma disse que você estava estranho quando ela ligou ontem, Beau

Nito:Você ta onde, agora?

Você: Com a Bella. E não aconteceu nada demais.

Trando: Então aconteceu algo.

Trando: Preciso dar uns cascudos nele de novo?

Você: Ele tem vinte anos agora, não dez.

Benê: E é uns vinte centímetros mais alto que você.

Trando: Ah é.

Ben entrou nessa conversa

Ben: Consegui rede, como anda todo mundo?

Brando: Martino aprontou pro lado do Beau

Trando: De novo.

Ben: Beau?

Você: Não foi nada demais gente. Alguém tem notícias do Benigno?

Nito: Mamma e pappà falaram com ele pelo Skype domingo.

Nito: Eles vão para Mali essa semana.

Nito: Ele e Sara estão bem.

Nito: E não muda de assunto.

Você: Tudo bem. A gente foi para um bar ontem, depois da aula.

Você: Ele bebeu demais, tentei levar ele pra casa e ele se irritou

Você: E falou umas coisas. Benício chegou e o deixei com ele e fui pra casa.

Você: Ponto final.

Ben: Umas coisas? Você não se irrita por pouco Lentiginni

Você: Não foi nada demais. Nada de novo.

Você: E vocês sabem como zio Lorenzo é, as coisas que ele diz

Ben: Martino tem vinte anos, mas do que na hora de pensar por si mesmo

Trando: E você sempre desculpa ele. Ele ser família não te obriga.

Trando: E Lorenzo é um idiota também. Imagino até sobre o que ele falou.

Brando: Ele me falou aqui. Tudo, só precisou apertar.

Nito: Brando, não bate no moleque.

Benê: O que foi que ele disse?

Você: Brando, ele tava bebâdo.

Brando: Você pode até desculpar ele Lentiginni

Brando: Não peça isso de mim também

Brando: Não preciso bater pra fazer chorar.

Você: Vou cuidar da Bella.

Você: Resolvo isso depois

Brando: Ou seja, vai desculpar ele, de novo. E fingir que nada aconteceu.

Trando: Você tem outros amigos Beau.

Você: Não desculpo ele por isso

Ben: Beau. Entra no Skype. Agora.

Benê: Chego daqui a pouco.

Você: Tudo bem.

Você saiu da conversa

..............

Tino

Tino: Beau, vc é meu melhor amigo.

Tino: eu sei que sou um idiota, nada daquilo que eu falei é verdade

Tino: sei que não mereço

Tino: mas por favor Beau, atende.

Tino: Mesmo que nunca mais fale comigo depois, me deixa pelo menos tentar me desculpar

....................

Benê

Você: Bella dormiu :)

Benê: Chego em duas horas. Vou levar a torta especial da nanna

Benê: Chegando!

Benê: Lentiginni, Martino ta na portaria.

Você. É mais de meia-noite.

Benê: Vou manda-lo embora.

Você: Não. Manda subir. Se não se importa.

Benê: Certeza?

Benê: Lentiginni

Você: Ta tudo bem.

Você: Sério.

Benê: Você é bom demais Lentiginni.

Você: Olha quem fala.

..............................

Fratelli

Benê: Parece que eles se ajeitaram

Brando: Beau perdoou como sempre então.

Benê: Parece que sim.

Benê: Foram dormir umas três horas conversando na cozinha

Benê: Sobre baleias corcundas

Você: Tava ouvindo conversa alheia

Benê: Familia de Italianos

Benê: Vocês não falam baixo.

Brando: Aposto que ele deu corda pro Lentiginni falar

Brando: Sabendo que ele se empolga e esquece tudo.

Benê: Exato

Você: Seres terríveis

Você: Ele ta fazendo um trabalho sobre isso também

Você: pediu uns artigos

Brando: Ele faz merda e ainda pede favor.

Benê: Beau disse que perdoava se ele fosse no protesto com ele.

Benê: To quase com pena haha

Brando: Isso ai Beau! Faz ele se vestir de pinguim!

Você: Quase isso.

Trando: Quero fotos.

Trando: Quero vídeos.

Você: :) haha

Nito: Faço questão de ir gravar esse. Manda a data e o local.

Brando: Orgulho de Lentiginni, não deixou barato dessa vez.

Trando: O faça sofrer e suar mesmo. O resto deixa com a gente.

.................

Sáb 13/05 23:39

Assunto: Troço

Ta ai o artigo, vê se esquece que eu existo até segunda-feira.

Com amor.

B.A

https: //media.giphy.com/media/U7P2vnWfPkIQ8/giphy.gif

Anexo: Humback whales interfering when mammal-eating killer whales attack other species: Mobbing behaviour and interspecific altruism?

…………

Benício

Benício: Valeu por cuidar do idiota naquele dia.

Benício: Mas você é bom demais Beau.

Benício: Trando falou comigo hoje, ele tava puto

Você: Ele vai para o protesto no sábado.

Benício: hahaha, ah ta.

Benício: Sabia que você era meu primo favorito por alguma razão

Você: Seu primo favorito é o Trando.

Você: Vocês abriram até uma firma juntos.

Benício: Segundo favorito.

Benício: E eu beijo o Trando, não vale.

Você: Que bom, por que não vou beijar você.

Benício: Awn L E minha tara por sardas?

Você: hahaha

Benício: Mas sério Beau, nada do que aquele idiota falou era verdade.

Benício: Nem ele acredita naquilo

Benício: queria que ele não fosse tão maria vai com as outras

Benício: E ficar ouvindo o pappà

Você: Eu sei.

Você: E conheço Zio Lorenzo

Benício: Tino não vive sem você

Benício: Quando percebeu a merda que disse tive que trancar ele no quarto

Benício: Queria ir atrás de você na mesma hora.

Benício: não que eu esteja justificando ele

Você: Seu irmão é um idiota.

Benício: Trando disse que você perdoou ele, mas ele está doido aqui.

Benício: Imagino que não seja só o protesto

Você: São as mais de 50 mensagens não respondidas

Você: Disse que podia ajudar a ele no trabalho, mas estou ocupado.

Benicio: Fazendo?

Você: Ignorando ele, claro. Me deixa ocupado.

Benício: hahaha evil. Continue. Ele merece.

Você: Valeu :D Não deixa o Trando pular o almoço de novo.

Benicio: Vou cuidar dele.

.................

Dom 14/05 16:42

Assunto: RE: troço

Eu tenho de admitir, eu honestamente pensei em deixar que você percebesse isso por conta própria, mas o sentido de urgência do e-mail (já que eu só consigo imaginar o quão importante é o entendimento sobre o comportamento das baleias. Parece ser algo bem trabalhoso) E também por ser quase segunda-feira, eu resolvi mudar de ideia. Então, B.A, seja lá quem você, eu tenho que te dizer: Você mandou esse e-mail pra pessoa errada. ��

Bem, fiz minha parte como um bom cidadão. Eu acho.

L.J

..........................

Tino

Você: Você me deu o e-mail errado. Idiota

Tino: Pensei que ainda estava com raiva, e não tinha enviado

Você: Ainda to com raiva

Você: Manda o e-mail certo

Tino: Você mandou o e-mail para quem?

Você: Para o e-mail que você anotou na caderneta em cima da mesa

Tino: Devia ter algum outro email lá

Tino: Mart.An@hotmail.com

Você: Aff

Tino: Estou perdoado?

Você: Te vejo no protesto no fim de semana

Tino: <3 Se me quiser até de biquíni eu vou por você.

Você: Me poupe dessa visão.

Tino: Ai Beau.

Tino: Você me achava bonito. Lembra daquela vez

Tino: No acampamento

Você: Eu tinha dez anos

Você: E eu lembro mais do que o Trando fez.

Tino: Eu lembro dessa parte. Pensei que iria morrer.

Tino: Mas valeu a pena

Você: Que bom. Vou voltar a te ignorar agora. Tchau.

Tino: Beau

Tino: Beau

Tino: Beaaaauuu

..................

Dom 14/05 21:58

Assunto: Sobre as baleias

Caro L.J

Você, seja quem for, tem toda razão. O entendimento sobre o comportamento das baleias corcundas é urgente e de suma importância. Então, agradeço por ter mudado de ideia e não ignorado essa causa! E por ter me alertado que o idiota que devia ter recebido esse e-mail não me enviou 57 mensagens - as quais ignorei todas - de ontem pra hoje por nada.

Por esse seu ato de pura bondade sei que vai para o céu e tenho um dívida de gratidão com sua alma iluminada.

Em algum lugar do oceano agora, sei que uma baleia corcunda salvou mais uma foca contra orcas.

Com gratidão

B.A

.........................................

Seg 15/05 00:32

Assunto: RE: Sobre as baleias (viva as baleias!)

B.A,

Imagino que seu amigo que deveria ter recebido o e-mail, merecia o anexo de imagem daquela "humilde" senhora. Ele deve ter feito algo realmente ruim para ser tão ferozmente ignorado. Ou ele apenas é um grande babaca, o que eu totalmente entendo.

De qualquer forma, viva as baleias corcundas e sua aparente empatia pelos seres indefesos!

Admito que não sabia sobre esse detalhe sobre as baleias. Mais especificamente dessa baleia. Bem, para ser honesto eu não sei quase nada sobre a vida marinha em geral, o que eu imagino que não se aplique a você, vendo seu entusiasmo sobre as baleias.

Mas voltando as baleias corcundas, eu imagino que elas poderiam ensinar uma coisa ou outra sobre empatia para algumas pessoas que eu conheço.

Como para meu professor de física, por exemplo. Eu creio que aquele homem possa ser algum experimento do governo que deu errado. Ou que deu certo, vai saber. Me acredite, falta humanidade naquele ser humano.

De qualquer forma, fico feliz que meu ato tenha contribuído verdadeiramente para alguma coisa e obrigado por me responder e não me ignorar. Como disse, tenho minha cota de animais irracionais e sem sentimentos que vestem-se como humanos.

Bem, sobre dívidas, eu acredito que devemos manter nossas "contas" o mais limpas que pudermos. Então eu aceitaria como "pago" se você (se você quiser é claro) me dissesse seu nome. Qualquer um deles, pelo menos.

Olha, eu meio que disse para o meu melhor amigo sobre como eu recebi um e-mail errado que tinha uma imagem de uma senhora me dando o dedo do meio. Benjamin é uma pequena parte incentivadora para alertar-te sobre o engano e nós dois estamos curiosos sobre o que significa B.A, então se você não se importar eu gostaria de saber. Nós dois gostaríamos de saber. Você sabe, já que somos garotos de bom coração e contribuímos para o salvamento de focas.

Talvez até de bebês focas!

Com o coração leve e cantante,

L.J.

..................

Benê

Você: Aquela caderneta no teu balcão.

Benê: O que tem?

Você: Peguei uma folha de lá, com um email.

Você: Pensei que do Tino

Você: Mandei para alguma outra alma

Benê: hahaha E ai?

Você: A ai a pessoa respondeu

Você: que e-mail tinha lá?

Benê: Não faço ideia

Benê: Acho que ela era do Ben

Benê: Que esqueceu na mamma da última vez que veio.

Benê: Nito se apossou pra escrever

Benê: Brando pegou dele, e eu peguei no restaurante.

Você: Ladrõezinhos

Benê: A capa é de couro. Ta curioso né. Huuummm

Você: Me poupe

Você: Vai precisar de mim hoje?

Benê: Brando vai levar Bella pro restaurante.

Você: Dou uma passada lá quando sair da aula.

.........................

Seg 15/05, 09:59

Assunto: Ainda sobre as baleias

Buongiorno!

Oh caro L.J, acredito que esta criatura merece ser ignorada. É um daqueles seres que é melhor não dar corda, a não ser que queira que ele se enforque. E sendo meu querido primo, zia (tia) iria ficar triste. Ele é um daqueles mamíferos que gostam de chegar na sua casa seis da manhã, comer da sua comida e se apossar da sua cama. Com você ainda nela. O nome da criatura é Martino. Para os familiares, Tino. Para mim, peste.

As baleias tem com certeza mais empatia que ele também.

Ah, as baleias. Sabia que os biólogos marinhos ainda não sabem se o ato da doces corcundas é de pura empatia, ou se estão apenas declarando uma guerra no oceano contra as orcas? Por alguma vendetta. E até mesmo foi detectado um novo tipo de sonar no oceano entre diferentes espécies de baleias, como se elas estivessem construído uma nova forma de comunicação. E apesar de ser principalmente as corcundas, foi reportada outras baleias também entrando na festa. Talvez para pagar o favor, de uma corcunda que veio ao resgate de uma mamãe cachalote que foi atacada. Infelizmente o filhotinho não sobreviveu, mas a corcunda rondou até as orcas desistirem e deixarem o corpo dele em paz. Admito que chorei um pouco.

Viva as baleias. Estão planejando a dominação mundial, com certeza.

Ah, de professores assim eu entendo. Tenho certeza que meu professor de bioquímica é um Ghoul que come carne humana nas horas vagas. E ele nem mesmo tem o charme do Hannibal. As sobrancelhas dele tem vida própria.

Sobre seu amigo, coincidentemente Bem é o nome de um dos meus grande fratello (irmão mais velho chato pra caralho, mas que eu amo e venero pelas costas). Como é seu Benjamin? Você tem irmãos?

E como eu sempre pago minha dívidas, lá vai: Beau. Isso mesmo. As ordens! E mais do que justo agora saber o nome do meu salvador anônimo para quem mandei a foto da linda senhora dando cotoco.

Aguardando ansiosamente

Beau. A

......................

Mamma

Mamma: Beniamino chega sexta-feira

Você: Ele me contou :)

Você: Vou estar na aula, mas quero ir lá com vocês

Você: Pro aeroporto

Mamma: Cabulando aula né

Você: Sacomé

Mamma: Só assim você vem visitar a gente Beau

Você: Mamma, eu moro na cidade ao lado.

Você: To ai todo fim de semana

Mamma: Não é o bastante L

Você: Awn <3 Te amo mulher

Mamma: E que briga foi essa com o Martino?

Você: Trando andou fofocando

Mamma: Esse menino do Lorenzo ta sempre aprontando

Mamma: Quando era menino, viviam grudados

Mamma: Lorenzo ficava louco

Mamma: Quer me contar algo?

Você: Mamma, não namoro com o Tino

Você: A senhora pare com isso

Mamma: Faz bem, você é demais pra ele

Você: <3

Mamma: Seu pai ta aliviado também.

Mamma: Ele não acreditou em mim quando eu disse

Mamma: que foi só aquele beijo quando tinham dez

Mamma: Foi só aquilo né Beau?

Você: Vou nem responder

...............................

Fratelli

Benê: Lentiginni ta com um amigo virtual

Trando: que história

Benê: verdade. Vi até sorrindo no computador aqui em casa.

Trando: não era vendo um filme de bebê foca não?

Benê: Nam.

Brando: Beaauuuu, conta essa história

Você: Vocês não tem vida

Brando: Apenas cuidando do nosso bebê foca

Você: Vou ignorar vocês

Nito: Deixem Beau em paz.

Você: Isso ai.

Nito: Quem é essa pessoa Beau?

Você saiu dessa conversa

........................

Seg 16/05, 18:08

Assunto: RE: Ainda sobre as baleias

Beau. A,

Desculpa, isso é nome de menino, certo? Não quero ofender mas, isso foi algo meio inesperado pra mim. Achei que você nem fosse responder ha ha.

Ben manda um Oi e está igualmente curioso. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde o fundamental e eu o conheci depois de repetir de ano. Não deixe que minha mãe me ouça, mas repetir de ano foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. O Ben é o atleta ouro da escola (voleibol) e recentemente recebeu algumas boas propostas para (quem sabe) começar profissionalmente. Eu estou tremendamente feliz por ele. E ele é uma das pessoas de sorriso alegre que me cercam. Mas para piorar, ele tem covinhas. Às vezes eu quero socar a cara dele pra ver se elas saem.

Como é seu Ben? (não que o meu Ben seja meu. Enfim, você entendeu) Você disse que tem irmãos. Como eles são?

Sobre meus irmãos, devo te dizer que seu primo Tino parece ter algumas das peculiaridades da minha irmã. Ela tem exatamente essa mania de chegar, comer minha comida (acredite, meu nome estaria escrito lá para identificar), deitar na minha cama (comigo nela) e me fazer de seu urso de pelúcia pessoal. Não acredito que seu primo te faça de pelúcia, o que é bom porque, me acredite, é algo totalmente embaraçoso. Principalmente para quem tem dezenove anos como eu.

Mas o pior é que eu nem consigo ficar zangado com ela, já que tudo que ela fará é sorrir, bagunçar meu cabelo e dizer que eu sou o garoto favorito dela. E então ela vai comprar alguma coisa que eu adoro comer. Ela é assim. Eu gosto de pensar nela como uma peste também, mas eu só costumo chama-la de Nat. Natasha, minha viúva negra pessoal. Ela até pintou o cabelo de vermelho depois disso ha ha

Antes da Nat, tenho mais dois irmãos mais velhos. Maximilian (Max) e Luccas. Max é o mais velho e o médico da família. Ele é cardiologista e parece aquela pessoa perfeita. Super carismático, bem-apessoado, casado e com dois filhos pequenos (as crionças). Se você ouvir alguma das histórias que minha mãe conta sobre ele, você nem consegue acreditar na peste que ele era.

Falando em pestes recém-reformadas pela visão da sociedade, está o Luccas. Ele pode ter acabado de te conhecer, mas ele vai te abraçar, sorrir como um idiota e te tratar como se já te conhecesse a séculos. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele é advogado.

Eu lembro que Luccas uma vez encasquetou que queria uma tatuagem. Meu avô repudiou a ideia e pressionou meu pai para que ele tomasse alguma atitude com meu irmão. Eu sei que meu pai tem uma tatuagem, o que meu avô totalmente desconhece, mas meu pai fez o que lhe foi praticamente ordenado pelo sogro. Eu lembro que quando Luccas trouxe o assunto novamente, na presença do meu avô, meu pai disse que se ele fizesse a tatuagem, meu pai faria a mesma figura, no mesmo lugar, somente pra envergonha-lo. Eu achei que foi uma ideia meio estupida, mas meu avô pareceu gostar, já que o Luccas estava "Agindo como um adolescente burro e inconsequente em busca de atenção" (palavras do vô). Resultado: Luccas apareceu na semana seguinte com uma tatuagem. De um unicórnio... Na bunda. Eu não sabia o que era mais alto, se os gritos do meu avô querendo matar o Luccas ou a gargalhada do meu pai e da minha mãe.

Foi um dia a ser lembrado.

Ah, Natasha é fotógrafa, mas ela é do tipo de pessoa que se quiser, ela consegue ser o que ela quiser. Ela viaja muito agora e eu quase não a vejo. A não ser no Skype e nos e-mails que ela me manda. Eu amo meus três irmãos, mas a Nat sempre vai ter um laço maior comigo.

E tem eu. Julian. Eu sei, L.J. Mas esse é meio um pseudônimo que eu uso, então eu já acostumei.

Olha Beau, eu não sei você, mas creio que há grandes possibilidades do meu professor e do seu terem feito parte da mesma experiência governamental. Ou vieram da mesma espécie, como você expôs. Ele me olha como se estivesse imaginando formas de me matar e estivesse apreciando isso. É assustador. O cara é um carrasco sem igual.

E realmente, ele nem chega aos pés do charme do Mads. (Obs: Eu disse ao Ben o que você falou a respeito do Hannibal. Ben mandou dizer-te que nós nos merecemos e que somos malucos por achar Mads Mikkelsen bonito. Obrigado por isso hahahaha)

Viva as baleias! Elas e os golfinhos já podem estar construindo um plano de dominação mundial nesse exato momento e só nos daremos conta disso apenas quando bater em cheio em nós. A comunicação sempre será um passo importante para algo maior. As corcundas estão apenas testando novas possibilidades. Eu estou começando a ter pena das orcas, elas não sabem no que estão se metendo ha ha

Mas sério, a sua paixão pela vida marinha é apenas um hobbie ou algo que você tem como profissão? Eu fiquei deverás curioso. Natasha sempre me diz que quando você ama e é bom em fazer algo, faça os outros pagarem por isso. No caso, uma profissão talvez.

Enfim, sempre bom em conversar com você e aprender mais sobre a vida marinha.

  1. Julian



......................

Ben

Ben: Ansioso por seu irmão favorito?

Você: haha, demais

Você: E você se acha

Ben: To levando um presente.

Ben: Você ta melhor?

Você: Sim.

Você: Ben

Ben: Oi

Você: O que Benê falou no grupo é verdade

Você: Mandei um email errado, e a pessoa respondeu

Você: Parece um sujeito legal

Ben: Coisa de filme haha

Você: Né. Mas, não sei. Ele perguntou umas coisas.

Você: Nada demais.

Ben: Cuidado. Mas e ai.

Você: Ele quer saber se Beau é nome de menino.

Ben: Beau...Lentiginni. Se ele parece um sujeito legal, ele vai entender

Você: E se ele for um idiota

Ben: Vai se livrar de um idiota. Vc ta gostando desse sujeito?

Você: Nunca nem vi o cara Ben. Troquei uns poucos e-mails

Ben: Não perguntei isso.

Você: Não. Ainda não.

Você: Pode ser um bom amigo.

Você: Não tenho muitos haha

Ben: Vamos ter uma conversa longa quando chegar ai, Beau.

...................

Sex. 19/05, 12:45

  1. Julian



Beau é um nome unissex, embora seja comum utilizarem para meninos, ao oposto do nome Bella. Beau rra o nome da minha nanna materna, que faleceu no ano em que nasci...enfim. Olá Ben-das-covinhas! Tenho um irmão com covinhas também, e conheço essa vontade de dar uns tapas no rosto simpático (bonito) dele até elas sumirem. Tem alguma coisa em rosto com covinhas que faz difícil a gente dizer não para os donos, você não acha? Não sei seu Ben, mas meu irmão Trando sabe disso, e uso muito bem esse conhecimento para fins nefastos.

Sobre meu Ben, ele é meu sexto irmão, e o mais próximo a mim de idade. Você não leu errado. Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos, todos com dois anos de diferença um dos outros. Benito e, Brando são os mais velhos, e são irmãos gêmeos. Benito é jornalista, como a mamma. Ele é aquele sujeito ajuizado, que coloca ordem nas coisas. Ele tem esse espírito antigo sabe, uma alma velha, desde que éramos crianças.

Brando é o oposto dele, sempre aprontando alguma coisa, bonachão e Don Juan de carteirinha. Ele abriu um restaurante há um ano, depois de largar o curso de farmácia. E cara, ele é bom no que faz viu. Nito (Benito) é casado com a amiga de infância dele e tem dois filhos, gêmeos também, de três anos de idade. São as crianças mais fofinhas que você vai ver na vida, e para horror de Nito, os dois imitam o Zio Brando sempre que ele está por perto.

Benedetto, ou Benê, é músico. Ele da aulas em um conservatório, e toca nos fins de semana. Ele é aquele tipo de sujeito que você não consegue não rir perto dele. Não sabe dizer não as pessoas - como nosso pappà, mamma sempre fala isso -, mesmo que o favor dificulte a vida dele depois. O coração do sujeito mal cabe no peito, de tão grande. Ele também tem uma filha, a namorada dele foi embora e ele ficou com minha sobrinha. Bella tem dois anos, e todo mundo que a conhece se apaixona. Por isso, todos ajudamos a cuidar dela, ela não passa um dia sem um babysitter.

Benigno é médico como o pappà. Atualmente ele e a esposa dele, que conheceu na faculdade, estão na Nigéria no programa médico sem fronteiras da OMS. Ele e Benê são muito parecidos na personalidade, e na aparência também, que todos achavam que também eram gêmeos quando éramos crianças.

Bertrando é nosso Luccas, de certo modo- sou fá do Luccas agora haha -, e deixa meus pais loucos com as loucuras dele. Ele é formado em direito, e está se dando bem no emprego dele. Abriu uma firma com um de nosso primos e os dois atendem de tudo o que aparece. De vez em quando uns casos perigosos também. Para os dois não importa se você pode pagar ou não - minha mamma disse que o sangue do nosso pappà é forte na gente -, sendo um caso excitante e desafiador. Quero apresentar Luccas a ele, acho que eles se dariam bem.

Beniamino (Ben) é, em poucas palavras, meu melhor amigo. Se o mundo me der as costas, sei que vou ter ele ainda. Ele é geologista, e atualmente está em um projeto chamado Brasil-Congo, para análise da idade do solo, por isso, no último ano ele sempre está viajando e retornando. Da última vez fui junto com ele para o Congo,e, cara, para você entender o que é ter paixão por algo, pergunte a Ben algo sobre esse projeto. Você tem vontade de ter essa paixão, de fazer o mesmo que ele. E claro, de fazer de tudo para aquele brilho nos olhos dele continuar ali. Mesmo que seja através de passar 3 horas seguidas ouvindo sobre pedras.

E então você tem Beau. 20 anos, estudante de biologia marinha, fazendo monografia. O tema? Comportamento das baleias corcundas. Prazer! Se der tudo certo, em agosto estou viajando à Antártida para concluir o projeto. Ativista do Greenpeace, já consegui dar mais dor de cabeça aos meus pais do que todos os filhos juntos por isso. Segundo minha mamma, subir em um navio industrial em alto-mar com uma corda supera as loucuras do Trando na adolescência. O que, segundo meu pappà, é meio hipócrita da parte dela, sabendo-se da maneira como eles se conheceram: Mamma é jornalista e pappà é médico. Mamma estava em um protesto na época da ditadura, ela pertencia ao movimento estudantil. Em um dos protestos, os militares invadiram e iam prender todo mundo. Pappà estava inocentemente passando de lambretta, quando aquela mulher linda - palavras dele - toda suja de tinta pulou na garupa dele, agarrou na sua cintura e gritou em comando "- Vai caralho! Arranca! Arranca!". Claro que ele obedeceu. Estão casados até hoje.

E eu, claro, herdei a tal lambretta, Odette.

Lembro do primeiro dia que eles tiveram que me buscar em uma delegacia, depois de um protesto. Os dois tentando bancar os durões, e quando chegaram no carro minha mamma não conseguiu segurar o riso mais enquanto pappà balançava a cabeça e dizia que já sabia de quem seria a lambreta. Tinha alguma aposta rolando ali entre os dois, nunca descobri as especificidades dela.

Então, essa é minha família maluca. Que amo demais. Acho que é algo em comum entre a gente, por como fala, parece que você é louco por sua família também :) Não os trocaria por nada!

Para finalizar - tenho que correr pra aula! – estou tentando descobrir como diabos fui mandar um email para o Tino, e acabei enviando pra você. Não que esteja reclamando, mas...quero resolver esse mistério!

Até mais.

Beau. A

.

..........................

Anônimo

Anônimo: A Lena terminou com você pq gosta de usar saias?

Anônimo: Não vai responder né

Anônimo: Traveco.

Anônimo: Te vi hoje no campus, jurava que era uma menina bonita

Anônimo: Te daria um trato

Anônimo: Deve ser disso que você gosta, um homem pra te dar um trato

Anônimo: Dai tu decide se é homem ou mulher

Anônimo: Quer ser os dois agora, traveco

Anônimo: Quero ver o que tem entre as pernas

Anônimo: Aposto que é mulher

Anônimo: Da próxima que te ver tu não me escapa

..................................

Tino

Tino: Beau, Ben chegou?

Você: To indo buscar

Tino: Tu queres que vá contigo

Você: Pq?

Tino: Por nada

Tino: Tu ta onde. To indo pra ai.

Você: Martino

Tino: Certo. Tinha uns caras olhando estranho quando tu passou na cantina

Tino: Eles disseram alguma coisa?

Você: Não preciso de segurança Tino

Tino: Não posso querer ficar perto da minha prima hoje?

Você: Trando vai estar no aeroporto.

Tino: Vixe

Tino: Okay

Tino: Te devo uma por ser um idiota mesmo.

Você: To na biblioteca de biologia

Tino: Me espera ai, to chegando com o Thiago.

Você: Certo

Tino: E Beau

Você: Oi

Tino: Você ficou uma gatinha com essa roupa

Você: Idiota :)

........................

Pappà

Pappà: Peixinho, cadê você?

Você: Chegando no aeroporto

Você: O avião dele chegou?

Pappà: Ainda não, atrasou um pouco.

Você: To no estacionamento.

Você: Pappà, quem ta ai também?

Pappà: Mamma, Nanna, Nito e os meninos

Pappà: Brando, Benê e Bella e Trando com Benício.

Pappà: ?

Você: Tino insistiu em vir

Pappà: hahaha

Você: O senhor é um homem cruel, Sr. Nico.

Pappà: Espera que tenho que contar para sua mamma

Você: ...

Pappà: Relaxa meu peixinho

Pappà: Ninguém vai se matar aqui

Você: Fala isso ao Trando Pappà

Você: To vendo vocês já


	2. Julian e o e-mail errado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tem alguma ambições na vida: 
> 
> -Decidir o que fazer quando se formar no ensino médio  
> -Sobreviver ao dito ensino médio  
> -Fazer seus irmãos pararem de o chamar de ursinho  
> -Superar que seu melhor amigo vai embora  
> -Entender seus sentimentos pelo dito melhor amigo  
> -Entender as outras pessoas  
> -Não se sentir tão perdido 
> 
> E então ele recebeu aquele e-mail. Quem diria que uma foto da rainha Elizabeth dando cotoco mudaria sua vida.

****** **

****..........** **

****Julian** **

Sáb 13/05 23:39

Assunto: Troço

Ta aí o artigo, vê se esquece que eu existo até segunda-feira.

Com amor.

B.A

https: //media.giphy.com/media/U7P2vnWfPkIQ8/giphy.gif

Anexo: Humback whales interfering when mammal-eating killer whales attack other species: Mobbing behaviour and interspecific altruism?

………………..

Benjamin

Julian: Ben, por favor, pode ser honesto comigo?

Ben: Está tudo bem, cara?

Julian: Só diz se sim ou não.

Ben: Julian, você sabe que eu não minto para você. O que aconteceu? Você está okay?

Julian: Sim, eu estou bem. É que aconteceu uma coisa meio estranha comigo hoje, achei que você poderia estar envolvido ou sei lá. Você deu meu email para alguém?

Ben: Eu não. Por quê? O que aconteceu? Estão mexendo com você de novo?

Julian: Não sei. Eu recebi uma mensagem no meu email. Tinha um artigo científico sobre baleias corcundas e como elas poderiam apresentar empatia por algumas espécies de mamíferos.

Ben: Deus, isso parece ser chato. Porque alguém te enviaria isso?

Julian: Não é chato, Benjamin. Até que é um artigo interessante, mas meu problema com ele não é isso.

Ben: O que é então?

Julian: Além de vir de um destinatário que eu não conheço, o artigo estava anexado junto a foto do que eu acredito ser a rainha Elizabeth dando cotoco.

Ben: LOL kk

Ben: Manda-me o print

Imagem enviada

Ben: Cara enviaram um email errado para você.

Julian: Não me diga. O que foi que te fez chegar a essa conclusão?

Ben: É sério cara. Não me parece ser uma brincadeira.

Julian: O que eu faço? Ignoro?

Ben: Hum, não sei. Acho que não seria uma boa ideia.

Julian: Foi o que eu pensei.

Julian: O artigo tem quase 60 páginas e hoje é domingo. Ele ou ela disse “Até segunda-feira”. E se o destinatário estiver esperando alguma resposta? E se for importante?

Ben: Escreve avisando que enviaram para o email errado, ué.

Julian: Você acha que eu deveria? E se for um golpe? Ou estiverem zoando comigo?

Ben: E se não for? Alguém está esperando uma resposta, Julian.

Ben: Vai lá, cabeça-oca, manda uma resposta e depois me atualiza. Se for alguém que nós conhecemos, iremos descobrir.

Julian: Okay.

....................

Dom 14/05 16:42

Assunto: RE: troço

Eu tenho de admitir, eu honestamente pensei em deixar que você percebesse isso por conta própria, mas o sentido de urgência do e-mail (já que eu só consigo imaginar o quão importante é o entendimento sobre o comportamento das baleias. Parece ser algo bem trabalhoso) E também por ser quase segunda-feira, eu resolvi mudar de ideia. Então, B.A, seja lá quem você, eu tenho que te dizer: Você mandou esse e-mail pra pessoa errada.

Bem, fiz minha parte como um bom cidadão. Eu acho.

L.J

..................

Dom 14/05 21:58

Assunto: Sobre as baleias

Caro L.J

Você, seja quem for, tem toda razão. O entendimento sobre o comportamento das baleias corcundas é urgente e de suma importância. Então, agradeço por ter mudado de ideia e não ignorado essa causa! E por ter me alertado que o idiota que devia ter recebido esse e-mail não me enviou 57 mensagens - as quais ignorei todas - de ontem pra hoje por nada.

Por esse seu ato de pura bondade sei que vai para o céu e tenho uma dívida de gratidão com sua alma iluminada.

Em algum lugar do oceano agora, sei que uma baleia corcunda salvou mais uma foca contra orcas.

Com gratidão

B.A

.....................

Benjamin

Julian: Eu fui respondido O_O

Ben: Sério? O que ele/ela disse? Como ele/ela se chama?

Julian: Agradeceu-me por ter avisado sobre o erro. Disse que “o idiota que devia ter recebido esse email não me enviou 57 mensagens - as quais ignorei todas - de ontem pra hoje por nada.”

Julian: Quem deveria ter recebido o email deveria estar desesperado

Julian: Acho que salvei o trabalho de alguém =D

Ben: Hahahaha Você sempre o herói dos mais necessitados. E então, essa pessoa tem um nome?

Julian: Apenas B.A, aparentemente.

Ben: Hum, você deveria pedir o nome da próxima vez.

Julian: Como você sabe que eu iria enviar uma resposta? O_O

Ben: Hahahaha eu te conheço.

Ben: Você não iria deixar um mistério sem solução. Deve estar louco para saber o nome dessa pessoa, não é?

Julian: Haha culpado. Mas não é só isso. Ele ou ela poderia ter visto meu email, mandando o artigo para a pessoa certa e me ignorado. Porém eu fui respondido. Isso foi um gesto bem legal.

Ben: Hum, não me diga que ficou interessado no(a) misterioso(a) B.A

Julian: Claro que não, seu groxo. Haha Eu apenas acho que quem quer que seja, deve ser uma pessoa legal.

Ben: Sei xD

Julian: Sério. Além de que ela está a favor das baleias corcundas. Não tem como uma pessoa dessa ser ruim.

Ben: Sei haha

Julian: Chega pervertido. Mudando de assunto, você deveria ver o artigo das baleias corcundas. É bem legal. Quer que eu te envie?

Ben: Não, valeu.

Ben: Sessenta páginas falando sobre a vida de baleias não é exatamente meu tipo de leitura da semana.

Julian: Seriamente? E o que você pretende ler nessa semana?

Ben: Hum, não sei. Soube que chegaram novas HQ`s na banca da praça. Estava pensando em ir lá amanhã, depois do treino

Ben: Quer ir?

Julian: Realmente precisa perguntar?

Ben: Hahaahaha Verdade

Ben: Porque não fazemos assim

Ben: Tira seus tênis do armário, pega o seu equipamento de treino e vamos para o clube comigo.

Julian: Eu não sei. Eu não jogo a séculos, Eu vou ser um peso morto lá.

Julian: Eu te espero no mesmo café de sempre. Okay?

Ben: Nah, vem comigo, vai ser legal.

Julian: Ben, eu nem sei se eu tenho o uniforme ainda.

Ben: Eu te empresto um dos meus.

Ben: Vamos lá. Por favor.

Julian: Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. Eu sempre saio completamente morto dessas coisas.

Ben: Eu te ajudo a se aquecer. Olha o sedentarismo! Pergunta do seu irmão o quão ruim isso pode ser para o coração e para o corpo.

Julian: Acredito que seja menos nocivo do que aquele lanche que você come todos os dias depois da aula -_-‘

Ben: Haha eu sou um atleta brilhante, todo aquele carboidrato e gordura serão metabolizados em uma única tarde.

Ben: Mas não desconversa. Você vem?

Julian: Não sei. Melhor não

Ben: Por favor, vamos. Como nos velhos tempos.

Julian: Rrrg, tudo bem. Mas eu quero aquela torta prestigio depois disso.

Ben: Hahaha Fechado.

Julian: Eu tenho um email para responder agora.

Ben: Hahaha eu quero ver até onde isso vai. Só não vai se apaixonar cabeção. E não se esquece de pedir um nome dessa vez.

Julian: Minha cabeça é absolutamente normal, obrigado. E é lógico que eu vou pedir. Agora se eu vou te contar isso ai é outra história. =D

Ben: Você é mau. Eu vou comprar sua torta favorita, acho que eu mereço saber.

Julian: Primeiro, eu sou um garoto de alma iluminada (palavras de B.A). Segundo que a torta é suborno para jogar voleibol com você. Terceiro que eu poderia pensar em te contar se essa torta vier com um Milk shake assassino...

Ben: Mercenário.

Julian: Hahahahaha Temos um trato?

Ben: Eu juro que eu gasto mais dinheiro com você do que com qualquer namorada que eu já tive.

Ben: Mas okay. Temos um trato

Julian: Hahahaha Isso porque você me ama mais do que a elas. Aceita que dói menos ;)

Ben: É caro ser seu amigo T-T

Julian: Para de reclamar.

Julian: Eu vou dormir, tudo bem?

Ben: Vai lá irmão. Vai falar com seu B.A

Julian: Assim você vai conhecê-lo como B.A para sempre =D

Ben: Nãããão

Julian: Ainda bem que você me subornou com meus alimentos preferidos haha

Ben: Sempre haha

Ben: Boa noite, irmão.

Julian: Boa noite, Benjamin. Até amanhã.

Ben: =D

Seg 15/05 00:32

Assunto: RE: Sobre as baleias (viva as baleias!)

B.A,

Imagino que seu amigo que deveria ter recebido o e-mail, merecia o anexo de imagem daquela "humilde" senhora. Ele deve ter feito algo realmente ruim para ser tão ferozmente ignorado. Ou ele apenas é um grande babaca, o que eu totalmente entendo.

De qualquer forma, viva as baleias corcundas e sua aparente empatia pelos seres indefesos!

Admito que não sabia sobre esse detalhe sobre as baleias. Mais especificamente dessa baleia. Bem, para ser honesto eu não sei quase nada sobre a vida marinha em geral, o que eu imagino que não se aplique a você, vendo seu entusiasmo sobre as baleias.

Mas voltando as baleias corcundas, eu imagino que elas poderiam ensinar uma coisa ou outra sobre empatia para algumas pessoas que eu conheço.

Como para meu professor de física, por exemplo. Eu creio que aquele homem possa ser algum experimento do governo que deu errado. Ou que deu certo, vai saber. Me acredite, falta humanidade naquele ser humano.

De qualquer forma, fico feliz que meu ato tenha contribuído verdadeiramente para alguma coisa e obrigado por me responder e não me ignorar. Como disse, tenho minha cota de animais irracionais e sem sentimentos que vestem-se como humanos.

Bem, sobre dívidas, eu acredito que devemos manter nossas "contas" o mais limpas que pudermos. Então eu aceitaria como "pago" se você (se você quiser é claro) me dissesse seu nome. Qualquer um deles, pelo menos.

Olha, eu meio que disse para o meu melhor amigo sobre como eu recebi um e-mail errado que tinha uma imagem de uma senhora me dando o dedo do meio. Benjamin é uma pequena parte incentivadora para alertar-te sobre o engano e nós dois estamos curiosos sobre o que significa B.A, então se você não se importar eu gostaria de saber. Nós dois gostaríamos de saber. Você sabe, já que somos garotos de bom coração e contribuímos para o salvamento de focas.

Talvez até de bebês focas!

Com o coração leve e cantante,

L.J.

.........................

Seg 15/05, 09:59

Assunto: Ainda sobre as baleias

Buongiorno!

Oh caro L.J, acredito que esta criatura merece ser ignorada. É um daqueles seres que é melhor não dar corda, a não ser que queira que ele se enforque. E sendo meu querido primo, zia (tia) iria ficar triste. Ele é um daqueles mamíferos que gostam de chegar na sua casa seis da manhã, comer da sua comida e se apossar da sua cama. Com você ainda nela. O nome da criatura é Martino. Para os familiares, Tino. Para mim, peste.

As baleias tem com certeza mais empatia que ele também.

Ah, as baleias. Sabia que os biólogos marinhos ainda não sabem se o ato da doces corcundas é de pura empatia, ou se estão apenas declarando uma guerra no oceano contra as orcas? Por alguma vendetta. E até mesmo foi detectado um novo tipo de sonar no oceano entre diferentes espécies de baleias, como se elas estivessem construído uma nova forma de comunicação. E apesar de ser principalmente as corcundas, foi reportada outras baleias também entrando na festa. Talvez para pagar o favor, de uma corcunda que veio ao resgate de uma mamãe cachalote que foi atacada. Infelizmente o filhotinho não sobreviveu, mas a corcunda rondou até as orcas desistirem e deixarem o corpo dele em paz. Admito que chorei um pouco.

Viva as baleias. Estão planejando a dominação mundial, com certeza.

Ah, de professores assim eu entendo. Tenho certeza que meu professor de bioquímica é um Ghoul que come carne humana nas horas vagas. E ele nem mesmo tem o charme do Hannibal. As sobrancelhas dele tem vida própria.

Sobre seu amigo, coincidentemente Ben é o nome de um dos meus grande fratello (irmão mais velho chato pra caralho, mas que eu amo e venero pelas costas). Como é seu Benjamin? Você tem irmãos?

E como eu sempre pago minha dívidas, lá vai: Beau. Isso mesmo. As ordens! E mais do que justo agora saber o nome do meu salvador anônimo para quem mandei a foto da linda senhora dando cotoco.

Aguardando ansiosamente

Beau. A

......................

Benjamin

Ben: O que você está fazendo?!

Ben: Guarda esse celular e para de sorrir feito um idiota, o professor demônio vai ver!

Julian: B.A respondeu o meu email

Ben: Sério?! Agora? Nesse instante?

Julian: Yepe

2 minutos depois

Ben: Cara, Lúcifer está dando aula e eu vou acabar tendo meu celular recolhido por estar te mandando essa mensagem.

Ben: Mas sério, pelo menos tenta ser mais discreto!

Julian: Eu estou sendo discreto! Eu esqueci meus óculos e eu não consigo ler direito.

Ben: Lê depois

Julian: Não. É um email curto. Mas eu não consigo terminar se você continuar me mandando mensagem!

Ben: Lê depois cacete! Se eu perder o treino por isso você não vai ter sua torta ù.ú

Julian: E Milk Shake. Agora para de me mandar mensagem!

Ben: Guarda a merda do celular então!

Alguns segundos depois

Julian: Eu tenho o significado de B.A

Ben: O QUE?! MOSTRA!

Julian: Depois

Ben: Não, não, não. ME DIZ! Qual o nome da criatura?

Julian: Quando a aula terminar eu vou te dizer haha

Ben: Diz logo Julian

Julian: Nope

Julian: Agora para de mandar mensagem. O Ghoul vai perceber.

Ben: Ghoul? O que ser isso?

Julian: B.A me propôs uma teoria sobre a natureza do nosso professor. Depois te digo. Bye bye

Ben: Você é um amigo terrível

........................

Seg 16/05, 18:08

Assunto: RE: Ainda sobre as baleias

Beau. A,

Desculpa, isso é nome de menino, certo? Não quero ofender mas, isso foi algo meio inesperado pra mim. Achei que você nem fosse responder ha ha.

Ben manda um Oi e está igualmente curioso. Ele é meu melhor amigo desde o fundamental e eu o conheci depois de repetir de ano. Não deixe que minha mãe me ouça, mas repetir de ano foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. O Ben é o atleta ouro da escola (voleibol) e recentemente recebeu algumas boas propostas para (quem sabe) começar profissionalmente. Eu estou tremendamente feliz por ele. E ele é uma das pessoas de sorriso alegre que me cercam. Mas para piorar, ele tem covinhas. Às vezes eu quero socar a cara dele pra ver se elas saem.

Como é seu Ben? (não que o meu Ben seja meu. Enfim, você entendeu) Você disse que tem irmãos. Como eles são?

Sobre meus irmãos, devo te dizer que seu primo Tino parece ter algumas das peculiaridades da minha irmã. Ela tem exatamente essa mania de chegar, comer minha comida (acredite, meu nome estaria escrito lá para identificar), deitar na minha cama (comigo nela) e me fazer de seu urso de pelúcia pessoal. Não acredito que seu primo te faça de pelúcia, o que é bom porque, me acredite, é algo totalmente embaraçoso. Principalmente para quem tem dezenove anos como eu.

Mas o pior é que eu nem consigo ficar zangado com ela, já que tudo que ela fará é sorrir, bagunçar meu cabelo e dizer que eu sou o garoto favorito dela. E então ela vai comprar alguma coisa que eu adoro comer. Ela é assim. Eu gosto de pensar nela como uma peste também, mas eu só costumo chama-la de Nat. Natasha, minha viúva negra pessoal. Ela até pintou o cabelo de vermelho depois disso ha ha

Antes da Nat, tenho mais dois irmãos mais velhos. Maximilian (Max) e Luccas. Max é o mais velho e o médico da família. Ele é cardiologista e parece aquela pessoa perfeita. Super carismático, bem apessoado, casado e com dois filhos pequenos (as crionças). Se você ouvir alguma das histórias que minha mãe conta sobre ele, você nem consegue acreditar na peste que ele era.

Falando em pestes recém-reformadas pela visão da sociedade, está o Luccas. Ele pode ter acabado de te conhecer, mas ele vai te abraçar, sorrir como um idiota e te tratar como se já te conhecesse a séculos. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele é advogado.

Eu lembro que Luccas uma vez encasquetou que queria uma tatuagem. Meu avô repudiou a ideia e pressionou meu pai para que ele tomasse alguma atitude com meu irmão. Eu sei que meu pai tem uma tatuagem, o que meu avô totalmente desconhece, mas meu pai fez o que lhe foi praticamente ordenado pelo sogro. Eu lembro que quando Luccas trouxe o assunto novamente, na presença do meu avô, meu pai disse que se ele fizesse a tatuagem, meu pai faria a mesma figura, no mesmo lugar, somente pra envergonha-lo. Eu achei que foi uma ideia meio estupida, mas meu avô pareceu gostar, já que o Luccas estava "Agindo como um adolescente burro e inconsequente em busca de atenção" (palavras do vô). Resultado: Luccas apareceu na semana seguinte com uma tatuagem. De um unicórnio... Na bunda. Eu não sabia o que era mais alto, se os gritos do meu avô querendo matar o Luccas ou a gargalhada do meu pai e da minha mãe.

Foi um dia a ser lembrado.

Ah, Natasha é fotógrafa, mas ela é do tipo de pessoa que se quiser, ela consegue ser o que ela quiser. Ela viaja muito agora e eu quase não a vejo. A não ser no Skype e nos e-mails que ela me manda. Eu amo meus três irmãos, mas a Nat sempre vai ter um laço maior comigo.

E tem eu. Julian. Eu sei, L.J. Mas esse é meio um pseudônimo que eu uso, então eu já acostumei.

Olha Beau, eu não sei você, mas creio que há grandes possibilidades do meu professor e do seu terem feito parte da mesma experiência governamental. Ou vieram da mesma espécie, como você expôs. Ele me olha como se estivesse imaginando formas de me matar e estivesse apreciando isso. É assustador. O cara é um carrasco sem igual.

E realmente, ele nem chega aos pés do charme do Mads. (Obs: Eu disse ao Ben o que você falou a respeito do Hannibal. Ben mandou dizer-te que nós nos merecemos e que somos malucos por achar Mads Mikkelsen bonito. Obrigado por isso hahahaha)

Viva as baleias! Elas e os golfinhos já podem estar construindo um plano de dominação mundial nesse exato momento e só nos daremos conta disso apenas quando bater em cheio em nós. A comunicação sempre será um passo importante para algo maior. As corcundas estão apenas testando novas possibilidades. Eu estou começando a ter pena das orcas, elas não sabem no que estão se metendo ha ha

Mas sério, a sua paixão pela vida marinha é apenas um hobbie ou algo que você tem como profissão? Eu fiquei deverás curioso. Natasha sempre me diz que quando você ama e é bom em fazer algo, faça os outros pagarem por isso. No caso, uma profissão talvez.

Enfim, sempre bom em conversar com você e aprender mais sobre a vida marinha.

Julian

......................

Desconhecido

Desconhecido: Como está meu filhote de urso preferido?

Julian: Nat?

Desconhecido: Oi, ursinho! Quanto tempo!

Julian: Ai meu Deus Nat, é você? Você está bem? Porque não deu notícias mais cedo? Mamãe estava ficando louca de preocupação!

Natasha: Estou bem, meu amorzinho. Apenas estava enrolada com algumas coisas. Perdi meu celular e tive de conseguir outro

Natasha: Já falei com a mamãe, não se preocupe.

Julian: Você perdeu ou você foi assaltada e não quer dizer? Natasha, por favor, toma cuidado.

Natasha: Perdi mesmo. Acho que ficou em alguns dos hotéis que eu fiquei. Fiquei meio atolada com o trabalho, então eu acabei esquecendo algumas coisas.

Julian: Poxa, não esqueceu nenhum do seu equipamento fotográfico, não é?

Natasha: Não, graças ao meu santo protetor dos fotógrafos, eu não esqueci. Foi mais coisas do tipo, um dos meus estojos de maquiagem, um lingerie lindíssimo que eu comprei quando eu fui para NY.

Natasha: Até um dos meus cabos USB.

Julian: Putz

Natasha: Seu livro do Dan Brown...

Julian: NATASHA!

Natasha: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Natasha: Mas eu comprei outro para você.

Natasha: Fiz até uma dedicatória.

Julian: Natasha, eu juro que se eu não te amasse eu te mataria quando você chegasse casa.

Natasha: Sobre isso, o que você acha de ir me buscar no aeroporto?

Julian: O que? Quando?

Natasha: Adivinha quem está voltando para casa, baby ;)

Julian: Ai meu deus você está voltando!

Natasha: Em alguns dias, ursinho

Julian: Porque não me disse logo?!

Natasha: Ué, porque você acha que eu mandei mensagem?

Julian: Eu não acredito que você demorou todo esse tempo só para me dizer que você está voltando!

Natasha: Haha foi mal, ursinho.

Natasha: Tenho tanta coisa para contar. Eu reencontrei um grupo super legal em uma das viagens.

Julian: Eu também tenho várias coisas para contar : - )

Natasha: Hum, está me deixando curiosa carinho. Haha

Natasha: Ursinho, eu tenho que ir.

Julian: : - (

Natasha: Eu sinto muito, depois eu converso com você.

Natasha: Você quer contar a novidade para os meninos?

Julian: Definitivamente.

Natasha: Haha divirta-se maninho. Assim que eu conseguir meu número antigo eu falo com vocês de novo. Por enquanto vai ser esse aqui, okay?

Julian: Okay.

Natasha: Te amo, ursinho.

Julian: Também te amo, mulher maravilha.

Natasha: Estou morrendo de saudades de você.

Julian: Eu também.

......................

Benjamin

Julian: Natasha está voltando

Ben: Cara, isso é incrível! Você deve estar radiante. Quer sair para comemorar?

Julian: Mais tarde. Eu tenho que mandar mensagem para os meninos ainda. Acho que o Luccas vai querer sair também.

Ben: Então vamos juntos. A não ser que você queira ter um “tempo de irmãos” com o Luccas.

Julian: Como se você não fosse quase da família. Eu acho que o Luccas gosta até mais de você do que de mim

Ben: Haha impossível. Você é o irmão bebê dele. Apenas acontece de eu saber mais sobre UFC que você. Sério você deveria tentar assistir, eu te ajudo a entender o que vai acontecendo nas lutas.

Julian: Passo. Essas coisas não são para mim

Ben: Natasha tem razão, você é gentil demais para o mundo

Julian: Como seu melhor amigo eu te proíbo de conversar com a minha irmã. Vocês dois juntos são um perigo para as pessoas.

Ben: Só diz isso porque gostamos de focar nossas energias em você.

Julian: Exatamente.

Ben: Haha Você não nos escapa quando ela voltar.

Julian: Fique. Longe. Da. Natasha

Ben: Haha talvez eu chame o Luccas também.

Julian: Você não ouse.

Ben: Me desafie.

Ben: : - )

Ben: Recebeu mais alguma mensagem do(a) Beau?

Julian: Não. E eu ainda não acredito que me deixei convencer a perguntar se ele era menino ou menina. Isso não é coisa que se pergunte.

Ben: Ora, vamos. Você está curioso também.

Julian: Pra falar a verdade, não estou. Se é um ele ou uma ela não é tão importante assim. É só Beau. B.A. Eu não sei, eu só acho que eu não me importo.

Ben: Gentil demais para o mundo...

Julian: Eu não sou tão bom assim. Eu tenho partes escuras em mim também.

Ben: Claro. Foi totalmente a sua “parte escura” que me convenceu a adotar o Thor.

Julian: Mas ele estava na chuva e iria morrer!

Ben: Você sabia que eu não gostava de gatos. E você praticamente me implorou para ficar com ele, já que sua mãe tem alergia a animais. Você disse que iria me dar sua edição especial de HQ’s do homem aranha se eu ficasse com ele.

Julian: Olha, se alguém tem um bom coração aqui é você, já que ficou com ele mesmo não gostando de gatos.

Ben: Okay acredite no que quiser. Só toma cuidado com esse seu coração, ta bom?

Julian: Tudo bem, mamãe.

Ben: hahahaha Serve se você seguir meu conselho. Certo, vá falar com o Luccas para resolvermos o que fazer mais tarde.

Julian: Nem acredito que ela está voltando

Ben: Eu também não. Sua irmã é doida.

Julian: Totalmente. Mas eu a amo assim mesmo

Ben: Quero ver o que ela aprontou dessa vez no Congo. Jesus, ela tinha que ir tão longe assim?

Julian: Nat é um pássaro livre. Ela vai onde quer e quando quer. Eu adoro isso nela.

Ben: Isso realmente é bem legal nela.

Ben: Okay, eu tenho que ir. Atualize-me mais tarde, tudo bem? Sobre tudo.

Julian: Certo.

Ben: E manda um Oi por mim se o(a) Beau responder

Julian: Certo. Se Beau responder eu te digo.

Julian: Até mais tarde.

.........

Sex. 19/05, 12:45

Julian

Beau é um nome unissex, embora seja comum utilizarem para meninos, ao oposto do nome Bella. Beau era o nome da minha nanna materna, que faleceu no ano em que nasci...enfim. Olá Ben-das-covinhas! Tenho um irmão com covinhas também, e conheço essa vontade de dar uns tapas no rosto simpático (bonito) dele até elas sumirem. Tem alguma coisa em rosto com covinhas que faz difícil a gente dizer não para os donos, você não acha? Não sei seu Ben, mas meu irmão Trando sabe disso, e uso muito bem esse conhecimento para fins nefastos.

Sobre meu Ben, ele é meu sexto irmão, e o mais próximo a mim de idade. Você não leu errado. Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos, todos com dois anos de diferença um dos outros. Benito e, Brando são os mais velhos, e são irmãos gêmeos. Benito é jornalista, como a mamma. Ele é aquele sujeito ajuizado, que coloca ordem nas coisas. Ele tem esse espírito antigo sabe, uma alma velha, desde que éramos crianças.

Brando é o oposto dele, sempre aprontando alguma coisa, bonachão e Don Juan de carteirinha. Ele abriu um restaurante há um ano, depois de largar o curso de farmácia. E cara, ele é bom no que faz viu. Nito (Benito) é casado com a amiga de infância dele e tem dois filhos, gêmeos também, de três anos de idade. São as crianças mais fofinhas que você vai ver na vida, e para horror de Nito, os dois imitam o Zio Brando sempre que ele está por perto.

Benedetto, ou Benê, é músico. Ele dá aulas em um conservatório, e toca nos fins de semana. Ele é aquele tipo de sujeito que você não consegue não rir perto dele. Não sabe dizer não as pessoas - como nosso pappà, mamma sempre fala isso -, mesmo que o favor dificulte a vida dele depois. O coração do sujeito mal cabe no peito, de tão grande. Ele também tem uma filha, a namorada dele foi embora e ele ficou com minha sobrinha. Bella tem dois anos, e todo mundo que a conhece se apaixona. Por isso, todos ajudamos a cuidar dela, ela não passa um dia sem um babysitter.

Benigno é médico como o pappà. Atualmente ele e a esposa dele, que conheceu na faculdade, estão na Nigéria no programa médico sem fronteiras da OMS. Ele e Benê são muito parecidos na personalidade, e na aparência também, que todos achavam que também eram gêmeos quando éramos crianças.

Bertrando é nosso Luccas, de certo modo- sou fá do Luccas agora haha -, e deixa meus pais loucos com as loucuras dele. Ele é formado em direito, e está se dando bem no emprego dele. Abriu uma firma com um de nosso primos e os dois atendem de tudo o que aparece. De vez em quando uns casos perigosos também. Para os dois não importa se você pode pagar ou não - minha mamma disse que o sangue do nosso pappà é forte na gente -, sendo um caso excitante e desafiador. Quero apresentar Luccas a ele, acho que eles se dariam bem.

Beniamino (Ben) é, em poucas palavras, meu melhor amigo. Se o mundo me der as costas, sei que vou ter ele ainda. Ele é geologista, e atualmente está em um projeto chamado Brasil-Congo, para análise da idade do solo, por isso, no último ano ele sempre está viajando e retornando. Da última vez fui junto com ele para o Congo,e, cara, para você entender o que é ter paixão por algo, pergunte a Ben algo sobre esse projeto. Você tem vontade de ter essa paixão, de fazer o mesmo que ele. E claro, de fazer de tudo para aquele brilho nos olhos dele continuar ali. Mesmo que seja através de passar 3 horas seguidas ouvindo sobre pedras.

E então você tem Beau. 20 anos, estudante de biologia marinha, fazendo monografia. O tema? Comportamento das baleias corcundas. Prazer! Se der tudo certo, em agosto estou viajando à Antártida para concluir o projeto. Ativista do Greenpeace, já consegui dar mais dor de cabeça aos meus pais do que todos os filhos juntos por isso. Segundo minha mamma, subir em um navio industrial em alto-mar com uma corda supera as loucuras do Trando na adolescência. O que, segundo meu pappà, é meio hipócrita da parte dela, sabendo-se da maneira como eles se conheceram: Mamma é jornalista e pappà é médico. Mamma estava em um protesto na época da ditadura, ela pertencia ao movimento estudantil. Em um dos protestos, os militares invadiram e iam prender todo mundo. Pappà estava inocentemente passando de lambretta, quando aquela mulher linda - palavras dele - toda suja de tinta pulou na garupa dele, agarrou na sua cintura e gritou em comando "- Vai caralho! Arranca! Arranca!". Claro que ele obedeceu. Estão casados até hoje.

E eu, claro, herdei a tal lambretta, Odette.

Lembro do primeiro dia que eles tiveram que me buscar em uma delegacia, depois de um protesto. Os dois tentando bancar os durões, e quando chegaram no carro minha mamma não conseguiu segurar o riso mais enquanto pappà balançava a cabeça e dizia que já sabia de quem seria a lambreta. Tinha alguma aposta rolando ali entre os dois, nunca descobri as especificidades dela.

Então, essa é minha família maluca. Que amo demais. Acho que é algo em comum entre a gente, por como fala, parece que você é louco por sua família também :) Não os trocaria por nada!

Para finalizar - tenho que correr pra aula! – estou tentando descobrir como diabos fui mandar um email para o Tino, e acabei enviando pra você. Não que esteja reclamando, mas...quero resolver esse mistério!

Até mais.

Beau. A

......

Irmãos

Julian: Adivinha quem está voltando para casa

Luccas: Natasha está vindo??

Luccas: Quando ela vai chegar? Porque ela não respondeu as nossas mensagens?

Max: Mamãe sabe disso?

Julian: Sim, mamãe e papai já sabem.

Julian: Aparentemente ela perdeu o celular . Ela está com um número provisório até voltar para casa

Luccas: Lógico que ela iria perder alguma coisa dessa vez

Luccas: Ela só não esquece a cabeça porquê está grudada no resto do corpo haha

Max: O que foi mesmo que você esqueceu daquela vez que você viajou para Salvador, Luccas?

Julian: Hahahaha touché

Luccas: Precisamos mesmo desenterrar isso?

Julian: Dormiu do lado de fora do quarto do hotel hahahaha

Luccas: Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma festa. Não foi minha culpa a chave ter caído no salão.

Max: Salão? Não tinha ficado na casa de uma das garotas que você conheceu lá? Junto com a sua carteira?

Luccas: Eu tenho plena certeza que foi no salão.

Max: Sei

Julian: Hahahahhaha

Luccas: Você não deveria estar falando essas coisas na mesma conversa que o nosso irmão bebê, Max

Max: Ele sabe se cuidar.

Julian: Obrigado, Max

Max: Soube até que está namorando

Luccas: O QUE???

Luccas: Desde quando Julian?

Julian: Me acredite, isso é novidade pra mim também o.o

Julian: Do que você está falando, Maxy?

Max: Mamãe disse que te viu olhando para o celular, sorrindo e conversando com alguém

Luccas: Isso é sério?! Desde quando?!

Julian: Eu acho que ela deve estar se confundindo. Ela deve ter me visto enquanto eu conversava com o Ben

Max: Ela disse que você estava corando

Julian: Hum...

Luccas: Não "hum" com a gente, quem é ela Julian?!

Julian: É só um amigo que eu conheci. Nada demais

Luccas: De onde? É da escola?

Julian: Não. É uma longa história

Max: Cuidado

Luccas: É um amigo virtual?

Julian: Sim, Luccas. E eu vou ter cuidado

Luccas: Se pedirem nudes , não dê

Julian: Eca Lucca, ele não é assim!

Max: Hahahaha deixa o garoto, Luccas

Luccas: É sério! Tem um monte de gente louca nesse mundo e você é inocente demais para seu próprio bem

Julian: Até você.

Max: Quem mais te disse isso?

Julian: Relaxa, foi o Benjamin

Julian: Falando nele, ele quer sair mais tarde. Comemorar o retorno da Nat. Alguém topa?

Luccas: Eu vou. Mas eu só posso ir depois do trabalho

Max: Não posso

Max: Desculpa.

Max: Prometi que ia até a casa da família da Daniela para um jantar. Parece que um dos primos dela vai se casar.

Julian: Okay. Vou falar com o Ben então

Max: Desculpa maninho

Julian: Sem problemas

Luccas: Diz pro Ben que eu quero falar em particular depois

Julian: Você não ouse

Luccas: Hahaha não vai achando que você vai me fazer esquecer desse seu amigo, bebê urso

Julian: Eu te proíbo

Luccas: Hahaha tarde demais

Max: Me conta tudo depois, Lucca

Julian: Não, ele não vai

Max: Hahaha

Luccas: Pode deixar, Maxy

Julian: Vocês são terríveis


	3. Beau e Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vida de Beau é uma montanha russa

****

**.......**

**Beau**

  **Sex. 19/05 18:45**

**Assunto: RE: Odette, a lambreta**

Beau. A

Benjamin manda um Oi para você também.

Sabe, Beau, pelo menos seus pais te nomearam sabendo da possibilidade de você encontrar uma pessoa com o mesmo nome que você, mas com o sexo diferente do seu. Acho que os meus nunca sequer procuraram saber o que meu nome significava. Bem, eu acredito que minha mãe assumiu que Julian era um nome exclusivamente masculino e eu também acreditava nisso.

Até, claro, entrar uma Julian transferida de outra escola na mesma sala que a minha. Nem preciso dizer que, como um garoto já não tão popular e sem muitos amigos, eu virei uma garota. Pelo menos na visão dos meninos da minha sala.  
Admito que chorei por semanas quando eles começaram a implicar comigo. Além de outras coisas.

Contudo foi em um dos meus “ataques de choro” que meus irmãos descobriram que eu estava sendo assediado. Eu pensei que Max ou Luccas que se meteriam em problemas por minha causa, mas foi Natasha que quase foi expulsa. Ela quebrou o nariz de um dos garotos que costumava mexer comigo.

Meus pais acabaram sabendo do que estava acontecendo e conversaram comigo, assim como meus professores. O problema poderia estar se resolvendo e alguns dos meninos serem punidos, mas mesmo assim meu rendimento escolar já estava horrível. Eu até ganhei uma chance de retomar minhas notas, mas eu não queria continuar na mesma sala, com as mesmas pessoas que viram como aqueles meninos me tratavam.

Infelizmente eu sabia que meus pais não tinham condições de me trocar de escola e eu não gostaria de ficar em uma escola diferente que a dos meus irmãos. Também não queria força-los a trocar de escola por mim. Então bastava reprovar um ano letivo.  
Não seria a mesma coisa, eu continuaria “a Julian” para alguns, mas eu não teria que ser obrigado a olhar todos os dias, por horas, para eles.

E no final foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, já que pude conhecer o Benjamin.  
Além de ver a família maravilhosa que eu tenho. Nunca vi meu pai e minha mãe tão furiosos em toda minha vida. Eu lembro de pensar, antes de eles descobrirem do  _bullying,_  que talvez eles achariam que fosse minha culpa o que estava acontecendo. Que eu deveria ser mais forte e não ficar chorando como uma garotinha. Eu estava enganado. Depois de tudo eu vi que eles são capazes de enfrentar um exército por mim, sem pensar duas vezes. Meus irmãos também não foram diferentes. Max estava pronto para esganar uma criança, duas vezes menor que ele e Luccas não deixou meu lado em nenhum momento. Natasha, Deus eu a amo, me segurou enquanto eu chorei. Ela me disse que eu nunca deveria ter vergonha do nome que eu tenho, porque ele era meu e eu deveria ser o primeiro a valoriza-lo. E que se alguém me julgasse apenas por algo tão superficial quanto um nome, eu deveria manda-los se foder. Pessoas assim não têm inteligência ou capacidade o suficiente para conhecer e apreciar alguém verdadeiramente.  
Foram palavras fortes para uma criança ouvir, mas eu as entendo bem hoje. E agradeço por isso.

Eu vejo que a sua família é sua paixão, assim como a minha e você deve se apegar a isso mais do que tudo.

Deixando o drama um pouco de lado e falando em família...

SEIS IRMÃOS?!

Eu acho que iria pirar com tanta gente no mesmo teto que eu. Crescer com Luccas e Natasha já foi uma experiência bastante desafiadora, o que dirá crescer com outros seis irmãos. Um deles, aparentemente, tão “difícil” quanto o meu Luccas. Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à por Bertrando e Luccas em uma mesma sala para conversarem. As chances de eles se tornarem amigos é tanto uma possibilidade quanto um desastre. Mesmo que eu acredito que, se você já gosta do Luccas só pelo o que eu te contei, você iria totalmente amá-lo pessoalmente.

Eu sei que ele iria te amar também.

Apesar de Max e Benigno compartilharem a mesma paixão pela medicina (Seu irmão está vivendo um sonho do meu irmão haha), aposto que meu irmão se daria muito bem com seu Benito. Como irmão mais velho, a responsabilidade de cuidar da gente sempre recaiu mais sobre ele. E com Nat e Lucca para cuidar, pode ter certeza que ele tem experiência em ser o adulto responsável.

Agora eu aposto que Natasha roubaria facilmente os corações de Benedetto e Brando. A propósito, Nat é somente dois anos mais velha que eu e uma amante de música.

Eu aposto que ela adoraria ouvir seu irmão.

E assim como o perigo de juntar Bertrando e Luccas, Natasha e Brando juntos seriam um desastre anunciado. Na verdade, creio que sua mamma e Natasha teriam muitas histórias para compartilhar, fugindo de policiais em protestos (Eu totalmente adorei como seus pais se conheceram).

Na verdade até você teria muito a compartilhar com minha irmã, aparentemente. É sério que você subiu em um navio industrial com uma corda?!

Falando em Natasha, ela volta daqui a alguns dias do (eu mal pude acreditar quando li) CONGO! Sim, o mundo é um lugar muito pequeno.  
Eu sei bem o que é ver esse brilho nos olhos de um irmão. Max e Luccas tem isso, mas Natasha é a que eu mais acompanho trabalhar. Ela tira fotos como se estivesse lendo seu livro favorito. Ou apreciando um bom cappuccino. Eu espero encontrar algo que me faça sentir o mesmo que o seu irmão e meus irmãos sentem. Admito que, apesar de já estar concluindo o ensino médio, eu ainda não sei qual profissão seguir.

Se eu perguntar a minha família, cada um vai tentar me indicar uma direção e eu vou ficar maluco com isso.

Talvez eu não faça nada tão louco como ir para o Congo ou para a Antártica (Sério? Antártica? Resta-me apenas admirar sua coragem e te desejar sucesso no seu projeto).  
Acho que eu vou acabar descobrindo com o tempo. Isso e como meu e-mail foi parar com você. Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas eu agradeço por assim mesmo. É muito bom poder falar com você, Beau (você deve perceber isso nesse texto gigante).J  
Espero ansiosamente pelo seu próximo e-mail e, se possível, uma foto dessa famosa lambretta. Haha

Atenciosamente, Julian.

...........

**Ben**

**_Ben:_ ** _Hey, você ai do banco de trás do carro._

**_Você:_ ** _haha, doido_

**_Ben:_ ** _Esse sorriso no rosto é por que seu fratello chegou, ou tem algo nesse celular ai que devo saber?_

_**Você** : :p_

**_Você:_ ** _Para de me mandar mensagem estando no mesmo cômodo ou carro que eu_

**_Você:_ ** _Seu estranho_

**_Ben:_ ** _Costume <3_

**_Ben:_ ** _Quem ta te fazendo sorrir assim?_

**_Você:_ ** _Só to feliz ué._

**_Ben:_ ** _:D Tava com saudades Lentiginni_

**_Você:_ ** _É, percebi pelo abraço._

**_Você:_ ** _Deixa de me mandar mensagem hahaha Doido._

**_Bem:_ ** _:p_

  
.....................................

**Fratelli**

Brando enviou um vídeo

**_Brando:_ ** _Arrasou no rebolado Nito_

**_Trando_ ** _: hahahaha_

**_Ben:_ ** _Jzuis_

**_Benê:_ ** _Nunca vi o Nito tão bêbado quanto ontem_

**_Trando:_ ** _A mulher vai pra casa com os meninos_

**_Trando:_ ** _E ele rebola até o chão na boate_

**_Trando:_ ** _Tsc Tsc_

**_Você:_ ** _Alguém envia esse vídeo para a mamma_

**_Nito:_ ** _Traidores_

**_Ben:_ ** _Que é isso Nito, minha festa de boas-vindas, tinha que beber mesmo_

**_Ben:_ ** _Noite passada foi ótima pessoal :D Amo vcs_

**_Brando:_ ** _Ownt. Todo meloso_

**_Você:_ ** _Falou a pessoa que disse que amava todo mundo ontem_

**_Brando:_ ** _Tenho um vídeo do Trando e do Benício tbm._

**_Brando:_ ** _Mas é explícito demais para os olhos do nosso bebê foca_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu estava lá, se não lembra_

_Brando incluiu Benício nessa conversa_

**_Brando:_ ** _Como ta a ressaca Nício._

**_Benício:_ ** _To ótimo. To preocupado com Nito._

**_Benício:_ ** _Que rebolado_

**_Você:_ ** _hahahahaha_

**_Trando:_ ** _hahahah_

**_Benê_ ** _: kkkkkkk_

**_Nito_ ** _: Argh Júlia gravou um vídeo de quando cheguei em casa_

**_Nito_ ** _: Disse que pra dias futuros_

**_Você_ ** _: Da-lhe Júlia!_

**_Nito:_ ** _Enfim, não falem de mim_

**_Nito:_ ** _Falem do Ben, que não parava de falar da mulher da vida dele_

**_Nito:_ ** _A musa ruiva que conheceu na África_

**_Brando:_ ** _Verdade, vamos falar disso._

**_Brando:_ ** _Quero uma foto da mulher_

**_Brando:_ ** _Que finalmente conquistou esse coração de gelo._

**_Ben:_ ** _Nope!_

**_Benê:_ ** _Vai falar sim_

**_Ben:_ ** _Não. Só pro Beau. Que sabe ouvir._

**_Ben_ ** _: Vocês todos são um bando de brutos_

**_Você:_ ** _ <3_

**_Você:_ ** _Sou o favorito._

**_Você:_ ** _engulam isso_

**_Trando:_ ** _Então vamos falar do Beau_

**_Trando:_ ** _E do casal que tentou aliciar ele pra fazer um ménage ontem._

**_Brando_ ** _: what_

**_Benê:_ ** _que conversa_

**_Ben:_ ** _Espera, não li direito, que horas foi isso_

**_Benício:_ ** _Verdade. Pobre Beau com os olhos arregalados_

**_Benício:_ ** _Entendi ontem o apelido bebê foca._

**_Trando:_ ** _Nós dois o salvamos, ele nem conseguia falar_

**_Benício:_ ** _Eu salvei ele. Você queria bater no cara._

**_Trando:_ ** _Detalhes_

**_Ben:_ ** _Beau, se manifeste._

**_Você:_ ** _Tchau gente_

Você saiu dessa conversa

.............

 

 

 

 

**Sáb. 20/05 14:00**

**Assunto: Sabores de sorvete**

Caro Julian

Fiquei muito feliz por receber seu e-mail, mas triste por você ter passado por isso. Eu sei bem como é a sensação de passar por esse tipo de situação. Até hoje agradeço por ter meus irmãos por perto, apesar de me sentir mal pelas brigas que eles se meteram por minha causa. Apesar de saber que faria o mesmo por eles um milhão de vezes. E eu sei que você e seus irmãos devem ser a mesma coisa. Assim como seus pais. Os meus chegaram a se mudar e levar todos nós juntos por minha causa uma vez, por um problema que eu tive na escola. Venderam casa, tudo. Por mim.

Eu realmente, não sei o que seria de mim se tivesse nascido em uma família diferente. Tenho sorte demais. Sabe como é essa sensação? Meu primo, Martino, as vezes me diz que queria ter nascido na minha família. Não que ele odeie a dele, mas o pai dele, meu tio, é muito intolerante. Ele chegou mesmo a expulsar o irmão dele mais velho de casa por algo que ele não tinha controle. Benício só tinha 15 anos. Minha mamma, que é tia dele, o acolheu na mesma hora e ele meio que se tornou um irmão mais velho honorário. Ou mais ou menos, hoje ele namora (e mora) com meu irmão Trando, e isso seria incesto. Não que não seja eles sendo primos mas...enfim. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Melhores amigos, abriram a firma juntos. E Benício cuida bem do Trando, dando juízo a ele. Mas, enfim. Zio Lorenzo é difícil. Ele coloca pressão demais no Martino, agora que é só ele em casa. E quando ele fez isso com o irmão dele, e Tino sendo meu amigo desde pequeno, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas pra ele, ter que ficar no meio do fogo cruzado.

Acho que é por isso que relevo tanta burrada dele. Tino não é uma pessoa ruim. Ele só não sabe direito como ignorar o amor pelo pai, para ficar do lado da gente. Não o invejo por isso.

Que bom que sua história teve final feliz J E cara, quero muito colocar Lucca e Trando, e Nat e Benê em um mesmo cômodo. Embora, eu ache que de todos, a Nat se daria melhor com o Ben. Eles parecem se completar sabe. Sei lá, uma impressão minha haha

Mentira que sua irmã tava no Congo! Ben voltou de lá ontem :D To tão feliz. Fomos comemorar no restaurante do Brando, e depois só nós seis – Benigno ainda não voltou, ta em Mali –e Benício fomos para uma boate. Nito bebeu! Nunca tinha visto isso! E Benício e Ben também. Foi muito engraçado. Trando, Brando e eu tentando ser os responsáveis. Trando ser responsável parece piada! E, você não adivinha, eu estava de lá, de boas no balcão, e chega um casal me chamando pra dançar. Eu vou, por que enfim, gosto de dançar. E os dois começam a me agarrar de um jeito muito estranho. Quando do por mim, a mulher tentando me beijar, e os dois me fazendo uma proposta –pode imaginar qual. Trando e Benício apareceram na hora e salvaram. Na verdade, Nício me salvou, e tirou Trando de lá quando ele quis voar no cara quando ele tentou em puxar pra perto dele. E eu fiquei lá, sem saber o que fazer. Depois só fiquei na minha, rindo dos meus irmãos e tentando não me embaraçar com dança do Nício e do Trando. Eles podem ser bem explícitos quando querem!

Ah, e relaxa sobre o que fazer da vida cara. Não deixa colocarem pressão em você, e tenha em mente que você sempre pode mudar de ideia. Parece piegas, mas, ouça o que teu coração diz nisso. Melhor do que sofrer anos em algo que tu não gosta né.

Subi em um barco com uma corda em alto-mar sim. E isso não foi o pior haha Hoje vai ter um protesto na avenida, e vou levar Tino de castigo para ajudar. Hoje vai ser mais tranquilo. Vai sair na TV, não sei se vai sair ai – aliás, nem sei de onde você é, sou do Sul. Estudo em Porto Alegre, minha família é de Caxias, onde to agora nesse fim de semana – mas vou dar um oi se passar uma câmera. Sou a pessoa perto do sujeito vestido de árvore :D

Vou indo agora, curtir o tempo com o Ben. Ele anda bem pegajoso, e finjo que não gosto. Nat é assim também? Quero muito conhecer Nat e perguntar como foi a experiência dele nos protestos. Será que ele bateu meu recorde de encarceramento?

Foi bom falar contigo! E olha, pensa no que eu disse, você ainda tem muitos sabores de sorvete na vida para experimentar, então não adianta se apressar pra engolir a vida de uma vez. E se precisar de uma ouvido – ou olhos – você tem Beau.

Atenciosamente

Beau. A

P.S: Ben me disse uma vez que as pessoas implicam com pessoas que não conseguem entender. O medo do desconhecido fazem com que espalhem o ódio. Tenho certeza que há algo especial em você, por isso esses idiotas implicaram com você. O que te torna fantástico, e eles, covardes.

Anexo: Foto da Odette <3

 

........................

 

**Tino**

**_Tino:_ ** _Como foi a noite ontem?_

**_Você:_ ** _Hilária_

**_Você:_ ** _Mamma e pappà foram para casa com Júlia e as crianças_

**_Você:_ ** _Trando teve a ideia de ir para uma boate_

**_Você:_ ** _Nito, Ben e Benício se embebedaram_

**_Tino:_ ** _hahaha, não acredito que perdi isso. Maldita aula sete da manhã_

**_Você:_ ** _Pois é_

**_Você:_ ** _Como foi o excursão?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Chata. Viajei duas horas pra nada. Que horas vc vem me buscar?_

**_Você:_ ** _16:00. O protesto começa às 18:00._

**_Você:_ ** _Seu pai ta por ai?_

**_Tino_ ** _: Não_

**_Você_ ** _: ok_

........................

**_Fratelli_ **

 

_Nito enviou uma imagem_

**_Você:_ ** _Boa hahaha_

**_Trando:_ ** _Até que o moleque ficou bem vestido de árvore._

**_Trando:_ ** _Tenho que mostrar ao Benício_

**_Ben:_ ** _Foi ainda mais emocionante ao vivo_

**_Trando:_ ** _Não acredito que perdemos isso_

**_Você:_ ** _Foi um ótimo evento_

**_Nito:_ ** _Não precisamos te buscar na delegacia_

**_Brando:_ ** _Ou salvá-lo de cima de um barco._

**_Benê:_ ** _Ta perdendo a mão Beau_

**_Você:_ ** _:p_

**_Você:_ ** _Quero todos os vídeos Nito_

**_Nito:_ ** _:D_

**_Ben:_ ** _Me sinto pouco amado por vocês. Só Beau e Nito que ficaram na casa da mamma esse fds_

**_Você:_ ** _ <3_

**_Trando:_ ** _Isso pq você é o favorito do bebê foca_

**_Você:_ ** _Amo todos vocês_

**_Ben:_ ** _Vc ta onde Beau?_

**_Você:_ ** _Indo deixar o Tino_

**_Ben:_ ** _Na casa dos pais dele?_

**_Você:_ ** _É. Ele ficou esse fds pra isso. Chego em casa umas 22:00_

**_Você:_ ** _Se a Odette deixar_

**_Ben:_ ** _Me liga qualquer coisa_

_......................_

**_Fratelli_ **

**_Ben:_ ** _Alguém tem notícia do Beau? Ele não atende._

**_Ben:_ ** _É quase meia-noite_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ligou para Martino?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Ele ligou, zio Lorenzo estava lá quando Beau chegou_

**_Trando:_ ** _O que aquele fdp disse agora?_

**_Nito:_ ** _Calma Trando._

**_Nito:_ ** _O que aconteceu?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Tino tava muito apressado, não entendi muita coisa_

**_Ben:_ ** _Ele disse que Beau saiu transtornado_

**_Ben:_ ** _Quando ele pegou o carro do vizinho e foi atrás dele não o encontrou mais_

**_Ben:_ ** _Pappà e eu estamos dando voltas também, mas nada dele ainda._

**_Ben:_ ** _Mamma tá em casa caso ele volte._

**_Benê:_ ** _Vou ficar em casa, caso ele tenha vindo pra Porto Alegre_

**_Nito:_ ** _Meu Deus_

**_Trando:_ ** _Desgraçado._

**_Ben:_ ** _Mamma ligou para Lorenzo, nunca ouvi tanto palavrão da boca dela_

**_Nito_ ** _: To indo também._

**_Trando:_ ** _Aquele lambreta pode ter deixado ele na mão tbm_

**_Nito_ ** _: Manda tua localização Ben_

_Ben enviou localização_

**_Trando:_ ** _Se ele estiver voltando pra cá encontro ele no caminho._

**_Trando:_ ** _Se tiver acontecido algo com ele_

**_Trando:_ ** _Primeiro esse desgraçado expulsa o filho de casa_

**_Trando:_ ** _Fica falando merda sobre Beau pra todo mundo_

**_Trando:_ ** _Agora isso_

**_Nito:_ ** _Trando, vou ligar pra você_

**_Nito:_ ** _Não sai de casa assim_

**_Nito_ ** _: Vai com Benício_

**_Nito:_ ** _Não sai agora._

_Nito saiu dessa conversa_

_Ben saiu dessa conversa_

 

_........................._

**_Ben_ **

**_Você:_ ** _Pode vir me buscar?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Cadê vc Beau?_

_Você enviou sua localização_

**_Você:_ ** _É um posto de gasolina_

**_Ben:_ ** _Não sai dai._

**_Você:_ ** _Odette parou. Peguei uma carona_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu deixei a Odette na estrada Ben._

**_Você:_ ** _Não acredito que deixei a Odette na chuva._

**_Ben:_ ** _Meu Deus Beau._

**_Ben:_ ** _Atende Beau_

**_Ben:_ ** _Beau, pq você não atende o telefone._

**_Você:_ ** _Desculpa. Só vem me buscar Ben_

**_Ben:_ ** _Ta bom, não sai dai. Você ta bem?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Beau?_

**_Você:_ ** _Não sei. Sim. Desculpa por dar trabalho Ben._

**_Você:_ ** _Eu to sempre dando trabalho_

**_Você:_ ** _Não queria ser assim_

**_Ben:_ ** _Atende Beau_

**_Ben:_ ** _Você ta sozinho?_

................

**_Fratelli_ **

**_Nito_ ** _: Ben ligou pra mamma, acharam o Beau_

**_Benê:_ ** _Onde? Ele ta bem?_

**_Nito:_ ** _Ta em um posto no meio do nada, no caminho pra Porto Alegre_

**_Nito_ ** _: Eles estão indo pra lá_

**_Benê_ ** _: Graças a Deus_

**_Brando:_ ** _Como Beau ta?_

**_Nito_ ** _: Não quis atender o Ben._

**_Nito:_ ** _Acho que pra Ben não ouvir a voz dele._

**_Nito_ ** _: Ben disse que ele pegou uma carona no meio do nada_

**_Nito:_ ** _Por sorte o cara era um sujeito decente, e parou em um posto_

**_Nito:_ ** _Notou que ele não tava bem e o convenceu a chamar o Ben_

**_Brando_ ** _: Quem é esse cara?_

**_Nito:_ ** _Pappà falou no telefone do Beau com ele, quando Beau não quis falar_

**_Nito:_ ** _Ele disse que ia ficar de olho nele até eles chegarem. Ele o encontrou na estrada, ensopado da chuva, tentando fazer a lambreta pegar._

**_Nito:_ ** _Parece que Beau tava chorando, por isso não queria atender_

**_Nito_ ** _: Pra não preocupar o Ben._

**_Benê:_ ** _Ah Beau..._

**_Brando:_ ** _Tino ligou pra mim também._

**_Brando:_ ** _Ele não parava de chorar_

**_Benê:_ ** _O que diabos o Lorenzo fez?_

**_Brando:_ ** _Alguém liga pro Benício, pede pra ele ir atrás do irmão dele, antes que o moleque bata o carro do jeito que ele tá._

**_Brando_ ** _: Entendo o Trando agora._

**_Benê:_ ** _Cadê o Trando?_

**_Nito:_ ** _Benício ta com ele. Já liguei pra ele. Ele não ta bem também._

**_Benê:_ ** _Vou ligar pra Benício ir buscar o Martino._

_...................._

**_Tino_ **

**_Tino_ ** _: Beau, achei Odette. Vou levar ela pra sua casa, ta bom?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Pegou a chuva de ontem, mas ta inteira_

**_Tino:_ ** _Beau_

**_Tino:_ ** _Desculpa Beau_

**_Você:_ ** _Não foi culpa sua_

**_Tino_ ** _: As vezes eu odeio ele. Muito._

**_Você_ ** _: É teu pai_

**_Tino:_ ** _Ele chutou o Benício de casa_

**_Tino:_ ** _Ofende você daquele jeito_

**_Tino_ ** _: Ele levantou a mão pra vc Beau_

**_Tino:_ ** _Se eu não tivesse te puxado, ele ia te bater._

**_Você:_ ** _Não conta isso pro meus irmãos_

**_Tino:_ ** _Deveria_

**_Tino:_ ** _Você tem que contar pra eles Beau. Aquilo que ele falou, tudo era merda. Tu tem que entender isso. Tua família é louca por ti._

**_Você_ ** _: Você levou aquele tapa por mim_

**_Tino:_ ** _Não era em mim que ele queria bater. Tu tem que contar pra alguém Beau_

**_Tino:_ ** _E tudo isso por conta de um abraço que te dei, quão fodido é isso._

**_Você:_ ** _Você ta onde?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Com o Benício. Posso ficar ai hoje? Não quero voltar pra casa._

**_Você:_ ** _Vem_

......................................

**_Ben_ **

**_Ben_ ** _: Ei_

**_Você:_ ** _Você ta no quarto ao lado_

**_Você:_ ** _E manda mensagem_

**_Ben_ ** _: Fazendo chá pra sua gripe com a nonna_

**_Você_ ** _: Eu to bem. Só cansada. Um pouco enjoada._

**_Ben:_ ** _To indo pra ai. Vocês estão decentes?_

**_Você:_ ** _Pela última vez, não to me pegando com o Tino_

**_Ben:_ ** _Da última vez que vi ele tava te agarrando como um travesseiro_

**_Você:_ ** _Ele é pegajoso._

**_Ben:_ ** _Queria só Trando vendo isso_

**_Você:_ ** _Nem sonhando. Sério, to melhor agora._

**_Ben:_ ** _Sei. Temos que conversar ainda Beau_

**_Você:_ ** _Sobre?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Sobre ontem._

**_Você_ ** _: Não foi nada. Eu exagerei na reação_

**_Ben_ ** _: Merda Beau, claro que foi algo._

Ben enviou um aúdio

_“Tu não contou ainda tudo que aconteceu. Te encontrei em um posto no meio do nada, ensopada, pegando carona com estranhos. Você não tava fugindo só daquele desgraçado do zio Beau. Tava fugindo da gente. Eu fiquei com medo. Se aquele cara não fosse uma boa pessoa...Beau. Por um momento ontem eu...Caralho Beau! Quanto disso acontece e você não pede ajuda? Desculpa o palavrão nonna....tá bom.”_

**_Você:_ ** _Desculpa_

**_Ben:_ ** _Merda Beau, não to brigando contigo. A culpa não é tua. Quero que fale comigo, eu to aqui._

**_Ben:_ ** _to indo pra ai okay._

**_Ben:_ ** _Se vistam_

**_Você:_ ** _-_-_

**_Ben_ ** _: Ti amo Beau. Tu sei la mia sorellina.1_

**_Você_ ** _: E tu sei mio fratello 2_

................

**_Tino_ **

**_Você:_ ** _Falou com minha orientadora?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Ela desejou melhoras, e disse que ficasse tranquilo. Ta melhor?_

**_Você:_ ** _Só cansado. Maldita chuva. Maldita asma_

**_Tino:_ ** _: (_

**_Você:_ ** _Mas acho que to melhor pro meio da semana_

**_Você:_ ** _Com Ben , mamma e nonna em cima ou fico bom ou fico doido_

**_Tino:_ ** _hahahaha poor little thing_

**_Você:_ ** _Vai rindo. Palhaço._

**_Tino:_ ** _Ben fica até quando?_

**_Você:_ ** _Ele vai no fim do mês pra Recife, e volta em duas semanas_

**_Você:_ ** _Em julho ele volta pra Congo_

**_Tino:_ ** _E você pra Antártida : D Zia Clara pira_

**_Você:_ ** _hahahaha_

**_Tino:_ ** _Mas você ta melhor mesmo? Sobre o resto_

**_Você:_ ** _Passou Tino. Tenho que ir aqui_

**_Tino:_ ** _Ta_

......................

**Anônimo**

**_Anônimo:_ ** _Não vi a princesa hoje_

Anônimo enviou uma foto

**_Anônimo:_ ** _Teu guarda-costa não vai ta aqui sempre_

**_Anônimo:_ ** _Uma hora tu vai ta sozinho_

..........................

 

**Seg. 22/05 23:00**

**Assunto: Desabafo**

Julian

Eu sei que você ainda não respondeu o e-mail, mas eu precisava muito falar com alguém. E, sei lá, talvez seja por que você está ai, atrás de uma tela, e assim seja muito mais fácil do que bater agora na porta do Ben e contar tudo o que vem acontecendo.

Primeiro de tudo, antes de jogar tudo isso em cima de você, quero que saiba que não tem obrigação de responder nada depois. Seria muito bom, mas entendo se não responder. Segundo, se vou fazer isso, nada mais justo do que te contar algumas coisas. Deve ter notado que desconversei quando perguntou se era menino ou menina, mesmo não sendo uma pergunta direta. E talvez tenha sido o fato de não pressionar por isso, que me fez escrever isso agora. Isso e o fato que hoje mesmo lembrei quando minha mamma me disse que eu não devia nunca ter vergonha de quem eu sou. De vez em quando eu me pego no mau hábito de esquecer disso.

Julian, eu sou diferente. Se bom ou ruim, depende de quem vê. O fato é que eu sempre fui bem diferente dos meus irmãos. Desde pequeno. No que eu gostava de brincar, em como eu gostava de me vestir. Só depois fui entender o quão diferente era isso. Você vê, eu nasci um menino, como qualquer outro menino. Mas quando fui crescendo, fui notando que nem sempre me via como um menino. Eu gostava de usar meus shorts, mas corria para a ala de vestidos quando ia comprar roupas. Gostava de explorar o oceano onde morávamos quando criança, me sujar, brincar de lego e carro, e também brincava de boneca com minha prima. Não que isso signifique nada sobre gênero, mas não eram só os hábitos que a sociedade vinha impondo, mas como eu me sentia. Você não imagina a confusão quando alguém usava o pronome ele, quando eu me sentia ela e visse versa. E a dificuldade que eu tinha de explicar isso. Ou os dias que me sinto como se não fosse nenhum dos dois. Apenas Beau. Na época foi complicado pra minha família entender, mas ele me aceitaram, como sempre. Hoje em dia, sabemos o nome pra isso, gênero não-binários. Ou “genderfluide”. Então, se você me pergunta se sou menino, ou menina, depende do dia.

Minha família me aceitar foi a primeira etapa. Eu era muito criança pra entender, mas hoje eu sei o quanto minha mamma tinha medo do que aconteceria quando eu saísse de casa e fosse pra escola. O quanto eles ficavam tensos nas reuniões de família quando eu queria usar um vestido. Chegou uma fase, que não era mais fofinho, mas perigoso ser quem eu era. Para meus irmãos, não tinha problema. Ben e Trando, principalmente, só queriam brincar com a irmã-irmão deles. Quando fui pra escola, as coisas se complicaram, e meus irmãos tinha que ser meus guarda-costas também. Lembra que te falei de quando nos mudamos? Eu tinha oito anos, e tinha me alfabetizado em casa, até meus pais decidirem que eu não tinha que fugir de nada. Eles não queriam que eu pensasse que eles tinham vergonha de mim.

Foi brutal. No começo, eu me vestindo de menino, nada aconteceu. Um comentário ou outro por eu ser bem andrógino, como até hoje. No dia em que me vesti diferente, no entanto, tudo virou um inferno. Você deve saber bem Julian, o quanto crianças conseguem ser cruéis. E quando um grupo deles tentou tirar minha roupa “pra provar que você é menina”, Trando chegou na hora. Eram todos mais velhos que a gente, e eu pensei que iam matar meu irmão. Por sorte Martino conseguiu pedir ajuda aos outros, mas no fim, mamma e pappà me tiraram da escola, e depois os meninos também. Não que tivesse sido diferente na outra. Por muito tempo eu nem mesmo me vesti mais como eu queria, eu não queria mais ser como eu sou. Até Benício chegar, e até minha família me convencer que eu não deveria ter vergonha de ser quem eu sou, que eu estava definhando, eu reprimi tudo isso.

E quão triste é isso, você não poder ser quem você é, por medo?

Enfim, eu to contando tudo isso por que quero que entenda essa situação. Eu passei pelo ensino médio, para o superior, sempre tentando ficar de cabeça erguida, e seguir o que minha mamma me disse, o que meus irmãos lutaram tanto para conseguir por mim. Mas as vezes Julian, as vezes é difícil demais. Minha família não sabe, não quero dar mais trabalho ainda, mas eles não sabem que as coisas nunca melhoraram. Podem não me bater, minha família fez questão de me ensinar a me defender, mas tem muitas outras formas de ferir, e essas pessoas parecem saber todas elas. As ameaças, as mensagens, o jeito que olham pra gente, como se estivemos errados só em existir. E eu não entendo, por que você ser quem você é, sem fazer a mal a ninguém, pode ofender tanto?

Aquela mulher que cuspiu no meu sapato no ônibus e me chamou de traveco, o segurança do restaurante, que me olhou como se fosse um bicho de circo e perguntou se eu era mulher ou homem, o sujeito que me manda mensagens todo dia dizendo o que vai fazer comigo? O que tem em mim que os ofende tanto? Sábado, depois que te enviei o e-mail, depois do protesto, fui levar Martino em casa. Ele desceu da moto, e me deu um abraço, e meu tio viu. Julian, as coisas que ele disse doeram mais por ser verdade. Minha família sofre por minha causa. Trando se meteu em tanta briga por mim, pappà mudou de emprego, Brando quase foi preso, Ben foi expulso de uma escola, tudo por minha causa. Ele sabia exatamente que botão apertar, e quando ele levantou a mão pra mim, coisa que ninguém tinha feito desde o ensino médio, eu nem me mexi, por que alguma parte fodida em mim achou que eu merecia.

Eu não mereço. Eu não to fazendo nada de errado. Eu não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou. De sair na rua, mesmo quando fico pensando que se reagir a qualquer dessas coisas, dessas brutalidades que me dizem, eu posso não voltar vivo.

Por que as pessoas são assim, Julian? Por que ser quem eu sou, ofende tanta gente? Eu não sei se um dia vou ter essa resposta.

Só queria não sentir tanto medo todo o tempo. Pular de para-quedas no meio do oceano, subir em navio em alto mar, escalar o cristo redentor, tudo certo. Sair da minha casa de noite, vestindo o que quero vestir? É sempre com a sensação de que pode ser a última vez, que não vou voltar.

Desculpa por esse desabafo. Eu só precisava de alguém para ouvir. E eu espero muito, muito mesmo que não se importe com isso.

Talvez tenha sua resposta.

Beau Angelo

..............................

**Ben**

**_Ben:_ ** _Ta passando O jardim secreto na Netflix. Bora_ _?_

**_Você:_ ** _Bora!_

**_Você:_ ** _Ei,Ben_

**_Ben_ ** _: Oi_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu disse a ele, pro cara do e-mail, sobre eu ser como eu sou_

**_Você:_ ** _Entende_ _?_

**_Ben:_ ** _E ele_ _?_

**_Você:_ ** _Mandei agora, ele nem tinha respondido o outro e-mail_

**_Você:_ ** _E se ele não responder mais?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Se ele não responder é um idiota._

**_Ben:_ ** _Mas pelo o que me contou, acho que ele vai responder_

**_Você:_ ** _:- )_

**_Ben:_ ** _Vem pro quarto_

**_Ben_ ** _: Nonna fez pipoca pra mim_

**_Você:_ ** _Vai favorito da nonna. To indo_ _._

.................

 

 

 

**Tino**

**_Tino:_ ** _Beau_

**_Você:_ ** _Oi_

**_Você_ ** _:?_

Tino enviou um áudio para você

_“Beau, percebi uma coisa. Foi depois do Benício. O pappà não queria que fosse mais teu amigo, e eu me tornei um babaca contigo e com meu irmão. Eu via os outros dizendo coisa contigo e não dizia nada, ajudava as vezes. Como tu pode me perdoar Beau? ”_

**_Você:_ ** _Cara, tu bebeu. Tua voz ta toda embolada. Você ta onde Martino?_

Tino enviou um aúdio para você:

_“Eu tentava fingir que não te via pelos corredores. Dai no último dia do ensino médio, eu sai da aula, e tu tava no estacionamento, a Odette sem pegar. Tava chovendo e eu disse foda-se e te ofereci carona. E tua cara Beau, tão desconfiado. Aquilo doeu, mas eu sabia que eu merecia”_

Tino enviou um aúdio para você

_“Eu...ei! Eu, Beau. Eu lembro que te olhei naquele dia no carro o tempo todo. Olhei mesmo pra ti. E tentei ver o que tinha em ti que meu pai odiava tanto. Mas tu era o mesmo Beau de sempre. Tu não era menino, menina, tu era meu Beau. E a pessoa mais bonita que eu conhecia, e a mais legal, e eu queria te beijar, e te beijei.”_

**_Você:_ ** _Tino, vou ligar pra Thiago, ele ta ai contigo, que eu sei. Deixa falar com Thiago._

**_Você:_ ** _Tu não ta bem._

Tino enviou um aúdio para você

“ _E tu me olhou tão assustado Beau. Eu sabia que tu não sabia o que fazer. E eu queria ter te contado naquele dia o quanto eu gostava de ti, mas ai eu lembrei do meu pai, e me apavorei, e te mandei sair do carro. E eu te deixei lá, no meio da chuva, no meio da estrada. Eu sou tão idiota. Como tu me perdoou depois disso, Beau? ”_

 **Você:**   _Tino_

Tino enviou um aúdio para você

_“E depois tu me encontrou no campus, meses depois, e falou comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eu não tivesse te traído naquele dia. Tu me aceitou de volta e eu não merecia. E eu gosto tanto de ti, e naquela festa eu te disse aquelas merdas todas. E eu sei que eu perdi minha chance contigo, nunca vamos ser como Nício e Trando por que eu tive medo demais de te dizer as coisas, e eu sei que tu não sente isso. Beau, eu sei que eu perdi minha chance, e isso é o pior.”_

Tino enviou um áudio para você

_“E quando o pappà...aquele cara, eu...quando ele levantou a mão pra ti Beau, eu odiei tanto ele. Eu nunca reagi com ele, nem quando ele expulsou o Nício ou gritou com a mamma, mas Beau, quando vi tua cara...tu não tava nem mesmo lutando Beau. Tu tava acreditando em tudo. E eu sabia que tu já devia ter ouvido aquilo um monte de vezes, e me toquei que eu já tinha te dito aquilo. E eu me odeie tanto Beua, por que tu é minha pessoa favorita. E tu é bom demais pra todo mundo. E tu não merece nada disso. Tu não merece um amigo fodido como eu, que só fode tudo.”_

**_Tino:_ ** _Beau, é o Thiago. Vou levar ele pra casa._

**_Você:_ ** _Meu deus, vcs tão onde?_

**_Tino:_ ** _No bar da faculdade._

**_Você:_ ** _vou ligar para o irmão dele. Sabe onde eu moro em Porto Alegre? A casa do Benê?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Sei_

**_Você:_ ** _Leva ele pra lá, o Benício vai ta indo pra lá. Cuida dele ai._

**_Tino:_ ** _Vou cuidar. Desculpa Beau_

**_Tino:_ ** _não sabia que ele ia beber tanto._

**_Você:_ ** _só cuida dele._

**_Você:_ ** _Vou ligar pra o Nício._

...........................

**Trando**

**_Trando:_ ** _Benício pegou o pacote, to levando pra casa._

**_Você:_ ** _O pacote hahaha vou contar isso pra ele depois_

**_Trando:_ ** _:p_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ele ta dormindo, depois de ter vomitado no Benê_

**_Trando:_ ** _Benê é um santo._

**_Você:_ ** _Ele ta bem_ _?_

**_Trando:_ ** _Vai ter uma ressaca enorme._

**_Você:_ ** _Diz pro Nício ligar quando vocês chegarem, tenho que conversar com ele_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ta_

**_Trando:_ ** _E Beau_

**_Você_ ** _: Oi_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ele falou bastante antes de apagar_

**_Trando:_ ** _Desde quando o Martino ta apaixonado por você?_

**_Você_ ** _: Eu não sei._

**_Você:_ ** _E antes que pergunte, não e mútuo_

**_Trando_ ** _: Mas já foi._

**_Trando:_ ** _Benício me disse._

**_Você:_ ** _Benício e Ben são perceptivos demais pra o bem deles_

**_Trando_ ** _: Foi por isso que o Ben queria falar contigo no Skype naquele dia da briga de vocês?_

**_Você:_ ** _Sim_

**_Você:_ ** _Foi por um tempo_

**_Você:_ ** _Mas passou_

**_Você:_ ** _Sem possibilidade._

**_Trando:_ ** _Fico com pena do moleque, mas fico aliviado_

**_Trando_ ** _: Não quero te ver sofrendo com alguém que não sabe quem é, como com aquela menina_

**_Trando;_ ** _Que só te queria quando você era como ela queria_

**_Trando:_ ** _Fulaninha chata. Mamma odiava ela_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu gosto muito dele Trando_

**_Você:_ ** _Ele é meu amigo_

**_Trando:_ ** _Mas você não ta perdoando ele mais tão fácil_

**_Trando:_ ** _Isso é bom Beau._

**_Você:_ ** _Só cuida dele ta bem. Depois resolvo essa bagunça_

**_Trando:_ ** _Você não vai aceitar ele por pena, ou por não conseguir dizer não_

**_Trando:_ ** _Não vou deixar_

**_Trando_ ** _: Nem fodendo_

**_Você:_ ** _Não tem possibilidade._

**_Trando:_ ** _Bom_

**_Trando_ ** _: Vá dormir_

**_Você_ ** _: Ta, mamma._

**_Trando_ ** _: Atrevido_

**_Você:_ ** _hahaha_


	4. Julian e Nat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian e seus fantasmas. E claro, sua Nat

****

**.........**

**Julian**

**Sex. 19/05 18:45**

**Assunto: RE: Odette, a lambreta**

Beau. A

Benjamin manda um Oi para você também.

Sabe, Beau, pelo menos seus pais te nomearam sabendo da possibilidade de você encontrar uma pessoa com o mesmo nome que você, mas com o sexo diferente do seu. Acho que os meus nunca sequer procuraram saber o que meu nome significava. Bem, eu acredito que minha mãe assumiu que Julian era um nome exclusivamente masculino e eu também acreditava nisso.

Até, claro, entrar uma Julian transferida de outra escola na mesma sala que a minha. Nem preciso dizer que, como um garoto já não tão popular e sem muitos amigos, eu virei uma garota. Pelo menos na visão dos meninos da minha sala.  
Admito que chorei por semanas quando eles começaram a implicar comigo. Além de outras coisas.

Contudo foi em um dos meus “ataques de choro” que meus irmãos descobriram que eu estava sendo assediado. Eu pensei que Max ou Luccas que se meteriam em problemas por minha causa, mas foi Natasha que quase foi expulsa. Ela quebrou o nariz de um dos garotos que costumava mexer comigo.

Meus pais acabaram sabendo do que estava acontecendo e conversaram comigo, assim como meus professores. O problema poderia estar se resolvendo e alguns dos meninos serem punidos, mas mesmo assim meu rendimento escolar já estava horrível. Eu até ganhei uma chance de retomar minhas notas, mas eu não queria continuar na mesma sala, com as mesmas pessoas que viram como aqueles meninos me tratavam.

Infelizmente eu sabia que meus pais não tinham condições de me trocar de escola e eu não gostaria de ficar em uma escola diferente que a dos meus irmãos. Também não queria força-los a trocar de escola por mim. Então bastava reprovar um ano letivo.  
Não seria a mesma coisa, eu continuaria “a Julian” para alguns, mas eu não teria que ser obrigado a olhar todos os dias, por horas, para eles.

E no final foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, já que pude conhecer o Benjamin.  
Além de ver a família maravilhosa que eu tenho. Nunca vi meu pai e minha mãe tão furiosos em toda minha vida. Eu lembro de pensar, antes de eles descobrirem do  _bullying,_  que talvez eles achariam que fosse minha culpa o que estava acontecendo. Que eu deveria ser mais forte e não ficar chorando como uma garotinha. Eu estava enganado. Depois de tudo eu vi que eles são capazes de enfrentar um exército por mim, sem pensar duas vezes. Meus irmãos também não foram diferentes. Max estava pronto para esganar uma criança, duas vezes menor que ele e Luccas não deixou meu lado em nenhum momento. Natasha, Deus eu a amo, me segurou enquanto eu chorei. Ela me disse que eu nunca deveria ter vergonha do nome que eu tenho, porque ele era meu e eu deveria ser o primeiro a valoriza-lo. E que se alguém me julgasse apenas por algo tão superficial quanto um nome, eu deveria manda-los se foder. Pessoas assim não têm inteligência ou capacidade o suficiente para conhecer e apreciar alguém verdadeiramente.  
Foram palavras fortes para uma criança ouvir, mas eu as entendo bem hoje. E agradeço por isso.

Eu vejo que a sua família é sua paixão, assim como a minha e você deve se apegar a isso mais do que tudo.

Deixando o drama um pouco de lado e falando em família...

SEIS IRMÃOS?!

Eu acho que iria pirar com tanta gente no mesmo teto que eu. Crescer com Luccas e Natasha já foi uma experiência bastante desafiadora, o que dirá crescer com outros seis irmãos. Um deles, aparentemente, tão “difícil” quanto o meu Luccas. Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à por Bertrando e Luccas em uma mesma sala para conversarem. As chances de eles se tornarem amigos é tanto uma possibilidade quanto um desastre. Mesmo que eu acredito que, se você já gosta do Luccas só pelo o que eu te contei, você iria totalmente amá-lo pessoalmente.

Eu sei que ele iria te amar também.

Apesar de Max e Benigno compartilharem a mesma paixão pela medicina (Seu irmão está vivendo um sonho do meu irmão haha), aposto que meu irmão se daria muito bem com seu Benito. Como irmão mais velho, a responsabilidade de cuidar da gente sempre recaiu mais sobre ele. E com Nat e Lucca para cuidar, pode ter certeza que ele tem experiência em ser o adulto responsável.

Agora eu aposto que Natasha roubaria facilmente os corações de Benedetto e Brando. A propósito, Nat é somente dois anos mais velha que eu e uma amante de música.

Eu aposto que ela adoraria ouvir seu irmão.

E assim como o perigo de juntar Bertrando e Luccas, Natasha e Brando juntos seriam um desastre anunciado. Na verdade, creio que sua mamma e Natasha teriam muitas histórias para compartilhar, fugindo de policiais em protestos (Eu totalmente adorei como seus pais se conheceram).

Na verdade até você teria muito a compartilhar com minha irmã, aparentemente. É sério que você subiu em um navio industrial com uma corda?!

Falando em Natasha, ela volta daqui a alguns dias do (eu mal pude acreditar quando li) CONGO! Sim, o mundo é um lugar muito pequeno.  
Eu sei bem o que é ver esse brilho nos olhos de um irmão. Max e Luccas tem isso, mas Natasha é a que eu mais acompanho trabalhar. Ela tira fotos como se estivesse lendo seu livro favorito. Ou apreciando um bom cappuccino. Eu espero encontrar algo que me faça sentir o mesmo que o seu irmão e meus irmãos sentem. Admito que, apesar de já estar concluindo o ensino médio, eu ainda não sei qual profissão seguir.

Se eu perguntar a minha família, cada um vai tentar me indicar uma direção e eu vou ficar maluco com isso.

Talvez eu não faça nada tão louco como ir para o Congo ou para a Antártica (Sério? Antártica? Resta-me apenas admirar sua coragem e te desejar sucesso no seu projeto).  
Acho que eu vou acabar descobrindo com o tempo. Isso e como meu e-mail foi parar com você. Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas eu agradeço por assim mesmo. É muito bom poder falar com você, Beau (você deve perceber isso nesse texto gigante).J  
Espero ansiosamente pelo seu próximo e-mail e, se possível, uma foto dessa famosa lambretta. Haha

Atenciosamente, Julian.

...........

**_Benjamin_ **

**_Julian:_ ** _Contei para Beau sobre o ensino fundamental_

**_Julian:_ ** _Você acha que eu fiz certo?_

**_Ben:_ ** _E porque você estaria errado? Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não sei. Você não estava lá na época. Você não viu como foi._

**_Ben:_ ** _Julian, não foi sua culpa. Eu posso não ter estado lá, mas você me disse o que aconteceu e eu acredito no que eu ouvi._

**_Ben:_ ** _Você tinha treze anos. Aquele idiota que começou tudo isso era mais velho que você. De outra sala. E mesmo assim ele tomou o que quis de você e nem sequer teve a decência de admitir o que fez._

**_Ben:_ ** _Ele tem sorte de ter sido transferido antes que eu chegasse._

**_Julian:_ ** _Meu herói._

**_Ben:_ ** _Isso é sério. Eu teria quebrado a cara dele se tivesse o conhecido._

**_Julian:_ ** _Você fala como se ele tivesse me estuprado ao invés de me beijado_

**_Ben:_ ** _Não faz isso Julian_

**_Julian:_ ** _O que?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Minimizar o que aquele imbecil fez._

**_Ben:_ ** _Ele atormentava você, batia em você e mesmo assim te beijou. E espalhou para todos que VOCÊ beijou ele._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

**_Ben:_ ** _O caramba que não quer. Natasha disse que você chorou por horas quando o boato se espalhou._

**_Julian:_ ** _Benjamin, por favor._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não quero falar sobre isso de novo_

**_Ben:_ ** _Tudo bem então._

**_Ben:_ ** _Você pelo menos contou ao Beau sobre isso?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Só disse sobre a Julian da minha sala. Como a chegada dela fez eles começaram a me tratar como uma garota._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu só não disse que a Julian foi a gota final._

**_Ben:_ ** _Talvez você devesse ter dito._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não sei Benjamin. Eu só não acho que deva enchê-lo com esses fantasmas._

**_Julian:_ ** _Isso tudo já foi enterrado. Passou_

**_Ben:_ ** _Por que eu tenho a impressão de que não foi?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Porque você é paranoico._

**_Ben:_ ** _Olha quem fala haha_

**_Ben:_ ** _Mas de verdade, você esta bem com isso? Você se arrepende de ter dito?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Acho que eu vou descobrir isso mais tarde, quando Beau me responder._

**_Ben:_ ** _Cara, não importa o que ele disser, você sabe que eu vou estar aqui para você, certo?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Você fala como se eu tivesse feito alguma grande revelação e a resposta dele fosse machucar meus sentimentos ou coisa parecida_

**_Ben:_ ** _Eu não sei cara. Não me lembro de te ver comentar sobre o fundamental com mais ninguém. E eu sei o quanto isso te dói ainda._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu superei isso._

**_Ben:_ ** _Julian..._

**_Julian:_ ** _De verdade. Credo, você está parecendo a Natasha agora._

**_Ben:_ ** _Nós nos preocupamos com você_

**_Julian:_ ** _Exatamente o que eu não quero que aconteça._

**_Julian:_ ** _Olha Ben, diferente daquela época, eu tenho você agora. Eu não estou mais sozinho._

**_Ben:_ ** _Você deveria tentar ter mais amigos, Julian. Eu te amo cara, mas não é saudável se fechar para o resto do mundo_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não preciso do resto do mundo. Só das pessoas que realmente importam e se importam._

**_Ben:_ ** _Por Deus você é bom demais para o próprio bem_

**_Julian_ ** _: Cala a boca_

**_Ben:_ ** _Hahahaha_

**_Ben:_ ** _Jamais ;)_

**_Ben:_ ** _Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, pode fazer um favor para mim?  
 **Julian:** Claro_

**_Ben:_ ** _Pode perguntar do Luccas se as minhas chaves ficaram no carro dele?_

**_Ben:_ ** _A chave do meu armário está nesse molho e eu não tenho como pescar meu dever de segunda-feira de lá : - (_

**_Julian:_ ** _Pode deixar. Se estiver com ele eu te digo._

**_Ben:_ ** _Valeu cara_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não deveria, já que você contou sobre Beau para ele u.u_

**_Ben:_ ** _Hahahahahaha_

**_Ben:_ ** _Em minha defesa ele é advogado. É sempre bom ter um favor com caras como esse_

**_Julian:_ ** _Como se você precisasse disso para ter um favor com o Luccas.  
 **Julian:** Vocês poderiam ao menos ter fofocado como duas velhas quando eu não estivesse por perto_

**_Ben:_ ** _Sua cara quando ele perguntou sobre o Beau foi impagável haha_

**_Julian:_ ** _Quantos pontos aquele dever valem mesmo?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Esquece o que eu disse você é mau_

**_Julian:_ ** _hahahahaha_

**_Julian:_ ** _Olha, eu vou terminar o trabalho de quinta-feira agora, tudo bem? Mais tarde eu falo com você_

**_Ben_ ** _: Que trabalho?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Hum, interessante._

**_Julian:_ ** _Quer dizer que você ainda não começou?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Julian, que trabalho?!_

**_Julian:_ ** _Bem, você tem muitos outros amigos, por que não pergunta a eles? Eu sei que eu ainda tenho pelo menos outras 5 páginas para escrever._

**_Ben:_ ** _JULIAN!_

**_Julian:_ ** _Bye bye : - )_

_*Algumas horas mais tarde_

**_Ben:_ ** _Não tem trabalho, não é?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Não :D_

_..................._   
**Luccas**

**_Julian_ ** _: Achou as chaves do Benjamin?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Bom dia para você também, leãozinho_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Sim, eu as encontrei. Estavam no banco de trás do carro._

**_Julian:_ ** _Bom dia maninho. Eu disse para o Ben que iria leva-las para ele se você as encontrasse._

**_Julian:_ ** _Que horas você sai da firma?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Uma hora da tarde. Talvez um pouco mais tarde_

**_Julian:_ ** _Hum..._

**_Julian:_ ** _Você quer que eu passe no seu apartamento mais tarde para busca-las?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Não._

**_Luccas:_ ** _Eu tenho uma ideia melhor_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Porque não almoçamos naquele restaurante que você gosta? Aquele perto da firma. Eu te encontro lá e conversamos um pouco. Eu pago._

**_Julian:_ ** _Claro. Que horas você quer que eu esteja lá?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Antes de uma hora seria bom._

**_Luccas_ ** _: Você poderia pedir antes de eu chegar :D_

**_Julian_ ** _: Preguiçoso_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Prefiro o termo “Faminto”_

**_Julian:_ ** _hahahaha Okay_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Te encontro lá, ursinho <3_

..............

**Sáb. 20/05 14:00**

**Assunto: Sabores de sorvete**

Caro Julian

Fiquei muito feliz por receber seu e-mail, mas triste por você ter passado por isso. Eu sei bem como é a sensação de passar por esse tipo de situação. Até hoje agradeço por ter meus irmãos por perto, apesar de me sentir mal pelas brigas que eles se meteram por minha causa. Apesar de saber que faria o mesmo por eles um milhão de vezes. E eu sei que você e seus irmãos devem ser a mesma coisa. Assim como seus pais. Os meus chegaram a se mudar e levar todos nós juntos por minha causa uma vez, por um problema que eu tive na escola. Venderam casa, tudo. Por mim.

Eu realmente, não sei o que seria de mim se tivesse nascido em uma família diferente. Tenho sorte demais. Sabe como é essa sensação? Meu primo, Martino, as vezes me diz que queria ter nascido na minha família. Não que ele odeie a dele, mas o pai dele, meu tio, é muito intolerante. Ele chegou mesmo a expulsar o irmão dele mais velho de casa por algo que ele não tinha controle. Benício só tinha 15 anos. Minha mamma, que é tia dele, o acolheu na mesma hora e ele meio que se tornou um irmão mais velho honorário. Ou mais ou menos, hoje ele namora (e mora) com meu irmão Trando, e isso seria incesto. Não que não seja eles sendo primos mas...enfim. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Melhores amigos, abriram a firma juntos. E Benício cuida bem do Trando, dando juízo a ele. Mas, enfim. Zio Lorenzo é difícil. Ele coloca pressão demais no Martino, agora que é só ele em casa. E quando ele fez isso com o irmão dele, e Tino sendo meu amigo desde pequeno, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas pra ele, ter que ficar no meio do fogo cruzado.

Acho que é por isso que relevo tanta burrada dele. Tino não é uma pessoa ruim. Ele só não sabe direito como ignorar o amor pelo pai, para ficar do lado da gente. Não o invejo por isso.

Que bom que sua história teve final feliz J E cara, quero muito colocar Lucca e Trando, e Nat e Benê em um mesmo cômodo. Embora, eu ache que de todos, a Nat se daria melhor com o Ben. Eles parecem se completar sabe. Sei lá, uma impressão minha haha

Mentira que sua irmã tava no Congo! Ben voltou de lá ontem :D To tão feliz. Fomos comemorar no restaurante do Brando, e depois só nós seis – Benigno ainda não voltou, ta em Mali –e Benício fomos para uma boate. Nito bebeu! Nunca tinha visto isso! E Benício e Ben também. Foi muito engraçado. Trando, Brando e eu tentando ser os responsáveis. Trando ser responsável parece piada! E, você não adivinha, eu estava de lá, de boas no balcão, e chega um casal me chamando pra dançar. Eu vou, por que enfim, gosto de dançar. E os dois começam a me agarrar de um jeito muito estranho. Quando do por mim, a mulher tentando me beijar, e os dois me fazendo uma proposta –pode imaginar qual. Trando e Benício apareceram na hora e salvaram. Na verdade, Nício me salvou, e tirou Trando de lá quando ele quis voar no cara quando ele tentou em puxar pra perto dele. E eu fiquei lá, sem saber o que fazer. Depois só fiquei na minha, rindo dos meus irmãos e tentando não me embaraçar com dança do Nício e do Trando. Eles podem ser bem explícitos quando querem!

Ah, e relaxa sobre o que fazer da vida cara. Não deixa colocarem pressão em você, e tenha em mente que você sempre pode mudar de ideia. Parece piegas, mas, ouça o que teu coração diz nisso. Melhor do que sofrer anos em algo que tu não gosta né.

Subi em um barco com uma corda em alto-mar sim. E isso não foi o pior haha Hoje vai ter um protesto na avenida, e vou levar Tino de castigo para ajudar. Hoje vai ser mais tranquilo. Vai sair na TV, não sei se vai sair ai – aliás, nem sei de onde você é, sou do Sul. Estudo em Porto Alegre, minha família é de Caxias, onde to agora nesse fim de semana – mas vou dar um oi se passar uma câmera. Sou a pessoa perto do sujeito vestido de árvore :D

Vou indo agora, curtir o tempo com o Ben. Ele anda bem pegajoso, e finjo que não gosto. Nat é assim também? Quero muito conhecer Nat e perguntar como foi a experiência dele nos protestos. Será que ele bateu meu recorde de encarceramento?

Foi bom falar contigo! E olha, pensa no que eu disse, você ainda tem muitos sabores de sorvete na vida para experimentar, então não adianta se apressar pra engolir a vida de uma vez. E se precisar de uma ouvido – ou olhos – você tem Beau.

Atenciosamente

Beau. A

P.S: Ben me disse uma vez que as pessoas implicam com pessoas que não conseguem entender. O medo do desconhecido fazem com que espalhem o ódio. Tenho certeza que há algo especial em você, por isso esses idiotas implicaram com você. O que te torna fantástico, e eles, covardes.

Anexo: Foto da Odette <3

........................

**Luccas**

  
**_Luccas:_ ** _Terra para Julian. Julian, responda_

**_Julian:_ ** _Porque está me mandando mensagem?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu estou sentado na sua frente, bobão._

**_Luccas:_ ** _Não sei. Talvez eu queira atrapalhar sua leitura._

**_Luccas:_ ** _hahahahaha Você ficou vermelho!_

**_Luccas:_ ** _É o tal Beau, não é?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Não. Não é_

**_Luccas:_ ** _É sim hahaha_

**_Julian:_ ** _Idiota, eu estou NA SUA FRENTE. Para de me mandar mensagem_

**_Julian:_ ** _E não, não era Beau._

**_Luccas_ ** _: Lianzinho, em um minuto eu te vi passar de choroso para sorridente_

**_Luccas_ ** _: De sorridente para corado_

**_Luccas:_ ** _De corado para um sorridente corado_

**_Luccas:_ ** _E agora, mesmo emburrado, você continua com esse sorriso idiota no rosto._

**_Julian:_ ** _Não era Beau_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Certo, e o que você recebeu dessa pessoa que não é o Beau para ter essa gama de reações?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _O que? Não vai me responder?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu já te disse que te amo e que eu adoro ser seu irmão?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Agora você me pegou. O que aconteceu?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Não me olha assim, ursinho. O que foi? Eu preciso pegar meus contatos e conseguir alguém preso?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Apenas pensando no que aconteceu no fundamental, com aqueles garotos._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu fico imaginando o quão ruim poderia ser se vocês não estivessem lá por mim_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Não pense nisso, ursinho._

**_Luccas:_ ** _Não te faz bem._

**_Luccas:_ ** _E não tem porque pensar assim, nós sempre estaremos cuidando de você._

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu sei, mas tem gente que não tem esse apoio, sabe?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Tem pessoas maravilhosas por ai, que não merecem ser maltratadas, mas que são colocadas para baixo apenas por tentarem ser o que são. Ou por não se encaixarem com o resto da sociedade._

**_Julian_ ** _: É injusto._

**_Luccas_ ** _: Eu sei. O ser humano é o mais cruel dos animais, já que ele machuca o outro apenas pelo prazer de causar dor. Além de que às vezes eles conseguem ser cruéis sem nem se dar conta. Mas é como a Nat diz: Se você não pode ir contra eles, mande-os se foder e vá encontrar apoio nas pessoas que importam para você_

**_Julian:_ ** _E com você_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Haha E com você._

**_Luccas:_ ** _Isso é sobre o seu amigo?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Sim, de certo modo_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Ele precisa de ajuda? Alguma coisa que você ou eu possa fazer?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Acho que não. Meu amigo tem, felizmente, a proteção de boas pessoas._

**_Luccas_ ** _: Que bom. Fico feliz em ouvir isso._

**_Luccas:_ ** _Eu ainda tenho algum tempo sobrando. Você quer ir tomar um sorvete?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Certo, o que eu fiz para você estar rindo?_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Julian para de rir, você está me assustando_

**_Julian_ ** _: Cara, eu te amo tanto_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Limpa essas lágrimas, idiota. Tá todo mundo olhando para cá. O que foi que eu fiz pra te dar esse ataque de risos?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Você não tem nem idéia_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Vai querer o sorvete ou não? Aproveita que eu estou pagando_

**_Julian:_ ** _Claro, apenas acho que eu vou provar um sabor diferente dessa vez :D_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Bebê urso esquisito_

**_Julian:_ ** _Diz o moço que iniciou uma conversa comigo no celular estando sentado bem na minha frente._

**_Luccas_ ** _: Eu nunca sugeri que eu era normal ;)_

**_Julian:_ ** _hahahaha_

**_Julian:_ ** _Lucca, existe algum canal de TV daqui de Minas que passe notícias de Caxias?_

**_Luccas:_ ** _Oi? Caxias? Porque quer saber?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Curiosidade :-D_

**_Luccas_ ** _: Bebê urso estranho_

......  
 **Natasha**

**_Natasha:_ ** _Quem é Beau?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Não acredito que o Luccas foi fofocar com você_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Errou, foi o Max :D_

**_Julian_ ** _: Fofoqueiros_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Quem é Beau, carinho?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Uma espécie de amigo virtual que eu tenho. Eu ia te contar sobre isso quando você chegasse._

**_Natasha_ ** _: Entendi._

**_Natasha_ ** _: Ele é seguidor de alguma das suas histórias?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Não._

**_Julian_ ** _: Ele, de alguma forma, conseguiu meu email._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Como é? Como assim ele simplesmente conseguiu seu email?_

**_Julian:_ ** _O email novo que eu fiz, lembra?_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Sim_

**_Julian:_ ** _Pois então, ele deveria ter enviado um arquivo para o primo dele, mas, de alguma forma, acabou mandando para mim. Para aquele email._

**_Natasha_ ** _: Julian, eu te amo_ _bebê_ _, mas você tem certeza que foi um engano?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu pensei nisso também. Até disse para o Benjamin sobre isso e nós não achamos que seja algum tipo de pegadinha._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Como você pode ter certeza, ursinho?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu não sei explicar, eu só sinto isso. Beau parece_ _ser_ _genuíno._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Tudo bem, eu confio em você, carinho. Mas eu quero saber mais disso quando chegar em casa._

**_Julian:_ ** _Combinado_

**_Julian:_ ** _Nat, eu contei pro Beau sobre o fundamental._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Jura? Você está bem com isso, docinho?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Sim. E Nat, eu tive a impressão de que ele também passou por coisa parecida_

**_Julian:_ ** _Mas o caso dele deve ter sido pior_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Por quê?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Os pais tiveram que vender a casa e se mudar._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Não brinca. Sério?!_

**_Julian:_ ** _Natasha, eu estou tão triste._ _Eu odeio que Beau tenha que ter passado por isso_

**_Julian:_ ** _Odeio que qualquer um tenha que passar por isso_

**_Julian_ ** _: É horrível e injusto._

**_Natasha:_ ** _É verdade, docinho._

_J **ulian** :_ _Eu nem sei o que dizer para Beau em resposta._ _Eu sei que Beau não está sozinho, o que é maravilhoso, mas mesmo assim._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Diga o que eu sempre te digo, carinho_

**_Julian:_ ** _Se importe com quem importa para você e com você?_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Haha Isso também_

**_Natasha_ ** _: A outra coisa que eu te digo, principalmente_

**_Julian:_ ** _?_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Você é perfeito do jeito que é_

**_Julian_ ** _: Eu não sou perfeito, Nat_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Você é para mim._

**_Natasha_ ** _: E eu aposto que Beau é também perfeito para outras pessoas._

**_Julian:_ ** _Sinto tanto sua falta, Natasha_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Também estou morrendo de saudades suas, ursinho._

**_Natasha_ ** _: Estou indo para casa amanhã, nem acredito_

**_Julian:_ ** _Mau posso esperar por isso também :-D_

**_Natasha_ ** _: To terminando de fazer as malas. Já tenho até seu livro em mãos para não ter perigo de esquecer de novo. Já já eu coloco ele na mala também_

_Natasha enviou uma foto_

  
_**Julian** :Hum..._

**_Julian_ ** _: Natasha?_

**_Natasha_ ** _: O que foi, ursinho?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Esse não é o livro_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Como não?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Nat, esse não é o livro certo_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Claro que é. Eu até acertei o nome do autor dessa vez._ _Dan Brown, certo?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Certo._ _Mas você sabia que esse livro especifico é parte de uma coleção?_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Julian, porque diabos você me deu um livro de uma série e não uma obra única?!_

**_Julian_ ** _: Porque era um dos melhores da série. E aparentemente não adiantou muita coisa, já que você nem sequer olhou para ele durante a viagem._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Puta merda, qual volume é esse?_

**_Julian:_ ** _O quarto._

**_Natasha:_ ** _Qual você me deu?_

_Julian: O terceiro_

**_Natasha:_ ** _O_O_

**_Julian:_ ** _Parece que você vai ter que me fazer outra dedicatória. Em outro livro novo haha_

**_Natasha:_**   _Deus, eu sinto muito maninho. Eu vou comprar um novo para você dessa vez_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Juro_

**_Julian_ ** _: Sem problema, Nat. Vai ser melhor, porque você vai estar aqui comigo <3_

........................

**Seg. 22/05 23:00**

**Assunto: Desabafo**

Julian

Eu sei que você ainda não respondeu o e-mail, mas eu precisava muito falar com alguém. E, sei lá, talvez seja por que você está ai, atrás de uma tela, e assim seja muito mais fácil do que bater agora na porta do Ben e contar tudo o que vem acontecendo.

Primeiro de tudo, antes de jogar tudo isso em cima de você, quero que saiba que não tem obrigação de responder nada depois. Seria muito bom, mas entendo se não responder. Segundo, se vou fazer isso, nada mais justo do que te contar algumas coisas. Deve ter notado que desconversei quando perguntou se era menino ou menina, mesmo não sendo uma pergunta direta. E talvez tenha sido o fato de não pressionar por isso, que me fez escrever isso agora. Isso e o fato que hoje mesmo lembrei quando minha mamma me disse que eu não devia nunca ter vergonha de quem eu sou. De vez em quando eu me pego no mau hábito de esquecer disso.

Julian, eu sou diferente. Se bom ou ruim, depende de quem vê. O fato é que eu sempre fui bem diferente dos meus irmãos. Desde pequeno. No que eu gostava de brincar, em como eu gostava de me vestir. Só depois fui entender o quão diferente era isso. Você vê, eu nasci um menino, como qualquer outro menino. Mas quando fui crescendo, fui notando que nem sempre me via como um menino. Eu gostava de usar meus shorts, mas corria para a ala de vestidos quando ia comprar roupas. Gostava de explorar o oceano onde morávamos quando criança, me sujar, brincar de lego e carro, e também brincava de boneca com minha prima. Não que isso signifique nada sobre gênero, mas não eram só os hábitos que a sociedade vinha impondo, mas como eu me sentia. Você não imagina a confusão quando alguém usava o pronome ele, quando eu me sentia ela e visse versa. E a dificuldade que eu tinha de explicar isso. Ou os dias que me sinto como se não fosse nenhum dos dois. Apenas Beau. Na época foi complicado pra minha família entender, mas ele me aceitaram, como sempre. Hoje em dia, sabemos o nome pra isso, gênero não-binários. Ou “genderfluide”. Então, se você me pergunta se sou menino, ou menina, depende do dia.

Minha família me aceitar foi a primeira etapa. Eu era muito criança pra entender, mas hoje eu sei o quanto minha mamma tinha medo do que aconteceria quando eu saísse de casa e fosse pra escola. O quanto eles ficavam tensos nas reuniões de família quando eu queria usar um vestido. Chegou uma fase, que não era mais fofinho, mas perigoso ser quem eu era. Para meus irmãos, não tinha problema. Ben e Trando, principalmente, só queriam brincar com a irmã-irmão deles. Quando fui pra escola, as coisas se complicaram, e meus irmãos tinha que ser meus guarda-costas também. Lembra que te falei de quando nos mudamos? Eu tinha oito anos, e tinha me alfabetizado em casa, até meus pais decidirem que eu não tinha que fugir de nada. Eles não queriam que eu pensasse que eles tinham vergonha de mim.

Foi brutal. No começo, eu me vestindo de menino, nada aconteceu. Um comentário ou outro por eu ser bem andrógino, como até hoje. No dia em que me vesti diferente, no entanto, tudo virou um inferno. Você deve saber bem Julian, o quanto crianças conseguem ser cruéis. E quando um grupo deles tentou tirar minha roupa “pra provar que você é menina”, Trando chegou na hora. Eram todos mais velhos que a gente, e eu pensei que iam matar meu irmão. Por sorte Martino conseguiu pedir ajuda aos outros, mas no fim, mamma e pappà me tiraram da escola, e depois os meninos também. Não que tivesse sido diferente na outra. Por muito tempo eu nem mesmo me vesti mais como eu queria, eu não queria mais ser como eu sou. Até Benício chegar, e até minha família me convencer que eu não deveria ter vergonha de ser quem eu sou, que eu estava definhando, eu reprimi tudo isso.

E quão triste é isso, você não poder ser quem você é, por medo?

Enfim, eu to contando tudo isso por que quero que entenda essa situação. Eu passei pelo ensino médio, para o superior, sempre tentando ficar de cabeça erguida, e seguir o que minha mamma me disse, o que meus irmãos lutaram tanto para conseguir por mim. Mas as vezes Julian, as vezes é difícil demais. Minha família não sabe, não quero dar mais trabalho ainda, mas eles não sabem que as coisas nunca melhoraram. Podem não me bater, minha família fez questão de me ensinar a me defender, mas tem muitas outras formas de ferir, e essas pessoas parecem saber todas elas. As ameaças, as mensagens, o jeito que olham pra gente, como se estivemos errados só em existir. E eu não entendo, por que você ser quem você é, sem fazer a mal a ninguém, pode ofender tanto?

Aquela mulher que cuspiu no meu sapato no ônibus e me chamou de traveco, o segurança do restaurante, que me olhou como se fosse um bicho de circo e perguntou se eu era mulher ou homem, o sujeito que me manda mensagens todo dia dizendo o que vai fazer comigo? O que tem em mim que os ofende tanto? Sábado, depois que te enviei o e-mail, depois do protesto, fui levar Martino em casa. Ele desceu da moto, e me deu um abraço, e meu tio viu. Julian, as coisas que ele disse doeram mais por ser verdade. Minha família sofre por minha causa. Trando se meteu em tanta briga por mim, pappà mudou de emprego, Brando quase foi preso, Ben foi expulso de uma escola, tudo por minha causa. Ele sabia exatamente que botão apertar, e quando ele levantou a mão pra mim, coisa que ninguém tinha feito desde o ensino médio, eu nem me mexi, por que alguma parte fodida em mim achou que eu merecia.

Eu não mereço. Eu não to fazendo nada de errado. Eu não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou. De sair na rua, mesmo quando fico pensando que se reagir a qualquer dessas coisas, dessas brutalidades que me dizem, eu posso não voltar vivo.

Por que as pessoas são assim, Julian? Por que ser quem eu sou, ofende tanta gente? Eu não sei se um dia vou ter essa resposta.

Só queria não sentir tanto medo todo o tempo. Pular de para-quedas no meio do oceano, subir em navio em alto mar, escalar o cristo redentor, tudo certo. Sair da minha casa de noite, vestindo o que quero vestir? É sempre com a sensação de que pode ser a última vez, que não vou voltar.

Desculpa por esse desabafo. Eu só precisava de alguém para ouvir. E eu espero muito, muito mesmo que não se importe com isso.

Talvez tenha sua resposta.

Beau Angelo

..................

**Natasha**

**_Julian_ ** _: Nat?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Ta acordada?_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Estou carinho_

**_Natasha:_ ** _O que foi? Quer conversar?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Natasha eu posso ir ficar com você hoje?_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Claro que pode, meu bem._

**_Natasha:_ ** _O que foi que te aconteceu? Você esta bem?_

**_Julian:_ ** _Eu queria dizer que sim_

**_Julian:_ ** _Mas eu não estou bem_

**_Julian_ ** _: Nat, eu não estou bem e eu realmente preciso de você agora_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Ursinho você esta me deixando preocupada assim_

**_Julian:_ ** _Tu ainda deixa a chave extra no mesmo lugar?_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Deixo_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Mas não sai de casa. Eu vou ai_

**_Julian:_ ** _Okay_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Ursinho diz pra mim o que ta acontecendo por favor_

**_Julian:_ ** _Beau me mandou outro email_

**_Julian:_ ** _Lembra que eu disse que ele tinha passado por algo que eu passei? Só que me pareceu ter sido pior?_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Sim_

**_Julian:_ ** _Nat foi muito pior_

**_Julian:_ ** _E muito pior_

**_Natasha_ ** _: O quão pior?_

**_Julian_ ** _: Beau ainda é perseguido Natasha_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Ursinho eu estou saindo aqui de casa_

**_Natasha_ ** _: Me espera tudo bem? Eu estou indo_

**_Julian:_ ** _Okay_

**_Natasha:_ ** _Voce dorme comigo hoje e me conta tudo o que aconteceu. Eu mando uma mensagem para mamãe mais tarde._

**_Julian_ ** _: Obrigado_

**_Julian:_ ** _Nat eles foram tão maus com ele_

**_Julian:_ ** _Tudo porque Beau é diferente_

Natasha enviou um áudio

_“Eles que são uns fodidos, bebe. Eu posso não conhecer seu amigo, mas eu sei que não tem nada de errado com ele. Eu sei que você também acha isso, porque te criamos melhor do que esses monstros que estão atormentando Beau. Eu estou na rua agora e já já eu chego ai. Vai ficar tudo bem.”_

Julian enviou um áudio

_“Eu sei Nat. É so que... eu não sei... eu não consigo aceitar isso. Ele não fez nada de errado Nat. Ele não fez absolutamente nada de errado e mesmo assim eles... O que fizeram com Beau... Eu so...”_

Natasha enviou um áudio

_“Meu bebê, não chora por favor. Não faz assim. Eu estou chegando tudo bem? Você vai ficar bem. Vamos conversar e você pode me contar tudo o que ele te disse, ta? Nós vamos resolver isso.”_

Julian enviou

_“Okay... Desculpa Nat. Você não deveria esta falando comigo agora enquanto esta dirigindo. Desculpa por ter te ligado hora dessa também, eu sei que você deve estar cansada da viagem.”_

Natasha enviou um áudio

 _“Besteira docinho. Eu to aqui pra você, sempre. Estou chegando. Vai tudo ficar bem_ ”

...............................


	5. Beau, o magnífico

****

**..........**

**Beau**

**Ter 23/05 07:23**

**Assunto: RE: Desabafo**

Beau Angelo

Você é perfeito.

Você é perfeita.

Não, eu não entendo o porquê alguém pode se ofender tanto com o que tu veste, afinal, nenhum deles se permitiu ver além da sua aparência. Nenhum desses fodidos idiotas tentou saber sobre Beau. Conhecer-te de verdade.

Além da raiva pelo o que eles fizeram e fazem contigo, eu só consigo sentir pena.

Isso porque eles nunca serão ensinados sobre a gentileza das baleias corcundas. Eles não querem ouvir, Beau. Eles não estão preparados para ouvir e irão morrer na ignorância.

Eu só posso imaginar o quão assustador é para essas pessoas ter que encarar algo diferente do que elas estão acostumadas. Eu acredito que deve ter sido assustador demais para pessoas como aquela mulher no ônibus. Assim como tua singularidade e coragem devem ter sido muito incomuns no mundo de alguém como aquele segurança do restaurante. Ao anônimo que te manda mensagens, eu só consigo imaginar o quão invejoso ele deve ser da tua ousadia de não se esconder e mostrar ao mundo quem você é.

Eles não estão preparados para tentar ler além da superfície e eu sinto muito por eles.

Mas acima de tudo eu sinto muito por você também, porque eles são mais fortes. Deus, eu sei o quão forte eles podem ser. Como apenas um deles apontar faz com que todos os outros comecem a achar natural agir da mesma maneira. Só basta que um comece a mostrar seu pior lado para que os outros se sintam no direito de fazer o mesmo.

Então eles te transformam em um alvo. Algo tão abaixo deles que não é reconhecido como um ser humano semelhante. Você se torna uma possibilidade, um escape para a violência presa e isso se torna um vício para eles.

Deve ser deliciosa a forma com que eles se sentem poderosos ao quebrar alguém por dentro. De fazer-te duvidar e odiar quem você é. Eles tentam te pintar com as cores deles e quando eles percebem que isso não funciona, eles tentam quebrar você.

E você sabe que às vezes eles são bem sucedidos em machucar-te por dentro. Beau, eu sinto tanto por você saber como é ser machucado dessa maneira. Eu estou tão triste pelo que aconteceu com o seu tio. Você não merecia aquele tapa. Ele não tinha o direito de tentar algo assim contigo.

Apesar dessa pessoa repugnante que é seu tio (Desculpe se isso te ofender. Mas só se te ofender. Eu não conheço seu tio, mas eu já não gosto dele), eu estou tão feliz por você ter irmãos como os seus. Sua família é linda e te ama acima de tudo e isso é mais do que muitos possuem.

Eu sou abençoado com uma assim também.

Na verdade, eu preciso te confessar que quando eu li o seu e-mail, eu cai em lágrimas. Eu senti sua dor Beau e eu precisei da minha viúva negra. Natasha, se você não lembra. Eu estou te dizendo isso porque eu contei a ela sobre o que você me escreveu.

Me desculpa se isso te deixar com raiva, e eu prometo que eu não farei novamente se tu quiser, mas eu precisei dizer a ela sobre isso.

Eu sei que pode não ser muito, mas eu vou estar aqui se você quiser conversar Beau. Eu quero entender melhor você, conhecer-te melhor e, se puder, ser o ouvinte das coisas que você não pode dizer para seus irmãos por não querer preocupa-los. Eu sei que não é muito, eu desejaria que fosse, mas eu espero que ajude.

Beau se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você, por favor me diz.

Eu vou estar aqui se você precisar e quando você precisar.

Com o coração pesado de tristeza,

Julian Lemos

**............**

**_Ben_ **

**_Ben:_ ** _Hey_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu juro por Deus Ben, que você é um dos mais estranhos. To bem na sua frente na mesa. Se nonna percebe que tu ta no celular..._

**_Ben:_ ** _Nada, eu ela deixa_

**_Você:_ ** _Ah é, favorito da nonna_

**_Ben:_ ** _Enfim, ta tudo bem Lentiginni?_

**_Você:_ ** _Isso é sobre o Tino?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Martino? O que ele aprontou dessa vez?_

**_Você:_ ** _Ops_

**_Ben:_ ** _Ele tem algo com esses teus olhos vermelhos?_

**_Você:_ ** _Alergia_

**_Ben_ ** _: Sei a diferença entre renite e olhos de choro Lentiginni. Trando nunca me enganou e nem você_

**_Você:_ ** _Ops_

**_Ben:_ ** _Que sorriso é esse? Ta me confundindo_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu, confundir o super fratello que sabe de tudo?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Haha, sério. Tenho que ligar pra Trando?_

**_Você:_ ** _Nam. Não foi nada do Tino. To bem_

**_Você:_ ** _Feliz até. É uma manhã linda_

**_Ben:_ ** _Deixa ver_

**_Ben:_ ** _Choro de felicidade_

**_Ben:_ ** _Nem adianta fazer essa cara, sei que chorou_

**_Ben_ ** _: E esse sorriso no rosto, todo vermelho_

**_Ben:_ ** _Aquele teu amigo virtual. Julian?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Nem precisa responder, esse sorriso entregou haha_

**_Você:_ ** _:p :D_

**_Ben:_ ** _Eu disse que ele ia responder :D Eu sei das coisas_

**_Você: -_-_ ** _Lá vem_

**_Ben:_ ** _Você fica tão fofinho com essa cara e essa blusa velha do pappa. Parece que tem cinco anos de idade de novo._

**_Você:_ ** _Para_

**_Ben:_ ** _Dio mio, que coisinha mais fof_

**_Você:_ ** _haha, bem feito, perdeu o celular! Da-lhe nonna!_

**...............**

**_Benício_ **

**_Você:_ ** _Bom dia! Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar pra Tino parar de fugir de mim?_

**_Benício:_ ** _Haha difícil dizer. Ele ta o típico cara na marcha da vergonha essa manhã. E Trando não ajuda._

**_Você:_ ** _Que pena. Queria passar na cara dele que ele tem um crush em mim :- (_

**_Benício:_ ** _Não sei se crush é bem a palavra Beau._

**_Você:_ ** _Tino não ta apaixonado por mim. Olha as ideias_

**_Benício_ ** _: Você parece de boas com isso_

**_Você:_ ** _Nício. Meu anjo. Eu tive um crush em seu irmãos entre os dez e quinze anos, e passou. Ele supera._

**_Benício:_ ** _Superar Beau? Complicado_

**_Você:_ ** _Vocês Cavalcantis e o flerte. É algo no sangue_

**_Benício:_ ** _Assim como o bom-gosto pra crushs_

**_Você:_ ** _Não tenho como discordar :D_

**_Benício:_ ** _Embora eu tenha colocado as garras no Angelo mais bonito_

**_Você:_ ** _Own, pensei que eu fosse o mais bonito. : - (_

**_Benício:_ ** _Desculpa Beau, mas ninguém é mais bonito que meu Trando. Você chega perto_

**_Você:_ ** _Pappà disse que sou o mais bonito :p_

**_Benício:_ ** _Claro que ele disse, tu parece com a zia Clara_

**_Você:_ ** _Vou considerar um elogio, mamma é a mulher mais linda do mundo inteiro_

**_Benício:_ ** _A criança da mamma_

**_Você:_ ** _Com orgulho <3_

...............

**_Fratelli_ **

_Ben enviou uma foto_

**_Brando:_ ** _Own, Lentiginni usando uma blusa do pappà, fazia tempo que não via isso. E as pantufas do Batman_

**_Brando_ ** _: E esse cabelo parecendo um ninho de pássaro_

**_Brando:_ ** _Ele pegou o cobertor e foi assistir as trigêmeas também?_

**_Ben:_ ** _hahaha_

**_Nito:_ ** _Brando, deixa o menino em paz_

**_Brando_ ** _: Ok mamma_

**_Nito:_ ** _-_-_

**_Benê:_ ** _Que sorrisão também. Alguma coisa que não sabemos Lentiginni?_

**_Ben:_ ** _É, estamos animados hoje_

**_Ben:_ ** _Beau teve uma crise alérgica ontem. Felicidade aguda_

**_Você:_ ** _Jesus, como você é engraçado Ben. Ta perdendo tempo na profissão, devia ser comediante_

**_Brando:_ ** _Uhaaaa_

**_Ben:_ ** _:- ( Malvado_

**_Você:_ ** _ <3 Ti amo_

**_Ben:_ ** _ <3 <3_

**_Você:_ ** _ <3 <3 <3_

**_Ben_ ** _: <3 <3 <3 <3_

**_Nito:_ ** _Parem com isso, não acredito que tão fazendo competição de coração_

**_Você:_ ** _Pra você também Nito <3 <3 <3 <3_

**_Ben:_ ** _hahahaha_

**_Trando:_ ** _Que grupo animado essa manhã_

**_Você_ ** _: Bom dia Trando!_

**_Trando:_ ** _Bom dia Lentiginni. Já fui deixar seu amigo na faculdade. A corrida foi 30 reais. Pra ontem_

**_Você:_ ** _Deus lhe pague_

**_Ben:_ ** _Amigo?_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ele n te contou? Interessante._

**_Trando:_ ** _Tenho um segredo com Beau que Ben não sabe. Muito interessante_

**_Ben:_ ** _Beau, vc n me ama mais?_

**_Você:_ ** _Amo todos vocês igualmente_

**_Benê:_ ** _Que mentira deslavada_

**_Nito:_ ** _É_

**_Brando:_ ** _É_

**_Trando:_ ** _Todo mundo sabe que sou o favorito_

**_Ben:_ ** _Vai sonhando_

................

**_Mamma_ **

**_Mamma:_ ** _Ta onde mio angelo?_

**_Você:_ ** _Na casa do Nito com os meninos_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Beau, seu pappa e eu falamos com Benigno hoje_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Ele e Sara estão voltando por um tempo_

**_Você:_ ** _Sério??_

**_Você:_ ** _To feliz, mas aconteceu alguma coisa pra eles voltarem?_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Você vai ser tio de novo_

**_Você:_ ** _o-O_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Vou ser avó de novo. Dio mio_

**_Você:_ ** _Vovó enxuta_

**_Mamma_ ** _: Sou né? É, eu sei_

**_Você:_ ** _hahahaha_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Muito feliz de te ver animado hoje mio angelo. Esse sua carinha não combina triste_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Depois quero saber quem colocou esse sorriso no seu rostinho e dar um abraço bem apertado nessa pessoa_

**_Você:_ ** _ti amo mamma_

**_Mamma:_ ** _ti amo, mio angelo <3_

**_Mamma:_ ** _Conta a novidade pra seus irmãos_

......................

**_Fratelli_ **

**_Você:_ ** _Benigno ta voltando. Vocês vão ser tios. Mamma contou. Tchau_

**_Benê:_ ** _q_

**_Nito:_ ** _to na sua frente Beau, podia ter me dito_

**_Brando:_ ** _Pera ai_

**_Trando_ ** _: Como é que Beau é sempre o primeiro a saber dessas coisas_

**_Ben:_ ** _Volta aqui Beau_

**_Ben:_ ** _Eu to em casa e mamma conta pra ele primeiro, como assim._

**_Trando:_ ** _Ele devia ter me contado primeiro, já que não contei pra ninguém que Martino se embebedou ontem e mandou mensagem se declarando pra ele_

**_Trando_ ** _: E que Benício teve que trazer o moleque pra cá, que só falava do Beau o tempo todo, o quanto as sardas dele eram lindas_

**_Beau:_ ** _Bertrando!_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ah, oi Beau_

**_Trando:_ ** _: D_

**_Beau:_ ** _Idiota_

**_Nito:_ ** _Grande novidade_

**_Brando:_ ** _Tudo mundo sabe disso Trando_

**_Ben:_ ** _Duh_

**_Benê:_ ** _Tava demorando, uma hora o moleque se movia_

**_Trando_ ** _: Como assim só eu não sabia disso antes_

**_Você_ ** _: Nem eu_

**_Ben_ ** _: hahahahaha_

**_Brando_ ** _: Beau é um ímã pra pessoas complicadas. Sem ofensa pra o Nício, mas o irmão dele não merece nosso bebê foca._

**_Trando_ ** _: Ainda bem que o crush que o Beau tinha nele passou_

**_Você_ ** _: Bertrando!_

**_Trando_ ** _: ops_

**_Ben_ ** _: Você ainda reclama que ele conta as coisas pra mim, e não pra você Trando_

**_Nito_ ** _: Parem vocês três, sem briga_

**_Brando_ ** _: Relaxa Nito, e isso era notícia velha também_

**_Brando_ ** _: Só estamos falando. Primeiro foi aquele bocó lá, Gabriel ou alguma coisa. Dai teve a loirinha que ficou obcecada por ele_

**_Benê_ ** _: A ruiva do conservatório também, que ele beijou no aniversário da Bella_

**_Brando_ ** _: E o cara que estudava oceanografia_

**_Benê_ ** _: Esse não era tão ruim_

**_Brando_ ** _: Ta brincando né. O cara era um pervertido_

**_Benê_ ** _: É, vc tem um ponto. A pior foi a tal de Leda, Lena, sei lá_

**_Brando_ ** _: Argh, nem me fale_

**_Você_ ** _: Gente, para, por favor_

**_Você_ ** _: Eu não quero falar disso_

**_Ben_ ** _: Deixem ele em paz pessoal. Não é culpa dele_

**_Benê_ ** _: Ninguém ta dizendo que é Ben. Desculpa Lentiginni_

**_Brando_ ** _: A gente só ta preocupado_

**_Você_ ** _: Desculpa gente : - (_

**_Trando_ ** _: Olha o que vocês fizeram, parem de zoar ele_

**_Nito:_ ** _Acabou o assunto, vamos falar de outra coisa_

....................

**_Trando_ **

**_Trando:_ ** _Ei, desculpa, não fica zangado_

**_Você:_ ** _Não tô_

**_Trando:_ ** _Era pra ser uma brincadeira, não sabia que os outros iam fazer aquilo_

**_Trando:_ ** _Sério, eles só estão preocupados_

**_Você:_ ** _Sério Trando, ta tudo bem_

**_Trando:_ ** _Vou compensar de alguma forma_

**_Trando:_ ** _Posso passar um check nos registros criminais desse teu amigo virtual : D_

**_Você:_ ** _hahaha, nem pensar_

**_Você:_ ** _Boa tentativa_

**_Trando:_ ** _Ah Beau, você contou o nome dele pra Ben, aposto_

**_Você_ ** _: Okay ciumento, o nome dele é Julian_

**_Trando:_ ** _Julian de quê_

**_Você:_ ** _Só Julian pra ti, que não consegue ficar calado : p_

**_Trando:_ ** _Okay. Eu mereci isso_

**_Você:_ ** _Mereceu mesmo_

......................

**Ter 23** **/05 22:00**

**Assunto: Gole de café**

Julian Lemos

Eu nunca fui muito bom em entender sentimentos, por isso não sei definir bem o que senti quando li seu último e-mail. Só sei que foi uma coisa boa. Um alívio, que me fez sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Foi muito confuso, mas tão bom quanto um gole de café quente em um dia de chuva, ou um abraço da nonna quando se está muito triste.

Nunca, ninguém além da minha família disse essas coisas pra mim. Eu não tenho muitos amigos Julian, e enquanto parte é por conta das pessoas não se aproximarem, sei que outra parte é por me sentir guardado demais, com medo demais de quando vão me virar as costas, como aconteceu tantas vezes. Chegou uma época que decidi que me esconder pra manter alguém por perto não é a solução. E no entanto, ai está você, em algum lugar desse mundo, que ouviu, aceitou e foi gentil, e eu não posso não pensar o quanto tudo teria sido diferente se tivesse mandado esse e-mail errado antes. Ou talvez tenha sido o momento certo, nunca vou saber. Só me sinto estupidamente grato por tudo isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, me doeu ao ler, e saber que tudo o que falou foi por experiência própria. Que alguém por ai viu esse cara tão gentil e resolveu tentar quebrar ele, tentar moldar ele. Por puro medo. Mas você está errado Julian, eles podem ser muitos até, mas não são fortes. Você que é. E eu sei bem que quando tudo está acontecendo, é normal se sentir fraco, desesperançoso, mas quando passa, e você está ai, inteiro, nos seus próprios termos, você que saiu vitorioso. Não se permitiu ser mudado no que eles queriam. Você continua essa cara gentil, que se importa com as pessoas, e chora por elas quando elas mesmo não conseguem. E por isso, Julian, você é o mais forte entre todos. E eu tenho certeza que você tem todas essas pessoas que se importam com você, por que elas conseguem ver isso, como eu vejo apenas em ler suas palavras.

Eu não odeio Lorenzo. Eu tenho dó dele. Ele perdeu Benício, que, sem dúvidas, é um dos sujeitos mais incríveis que conheço. E está perdendo Martino, e ele não vai perceber até ser tarde demais. Quando ele se der conta, vai estar sozinho com o ódio dele, e mais nada. E enquanto dói em mim o que ele disse, sei que nada se compara a perder as pessoas que te amam.

Não se preocupe quanto a contar pra Natasha. Me sinto feliz por você ter alguém com quem conversar, como eu tenho. Apesar de muitas vezes esconder tanto dos meus irmãos, por não querer tornar tudo mais difícil pra eles. Juro que estou tentando mudar isso, mas por vezes me pego nesse mau hábito de tentar resolver tudo sozinho. Não seja como Beau. Alias, não mude Julian. Você é perfeito como é.

Se você pode fazer alguma coisa por mim? Você já está fazendo tanto Julian. Você me ouviu, você me aceitou. E eu não posso não sentir que você é um amigo (espero não estar sendo pretensioso), e eu estou tão grato por isso. Você, Julian Lemos, é minha baleia corcunda :D

E o mesmo vale pra você. Se precisar de alguém pra conversar. Olha eu aqui.

Um grande abraço, e pra Nat também.

Beau Angelo

P.S: Martino se embebedou e me mandou áudios se declarando O-o. Curiosamente, tive um crush nessa peste entre os 10 e 15 anos, que passou (felizmente, devo admitir). Agora ele está fugindo de mim que nem um coelho. E pra tornar tudo mais hilário - ou trágico, não sei - parece que todo mundo sabia disso menos eu mesmo. Agora eu tenho sete - incluindo Nício - fratellos comentando sobre minha vida amorosa - que é inexistente no momento, Martino não conta -. Você passa muito por isso com seus irmãos mais velhos? Cadê minha privacidade nessa família. -_-

P.S 2: Benigno ta voltando com Sara de Mali. Vou ser tio de novo ❤

...........

**_Tino_ **

**_Você:_ ** _Vamos continuar ignorando o que aconteceu? -_- Pq to voltando pra Porto Alegre amanhã_

**_Você:_ ** _Quero me preparar se vai voltar a me ignorar como fez no ensino médio_

**_Tino:_ ** _Ouch. Eu mereci isso_

**_Você:_ ** _Desculpa, mas é o único jeito de você responder : |_

**_Tino:_ ** _Se eu pedir pra vc ignorar o que disse vc faria?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu tava bêbado_

**_Você:_ ** _Tu não pode usar essa desculpa pra tudo_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu sou tua amiga. Se tu não entende isso, acho que precisamos conversar muito_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu não sou um bom amigo_

**_Você:_ ** _As vezes tu é um babaca, as vezes eu sou uma babaca_

**_Você:_ ** _Foda-se_

**_Você:_ ** _As vezes quero te enforcar com uma rede de pesca, mas tudo bem_

**_Você:_ ** _E não vou mentir que quando tu fez aquilo pensei em jogar uma pedra no teu carro, pq eu pensei. Mais de uma vez. Mas eu entendo._

**_Tino:_ ** _Não acredito que tu me fez rir em uma situação dessa_

**_Você:_ ** _Que situação? Meu primo por qual eu tive o maior crush agora tem um crush em mim. Agora que não to interessada. Grandes coisas_

**_Tino:_ ** _ouch_

**_Você:_ ** _É meu bem. Triste realidade. Melhor se acostumar_

**_Você:_ ** _Vacilou. Perdeu_

**_Tino:_ ** _kkkkkk só tu Beau, pra me fazer rir numa situação dessas_

**_Você:_ ** _Se confessar pra mim é uma vergonha?_

**_Você:_ ** _To chocada_

**_Tino:_ ** _Para Beau, tu vai me matar aqui. To na aula sua peste_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu sei, Thiago me disse :D_

**_Tino:_ ** _Esse babaca_

**_Tino:_ ** _Quando eu tinha seis anos, no aniversário do Ben, na casa da praia_

**_Você:_ ** _Oq?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Tu tava sentada com o Trando, brincando com ele. Com um vestido azul florido e um chapéu estranho_

**_Tino:_ ** _Tu me viu e sorriu, toda sardenta, sem um dente da frente. Eu não tinha coragem de falar com os outros, mas tu veio e me puxou pela mão e perguntou se eu queria catar concha na praia_

**_Tino:_ ** _E quando os meninos implicaram comigo, até Nício, tu disse que era pra me deixar em paz_

**_Tino:_ ** _Tu era uma coisa pequena e delicada, menor que Gui, que era mais novo que a gente, ainda assim todo mundo se calou e obedeceu, e foi gentil comigo o resto da tarde_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu lembro que quando voltei pra casa eu disse a mamma que tu era a menina mais bonita e mais legal que eu já tinha visto_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu não entendi na época pq ela disse pra não dizer isso na frente do pai_

**_Você:_ ** _Oh Tino..._

**_Tino:_ ** _Só não quero te perder de novo, por algo que eu fiz. Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente de novo_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu juro que não entendo como tu me desculpou, mas eu agradeço. Mesmo que seja só assim, como a gente ta. Eu não quero ser como meu pai_

**_Você:_ ** _Agradeço por ter parado de tentar. Sabia que o menino que catou concha comigo e trançou meu cabelo não é um babaca_

**_Tino:_ ** _Tu lembra disso kkkk_

**_Você:_ ** _Claro, mamma quase não consegue tirar os nós que tu fez_

**_Tino_ ** _: kkkk mentirosa_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu to feliz em ser teu amigo, depois de tudo. Isso basta. Ter Beau comigo_

**_Você:_ ** _Mesmo quando eu sou A Beau?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Mesmo que tu fosse uma alien_

**_Você:_ ** _Tu não e um fodido Tino. Eu sei o quanto tu sofreu e ta sofrendo com a situação toda._

**_Você:_ ** _Eu conheço um monte de gente que usa a desculpa de como foi criado pra justificar as merdas que fala sobre os outros, mas não se move pra mudar e criar opinião própria_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu sei que tu ama teu pai, e não quer desapontar ele, mas tu foi contra ele naquele dia, por mim. Isso diz muito sobre ti_

**_Tino:_ ** _Eu não sou nenhum santo Beau. To aprendendo ainda, um monte de coisa. É mais fácil virar as costas e fingir que tudo o que ouvi a vida toda é verdade, quando não é uma pessoa que eu amo na linha do fogo. Um tempo atrás, qualquer outra pessoa, e eu não teria feito nada_

**_Você:_ ** _E hoje?_

**_Tino:_ ** _Hoje eu te vejo em todas elas. E não conseguiria não fazer nada_

**_Você:_ ** _Ah pois :- ) Se foi a amizade de uma corcunda com uma foca, que fez ela ter empatia com as outras focas e as salvar das orcas, não transforma a corcunda menos empática por isso_

**_Tino:_ ** _hahaha, pessoinha estranha_

...................................

**_Ben_ **

**_Ben:_ ** _Lentiginni, como você achou o e-mail do Julian?_

**_Ben:_ ** _Você só me disse que ia enviar um e-mail pro Martino e acabou enviando pra a pessoa errada, como foi isso?_

**_Você:_ ** _Andou falando com Trando, não foi -_-_

**_Ben:_ ** _?_

**_Você:_ ** _Ele queria levantar a ficha criminal do Julian o_o_

**_Ben:_ ** _Pq isso não me surpreende hahaha, mas não, não é por isso_

**_Você:_ ** _Hum, okay_

**_Você:_ ** _Foi em uma caderneta. Você esqueceu ela com a mamma e os meninos foram de apossando, até parar na casa do Benê. Martino escreveu o e-mail nela e me deu a folha, mas arrancou a folha errada na pressa_

**_Você_ ** _: Achei que podia ser alguém do conservatório? Ele nunca me disse de onde ele é._

**_Ben:_ ** _Oh_

**_Você:_ ** _Ben?_

**_Ben:_ ** _hum, nada não bebê foca. Só curioso. Realmente isso é coisa de filme né hahaha_

**_Você:_ ** _Você é tão estranho Ben haha_

**_Ben:_ ** _Mas e ai, respondeu o e-mail dele?_

**_Você:_ ** _Sim : D Ele foi tão gentil Ben. Na verdade ele me lembra muito você, acho que vcs se dariam bem_

**_Ben:_ ** _Fico feliz por isso. Ele parece que ta te fazendo bem_

**_Você:_ ** _: ) Eu só fico tão puto por saber que alguém já fez mal a alguém como Julian : ( Ele parece ter passado por tanta coisa ruim_

**_Você:_ ** _E parece uma pessoa tão boa. Isso é tão injusto. Quero tanto ajudar de alguma forma._

**_Ben:_ ** _Conhecendo meu Lentiginni, sei que você já está ajudando. Você é uma alma velha Beau. As vezes eu olho pra ti e nem acredito a idade que tu tem. Se alguém pode ajudar essa garoto é você_

**_Você:_ ** _Tu acredita demais em mim Ben_

**_Ben:_ ** _Não, eu conheço você Beau. É isso_

**_Você:_ ** _: ) Julian e eu temos sorte. Temos uma família boa_

**_Ben:_ ** _Nós que temos sorte por ter você Beau. E sei que a família de Ben pensa o mesmo_

**_Você:_ ** _ <3_

...............

**Desconhecido**

Desconhecido enviou um aúdio

_“Beau, é a Lena! Martino disse que você ta doente, espero que esteja melhor. Passaram um trabalho de grupo hoje, e ficamos na mesma equipe. Quando você vem pra Porto Alegre? Pra gente marcar o trabalho.”_

.....................

**_Fessora Daila_ **

**_Fessora Daila:_ ** _Recebi seu e-mail Beau. Retornei com algumas correções e alguns artigos em anexo para as referências._

**_Fessora Daila:_ ** _Parabéns pelo ótimo trabalho_

**_Você:_ ** _Eu recebi. Obrigado demais!_

**_Fessora Daila:_ ** _Tranquilo. Martino Cavalcanti disse que estava doente, espero que não seja nada grave_

**_Você:_ ** _Estou melhor, obrigado. Retorno amanhã. A reunião do projeto está marcada pra próxima semana?_

**_Fessora Daila:_ ** _Tenho um tempo amanhã no almoço, podemos adiantar?_

**_Você:_ ** _Sem problema!_

................

**_Benê_ **

**_Benê_ ** _: Fazendo a feira, algo em especial que queira?_

**_Você_ ** _: Gelatina <3 <3_

**_Benê_ ** _: hahahaha Ta bom, comedor de gelatina_

**_Benê_ ** _: Você vem amanhã mesmo? Bella ta impossível esperando por ti_

**_Você_ ** _: To com saudades dela também <3 Ben disse que vai passar o fim de semana com a gente!_

**_Benê_ ** _: Eu juro que as vezes acho que vocês nasceram grudados. Pappa disse que você já tava melhor dias atrás, mas que ficou ai por causa do Ben hahaha_

**_Você_ ** _: Jzus, falou que nem o ciumento do Trando agora_

**_Benê_ ** _: ^^’_

.................

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada_ **

**_Você:_ ** _Oi Lena! Obrigado por perguntar, estou melhor sim, e volto amanhã. Podemos marcar pra sexta depois da aula?_

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Não pode ser no sábado?_

**_Você_ ** _: Meus irmãos vão estar aqui no sábado_

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Ah é, eles me odeiam_

**_Você:_ ** _Odiar é uma palavra muito forte_

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Aham. Sexta ta bom._

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada_ ** _:Embora mexer seus irmãos seja divertido._

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Principalmente Trando. Juro que ele tem um complexo contigo_

**_Você:_ ** _Nem pense nisso_

**_Você:_ ** _Quem vem tanto?_

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Com medo de eu te agarrar se vier sozinha?_

**_Você:_ ** _Como se um público tivesse te impedido antes._

**_Você_ ** _: A não ser quando, segundo suas palavras, eu resolvia “brincar de drag”_

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Okay, eu mereci isso._

**_Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada:_ ** _Você tava lindo no bar semana passada por sinal. Totalmente comestível_

**_Você_ ** _: -_- Até sexta Lena_


	6. Julian, o gentil

****

**..............**

**Ter 23/05 07:23**

**Assunto:** RE: Desabafo

Beau Angelo

Você é perfeito.

Você é perfeita.

Não, eu não entendo o porquê alguém pode se ofender tanto com o que tu veste, afinal, nenhum deles se permitiu ver além da sua aparência. Nenhum desses fodidos idiotas tentou saber sobre Beau. Conhecer-te de verdade.

Além da raiva pelo o que eles fizeram e fazem contigo, eu só consigo sentir pena.

Isso porque eles nunca serão ensinados sobre a gentileza das baleias corcundas. Eles não querem ouvir, Beau. Eles não estão preparados para ouvir e irão morrer na ignorância.

Eu só posso imaginar o quão assustador é para essas pessoas ter que encarar algo diferente do que elas estão acostumadas. Eu acredito que deve ter sido assustador demais para pessoas como aquela mulher no ônibus. Assim como tua singularidade e coragem devem ter sido muito incomuns no mundo de alguém como aquele segurança do restaurante. Ao anônimo que te manda mensagens, eu só consigo imaginar o quão invejoso ele deve ser da tua ousadia de não se esconder e mostrar ao mundo quem você é.

Eles não estão preparados para tentar ler além da superfície e eu sinto muito por eles.

Mas acima de tudo eu sinto muito por você também, porque eles são mais fortes. Deus, eu sei o quão forte eles podem ser. Como apenas um deles apontar faz com que todos os outros comecem a achar natural agir da mesma maneira. Só basta que um comece a mostrar seu pior lado para que os outros se sintam no direito de fazer o mesmo.

Então eles te transformam em um alvo. Algo tão abaixo deles que não é reconhecido como um ser humano semelhante. Você se torna uma possibilidade, um escape para a violência presa e isso se torna um vício para eles.

Deve ser deliciosa a forma com que eles se sentem poderosos ao quebrar alguém por dentro. De fazer-te duvidar e odiar quem você é. Eles tentam te pintar com as cores deles e quando eles percebem que isso não funciona, eles tentam quebrar você.

E você sabe que às vezes eles são bem sucedidos em machucar-te por dentro. Beau, eu sinto tanto por você saber como é ser machucado dessa maneira. Eu estou tão triste pelo que aconteceu com o seu tio. Você não merecia aquele tapa. Ele não tinha o direito de tentar algo assim contigo.

Apesar dessa pessoa repugnante que é seu tio (Desculpe se isso te ofender. Mas só se te ofender. Eu não conheço seu tio, mas eu já não gosto dele), eu estou tão feliz por você ter irmãos como os seus. Sua família é linda e te ama acima de tudo e isso é mais do que muitos possuem.

Eu sou abençoado com uma assim também.

Na verdade, eu preciso te confessar que quando eu li o seu e-mail, eu cai em lágrimas. Eu senti sua dor Beau e eu precisei da minha viúva negra. Natasha, se você não lembra. Eu estou te dizendo isso porque eu contei a ela sobre o que você me escreveu.

Me desculpa se isso te deixar com raiva, e eu prometo que eu não farei novamente se tu quiser, mas eu precisei dizer a ela sobre isso.

Eu sei que pode não ser muito, mas eu vou estar aqui se você quiser conversar Beau. Eu quero entender melhor você, conhecer-te melhor e, se puder, ser o ouvinte das coisas que você não pode dizer para seus irmãos por não querer preocupa-los. Eu sei que não é muito, eu desejaria que fosse, mas eu espero que ajude.

Beau se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você, por favor me diz.

Eu vou estar aqui se você precisar e quando você precisar.

Com o coração pesado de tristeza,

Julian Lemos

...............

Benjamin

Ben: Adoeceu cara?

Julian: Não, desculpa não ter respondido mais cedo

Julian: Fiquei na casa da Nat hoje e acabei perdendo a hora.

Ben: Está tudo bem?

Julian: Sim.

Julian: Pelo menos agora sim

Ben: Mas antes não estava?

Julian: Te falo mais tarde. É melhor conversar pessoalmente

Ben: Posso ir ai quando sair da escola?

Julian: Claro. Eu vou estar no apartamento da Nat

Julian: Lembra o endereço?

Ben: Sim

Julian: Então te vejo mais tarde

Ben: Tranquilo irmão. Vou levar o dever para você

Julian: Obrigado :D

______________________________

Mamãe

Mãe: Eu espero sinceramente que o senhor já tenha se alimentado e não esteja nesse celular como um morto-vivo

Julian: haha

Julian: Não se preocupe dona Manoela, eu já tomei café da manhã

Mãe: Eu preciso conseguir algo para seu estômago? Ou móveis novos? Um novo fogão?

Julian: Não deixa a Natasha ouvir isso hahaha

Julian: Fui eu que fiz o café mãe. A Nat ainda esta dormindo

Mãe: Então estão todos salvos.

Julian: Que maldade k

Mãe: Eu amo sua irmã, mas da ultima vez que ela tentou cozinhar ela quase pôs fogo na casa

Mãe: Minha melhor panela foi pro lixo depois de passar pela mão da Natasha

Mãe: Não sei como o apartamento ai continua intacto

Julian: Nilce não deixa ela entrar na cozinha sem supervisão haha

Mãe: Menina esperta essa colega de apartamento

Mãe: Docinho você vem almoçar?

Julian: Não mãe. Volto pra casa mais tarde

Mãe: Você que vai cozinhar?

Julian: Sim hahaha

Julian: Isso se não pedirmos algo

Julian: Não se preocupa com isso

Mãe: E com a outra coisa? Ou você não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? Porque a desculpinha que sua irmã me deu não convenceu muito

Julian: Apenas um amigo passando por problemas

Mãe: Benjamin?

Julian: Não. Um outro amigo

Mãe: Eu vou conhecer esse outro amigo?

Julian: Eu espero que um dia isso seja possível. Ele não mora aqui

Mãe: Vamos conversar direitinho mais tarde mocinho

Julian: Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa mãe. Eu tenho convicção que ele não é um psicopata ou um pervertido haha

Mãe: Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vamos definitivamente conversar melhor quando você chegar

Julian: Hahaha okay

Julian: Te amo.

Mãe: Também te amo meu bebê

Mãe: Antes que eu esqueça, Oscar esta vindo pra cidade hoje. Ele vai trazer os rebentos dele

Julian: Eu não sabia que o tio estava vindo. Que horas ele vem?

Mãe: Não tenho ideia.

Mãe: Seu tio é assim, faz o que da na telha e pronto

Julian: Pelo menos ele esta trazendo a Liv :D

Mãe: Proíbo vocês dois de dormirem juntos já vou avisando

Julian: Eca mãe!

Mãe: Eu estava falando dos dois madrugarem assistindo sei la o que

Mãe: O que você pensou que eu quis dizer menino? ;-)

Julian: Dona Manoela pelo amor haha

Mãe: Até mais meu bebê. Não se esquece de acordar sua irmã antes das 11h pelo menos

Mãe: Joga água se precisar, tu tem minha autorização

Julian: hahahahahahaha pode deixar

Julian: Eu te amo mamãe

Mãe: Também te amo amor.

_______________________________________________________

Olivia

Julian: Você poderia ter me dito que estava vindo

Liv: SURPRESA!

Liv: Foi de ultima hora. Era pra ser segredo

Julian: Te digo que a mamãe adorou a surpresa do tio haha

Liv: Papai sabia onde estava se metendo k

Liv: Eu disse que ele não conseguiria segurar o segredo por muito tempo

Liv: Deveria ter apostado com ele haha

Julian: Miguel e Ângela também estão vindo não é?

Liv: Sim liãozinho. Eles estão vindo também

Liv: Papai queria um tempo com eles e a mamãe deixou, aparentemente

Julian: Tudo bem

Liv: Julian, Miguel vai se controlar ok? Ele está ciente que vai receber um chute na bunda com meu Chanel mais pontudo se ele for um idiota

Julian: Por favor, não faça isso

Julian: Aquele sapato é lindo demais pra ser usado assim

Liv: KKKKKKKKKKK

Julian: ;-)

Julian: Mas eu conheço o teu irmão. No caso dele, ser um imbecil é quase tão natural quanto respirar

Liv: Tu não pode deixar meu irmão te aborrecer. Não escuta as coisas que ele diz

Julian: Eu prometo tentar 

Julian: Tu vai vir quando?

Liv: Estava previsto para umas 15:00h

Julian: Quatro horinhas de espera <3

Liv: Sim e eu quero atenção exclusiva ein

Julian: Vou tentar haha

Liv: Tentar o caramba.Assim que eu chegar você vai ser só meu ;)

Liv: Inclusive pode ir tirando a poeira dos DVD’s de Supernatural e Friends

Liv: Vamos maratonar Lianzinho kk

Julian: Agora temos netflix sabe...

Julian: Mas eu ainda vou dar uma olhada nos meus dvd’s so por garantia haha

Liv: ;) Bom menino

________________________________________________________

Trupe

Natasha: Já sabem da novidade?

Luccas: Que o bando Lemos vai se reunir, incluindo o Tio Oscar diretamente do Rio?

Natasha: Estraga prazer

Luccas: Eu não tenho culpa se tu resolveu dormir o sono dos mortos. Já é quase 1h e a fofoca já tá circulando desde cedo haha

Julian: Liv está vindo <3

Natasha: Xiu Lucca. Eu cheguei anteontem de uma longa viagem e eu tenho direito ao meu sono de beleza

Natasha: E você não invente de querer ficar grudado com a Liv, Julian. Fui eu que cheguei de viagem do CONGO e exijo atenção

Luccas: Ta ferrado maninho k

Julian: Ferrado? Tenho que te lembrar de quem vai ter que correr para lá e para cá com os primos e as coisas que a mamãe vai pedir pra comprar?

Luccas: A Natasha?

Natasha: Nem vem bonito. Mamãe sabe que eu tenho pouca tolerância com o Miguel. Natasha: Ela não vai me deixar em um ambiente fechado com ele

Natasha: Ou eu bato com o carro ou eu jogo nosso primo da primeira ponte que nós passarmos

Luccas:Credo Natasha haha

Julian : Eu juro manter segredo das autoridades

Natasha: Compreensão finalmente!

Natasha: Viu porque o ursinho é meu favorito?

Julian: <3

Natasha : Só quero lembrar também que dependendo da educação da mais nova eu jogo ela junto com o outro

Julian : Jesus amado essa reunião de família vai ser uma coisa haha

Luccas: Natasha, eu sou advogado mas eu não quero ter que usar meus conhecimentos pra te livrar de um assassinato

Natasha: Esqueceu que Miguel envergonhou o Julian na frente do vô e do resto da família?

Natasha: E você sabe como o vovô é

Luccas: Eu não posso assumir teu caso, mas eu conheço alguém ótimo se você precisar Nat

Natasha: Segundo favorito, oficialmente ;)

Max: Não é nem duas da tarde povo

Max: Parem com as conspirações homicidas

Natasha: Estava apenas relembrando a razão do nosso primo está na minha lista negra. Lembra das coisas que o Miguel disse sobre o Julian né Maxy?

Max: Sim.

Max: Tu vai precisar de alguma coisa? Eu poderia te conseguir um álibi se quiser. Qualquer coisa meus lábios estarão selados, você sabe

Natasha: Terceiro favorito <3 <3

Julian: Vocês são os melhores haha

Benjamin

Ben: Esqueci de te avisar

Ben: Vai ter um teste avaliativo valendo nota na próxima semana 

Julian: Serio????

Julian: De que?

Ben: Física. Ele passou isso hoje

Julian: Tinha que ser o demônio

Julian: Valeu por me avisar.

Julian: Se divertiu hoje? Espero que sua mãe não tenha ficado chateada por você ter chegado tão tarde

Ben: Nah Eu avisei que iria demora

Julian: São oito da noite haha

Ben: Ela sabia que eu estava com vocês.

Julian: =P

Ben: E sim, hoje foi um bom dia.

Ben: Mas bem que tu poderia ter me avisado sobre as habilidades da tua prima

Julian: Ela totalmente chutou sua bunda no videogame hahahahaha

Ben: Eu fui pego de surpresa, só isso

Julian: Eu te avisei que ela sabia jogar xD

Ben: Tu não disse que ela era praticamente uma profissional!

Julian: hahahhahahahahaha

Ben: Pelo menos ela é divertida

Julian: Sim. Muito melhor que o irmão dela

Ben: Aquele que me olhou torto?

Julian: Desculpa por isso Benjamin

Ben: Nah sem problemas

Ben: Ainda bem que a super Natasha veio ao resgate

Julian: Literalmente hahahahaha

Ben: Foi planejada a saída rápida com as malas da sua prima ou foi puro improviso?

Julian: Claro que a Nat foi com a intenção de sequestrar a Liv e fugir de la

Julian: Pobre Luccas teve que levar o resto do povo no carro haha

Ben: Coube?

Julian: Não tenho ideia haha

Julian: Liv mandou um oi pra você Ela vai ficar aqui em casa <3

Ben: Acho que o plano deu certo então k

Ben: Manda meu oi para ela. E diz que eu quero revanche

Julian: Te dou a chance de reconsiderar haha

Ben:Eu consigo da próxima vez

Ben: Não acredita em mim?

Julian: Claro que eu acredito

Julian: Até consigo pompoms de torcida para o próximo duelo de vocês

Ben: Espero que a torcida seja para mim

Julian: Sempre 

Ben: Natasha esta ai?

Julian: Nope. Ela já foi para casa

Ben: Eu nunca pensei que veria sua irmã apaixonada por alguém. É meio bizarro

Julian: Nem me fale

Julian: Acredita que ela ainda não me disse o nome dele? Só um apelido Frances que eu não tenho ideia de como se escreve.

Ben: Espero que dê certo

Julian: Eu também. Nunca tinha ouvido ela falar assim de alguém

Julian: É meio fofo

Ben: Ele deve ser um cara bem bacana pra conseguir conquistar sua irmã

Julian: Assim eu espero

Julian: Liv disse que vai confiscar meu celular se tu não me deixar assistir SPN com ela haha

Ben: É melhor fazer o que ela esta mandando então haha

Ben: Tua família é uma graça

Julian: ;-)

Olivia

Liv: Oi estranho

Julian: Oi estranha

Julian: O que foi?

Olivia enviou uma imagem

Liv: Esse ai é um compilado de fotos do elenco maravilindo de supernatural

Liv: Ao menos agora eu sei que podemos estar apreciando uma mesma coisa nesse seu celular, já que tu não tira o olho dele

Liv: Pensei tinha dado o recado para seu amigo

Julian: Não era o Ben

Julian: Estou esperando uma mensagem no meu email

Liv: Se for uma foto (de preferência sem camisa) do teu amigo gato eu totalmente paro o episódio para admirar

Liv: Ai meu deus tu tem! Você ficou vermelho!

Liv: Manda pra mim

Julian: Mantenha suas garras longe do Benjamin

Liv: HAHAHAHHAHA Tia Manoela não te ensinou a compartilhar?

Julian: Não

Julian: Para de rir, estranha

Liv: Você é tão bonitinho!!!

Liv: Ben é um doce, mas eu não sou de ter casos passageiros você sabe

Julian : Sei

Liv: Tira essa cara, eu não vou agarrar ele

Liv: Você ficou mesmo preocupado?

Julian: Não

Liv: Você é tão gracinha Julian

Liv: Eu tinha esquecido que você cora por nada k

Julian: Eu quero terminar de assistir o episódio pelo menos, antes que a mãe nos expulse da sala por estar fazendo barulho. Você ri alto demais sabia? Tu tem sorte que ela te deixou ficar ao invés de ir pra casa da tia Paula

Liv: Parei então, já que você esta tão envolvido no episodio kk

Liv: Quem quer que tu esteja esperando vai te responder tá? Agora vamos assistir

Julian: Você realmente quer toda minha atenção

Liv: Claro, eu não te vejo faz séculos

Liv: Amanhã vamos pra casa do avô, você ouviu a tia falando?

Julian: Yepe

Liv: Relaxa Julian. Abre um sorriso vai. Miguel não vai estragar tudo de novo

Julian: Se ele ficar tentando me convencer de coisas que eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em fazer ou continuar me criticando eu vou jogar alguma coisa pesada nele

Julian: Mirando na cabeça

Liv: Ele nem vai saber o que o atingiu haha

Julian: ;)

________________________________________________________________________

Benjamin 24/05 Quarta-feira

Benjamin te enviou uma imagem

Ben: Qualquer semelhança entre você e essa coruja com cara de ressaca é mera coincidência

Julian: Fiquei até tarde com a Olivia. Acabei dormindo no meio de um episódio de SPN

Julian: Acordei tarde e não tive meu café

Julian: Ben eu preciso do meu café

Julian: Eu acho que eu estou entrando em abstinência

Ben: Deus do céu tira esses olhinhos de cachorro de cima de mim

Ben: Mais tarde você compra um café

Julian: Mas eu quero agora :’(

Ben: Chorão

Julian: Meu celular vai descarregaaaar

Julian: Eu tenho que ir à tarde pra casa dos meu avô ainda

Julian : Acho que só vai dar tempo de passar em casa e tomar banho 

Ben : Boa sorte. Manda um oi pra sua família por mim

Julian: Eu não quero irrr

Julian : Eu nem vi se o Beau me respondeu :’(

Julian : Meu primo é um saco, Benny

Julian : Eu to com sono e eu quero dormirrr

Julian : Benjamin me da caféééééééé

Ben : Eu vou conseguir café pra você mais tarde, bebê chorão

Julian :D

Ben: Besta

____________________________________________________________

Ter 23/05 22:00

Assunto: Gole de café

Julian Lemos

Eu nunca fui muito bom em entender sentimentos, por isso não sei definir bem o que senti quando li seu último e-mail. Só sei que foi uma coisa boa. Um alívio, que me fez sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Foi muito confuso, mas tão bom quanto um gole de café quente em um dia de chuva, ou um abraço da nonna quando se está muito triste.

Nunca, ninguém além da minha família disse essas coisas pra mim. Eu não tenho muitos amigos Julian, e enquanto parte é por conta das pessoas não se aproximarem, sei que outra parte é por me sentir guardado demais, com medo demais de quando vão me virar as costas, como aconteceu tantas vezes. Chegou uma época que decidi que me esconder pra manter alguém por perto não é a solução. E no entanto, ai está você, em algum lugar desse mundo, que ouviu, aceitou e foi gentil, e eu não posso não pensar o quanto tudo teria sido diferente se tivesse mandado esse e-mail errado antes. Ou talvez tenha sido o momento certo, nunca vou saber. Só me sinto estupidamente grato por tudo isso.

Ao mesmo tempo, me doeu ao ler, e saber que tudo o que falou foi por experiência própria. Que alguém por ai viu esse cara tão gentil e resolveu tentar quebrar ele, tentar moldar ele. Por puro medo. Mas você está errado Julian, eles podem ser muitos até, mas não são fortes. Você que é. E eu sei bem que quando tudo está acontecendo, é normal se sentir fraco, desesperançoso, mas quando passa, e você está ai, inteiro, nos seus próprios termos, você que saiu vitorioso. Não se permitiu ser mudado no que eles queriam. Você continua essa cara gentil, que se importa com as pessoas, e chora por elas quando elas mesmo não conseguem. E por isso, Julian, você é o mais forte entre todos. E eu tenho certeza que você tem todas essas pessoas que se importam com você, por que elas conseguem ver isso, como eu vejo apenas em ler suas palavras.

Eu não odeio Lorenzo. Eu tenho dó dele. Ele perdeu Benício, que, sem dúvidas, é um dos sujeitos mais incríveis que conheço. E está perdendo Martino, e ele não vai perceber até ser tarde demais. Quando ele se der conta, vai estar sozinho com o ódio dele, e mais nada. E enquanto dói em mim o que ele disse, sei que nada se compara a perder as pessoas que te amam.

Não se preocupe quanto a contar pra Natasha. Me sinto feliz por você ter alguém com quem conversar, como eu tenho. Apesar de muitas vezes esconder tanto dos meus irmãos, por não querer tornar tudo mais difícil pra eles. Juro que estou tentando mudar isso, mas por vezes me pego nesse mau hábito de tentar resolver tudo sozinho. Não seja como Beau. Alias, não mude Julian. Você é perfeito como é.

Se você pode fazer alguma coisa por mim? Você já está fazendo tanto Julian. Você me ouviu, você me aceitou. E eu não posso não sentir que você é um amigo (espero não estar sendo pretensioso), e eu estou tão grato por isso. Você, Julian Lemos, é minha baleia corcunda :D

E o mesmo vale pra você. Se precisar de alguém pra conversar. Olha eu aqui.

Um grande abraço, e pra Nat também.

Beau Angelo

P.S: Martino se embebedou e me mandou áudios se declarando O-o. Curiosamente, tive um crush nessa peste entre os 10 e 15 anos, que passou (felizmente, devo admitir). Agora ele está fugindo de mim que nem um coelho. E pra tornar tudo mais hilário - ou trágico, não sei - parece que todo mundo sabia disso menos eu mesmo. Agora eu tenho sete - incluindo Nício - fratellos comentando sobre minha vida amorosa - que é inexistente no momento, Martino não conta -. Você passa muito por isso com seus irmãos mais velhos? Cadê minha privacidade nessa família. -_-

P.S 2: Benigno ta voltando com Sara de Mali. Vou ser tio de novo ❤

________________________________________________________________

Natasha

Natasha: Eu vou matar o Miguel

Julian: Esquece, ele não fez nada demais dessa vez

Natasha: O caralho que não, porque você foi embora então?

Natasha: Onde vocês estão agora?

Julian: Passeando pelo shopping

Julian: Na verdade eu estou esperando a Liv sair do provador

Natasha: Você não deveria ter simplesmente saído sem falar com ninguém. Ficamos preocupados

Julian: Eu avisei pro Miguel que eu iria sair com a Liv. Achei que ele fosse falar alguma coisa pra vocês pelo menos

Natasha: Miguel só deu o recado quando o Sandro comentou que viu você e a Liv andando pela rua da casa do vô

Natasha: Sandro não parou para falar com vocês porque pensou que vocês tinham ido comprar alguma coisa ou algo assim

Julian: Sandro veio? Poxa, eu queria ter dado um oi pra ele. Ele esta melhor? Tia Paula parecia preocupada com ele

Natasha: Sim, nosso primo civilizado esta bem.

Natasha: Mas não desconversa

Natasha: O que exatamente Miguel fez pra te chatear?

Julian: Ele é um idiota que sabe que eu não concordo com algumas coisas que ele diz ou pensa

Julian: Liv estava lá e eu realmente achei que ele manteria as coisas civilizadas. Mas ao invés disso ele decidiu ser um idiota na frente da garota que ele trouxe

Natasha:Qual das duas? A que ele tentou empurrar pra você?

Julian: Como você sabe disso?

Natasha: O idiota disse que “estava te ajudando” e eu não sou estúpida

Natasha: Meu rabo que ele queria ajudar alguém

Natasha: Eu vi como ele olhou pra você e o Benjamin

Julian: Pelo menos ele não falou nada na frente do nosso avô

Natasha: Eu sabia. O que ele te disse?

Julian: Eu não sei se eu deveria já que você tá fula

Natasha: Diz por favor. Ou eu vou ficar imaginando a conversa e ficar mais puta ainda

Julian: Foi constrangedor okay?

Julian: A garota claramente não sabia das intenções dele quando ela chegou e ele ficou querendo forçar a barra sabe? Você sabe que eu odeio isso

Julian: Ela não estava interessada e nem eu

Julian: Então você pode imaginar o clima que tava

Natasha: O que mais?

Julian: Além de conseguir ser um machista babaca do tipo que eu detesto e deixar a menina sem graça, ele basicamente me mandou arranjar uma namorada antes que pensassem que eu era um viadinho de merda

Julian: Com essas palavras

Natasha: Eu vou matar ele.

Julian: Não, você não vai Natasha. Porque você acha que eu sai de lá com a Liv? E eu nem estou dizendo que seria eu a arranjar confusão.

Julian: Eu cansei sabe. Eu não quero discutir com ele porque eu sei como isso iria terminar

Julian: Ele iria envolver o nosso avô, que concordaria com ele e voltaria a criticar a mamãe. De retorno a mãe ficaria fula, me defenderia e o clima voltaria a ficar ruim

Julian: Sem contar que o Tio Oscar finalmente esta em casa e com o Miguel e a Ângela.

Natasha: Droga bebe não seria culpa sua se mamãe e ele brigassem. Você sabe que eles tem opiniões em diferentes

Julian: E eu não preciso jogar sal na ferida

Julian: Não quando não tem nem um ano que a vovó se foi

Julian: Eles estavam entrando em um acordo mudo de não discutir mais. Eu sei que por mais que a mãe não goste do jeito do vô, ele ainda é pai dela e ela o ama.

Julian: Eu só quero que eles fiquem em paz ta legal? Só isso

Natasha: Eu sei ursinho, eu sinto muito

Julian: Promete que não vai fazer nada?

Natasha: Nada eu não posso prometer. Mas eu não vou empurrar ele da primeira escada que eu ver, prometo

Julian: Não diz pros meninos também, por favor

Natasha: Tudo bem. Você esta melhor pelo menos?

Julian: Sim. Eu li o email do Beau agorinha sabe. Ele ate mandou um abraço para você

Natasha: Ownt que gracinha. Eu to amando esse teu amigo cada vez mais

Julian: Hahaha Eu vou falar isso pro Beau ;)

Julian: Ele disse coisas tão bonitas para mim e eu nem sou tudo isso

Natasha: Você é sim, bebê urso

Julian: Você não leu o email haha

Natasha: Não li mas eu sei que é tudo verdade

Julian: Beau me disse que me considera um amigo, Nat.

Julian: Eu não consigo entender como alguém tão doce e especial quanto ele pode ser alvo de tanta crueldade.

Natasha: Verdade docinho

Julian: É o que me deixa mais zangado, na verdade. Hoje quando Miguel me disse aquelas coisas eu não consegui não pensar no Beau e de como deve ser pior para ele. Isso me deixa tão fulo Nat.

Julian: É tão horrível assim ser diferente? Quão importante é na vida dos outros se fulaninho se veste de um jeito, se fala ou age de uma maneira única ou se ele prefere meninos ao invés de meninas? Ou meninas ou invés de meninos?

Julian: As pessoas conseguem ser tão cruéis e ao mesmo tempo tão estúpidas

Natasha: Infelizmente é assim. Eles te olham, mas não tentam te conhecer. E ainda sim te ferem apenas pelo o que veem na superfície

Natasha: Mas você precisa ser forte e lutar. Beau não desistiu de quem ele é e isso é de uma coragem sem igual

Natasha: Você também é assim Julian

Julian: Eu?

Natasha: Moleque eu te vi crescer. Eu te vi desisti de coisas que tu amava em beneficio dos outros. Desistindo de si mesmo para evitar conflitos. Você esta sempre querendo cuidar de todo mundo. Tão gentil e calmo

Natasha: E ainda sim eu te vi se levantar e lutar por gente que você não conhecia

Julian: Eu nunca fiz isso

Natasha: Naquela festa que eu te levei? Com a garota. Ninguém tinha percebido e me dói dizer que nem eu notei.

Julian: Aquela festa? Que tipo de idiota eu seria de ficar apenas olhando enquanto uma garota bêbada era assediada?

Natasha: O tipo que vê isso como charme feminino e não assedio real.

Julian: Hum...

Natasha: E o vôlei?

Natasha: Tu amava jogar e saiu porque Ben apenas comentou que se sentia ser excluído pelo resto do time

Julian: Isso foi culpa minha Nat

Natasha: Tu ate deixou de abraçar ele em publico depois disso. Ele pensou que você estivesse com raiva dele por algum motivo

Julian: Não foi suspeita Nat. Eles estavam excluindo o Ben. Eu ouvi os rapazes comentando que seria desagradável se nós terminássemos e então um de nós começasse a dar em cima de outro rapaz do time

Julian: Um deles chegou a dizer que talvez nós fossemos só amigos.

Julian: Mas um amigo que vive abraçando o outro como eu fazia com o Benjamin? Isso não era coisa de homem

Natasha: Droga

Natasha: Tu não disse essa parte. Sabia que não devia ter deixado você fugir tão cedo de mim

Julian: Passou. Ben arranjou uma namorada um pouco depois, lembra? Ele conseguiu o respeito de volta do time

Natasha: Ursinho eu sinto muito

Julian: Doeu na época. Que eu trouxesse esse tipo de foco pro Ben, logo ele que foi um dos poucos que quis falar com o magrelo esquisito repetente da sala. Ele quis ser meu amigo e eu não queria estragar tudo

Julian: Eu não quero estragar tudo Nat

Natasha: Você não vai meu amorzinho

Natasha: Não credite que tu não é nada menos do que incrível. Beau acredita nisso também

Natasha: Eu tenho dó de quem não se permite te conhecer e ver o quão maravilhoso você é

Natasha: Você é perfeito ursinho

Julian: Obrigado Nat

Natasha: Eu sempre vou te ouvir docinho

Natasha: Agora vai ver se a Liv ta viva. Ate agora ainda não voltou? Deve tá passando mau

Julian: Ela ta aqui, grudada em mim kk

Natasha: Serio? Todo esse tempo?

Julian: Sim

Julian: Eu to passando vergonha aqui pq ela ta sentada do meu lado, mas com as pernas em cima das minhas e me abraçando de lado. Sem deixar que ninguém mais sente no banco haha

Julian: Liv quer falar contigo perai

Julian enviou um áudio

“Nat eu nem sei quem é Beau, mas eu já gostei dele do que eu consegui ler nas mensagens do Lian. Pode ir contando tudinho desse Beau pra mi- AI JULIAN!

...Dá meu celular diaba!

Nem vem que eu quero saber quem é esse Bea-

*barulhos*

...OLIVIA!

Me conta os babados tá? Beij- “

Natasha: Antes das 7h você não volta k Já respondeu o email?

Julian: Não :’(

Julian: E você não ouse dizer uma palavra pra Liv

Natasha: HAHAHAHAH

_________________________________________________________________________

Luccas

Luccas: Ainda esta fora com a Olivia?

Julian: Yepe

Julian: Já estamos saindo daqui, por quê?

Luccas: Volta que eu quero ir assistir filme com vocês

Luccas: Depois pizzaria, eu pago

Julian: Você é o melhor irmão do mundo haha

Luccas: Claro que eu sou

Julian: Posso ligar pro Ben?

Luccas: Claro, sem problemas =D

_________________________________________________________________________

Benjamin

Ben: Você ta bem cara?

Julian: Sim

Ben: De verdade? Você ficou meio pálido saímos da pizzaria. Você esta ficando doente?

Julian: Eu estou bem

Ben: De verdade?

Julian: De verdade =D

Ben: Tudo bem então. Durma bem

Julian: ;-)

________________________________________________________________________

Benjamin

Ben: Quer vir aqui em casa jogar alguma coisa?

Ben: Pode chamar a Olivia também, se quiser.

Julian: Não dá. Já estou saindo de casa.

Julian: Tenho que ir na Helen ajeitar umas coisas para ela no bar. O PC dela esta com problemas de novo e eu vou dar uma olhada nele

Julian: Se eu conseguir terminar cedo eu vou ai 

Ben: OK

Ben: Você esta legal? Tu tava mais calado que o normal hoje. Ainda esta se sentindo ruim?

Julian: Eu estou bem

Ben: Certeza?

Julian:Sim. Não foi a comida que me fez mal, benny.

Ben: O que aconteceu então?

Julian: Foi só alguém que eu achei ter visto

Julian: Nada demais.

Julian: Eu vou ficar bem


	7. Beau e as orcas

**................**

**Benê**

Benê: Beau, tem certeza que não quer que eu fique?

Benê: Posso arranjar alguém pra me substituir hoje.

Você: Dio mio.

Você: É a Lena, não um assassino.

Benê: Quase isso.

Você: Tá parecendo o Trando.

Benê: ^^ Só oferecendo.

Você: Relaxa.

Você: Eles não vão ficar muito tempo.

Você: Se não os expulso

Benê: bebê foca anti-social

Você: E a Bella?

Benê: Com o Trando.

Você: Você não contou pra ele né?

Benê: ele já estaria ai se eu tivesse.

Benê: O que não acho que seja uma má ideia.

Você: hahaha palhaço.

Você: Você não se importa mesmo de o pessoal vir aqui né?

Benê: Mi casa su casa.

Benê: Apenas da um toque qualquer coisa e volto correndo.

Você: Meu herói!

Benê: Engraçadinho você

.......................

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Levando refri e bolo.

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Estamos chegando em dez minutos.

Você: São quantas pessoas mesmo?

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Caio, Vinicius, Teresa, Igor e euzinha.

Você: hum

.....................

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Estamos aqui embaixo

Você: Descendo

..................

Ben

Ben: Tudo correndo bem?

Você: ?

Ben: Liguei pro Benê

Você: Fofoqueiros

Ben: hahaha Ele só tava preocupado.

Você: Não sei por qual a razão.

Ben: Lentiginni, você sabe bem a razão.

Ben: Em um ano de namoro com essa menina ela conseguiu esmagar tua auto-estima

Ben: Como ninguém conseguiu antes.

Você: Ben

Ben: Só to dizendo que tem motivos pra preocupação.

Você: Não to mais com ela, e não vamos voltar.

Ben: E vai dizer que a opinião dela apenas deixou de te afetar.

Você: Sim

Você: E eu tenho que me concentrar aqui.

Você: quanto mais rápido terminamos, mais rápido eles vão embora.

Ben: haha

...........................

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada enviou uma foto.

Você: Se concentra Lena, se não ninguém termina hoje

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: :p

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada enviou uma foto

Você: Para de tirar foto da minha bunda e se concentra. O pessoal ta olhando

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: mas é uma bunda muito bonita.

Você: -_-

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Ta bom, não precisa me olhar assim, grumpy

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: E Caio não para de te olhar. Ciúmes

Você: Quem?

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Aff Beau.

.....................

Tino

Tino: Ta vivo?

Você: Você também não. -_-

Tino: :p

Você: Já disse que não gosto de outros seres humanos?

Tino: Hoje não.

Você: Lena não perde a oportunidade de apertar minha bunda.

Você: Tem uma doidinha aqui que ta assistindo netflix enquanto a gente trabalha

Você: Tem outro que ta quase se jogando em cima da Lena, e me fulminando com os olhos.

Tino: hahaha

Você: Outro ta dormindo.

Tino: Ta zoando comigo

Você: Não mesmo. E tem um carinha me olhando estranho.

Tino: Estranho como?

Você: Estranho. Sei lá.

Tino: Cuidado.

Você: hahaha :p

Você: Nem acredito que esse povo é da minha sala

Você: Não conheço ninguém.

Tino: Tem quantos alunos na tua turma de genética? Uns 40? Eu tbm n lembraria.

Você: : - D

Tino: E também você não fala com ninguém hahaha É antipático. Que nem o Trando.

Você: -_-

Tino: Gosto de você ainda assim.

Você: Me deixa trabalhar aqui

Tino: Vai fazer o trabalho sozinho que eu sei, colocar o nome do povo, só pra não socializar.

Você: Acertou mezeravi.

....................

Benê

Benê: Beau? Cheguei.

Benê: Trouxe pizza.

...........

Benê

Benê:?

Você: Com o Martino.

Benê: Ah. Ta tudo bem?

Você: Uhum. Vou dormir aqui tudo bem?

Benê: Certo. Ta tudo bem mesmo?

Você: Ta sim. : - )

..........................

Martino

Benê: Desembucha

Martino: Sobre o que?

Benê: Preciso mandar o Trando falar com você?

Martino: Nossa primo, bem que Beau falou que você é o pior quando irritado.

Benê: To esperando.

Martino: Eu não sei, ele não me falou nada. Só chegou e deitou na minha cama.

Benê: Merda, eu sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer.

Martino: Ele parece com raiva

Martino: Vou tentar fazer ele falar, mas você sabe como o Beau é.

Benê: Pior que eu sei.

Benê: Cuida dele.

Martino: Vou cuidar.

.........................

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem entre você e o Vini?

Você: Quem?

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Não to de zoação Beau.

Você: E não te devo satisfação Lena.

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Você praticamente expulsou a gente ontem

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: E foi depois que vocês dois ficaram sozinhos na cozinha

Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-mencionada: Não sou cega. Me parece estranho ele ter batido de cara em alguma coisa.

Você: O trabalho ta no email de vocês, tenha um bom dia Lena

....................

Desconhecido

Desconhecido: Beau, aqui é o Caio, do trabalho de genética. Lena me deu seu número.

Você: Oi Caio, já enviei o trabalho pronto para seu email.

Desconhecido: Eu vi. Me senti mal por você fazer quase todo sozinho.

Você: Não tem problema, foi simples.

Você: Se quiser fazer alguma sugestão para modificar.

Desconhecido: Ficou perfeito!

Desconhecido: Então você é mesmo um gênio como a Lena fala.

Você: ^^’

Desconhecido: Queria te compensar sobre isso. E ainda a bagunça que o pessoal deixou ontem.

Você: Não precisa cara, mesmo. Ta de boas

Desconhecido: Eu insisto. Você ta ocupado hoje?

Você: Minha família ta aqui.

Desconhecido: : - (

Desconhecido: Outro dia?

Você: Pode ser. Olha, tenho que ir agora. A gente se fala.

Desconhecido: Vou cobrar

..............................

Pappà

Pappà enviou um aúdio:

“Passarinho, vamos direto para o médico para a consulta da mamma com Beniamino. Bertrando vai buscar você na escola para almoçar com a gente 11:00. ”

Você: Escola hahaha

Pappà: : - )

………………

Caio da Uni

Caio da Uni: Não sou um stalker, mas acho que acabei de conhecer sua mãe

Você: Oi? Como assim?

Caio da Uni: Ela tinha uma consulta com meu pai, tava na recepção

Você: Como sabe que é minha mammà?

Caio da Uni: Baixinha, bonitona, cabelo cacheado, com sardas, sobrenome Angelo. Tem seus olhos.

Você: Okay...

Caio da Uni: E ela disse que tinha um filho chamado Beau que também fazia biologia marinha.

Você: agora isso sim faz mais sentido.

Caio da Uni: Seus pais não param de falar dos filhos, seu irmão tava encabulado

Você: Ben?

Caio da Uni: Gente boa também. Vocês não se parecem.

Você: Não sou gente boa?

Caio da Uni enviou um aúdio:

“Nãaaooo, não é isso que quero dizer. Digo a cara de vocês. Ele parece com o pai de vocês, é alto. Não que você seja baixo, não muito baixo. Um pouco baixo, mas não baixo baixo. Você é gente boa sim. Meio calado, mas gente boa. Ser calado é legal também.”

Você: hahaha, cara relaxa, tava zoando.

Caio da Uni: :p

Você: Eu não sou parecido fisicamente com nenhum dos meus irmãos mesmo.

Você: Você é filho do Dr. Rodolfo?

Caio da Uni: Eu mesmo.

Você: E da Dra Ravena.

Caio da Uni: Isso ai.

Você: Você é filho da minha antiga pediatra. Que coisa.

Caio da Uni: Não me diga. Vou perguntar umas coisas pra ela.

Você: Nem pense.

Caio da Uni: hahaha

.....................

Fratelli

Trando: Beau não para de olhar o celular

Trando: Se Nonna visse isso

Você: :p

Você: Larga você o celular

Trando: Você primeiro

Nito: Meninada, mammà ta olhando vocês daquele jeito especial

Você: Ops

.......................

Ben

Ben: Bom te ver mais animado. Quando chegou parecia meio down

Ben: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Você: Não

Ben: Benê tava preocupado contigo

Você: Benê se preocupa demais.

Ben: Ta lendo email do Julian? Por isso essa cara mais alegre?

Você: Nam. Ele não respondeu ainda. : - (

Você: É um colega que veio ontem

Você: Ele disse que encontrou com vocês, filho do Dr Rodolfo.

Ben: Ahhh, parece um surfista.

Ben: Ele e mammà sentaram em um canto e não pararam de falar de você

Você: Ah meu Deus

Ben: hahaha

Ben: Pq nunca tinha ouvido falar desse seu amigo?

Você: Não o conhecia até ontem ué. Ele não é meu amigo.

Ben: Ele parecia saber bastante de você

Você: Sério, que estranho

Ben: Sério Beau?

Você: ?

Ben: Nada bebê foca, quando crescer vai entender.

Você: -_-

..........................

Desconhecido

Desconhecido: Contou algo a Lena?

Desconhecido: Vai me pagar por aquele soco de ontem

Você: Se eu contei a Lena que você é embuste?

Você: Ainda não. Ela é grandinha pra saber. Por isso te deu um fora.

Desconhecido: Você não me quer como inimigo

Desconhecido: Você ta brincando com o perigo viado

Você: Nossa, como to ofendido. Nunca ouvi esse antes

Desconhecido: Muito bravo para quem da uma de drag queen

Você: Minha sobrinha de dois anos sabe argumentar melhor que você Vinícius

Você: Pelo menos ela não estabelece o óbvio

Desconhecido: Sai de perto da Lena

Você: Com o jeito que ta me enchendo é de se pensar que ta afin de mim e não dela

Você: Você não é meu tipo

Desconhecido: Quero ver fazer graça quando quebrar tua cara

Você: Não fui eu que sai machucado ontem

Você: E vê se não enche

..................

Tino

Você: Vocês vão vir?

Tino: Esperando o Nício.

Você: Corre ou perdem a sobremesa.

Você: Mammà perguntou por ti

Tino: Diz a ela que to chegando.

Tino: Contou ao Ben o que aconteceu ontem?

Você: O que aconteceu ontem?

Tino: Beau

Você: Esquece isso Tino.

..................

Anônimo

Anônimo: Tua família sabe sobre o que aconteceu em Santa Maria?

Anônimo enviou três imagens

Você: Onde conseguiu essas fotos?

Anônimo: Nem tão fodão agora pra me ignorar

Anônimo: Parece que gostou disso

Anônimo enviou uma imagem

Anônimo: Posso tentar?

..................

Beni

Beni: Trando, pode vir aqui fora?

Trando: Você ta com o Beau?

Beni: Sim.

Trando: Onde?Mammá ta preocupada

Beni: Na praça do outro lado do restaurante.

Beni: Diz a ela que pode ir indo. A gente vai depois.

Trando: Vou pegar o carro então, Nício vai com os outros.

Beni: Vem sozinho ta legal

..................

Caio da Uni

Caio da Uni: Não te vi no campus hoje.

Você: É, faltar as vezes é bom

Caio da Uni: Você não tem cara de quem falta sem razão.

Você: Como é a minha cara?

Caio da Uni: Do melhor da turma

Você: Essa seria Lena

Caio da Uni: Lena é a mais inteligente, que não se esforça

Caio da Uni: Você é diferente.

Você: Você não me conhece Caio

Você: Na verdade nem sei por que ta falando comigo de repente, depois de dois anos na mesma sala.

Você: É estranho.

Caio da Uni: Desculpa se to te incomodando, posso parar.

Caio da Uni: Só te acho uma pessoa legal

Você: Eu fui rude, desculpa

Você: Só to com um dia ruim.

Caio da Uni: Quer tomar um café?

Você: Já tomei café hoje.

Caio da Uni: : - (

Você: Ta bom

Você: Mas não ta tendo aula?

Caio da Uni: Faltar as vezes é bom

Você: Touché

..................

Trando

Você enviou sua localização

Trando: ?

Você: To saindo pra tomar café com uma pessoa

Você: Só caso aconteça algo

Você: Como diria Mad eyed moody, vigilância sempre

Trando: Quem é essa pessoa?

Você: Colega de sala, veio fazer trabalho sábado aqui.

Trando: A tal de Lena também.

Você: !

Trando: Benê contou ao Ben, Ben contou ao mammà, mammâ contou pappà, que me contou.

Você: Cara, vocês são todos fofoqueiros.

Trando: Se é amigo dela, cuidado.

Você: Vou me cuidar.

Trando: E Beau, quando quiser conversar, sabe que vou ouvir

Trando: Vou descobrir quem é essa pessoa que ta te enchendo, prometo

Você: Desculpa pelo trabalho

Trando: Nem fala isso, odeio quando tu faz isso.

Você: ?

Trando: Você não da trabalho Beau. Só queria que tivesse vindo a mim antes.

Você: Eu não queria preocupar vocês.

Trando: Vou nem discutir

Trando: Você vai me contar o que ele ou ela falou ontem que te deixou daquela forma?

Trando: Eu sei que se não tivesse piorado tu ia ficar engolindo isso por um bom tempo

Você: Não posso, não agora

Você: Por favor Trando.

Você: E você e o Ben, não contem aos outros, principalmente a mammà.

Trando: Vai tomar seu café Beau. Deixa comigo.

..................

Beni

Trando: Quem é o sujeito com quem o Lentiginni vai tomar café?

Beni: Sujeito?

Trando: Ele não te contou. Interessante.

Beni: Aff Bertrando. Ciumento

Trando: Ele disse que é do grupo da doida de sexta.

Beni: Ahhh, deve ser o filho do Dr. Rodolfo. Conheci ele no consultório

Beni: Pra mim ele ta apaixonado pelo Beau

Beni: Até a mammà comentou isso.

Trando: Beau não confia nele

Beni: Ele não confia em ninguém além da família

Trando: E com razão, até agora

Beni: Trando, o que você acha que essa pessoa mandou pra ele ontem

Beni: Pra ele ficar daquele jeito?

Trando: Ele apagou as últimas mensagens antes de me entregar o celular pra ver.

Beni: Ele tava quase chorando ontem

Beni: Beau não chora na sua frente

Beni: Desde aquele dia

Trando: Eu sei. Vou pegar essa pessoa, e descobrir.

Trando: Qual o nome desse menino? Caio ou Maurício.

Beni: Caio. Quem é Mauricio?

Trando: Filho mais velho.

Beni: Você ta espionando a vida dele né.

Trando: Checando background, claro.

Trando: Não conta ao Beau

Beni: Tenho certeza que ele sabe

Trando: Qual o nome do cara do email mesmo, que esqueci?

Beni: Beau não te contou, não vou contar também.

Beni: Mas relaxa com esse, vai por mim.

Trando: Você sabe de algo

Beni: De muitas coisas. Relaxa.

Beni: Depois me conta o que achou desse Caio.

Trando: Troca de informações Fratelino

Beni: Vou perguntar ao Nício depois hahah ele me conta

Trando: ...

....................

Tino

Tino enviou uma imagem

Tino: Bora?

Você: Não to pra festa hoje

Tino: Não é festa, é um show de calouros

Tino: Bora ver o pessoal se passando.

Você: Nope.

Tino enviou uma imagem

Você:Isso é a professor Daila de odalisca?

Tino: : D

Você: Passo ai e te pego as 19

Tino: hahaha

................

Caio

Caio: To te vendo

Você: ? Stalker

Caio: hahaha

Caio: 4 horas

Você: Não sei nem onde é esquerda e direta meu filho

Caio: hahahaha To indo ai

.....................

Anônimo

Anônimo enviou uma imagem

………………….

Tino

Tino: ei, não to te vendo.

Você: Podemos ir pra casa?

Tino: O que aconteceu?

Você: Cansado. Mas se quiser ficar pode levar Odette, vou pegar um táxi.

Tino: To indo contigo. To te vendo já.

Tino: Quem é esse surfista no teu pé?

Você: Da sala de genética

Tino: O que tava te olhando estranho

Você: Como sabe?

Tino: Lena ta indo na tua direção Beau.

……………..

Dom 25/06 23:00

Assunto: Skele-gro deveria ser algo real

Beau

Eu sinto muito não responder mais cedo. Eu deveria ter aproveitado quando eu tive a chance.

Mas infelizmente não sabemos o que vai acontecer no próximo ato até que ele aconteça, não é?

Você foi tão doce no seu ultimo email. Eu quase não pude tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Foi um fôlego refrescante para alguém que se sentia afogar, você não tem ideia.

E Beau, eu queria tanto que tudo o que eu escrevesse a partir daqui fosse te contando sobre o quão feliz eu fiquei lendo tuas palavras. Como me fez feliz saber que tua família vai ganhar mais um membro. Vocês devem estar radiantes agora. Assim, faz-me considerar se eu não deveria apenas escrever sobre coisas felizes e não estragar qualquer parte do seu dia com meus problemas.

Porém eu te devo respostas, certo? Eu não quero que tu pense que eu quis me afastar de você, então eu me sinto na obrigação de te contar o que aconteceu nessas ultimas 4 semanas.

Começando que eu tenho uma desculpa médica pra minha demora. Eu fraturei a mão direita na cara de alguém, aparentemente (ouch). Além de conseguir alguma bagunça nas minhas costelas (fraturas simples de acordo com o médico. Uma tremenda baboseira se me permite, já que isso ainda dói um monte), uma fratura no meu antebraço esquerdo e uma lesão na cabeça que me deixou em observação por um tempo (fora outras pequenas lesões). Eu também estou tecnicamente de castigo e sem comunicação com o resto do mundo (A Nat teve pena de mim e me cedeu o PC dela, já que os meus bebes foram confiscados por tempo indeterminado L ).

Curioso para saber como eu consegui essas belezinhas? Então Beau, eu entrei em uma briga.

Surpreso?

Eu também fiquei quando a ficha caiu e eu acordei no hospital. Pelo menos eu não fui preso por desordem publica e destruição de patrimônio privado (Palavras do Luccas e eu ainda não descobri se ele estava brincando ou falando serio sobre a possibilidade de ter sido preso). Apesar de saber que a dona do bar restaurante onde isso aconteceu nunca prestaria queixa contra mim, já que ela é praticamente irmã do meu pai e tem um grande carinho pela minha pessoa. Helen me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não entro em brigas por nada. Eu não sou assim.

Algumas coisas aconteceram, sabe? Eu sei que isso é um argumento horrível para justificar um ato de violência, mas uma pessoa só pode tomar tanto antes de explodi.

Como você me contou sobre Lorenzo, nada mais justo do que te dizer sobre meu primo Miguel e meu avô Joaquim. Eles são bem parecidos com o seu tio e é sempre estressante estar com os dois. E eu tive minha dose de ambos semanas atrás.

Meu avô é aquele tipo de turrão do século passado. Ele é um homem difícil de lidar, mesmo agora, amolecido pela idade e pelo luto, ele continua sendo alguém complicado de conversar ou convencer. Minha mãe, Manoela, sabe bem o quão difícil ele pode ser.

Ela é a caçula de 5 irmãos e quase foi deserdada ao decidir sair de Diamantina e tentar voar com as próprias asas. Ela conseguiu se graduar em música e foi professora por um bom tempo. Meu avô tomou isso como afronta . Meu tio Oscar disse que doía ver o deboche nos olhos do meu avô, ao invés de orgulho pelo sonho realizado da minha mãe. E mesmo depois que ela se casou, “mulher deveria ficar em casa cuidando dos filhos” ele costumava dizer.

O relacionamento deles nunca foi dos melhores, mesmo com a intervenção da minha avó Adelina em mudar isso. E agora que minha avó se foi eu sinto como se estivéssemos andando sobre ovos.

Minha mãe e meu vô já tiveram tantas desavenças, até mesmo a forma com que minha mãe nos criou já foi motivo de briga e eu realmente não quero que eles voltem a estaca zero novamente. Com o tempo meu avô aprendeu a tolerar a Nat, principalmente por ela sempre ter sido a preferida da minha avó. Mesmo Luccas conseguiu o respeito dele por se tornado um homem respeitável e um advogado, apesar da historia a tatuagem. E com o Max, por deus, Max é um exemplo de filho e de homem (palavra do Sr. Joaquim).

Enquanto a mim? Eu sou distante de ser um homem de verdade para meu avô (e sim, eu ouvi isso dele). Particularmente eu acho que meu avô nunca gostou de mim. Eu lembro quando eu era pequeno, quando visitávamos meus avós no sitio deles, que ele sempre apontava coisas que eu fazia como “coisas de menina”. Era sempre: “Deixe de agir como uma garotinha, moleque” ou “vá brincar com seus primos como um menino de verdade, Julian” ou até “Pare de chorar como uma menininha”. Eu nunca me importei com essa de “coisas de meninos ou de meninas” e meus pais nunca me repreenderam por isso, diferente do meu avô. Eu também sempre fui do tipo quieto, que preferia estar com minhas revistinhas e meus desenhos do que perseguindo algum pobre animal, pulando em árvores ou duelando na lama. Não que eu odiasse fazer essas coisas (exceto maltratar qualquer animal indefeso), eu até gostava de brincar com meus primos, só que na maioria das vezes eu preferia a companhia da minha imaginação. Eu sempre me senti mais seguro dentro da minha própria cabeça do que com o resto das pessoas (por mais estranho que isso soe)

Não tinha nada de errado com isso, mas para o meu avô, um garoto que passava horas desenhando, que chorou quando viu um porco ser abatido e que preferia brincar de inventar historinhas com a prima deveria ser disciplinado. Delicado demais pra um menino, eu cheguei a ouvir dele e isso sempre me magoou. Até hoje quando ele fala comigo, eu me sinto ser avaliado e julgado e isso me incomoda de uma maneira que eu não consigo por em palavras. E eu não posso fazer nada Beau. Como eu poderia quando o relacionamento dele com a minha mãe já é tão frágil? Eu não quero que eles voltem a brigar.

E tem o Miguel. Ele é o que mais me dói, porque eu o amava.

Eu confiava nele ao ponto de contar sobre o que eu passava na escola. Beau, até hoje meus irmãos não sabem de tudo e Miguel sim. Eu disse a ele como eu era excluído pela turma e como isso me afetava. Como os apelidos me magoavam. Eu contei sobre como um garoto mais velho e seu grupinho “grudou” em mim, se autodenominando meus amigos, mesmo que eles me roubassem, estragassem minhas coisas e me “cumprimentassem” com mais força que o necessário. Eu disse como um deles, Leon, me assustava mais do que os outros.

Eu contei tudo a ele e Miguel apenas me respondeu que eu estava sendo uma garotinha. Ele nomeou tantas formas do bullying ser minha culpa que eu acreditei. Eu acreditei e tentei mudar e deixe-me dizer que eu não gostei da experiência. Eu tentei me encaixar e não funcionou. Eu pensei que tinha algo de errado comigo, por não conseguir fazer amigos, por não ver o mundo da mesma maneira que os outros, por não crer na mesma coisa que o resto.

Eu só percebi que talvez o erro não estivesse em mim quando Leon me beijou e me bateu logo em seguida. Eu nunca vou esquecer a expressão no rosto dele naquele dia, Beau. A realização do que ele estava escondendo de si mesmo e me culpava por isso. Assim eu fui percebendo que eu não era um erro, eu era um escape.

Miguel não via dessa forma. Ele ainda tentou me convencer que eu era o único deveria mudar, sabe? Você deve imaginar como é desagradável estar com ele, com os comentários, insinuações, piadinhas e até alguma provocação.

Eu estava de saco cheio, Beau. Mesmo que minha prima maravilhosa, Olivia, também veio junto com o Miguel e minha outra prima. A Liv consegue ser tão incrível quando a Natasha e eu a amo de paixão. Uma pena que ela vive no Rio de Janeiro com meu tio Oscar. Engraçado pensar que Liv e Miguel são irmãos, mesmo tendo ideias tão diferentes. Tio Oscar também não é nada como meu avô, eu o aplaudo por isso.

Posso dizer que minha terceira infelicidade foi encontrar o Leon. Sim, o demônio está de volta ao lar. Ele se lembrou de mim e foi como o fundamental de novo. Os amigos dele já estavam arrumando problemas no bar da amiga do meu pai quando ele apareceu. Eu havia tido uma situação com o Miguel no dia anterior e ver meu tormento depois de tanto tempo me pegou em cheio.

Eu não me orgulho disso, Beau. Ele me provocou dizendo coisas sobre meus irmãos, sobre Natasha e até mesmo sobre Benjamin. Eu sabia que ele queria que eu começasse uma briga e eu fiz exatamente isso. Pensando no que aconteceu eu mal me reconheço. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão furioso como eu fiquei naquele dia.

Leon deve ter se acostumado com a ideia de um Julian fraco, pequeno, frágil e não contou que eu pudesse derrubar ele. Eu acho que ele nem percebeu que eu fiquei maior que ele.

Luccas disse que foi sorte minha que os amigos do Leon estarem um pouco “altos”, ou eu teria me metido em um massacre. E quem disse que eu pensei nisso na hora? Parte de mim pode esta envergonhada com a minha atitude, mas a ao mesmo tempo uma pequena voz diz que não dá a mínima por ter socado a cara do infeliz. Se não fosse um deles ter vindo por trás de mim e me acertado na cabeça, eu teria continuado a bater no Leon e isso me assusta um pouco.

Eu sinto muito se isso quebra a magia, Beau. Eu não sou perfeito como você pensou que eu fosse. Ou tão gentil ao ponto de não revidar.

Minha mãe me disse uma vez para nunca começar uma briga. Mas caso eu fizesse, que eu não fosse o único a apanhar. Acho que finalmente decidi seguir o conselho dela, apesar de ser irônico pensar nisso desde que ela gritou comigo até ficar rouca. Você pode imaginar de onde o lado assustador da Natasha veio.

Então foi isso que aconteceu. Eu continuo tomando medicamentos pra dor, meu braço esta imobilizado, meu peito dói e eu vou fazer fisioterapia para o movimento da mão. Eu juro que eu preferiria beber skele-gro (mesmo com o efeito colateral) do que permanecer enfaixado desse jeito. Eu me sinto uma múmia e o gesso coça como o inferno.

Max e Natasha estão estranhamente orgulhosos de mim apesar de tudo. Ben riu quando eu contei que eu derrubei os infelizes de jeito (mesmo que ele tenha ficado preocupado por eu ter ficado no hospital). Papai só sorriu pra mim e disse pra ouvir minha mãe enquanto ela brigava. Eu juro que ele parecia um pouco orgulhoso de mim. Luccas brincou que eu finalmente passei pelo rito de passagem dos Lemos haha

Em três dias meus primos iram voltar para casa. Olivia, meu amorzinho de prima, vai pro Rio com o pai (meu tio Oscar <3 ) e os outros dois, Miguel e Ângela, vão voltar pra SP com a mãe (também conhecida como diaba com saias). Sem contar que o resto da família deixou já a algum tempo desde a “festa de boas vindas da rainha” (nomeado pela rainha Natasha haha) e as coisas vão se acalmar agora.

Ao menos eu espero que sim

Eu rogo para que eu não volte a ver o Leon e seu bando tão cedo novamente. Ou se for algo que aconteça que ele consiga se lembrar de que eu não estou disposto a recuar dessa vez.

É gratificante poder desabafar tudo isso com você, Beau.

Acho que meu email ficou maior do que eu esperava, sorry haha

Desculpa a demora e o drama L Quem sabe, quando eu puder usar minhas mãos(ou respirar) de novo, ganhar meus bebes de volta do castigo e conseguir a normalidade novamente eu te conte as partes boas de ter minha prima Liv aqui comigo. Ela acabou descobrindo sobre você e posso dizer que eu quase não consegui manter a privacidade dos teus emails longe das mãos dela. Natasha saber é uma coisa, mas Olivia seria capaz de te enviar algo por conta própria e eu totalmente morreria de vergonha, conhecendo a prima que eu tenho haha

Natasha manda um grande beijo para você e diz que também esta feliz pelo seu irmão e pelo novo bebê.

Ate o próximo email (eu espero que seja mais leve que esse)

De Julian Lemos

A baleia corcunda que aparentemente aprendeu que pode lutar ;)

..................

Ben

Você: Add o número novo ai

Ben: Beau?

Você: Yep

Ben: Aêee, celular novo. Depois de um mês

Ben: De volta a civilização.

Você: Espero que ninguém pise nesse também

Ben: : - (

Ben: Ainda não acredito que você brigou em uma festa

Você: Eu não briguei. Me defendi. É diferente.

Ben: E muito bem. Meu pequeno Rocky Balboa

Você: Não deixa mammà de ouvir hahaha

Você: Nem que Trando me deu esse celular como recompensa por ter quebrado o nariz de alguém

Ben: hahahahaha, eu sabia!

Você: Julian brigou também

Ben: Ele mandou um email!?

Você: : - ) Siiiimmm

Ben: Eu disse Beau, que ele responderia

Ben: Que tinha acontecido algo

Você: E aconteceu mesmo. Depois eu te ligo e te conto

Você: Parece que não fui o único a ter problemas

Você: Fico feliz de não ter estragado tudo de alguma forma

Ben: Beau, para de se colocar pra baixo

Você: Como estão as coisas em Recife?Quando volta??

Ben: Correndo tudo bem. Saudades de mim?

Você: Nam :p

Ben: :’(

Você: Claro seu besta.

Ben: hahaha <3 Próxima semana talvez, se tudo correr bem

Você: E partiu Congo : (

Ben: Só no fim do mês Lentiginni, ainda vou te encher bastante até lá.

Ben: E o projeto?

Você: Tenho resposta definitiva próxima semana, vou entregar hoje.

Ben: Meu Beau, abrindo as asas e voando

Você: Falou o cara que andou Africa inteira antes dos 30

Você: Tenho que add os outros aqui. Me coloca no grupo?

Ben: Ta. Te ligo quando chegar na pousada.

………………….

Tino

Você: É teu primo favorito, adiciona

Tino: Brando?

Você: o-O

Tino: hahaha, vou te ligar agora.

…………………….

Surfista

Você: Caio, é Beau. Add meu número

Surfista: Adicionado. Finalmente

Você: Entre a manutenção da Odette e um celular novo, prefiro Odette.

Surfista: E de onde veio o celular?

Você: Meu dinheiro da prostituição

Surfista: o-O

Você: meu irmão ficou com pena de mim e me deu

Surfista: -_-

Surfista: Ta ocupado agora?

Você: Acabei de terminar as referências do meu projeto

Você: Vou entregar hoje

Surfista: Atta boy. To indo ai.

Você: Já ta vindo sem ser convidado, ta parecendo o Tino

Surfista: To levando pizza

Você: To esperando.

...............

Tino

Tino: O que o surfista faz aqui mesmo?

Tino: Sempre que venho ele ta te rondando

Você: hahaha Ciumento não

Tino: Não to com ciúmes, só curioso

Você: Aham

Tino: O que ta rolando entre vocês?

Você: Nada ué, somos colegas

Tino: Sei as colegagens

Você: Talvez amigos

Tino: Uhum. Não to gostando disso. Nenhum pouco.

Você: Para de fofocar pelas costas, ele ta sentado do teu lado

Você: Se conversar com ele vai gostar dele

Tino: Argh, pra piorar, ele é gente boa.

Tino: Seria tão mais fácil odiar ele se ele fosse um idiota

Tino: mas não, ele se meteu naquela briga e te defendeu

Tino: É o típico mocinho perfeitinho do sorriso brilhante

Tino: Ele abre a porta pra você, aposto, e puxa a cadeira.

Você: dio mio

Tino: Cedrico Diggory

Você: hahahahaa

...............

Surfista Diggory

Surfista Diggory: Do que vocês estão rindo?

Você: Piada que ouvi hoje de manhã

............................

Seg 26/06 20:00

Re: Skele-gro deveria ser algo real

Julian

Espero muito, muito mesmo que você esteja melhor ao ler esse email.

Quanto a sua família, é uma situação complicada, mas vai por mim, aceitar tudo o que eles jogam em você para não piorar a situação não é a saída. Principalmente mudar quem você é. Aprendi isso em cada reunião familiar nossa. Seus pais querem te ver feliz, não importa o que aconteça, e a briga entre sua mãe e seu avô não é culpa sua de nenhuma forma, você é apenas uma desculpa.

Aplaudo sua mãe, de verdade. Ela é incrivel. E quanto a seu primo, me parece que ele não entende nada da vida. Ele ainda tem muito o que aprender. Então, apenas continue sendo quem você é. A gente valoriza quem nos valoriza. Como seus irmãos, seus pais, seu tio e sua prima. Você é cheio de gente que te ama, e se preenche cada espaço com isso, não sobra lugar para dúvida alguma!

Eu nem conheço esse Leon, mas já quero botar Trando em cima dele. Gente, que tremendo babaca. Eu entendo ter medo de aceitar quem se é, mas odeio quem desconta suas frutrações em cima de outras pessoas, e transforma a vida de todos ao redor em infelicidade. Pior que gente assim é o que mais existe, já encontrei muito desses embustes na vida. O que ele fez foi assédio Julian. Isso é grave. É algo horrível. Eu entendo. Infelizmente.

E eu sei que violência é algo ruim, mas consigo entender o que aconteceu. Tem horas que o copo enche mesmo, e fica complicado segurar. Mesmo para alguém gentil : - (

E entendo seus pais. Eles apenas tem medo de você tentar resolver tudo assim, o que seria um desastre total. Você é um cara tão legal Julian, te vejo como uma daquelas almas boas mesmo, que é abençoado com empatia, algo que está ficando tão raro hoje em dia. Não muda pelos outros não. Eu não sei qual a definição de homem de verdade do seu avô, mas eu sei que ele está equivocado demais. Ser homem não tem nada a ver com provas de masculinidade idiotas. Sua orientação sexual também não muda isso. Alías, prefiro muito mais o termo "ser humano". Ter humanidade. Que vai além de qualquer gênero, não é? Mas já estou devaneando aqui, desculpa haha

Quanto as minhas novidades, foram muitas - um mês né, muita coisa pra acontecer. Nem todas boas, infelizmente, mas tive algumas surpresas interessantes.

Tudo começou por conta da Lena. Lena, minha ex namorada, e uma das pessoas que meus irmãos mais detestam. Veja bem, Lena não é uma má pessoa, mas nossa relacionamento foi um desastre. Eu gostava muito dela, e ela de mim- eu acho -, mas não de mim completamente. Ela só me queria, quando eu era um garoto. O resto ela acreditava que era uma fase, e fazia questão de sempre dizer isso. E de uma forma bem cruel e humilhante. E eu tentei tanto mudar pra agradar a ela, e vejo o quanto isso foi uma besteira da minha parte...quando a gente terminou, minha auto-estima estava destruída. Eu não conseguia confiar em mais ninguém, nem namorar mais ninguém depois dela.

E eis que a fênix resurgiu. Tivemos que fazer um trabalho juntos, e ela estava bem disposta a voltar comigo, o que não foi muito agradável, ou fingir que nada aconteceu, o que também não foi lá muito interessante. Esse trabalho trouxe duas coisas para mim: Um inimigo idiota, e um possível-amigo-estranho. O inimigo idiota é um cara que é super afin da Lena, e não gostou da atenção -indesejada - dela pra cima de mim. Então ele achou que era uma boa ideia me encostar na parede e me ameaçar, além de dizer uns desaforos dignos do meu tio Lorenzo. E como não gosto muito de ninguém desconhecido muito perto de mim, entrei em pânico e dei um soco nele. Pasme. Round 1

Claro que expulsei todo mundo depois, fiquei ruminando o que ele me disse, por que sou um idiota inseguro, e achei que iria ficar por isso.

Então temos o amigo estranho. Caio. E por Deus, que ainda não entendo esse cara. Ele é o cara perfeitinho do campus. Líder estudantil, favorito dos professores, cheio de amigos para todo lado. Eu não entendo ainda por que ele colou em mim, o que ele quer, e isso me assusta. Não sei o que ele quer de mim. Ele, literalmente, vem forçando o caminho dele na minha vida. Pessoas fora da minha familia raramente são assim sem algo em troca - você foi uma excessão ❤ - então eu não tenho certeza.

Enfim, vamos ao round 2. Isso foi em uma festa de show de talentos ummês atrás, e tudo estava indo bem. Caio estava lá comigo, e Tino saiu com um pessoal, e a Lena chegou. E agarrou em mim. E chegou o idiota. Meio alterado, já veio com o soco armado e me derrubou. E dai foi por água abaixo, por que Tino chegou de voadora. Sério, eu pisquei e ele estava lá. Em segundos haviam garrafas e cadeiras voando ao redor.

É, parece que fomos nós dois Julian ^^'

Enfim, o fim da noite foi com todo mundo na delegacia, o idiota com o nariz quebrado - a la Beau - , Caio tendo que levar pontos, Lena chorando em cima de mim, e Tino, por incrivel que pareça, o único calmo no meio de tudo. E meu celular espatifado no chão, claro. Foi um sinal e tanto para o Nício quando ele chegou por lá.

Parece que sou grandinho pra ficar de castigo, mas não o bastante para levar uma brigada, além de ter que me virar pra conseguir um celular trabalhando no restaurante meio periodo. Ai a Odette quebrou, e fiquei sem dinheiro. E Trando me deu o celular, por que ele adorou a história toda, o savage.

Quantas emoções não é não?

Aconteceram outras coisas...bem ruins. Mas não quero falar disso agora Julian, eu não consigo. Só de pensar me imagino caindo em um buraco, sendo sugado de tudo. E é uma sensação da qual quero fugir. Então, se eu conseguir, fica para outro email tudo bem?

Fico muito feliz que tenha respondido. Por um momento pensei que tinha feito algo e te afastado, e não foi uma sensação muito legal de se ter.

Melhoras baleia corcunda lutadora! Que as orcas se cuidem!

Beau


	8. Julian e os ciúmes

...........

**Natasha**

Julian: Eu deveria saber que teu "gesto de amor fraternal" em me emprestar teu PC não era só bondade do teu coração

Natasha: OUCH é assim que você fala com sua irmã querida?

Natasha: Não ganho nem um oi?

Julian: Oi manipuladorazinha rasteira

Natasha: Oi pra você também meu neném! :)

Natasha: Um lindo dia hoje, não acha?

Julian: Eu não acredito que você sabia que a mãe ia devolver minhas coisas e não me contou

Natasha: Opa, esqueci ;P

Julian: -_-;

Julian: Vce é impossível

Natasha: Não acredita em mim maninho?

Julian: Nem um pouco

Julian: Ainda mais que tu me deixou em divida

Natasha: E você sempre cumpre as tuas promessas haha

Julian: O que você quer?

Natasha: É simples relaxa

Natasha: Eu vou ter que viajar de novo. Eu sei, eu acabei de chegar, mas vão ser só alguns dias. Promise

Natasha: O que eu quero é que você não faça perguntas dessa vez

Natasha: Sem olhos de cachorrinho nem nada.

Julian: Como é?

Natasha: Viajar. Eu. Malas. Avião. No questions.

Natasha: Voltou com os analgésicos? Ou é a cabeça de novo? Os óculos?

Julian: Natasha eu consigo ler. O que eu não entendi é o que você ta me pedindo

Julian: Como assim sem perguntas? Para onde você esta indo dessa vez?

Natasha: Exatamente isso aí

Natasha: Sem perguntas como essa maninho

Natasha: To usando a promessa de dedinho aqui

Julian: Porque diabos tu ta me pedindo isso Natasha?

Julian: Pra onde você vai?

Natasha: Não não Julian. Sem perguntas lembra

Natasha: Eu estou bem

Natasha: Não é como se eu estivesse fugindo ou qualquer coisa

Julian: Sabe que isso não é nem um pouco reconfortante né?

Natasha: Docinho, isso é uma coisa importante OK? Eu só tenho que resolver isso e ai eu volto

Julian: E precisa fazer esse mistério todo?

Natasha: Claro. Tu sabe que eu amo um bom drama :)

Julian: -_-;

Julian: Os meninos sabem que você esta indo?

Natasha: Garoto, promessa de dedinho? Oi? Deu de quebrar promessas de dedinho agora?

Julian: Só me responde isso

Julian: Serio Nat, você esta me deixando preocupado.

Natasha: Julian relaxa. Eu realmente preciso ir e quando eu puder, eu te conto. É coisa boa, fica tranquilo.

Natasha: E não, eu ainda não contei pro resto da trupe.

Natasha: Mas eles vão descobrir de qualquer forma. Não por você, claro ;)

Julian: Eu não estou gostando disso

Julian: Posso pelo menos saber quando você vai?

Natasha: Claro. Depois de amanhã :)

Julian: COMO É????????????

Natasha: Promessa de dedinho maninho :D

Julian: Isso não vai ficar assim Natasha

Natasha: Vai sim :D

Natasha: XOXO

***************************************

Benjamin

Julian:I'm back :)

Ben: AAAAAEEEEE

Ben: Finalmente liberado do castigo

Julian: Sim haha

Julian: Apesar dos meus bebês estarem em liberdade condicional. Mas é melhor que nada

Ben: Com certeza

Ben: Voltou do médico agora?

Julian: Yepe. Ele disse que no geral esta tudo bem. Eu vou tirar a órtese do braço esquerdo, mas o gesso na mão direita vai ter que ficar algum tempo

Julian: Vou precisar bater novos raios-x e fazer fisioterapia.

Ben: Isso quer dizer que você esta bem?

Julian: Sim mãe.

Ben: xD

Ben: Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que perdi a tua primeira grande briga

Julian: Nem me fale, espero não ter outra tão cedo. Luccas esta tentando me convencer a fazer boxe ou algo assim

Ben: Se eu fosse você eu aceitava. Pelo menos pra aprender a bater do jeito certo e não quebrar a mão no processo.

Julian: Talvez. Parece ser tão fácil nos filmes

Julian: E menos doloroso

Ben: Isso porque eles não batem e nem apanham de verdade besta

Julian: Uau to chocado aqui

Julian: Toda minha infância e adolescência esmigalhadas agora

Ben: Foi mal por te tirar dessa ilusão cara haha

Ben: Já falou com a Olivia?

Julian: Ainda não. Cabei de pegar o celular com a mamãe (literalmente)

Julian: Liv está com o tio Oscar arrumando as malas para voltar pro Rio. Depois de amanhã ela vai embora :’(

Ben: Putz que droga

Ben: Foi legal ter a companhia dela. Ela é bem divertida

Julian: Sim :’( vou morrer de saudades

Julian: Ainda mais que ela é atualmente a minha garota favorita, já que a Nat aprontou comigo

Ben: O que tua irmã fez dessa vez

Julian: Acredita que ela vai viajar de novo e não quer me contar pra onde?

Ben: O_O

Ben: Porque?

Julian: Eu não faço ideia e eu não posso insistir no assunto

Ben: E porque não?

Julian: Promessa de dedinho. Eu fiquei devendo ela um favor e ela cobrou na forma de não aporrinha-la com nada em relação a essa viagem

Ben: Interessante. Quantos anos vocês tem mesmo? Cinco?

Julian: Nem vem

Julian: Eu sei que é estranho, mas é uma coisa nossa que é praticamente sagrada

Julian: Não se quebra promessa de dedinho

Ben: Quem são as pessoas com quem eu ando hahahaha

Ben: Posso fazer isso também?

Julian: Não. Tu usaria a promessa para fins maléficos

Ben: E a Natasha não usa?

Julian: Não

Ben: hahahahhaha

Julian: Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando ela me pediu pra jurar

Ben: Agora é tarde

Ben: Caiu na teia da viúva negra

Julian: Não preciso de um lembrete, obrigado

Julian: Olha depois eu falo contigo okay? Vou me atualizar aqui

Julian enviou uma imagem

Ben: Tu vai ler tudo isso de notificação?

Julian: Yepe

Ben: Até amanha Julian

Julian: Nah. Eu dou conta

Julian: Me da uma tarde que eu verifico tudo que eu perdi nessas semanas

Julian: Apesar de que eu me sinto O naufrago voltando pra civilização. Ou o próprio Steve Rogers

Ben: Você não sofreu lavagem cerebral pela Hydra, Wilson

Julian: Não fala mais comigo

Ben: Sabia que tu ia chiar hahahaha

Julian: Nossa amizade esta por um fio aqui moço. Não se brinca com isso

Ben: HAHAHAHHAA

Julian: Benjamin Leonardo de Souza Lima qual o nome do soldado invernal?

Ben: James Buchanan Barnes

Julian: Quem é Wilson no filme do Náufrago?

Ben: Não é o carinha barbudo?O Robin Willians?

Julian: Não fala mais comigo

Julian: Você não é mais meu melhor amigo

Ben: Hahahahhahaha

Desconhecido

Desconhecido: Oi! Não sei se lembra de mim. Eu sou a guria de cabelo azul que aqueles acéfalos estavam mexendo, a do bar do Alemão? Meu nome é Fernanda e eu peguei teu número com uma amiga sua. Eu acho que o nome dela era Helen

Desconhecido: Tu deve saber quem é

Desconhecido: Que seja. De qualquer forma eu só queria te mandar os meus mais profundos votos de melhoras. Garoto você me surpreendeu. Eu estou profundamente agradecida por você ter enfrentado aquele babaca quando ele começou a cuspir merdas sobre mim e a minha namorada. Carinha corajoso voce

Desconhecido: E belos socos a propósito. Aquele filho da puta que te provocou mereceu ter a cara reconfigurada. Eu não pude deixar de escutar as merdas que ele falou e eu sinto muito por você um dia ter cruzado caminhos com um idiota desses

Desconhecido: De qualquer forma eu espero que a tua cabeça esteja melhor. Foi uma pancada feia aquela guri.

Desconhecido: De qualquer forma eu e Evelyn mandamos nossos votos de recuperação a você Julian.

Desconhecido: Eu não sou uma stalker não ta.

Desconhecido: A tua amiga que me disse teu nome

***********

Olivia

Julian: Liiiivvv!

Liv: Olha quem esta de volta ao mundo digital

Liv: Recebeu teu celular hoje?

Julian: Sim :D

Liv: Vou passar ai assim que eu terminar as malas ta bom?

Julian: Okay :'(

Liv: Se tu me fizer chorar quando eu for embora eu vou bater em você

Julian: Faz isso não.

Julian: Meus machucados já estão melhores, não preciso de novos

Liv: Deixo passar dessa vez então haha

Liv: Tu quase me matou de susto moleque

Julian: :(

Julian: Desculpa

Liv: Só não faz isso de novo

Liv: Não tão cedo pelo menos

Liv: Recebeu alguma mensagem do teu amigo virtual?

Julian: Ainda não.

Liv: Ele vai responder certeza

Julian: Eu espero

Liv: Relaxa menino ansioso, ele vai te responder

Olivia enviou uma imagem

Liv: Quase terminando =D

Liv: Você pode ir comigo naquela livraria no shopping?

Julian: Claro.

Liv: Cinco horas e meia ta bom pra vc?

Julian: Yepe. Te encontro lá okay?

Liv: Okay baby whale ;-)

Julian: Eu nunca deveria ter te falado disso

Liv: Haha baby whale

Julian: É Sr.Whale pra você ;)

**************

Lucca

Lucca enviou uma imagem

Lucca: Interessado em algum?

Julian: Eu ainda não posso fazer exercícios pesados Lucca

Lucca: Ainda não mas tu vai

Lucca: Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pra academia

Julian: Colocando desse jeito -_-;

Lucca: Eu deveria ter insistido pra você fazer boxe comigo

Julian: Não é como se eu fosse precisar

Julian: Ou gostar

Lucca: Uma ova

Lucca: Pelo menos defesa pessoal você deveria ter aprendido

Lucca: E não vem com moleza pq eu sei que tu ainda corre todo final de semana

Julian: É relaxante

Julian: E eu não tenho que bater em nada

Lucca: Tarde demais maninho

Lucca: Como um delinquente oficial da irmandade Lemos, tu vai precisar de treinamento adequado.

Julian: Isso é meio assustador vindo de um homem que seve a lei haha

Lucca: É serio

Lucca: Até a mãe sabe alguma defesa pessoal Julian

Julian: Eu vou pensar nisso tudo bem?

Julian enviou uma imagem

Julian: Comprei pra você também. Vai querer?

Lucca: Siiiim ^.^ <3

Lucca: Eu queria também alguns nomes

Julian: Nope, isso não esta incluso no cardápio

Julian: E eu já te disse que eu não conhecia os caras

Lucca: E eu não acreditei nem um pouco nisso

Lucca: Helen me contou que você parecia conhecer pelo menos um deles

Lucca: Ele mexeu contigo não foi?

Julian: Pela última vez deixa isso quieto Luccas, por favor

Lucca: U_U

Lucca: Teimoso

Julian enviou uma imagem

Lucca: Ownt <3

Lucca: Bebê urso e a carioquinha

Julian: Despedida ;-)

Julian enviou uma imagem

Lucca: Vou postar no meu instagram hahaha

Julian: Nem pensar

Lucca: Tarde demais lalala

Julian: Eu vou comer teu lanche feliz u.u

Lucca: Nãããããão!!!

Julian: ;-)

Benjamin

Benjamin enviou uma imagem

Ben: Acho que Thor esta sentindo saudades tuas

Julian: ownt <3

Julian: Pera esse ai é meu casaco??

Julian: Como foi parar ai?

Ben: Acho que voce esqueceu aqui

Ben: Eu encontrei quando eu fui procurar o Thor

Ben: Foi so eu tirar teu casaco do guarda-roupa que o bicho apareceu

Ben: agora o Thor não quer sair de cima do teu casaco

Julian: <3 haha

Ben: Esse gato deveria me amar mais do que voce, já que sou eu que provenho comida -_-

Ben: Um bandido desses

Benjamin enviou uma imagem

Ben: O ingrato ainda dorme -.-

Julian: Não seja ciumento haha

Mon 26/06 20:00

Julian

Espero muito, muito mesmo que você esteja melhor ao ler esse email.

Quanto a sua família, é uma situação complicada, mas vai por mim, aceitar tudo o que eles jogam em você para não piorar a situação não é a saída. Principalmente mudar quem você é. Aprendi isso em casa reunião familair nossa. Seus pais querem te ver feliz, não importa o que aconteça, e a briga entre sua mãe e seu avô não é culpa sua de nenhuma forma, você é apenas uma desculpa.

Aplaudo sua mãe, de verdade. Ela é incrivel. E quanto a seu primo, me parece que ele não entende nada da vida. Ele ainda tem muito o que aprender. Então, apenas continue sendo quem você é. A gente valoriza quem nos valoriza. Como seus irmãos, seus pais, seu tio e sua prima. Você é cheio de gente que te ama, e se preenche cada espaço com isso, não sobra lugar para dúvida alguma!

Eu nem conheço esse Leon, mas já quero botar Trando em cima dele. Gente, que tremendo babaca. Eu entendo ter medo de aceitar quem se é, mas odeio quem desconta suas frutrações em cima de outras pessoas, e transforma a vida de todos ao redor em infelicidade. Pior que gente assim é o que mais existe, já encontrei muito desses embustes na vida. O que ele fez foi assédio Julian. Isso é grave. É algo horrível. Eu entendo. Infelizmente, eu entendo mesmo.

E eu sei que violência é algo ruim, mas consigo entender o que aconteceu. Tem horas que o copo enche mesmo, e fica complicado segurar. Mesmo para alguém gentil : - (

E entendo seus pais. Eles apenas tem medo de você tentar resolver tudo assim, o que seria um desastre total. Você é um cara tão legal Julian, te vejo como uma daquelas almas boas mesmo, que é abençoado com empatia, algo que ta ficando tão raro hoje em dia. Não muda pelos outros não. Eu não sei qual a definição de homem de verdade do seu avô, mas eu sei que ele ta equivocado demais. Ser homem não tem nada a ver com provas de masculinidade idiotas. Sua orientação sexual também não muda isso. Alías, prefiro muito mais o termo "ser humano". Ter humanidade. Que vai além de qualquer gênero, não é? Mas já estou devaneando aqui, desculpa haha

Quanto as minhas novidades, foram muitas - um mês né, muita coisa pra acontecer. Nem todas boas, infelizmente, mas tive algumas surpresas interessantes.

Tudo começou por conta da Lena. Lena, minha ex namorada, e uma das pessoas que meus irmãos mais detestam. Veja bem, Lena não é uma má pessoa, mas nossa relacionamento foi um desastre. Eu gostava muito dela, e ela de mim, mas não de mim completamente. Ela só me queria, quando eu era um garoto. O resto ela acreditava que era uma fase, e fazia questão de sempre dizer isso. E de uma forma bem cruel e humilhante. E eu tentei tanto mudar pra agradar a ela, e vejo o quanto isso foi uma besteira da minha parte...quando a gente terminou, minha auto-estima tava destruída. Eu não conseguia confiar com mais ninguém, nem namorar mais ninguém depois dela.

E eis que a fênix resurgiu. Tivemos que fazer um trabalho juntos, e ela estava bem disposta a voltar comigo, o que não foi muito agradável, ou fingir que nada aconteceu, o que também não foi lá muito interessante. Esse trabalho trouxe duas coisas para mim: Um inimigo idiota, e um possível-amigo-estranho. O inimigo idiota é um cara que é super afin da Lena, e não gostou da atenção -indesejada - dela pra cima de mim. Então ele achou que era uma boa ideia me encostar na parede e me ameaçar, além de dizer uns desaforos dignos do meu tio Lorenzo. E como não gosto muito de ninguém desconhecido muito perto de mim, entrei em pânico e dei um soco nele. Pasme. Round 1

Claro que expulsei todo mundo depois, fiquei ruminando o que ele me disse, por que sou um idiota inseguro, e achei que iria ficar por isso.

Então temos o amigo estranho. Caio. E por Deus, que ainda não entendo esse cara. Gente boa, inteligente, o cara perfeito do campus. Eu não entendo ainda por que ele colou em mim, o que ele quer, e isso me assusta. Não sei o que ele quer de mim. Pessoas fora da minha familia raramente são assim sem algo em troca - você foi uma excessão ❤ - então eu não tenho certeza.

Enfim, vamos ao round 2. Isso foi em uma festa de show de talento, e tudo tava indo bem. Caio estava lá comigo, e Tino saiu com um pessoal, e a Lena chegou. E agarrou em mim. E chegou o idiota. Meio alterado, já veio com o soco armado e me derrubou. E dai foi por água abaixo, por que Tino chegou de voadora.

É, parece que fomos nós dois Julian ^^' Enfim, o fim da noite foi com todo mundo na delegacia, o idiota com o nariz quebrado - a la Beau, Caio levou um soco por mim, Lena dando escândalo, e Tino, por incrivel que pareça, o único calmo no meio de tudo. E meu celular espatifado no chão, claro. Foi um sinal e tanto para o Nício quando ele chegou por lá.

Sou grandinho pra ficar de castigo, mas não o bastante para levar uma brigada, além de ter que me virar pra conseguir o celular trabalhando no restaurante meio periodo. Ai a Odette quebrou, e fiquei sem dinheiro. E Trando me deu o celular, por que ele adorou a história toda, o savage.

Quantas emoções não é não?

Aconteceram outras coisas...bem ruins. Mas não quero falar disso agora Julian, eu não consigo. Só de pensar me imagino caindo em um buraco, sendo sugado de tudo. E é uma sensação da qual quero fugir. Então, se eu consegui, fica para outro email tudo bem?

Fico muito feliz que tenha respondido. Por um momento pensei que tinha feito algo e te afastado, e não foi uma sensação muito legal de se ter.

Melhoras baleia Jubarte lutadora! Que as orcas se cuidem!

Beau

Olivia 27 de Junho

Liv: Então...

Liv: Já respondeu o email?

Julian: Não.

Liv: Hahahahahhaa

Liv: Você fica tão bonitinho com ciúmes

Julian: Eu não estou com ciúmes

Liv: Não foi o que a Natasha me contou

Liv: E pelo visto você continua emburrado

Julian: Você e minha irmã precisam parar de fofocar pelas minhas costas

Julian: E eu não estou emburrado

Liv: Claro que não hahaha

Trupe

Lucca: Porque o filhote ta emburrado?

Natasha: Sobre isso...

Natasha: Estou arrumando as malas

Natasha: Vou ter que viajar

Lucca: De novo? Tu acabou de voltar

Natasha: Essa é minha vida niño

Lucca: Quando você vai?

Natasha: Em breve. Muito em breve

Natasha: Algumas coias surgiram e eu tenho ir. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer ainda para onde, mas quem sabe mais tarde, quando tudo se resolver eu conto

Lucca: Esse é o motivo do bico? haha

Julian: Vocês não poderiam ficar abelhando em privado?

Julian: Tipo em um lugar onde eu NÃO posse ler as mensagens?

Lucca: E sem me divertir conseguindo as respostas?

Julian: Quer diversão? Pergunta da Nat o motivo dessa viajem.

Julian: Ela estava cantarolando aquelas musicas de filmes antigos

Lucca: Serio??????? Θ_Θ

Julian: Tu sabe o que isso significa

Lucca: Eu não sabia que ela estava saindo com alguém

Julian: Ainda são apenas suposições Lucca. Mas eu tenho quase certeza

Lucca: Como?

Julian: Ela leu alguma coisa no celular e um tempo depois ela começou com o repertorio Frances

Lucca: Uau

Natasha: Os dois não poderiam fuxicar em privado não?

Natasha: Sabe, em um lugar onde eu NÃO consiga ler as mensagens?

Julian: ;)

Natasha: Luccas, Julian ficou emburrado também porque tá com ciúmes

Lucca: De quem? De você?

Natasha: O amiguinho virtual dele arranjou um paquera

Julian: Não é assim

Lucca: Eita agora esquentou hahaha

Lucca: O tal do Beau?

Julian: Traira

Natasha: Ele mesmo hahaha

Natasha: Tu tinha que ter visto a carinha do ursinho

Julian: Eu não fiz cara nenhuma

Natasha: Fez siim e eu vi

Lucca: Bebe urso te mostrou o email?

Natasha: Não por escolha haha

Lucca: Me conta tudo depois ;D

Julian: Natasha para de ficar fofocando. E você deixe de ser abelhudo Lucca

Julian: Eu não estou com ciúmes

Lucca: Ownt mo deusu

Lucca: Naninho ta com ciúmes la la la la la la

Max: Como é a historia ai?

Julian: Não escuta esses fofoqueiros Maxy

Natasha: O amiguinho virtual do Julian conheceu um garoto legal. Acho que o moleque está afim do Beau

Natasha: Julian tá com ciúmes

Julian: Eu. Não. Fiquei. Com. Ciúmes

Julian: Pelo amor de deus Nat

Julian: Não tem nada de errado que Beau tenha novos amigos

Lucca: Isso sim explica o bico gigante hoje de manha kk

Natasha: Vai ficar assim pelo resto da semana se for igual daquela vez com o Benjamin

Julian: Vish

Julian: Para tua informação o Benjamin é MEU melhor amigo, ele não tinha nada que ficar fazendo favores pra meio mundo

Natasha: Ciumento haha

Lucca: Aaaah então é por isso que o Benjamin não quis comentar

Julian: O que o Ben disse?

Lucca: ....

Lucca: Que você estava ciúmes

Natasha: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Max: Jesus Luccas, deixa o menino.

Julian: EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIUMES

Lucca: Julian ta com ciúmes la la la la la la

Julian: Eu vou me retirar daqui

Natasha: Luccas pode deixar que eu te atualizo mais tarde haha

Lucca: ;-)

Julian: Não ouse fazer isso

Lucca: Vai ver é so um romance passageiro maninho

Julian: Eu desisto

Maximilian & Natasha

Max: Boa manobra evasiva maninha

Natasha: Obrigado ;)

27/06 Terça-feira 10:03

Beau, The Savage (Eu gostei haha)

Martino pode ser como você disse uma vez, um idiota (é serio que você tinha um crush por ele? OoO), mas eu adorei que ele tenha feito o que fez. Natasha concorda comigo quanto a isso.

Na verdade ela adorou a atitude do teu primo em chegar com a voadora. É a cara dela fazer algo do tipo. xD

Eu gostaria que o Trando conhecesse o Luccas haha Ele me parece ser do tipo de irmão que além de manter segredo se você se mete em confusão, ele (dependendo dos motivos e do resultado) ainda te premia por isso. E Trando conseguiu um celular para você, o que foi bem legal.

Você tinha me perguntado no email anterior como meus irmãos eram em relação a meus interesses românticos e tudo mais. Te digo que eles podem ser um pé no saco em relação a isso (lê especificamente Natasha e Luccas).

Meu irmão mais velho é o que menos me atormenta sobre assuntos românticos e o mais seguro para conversar sem que eu me sinta desconfortável. Não que eu não fale disso com os outros dois, mas com o Max as coisas fluem sem estresse ou vergonha, entende? Ele puxou isso do nosso pai (que é ótimo em dar conselhos também) Eu queria que você visse como meu irmão e a esposa dele (Daniela) agem um com o outro. É tão bonito o relacionamento dos dois, Beau. Max quer que um dia eu tenha isso também, mas não é fácil achar pessoas boas e que te completem ou te entendam tão facilmente assim.

Luccas não é ruim, ele sabe como deixar uma situação tensa em algo leve e até engraçado (lógico que você quer matar ele em alguns momentos, mas Lucca sempre consegue te fazer mudar de ideia. Acho que o sorriso bobão contribui pra isso haha). Mas não é muito cômodo. Ele geralmente acaba descobrindo as coisas pela Nat e as vezes até mesmo pelo Benjamin, já que eles são bons amigos. Então eu tenho que aguentar alguma provocação fraternal.

Com a Nat você pode imaginar. Se ela põe algo na cabeça não tem quem tire. Então se existe alguma coisa ela acaba descobrindo de qualquer maneira. Não que eu tenha uma vida amorosa agitada.

Eu sou do tipo que acaba sempre se apaixonando pelo o que a pessoa me mostrar ser por dentro e não somente por fora. Conversar por horas com alguém e mesmo assim sentir que o tempo não passou é o tipo de coisa que realmente me atrai. Sem rótulos, sem jogos ou segundas intenções, apenas duas pessoas tendo um bom tempo juntas. Irônico que eu goste disso, mas seja um burro introvertido na maior parte do tempo. Então no geral existe muita historia a ser contada.

E ainda sim meus irmãos conseguem fazer pirraça sobre isso.

Falando em pirraça, Natasha tem o titulo atual de peste insuportavel. Minha irma vai viajar novamente e eu estou zangado com ela. Acredita que ela se recusa a me dizer pra onde ela vai? Eu tentei a tática do silencio, pra ver se ela acabava soltando alguma coisa, mas infelizmente não funcionou como eu planejei. Como ontem ela não dormiu no apartamento que divide com uma amiga ela ficou em casa. Justamente o meu celular estava com ela quando você mandou a mensagem. E ao invés de devolvê-lo como qualquer irmão normal faria, acredita que a peste ficou correndo pela casa com ele e disse que só me devolveria se eu voltasse a falar com ela?

Ela é uma peste Beau. (Mas eu não consigo deixar de ama-la haha)

E eu acho que ela esta vendo alguém.

Isso é legal, que ela esteja apaixonada e tudo mais, mas a Nat nunca me escondeu coisas como essa e eu me sinto estranho com isso. Ela apenas ri quando eu digo isso, nem confirma e nem nega. E não qualquer sorrisinho, esse é particularmente irritante. A ultima vez que eu a vi assim foi há dez anos, quando ela descobriu o esconderijo de biscoitos do nosso pai e não quis compartilhar o segredo.

Natasha, A Gata Cheshire. RRGG Tu não sabe como isso me irrita.

Eu sinto muito pelo teu celular. No seu lugar eu teria tido um mini infarto se o meu quebrasse. Felizmente as únicas perdas que eu tive na minha demonstração de Rocky Balboa foram meus óculos e alguns ossinhos. Nada divertido, eu te garanto. Ainda mais pelo castigo. Eu tenho dezenove anos, um jovem adulto e fiquei de castigo. Eu sei que é estúpido, mas eu mereci. Minha mãe ficou fula comigo, por ter me metido em confusão, mas acima de tudo ela ficou assustada sabe? Ela chorou quando me viu no hospital. Minha mãe é do tipo que enfrenta pessoas duas vezes maior que ela e ainda pega o salto pra cacetar o individuo (historia verídica). A única vez que eu a vi chorando foi quando minha avó morreu. Então o que são algumas semanas não é? Eu sei que pelo menos fez ela se sentir no controle de alguma coisa.

Eu não gosto da sua ex. Definitivamente não gosto dela. Tem pessoas que são assim, acabam com tua autoestima com palavras que elas nem sequer imaginam que possam machucar. Você pode dizer que ela não é má pessoa, mas ela foi cega para como você se sentia e isso é uma forma de abuso. Eu acredito que quando se está com alguém, não se ganha automaticamente o direito de comandar a vida da pessoa. Se Lena te amasse de verdade ela iria amar todos os lados de você. Beau, tu não fez nada de errado e não tem que se envergonhar por ser quem você é. Lena é uma tola por não ter tido algo tão especial nas mãos e não ter cuidado disso.

O inimigo idiota é exatamente isso: Um tremendo babaca

Ao invés de focar as energias dele em conquistar o que quer, ele culpa o resto do mundo pelo fracasso. No caso, ele culpa você. Foi bem dado o soco que você deu e eu espero que o Trando esteja na cola dele (Melhor pessoa haha).

De qualquer forma eu entendo que não queira falar sobre as coisas ruins. Algumas vezes é até melhor, assim não damos poder para elas nos afetem. Mas se você resolver falar, eu vou escutar. Então por hora vamos nos concentrar nas coisas boas, certo?

Eu fico feliz em saber que você esteja fazendo amigos, Caio parece ser alguém descente e isso é muito bom. É difícil encontrar pessoas assim. Apenas tome cuidado tudo bem?

Olivia, minha prima linda, esta voltando pro Rio amanhã. Ela te mandou lembranças. Ela disse outras coisas também, mas eu não acho adequado por aqui. Ela pode ser maluca, mas é boa de coração haha . Liv é tão diferente do Miguel e isso é tão refrescante. É sempre maravilhoso quando ela vem pra Minas. Posso dizer que coloquei minhas séries em dia pelo tempo que ela esteve aqui haha Eu não sei como eu consegui, com os comentários espertinhos dela me tirando o foco das histórias e me fazendo morrer de rir. Eu vou sentir falta dela comigo.

Benjamin mandou um Oi e me pediu para perguntar se você gosta de algum esporte. Ele ficou me aporrinhando sobre isso desde que eu esqueci de perguntar nos emails passados. Ben é um atleta apaixonado sabe? Voleibol pode ser a paixão dele, mas não é como se ele não dominasse outras modalidades também. Eu te disse como ele era irritante? Sorriso com covinhas, carismático, gente boa e atleta. Às vezes eu o odeio haha

Luccas quer me matricular no boxe ou algo assim. Ele ainda esta tentando me convencer e eu admito que ele esta quase conseguindo. Não que ele saiba, já que eu continuo dizendo que eu não decidi. E é meia verdade. O outro motivo é porque eu que adoro ver os argumentos que ele me dá, seguidos das dancinhas de ponta de pé que ele faz, imitando um boxeador. Ele treina de verdade e sabe o que fazer, mas ele é desse tipo de idiota. Eu sei que é pra me fazer rir e eu o amo por isso. Mesmo que ele consiga ser chato como um carrapato.

Eu vou tirar a ortese do braço YAHOO! Infelizmente ainda vou ter que ficar com o gesso na mão por mais algum tempo, mas eu sobrevivo. Acho que já faz uma hora que eu comecei a escrever isso aqui inclusive. Mão ainda em recuperação então eu estou incrivelmente lento. Mesmo assim isso aqui vai ficar gigante pelo que eu to vendo haha

Talvez porque você esteja ai, do outro lado de uma tela e não me olhando diretamente, ou apenas seja por você ser uma pessoa gentil e especial, mas eu nunca me senti tão falante dessa forma.

É um bom sentimento.

De qualquer forma é melhor que eu pare por aqui antes que minha mão se torne um problema real ou eu acabe transformando isso em um livro da minha vida. E nem mesmo um tão bom haha

Desculpa pelo email gigante de novo Beau. É só que é realmente bom falar com você. Espero que você consiga se livrar do inimigo idiota(e talvez até da ex?) o quanto antes. Ou que pelo menos que te deixem em paz.

E Beau? Acho que não tem nada que você faça que possa me afastar. A não ser que você queira que seja assim ;-)

Da Jubarte em recuperação e pronta para receber treinamento contra as terríveis Orcas,

Julian Lemos.

................

Benjamin

Ben: Novidades sobre o vôlei

Ben: Mal posso esperar para te contar ;D

Julian: Okay =D

...................

Fernanda

Fernanda: Estamos bem garoto. Os únicos que se machucaram foi você e aqueles imbecis

Fernanda: E você pode me chamar de Nana como todo mundo se quiser

Fernanda enviou uma imagem

Fernanda: Aqui guri. Esse ai é o endereço onde eu trabalho

Fernanda: O salão é meu e tu vai ser muito bem vindo se quiser vir visitar

Fernanda: A gente se esbarra por ai Julian ;-D


	9. Beau e os dementadores

...........................

Trando

Trando: Lentiginni, eu te liguei duas vezes já.

Trando: Precisamos conversar.

Você: Desculpa, tava na biblioteca. Desliguei o celular.

Você: Vou te ligar agora.

..........

Tino

Tino: Você ta bem Beau? Quem ligou?

Você: Trando.

Tino: Você vai pra casa?

Você: Enxaqueca. Te ligo depois.

Você: E aprovo essa menina com quem ta paquerando

Tino: hein

Você: perto dos livros de bioquímica. Pensa que não percebi

Você: O nome dela é Eliana

Tino: Aff Beau

Você: Menino, até corado ficou.

Tino: Avisa quando chegar.

....................

27/06 Terça-feira 10:03

Assunto: The savage

Beau, The Savage (Eu gostei haha) Martino pode ser como você disse uma vez, um idiota (é serio que você tinha um crush por ele? OoO), mas eu adorei que ele tenha feito o que fez. Natasha concorda comigo quanto a isso.

Na verdade ela adorou a atitude do teu primo em chegar com a voadora. É a cara dela fazer algo do tipo. xD

Eu gostaria que o Trando conhecesse o Luccas haha Ele me parece ser do tipo de irmão que além de manter segredo se você se mete em confusão, ele (dependendo dos motivos e do resultado) ainda te premia por isso. E Trando conseguiu um celular para você, o que foi bem legal.

Você tinha me perguntado no email anterior como meus irmãos eram em relação a meus interesses românticos e tudo mais. Te digo que eles podem ser um pé no saco em relação a isso (lê especificamente Natasha e Luccas).

Meu irmão mais velho é o que menos me atormenta sobre assuntos românticos e o mais seguro para conversar sem que eu me sinta desconfortável. Não que eu não fale disso com os outros dois, mas com o Max as coisas fluem sem estresse ou vergonha, entende? Ele puxou isso do nosso pai (que é ótimo em dar conselhos também) Eu queria que você visse como meu irmão e a esposa dele (Daniela) agem um com o outro. É tão bonito o relacionamento dos dois, Beau. Max quer que um dia eu tenha isso também, mas não é fácil achar pessoas boas e que te completem ou te entendam tão facilmente assim.

Luccas não é ruim, ele sabe como deixar uma situação tensa em algo leve e até engraçado (lógico que você quer matar ele em alguns momentos, mas Lucca sempre consegue te fazer mudar de ideia. Acho que o sorriso bobão contribui pra isso haha). Mas não é muito cômodo. Ele geralmente acaba descobrindo as coisas pela Nat e as vezes até mesmo pelo Benjamin, já que eles são bons amigos. Então eu tenho que aguentar alguma provocação fraternal.

Com a Nat você pode imaginar. Se ela põe algo na cabeça não tem quem tire. Então se existe alguma coisa ela acaba descobrindo de qualquer maneira. Não que eu tenha uma vida amorosa agitada.

Eu sou do tipo que acaba sempre se apaixonando pelo o que a pessoa me mostrar ser por dentro e não somente por fora. Conversar por horas com alguém e mesmo assim sentir que o tempo não passou é o tipo de coisa que realmente me atrai. Sem rótulos, sem jogos ou segundas intenções, apenas duas pessoas tendo um bom tempo juntas. Irônico que eu goste disso, mas seja um burro introvertido na maior parte do tempo. Então no geral existe muita historia a ser contada.

E ainda sim meus irmãos conseguem fazer pirraça sobre isso.

Falando em pirraça, Natasha tem o titulo atual de peste insuportavel. Minha irma vai viajar novamente e eu estou zangado com ela. Acredita que ela se recusa a me dizer pra onde ela vai? Eu tentei a tática do silencio, pra ver se ela acabava soltando alguma coisa, mas infelizmente não funcionou como eu planejei. Como ontem ela não dormiu no apartamento que divide com uma amiga ela ficou em casa. Justamente o meu celular estava com ela quando você mandou a mensagem. E ao invés de devolvê-lo como qualquer irmão normal faria, acredita que a peste ficou correndo pela casa com ele e disse que só me devolveria se eu voltasse a falar com ela?

Ela é uma peste Beau. (Mas eu não consigo deixar de ama-la haha)

E eu acho que ela esta vendo alguém.

Isso é legal, que ela esteja apaixonada e tudo mais, mas a Nat nunca me escondeu coisas como essa e eu me sinto estranho com isso. Ela apenas ri quando eu digo isso, nem confirma e nem nega. E não qualquer sorrisinho, esse é particularmente irritante. A ultima vez que eu a vi assim foi há dez anos, quando ela descobriu o esconderijo de biscoitos do nosso pai e não quis compartilhar o segredo.

Natasha, A Gata Cheshire. RRGG Tu não sabe como isso me irrita.

Eu sinto muito pelo teu celular. No seu lugar eu teria tido um mini infarto se o meu quebrasse. Felizmente as únicas perdas que eu tive na minha demonstração de Rocky Balboa foram meus óculos e alguns ossinhos. Nada divertido, eu te garanto. Ainda mais pelo castigo. Eu tenho dezenove anos, um jovem adulto e fiquei de castigo. Eu sei que é estúpido, mas eu mereci. Minha mãe ficou fula comigo, por ter me metido em confusão, mas acima de tudo ela ficou assustada sabe? Ela chorou quando me viu no hospital. Minha mãe é do tipo que enfrenta pessoas duas vezes maior que ela e ainda pega o salto pra cacetar o individuo (historia verídica). A única vez que eu a vi chorando foi quando minha avó morreu. Então o que são algumas semanas não é? Eu sei que pelo menos fez ela se sentir no controle de alguma coisa.

Eu não gosto da sua ex. Definitivamente não gosto dela. Tem pessoas que são assim, acabam com tua autoestima com palavras que elas nem sequer imaginam que possam machucar. Você pode dizer que ela não é má pessoa, mas ela foi cega para como você se sentia e isso é uma forma de abuso. Eu acredito que quando se está com alguém, não se ganha automaticamente o direito de comandar a vida da pessoa. Se Lena te amasse de verdade ela iria amar todos os lados de você. Beau, tu não fez nada de errado e não tem que se envergonhar por ser quem você é. Lena é uma tola por não ter tido algo tão especial nas mãos e não ter cuidado disso.

O inimigo idiota é exatamente isso: Um tremendo babaca

Ao invés de focar as energias dele em conquistar o que quer, ele culpa o resto do mundo pelo fracasso. No caso, ele culpa você. Foi bem dado o soco que você deu e eu espero que o Trando esteja na cola dele (Melhor pessoa haha).

De qualquer forma eu entendo que não queira falar sobre as coisas ruins. Algumas vezes é até melhor, assim não damos poder para elas nos afetem. Mas se você resolver falar, eu vou escutar. Então por hora vamos nos concentrar nas coisas boas, certo?

Eu fico feliz em saber que você esteja fazendo amigos, Caio parece ser alguém descente e isso é muito bom. É difícil encontrar pessoas assim. Apenas tome cuidado tudo bem?

Olivia, minha prima linda, esta voltando pro Rio amanhã. Ela te mandou lembranças. Ela disse outras coisas também, mas eu não acho adequado por aqui. Ela pode ser maluca, mas é boa de coração haha . Liv é tão diferente do Miguel e isso é tão refrescante. É sempre maravilhoso quando ela vem pra Minas. Posso dizer que coloquei minhas séries em dia pelo tempo que ela esteve aqui haha Eu não sei como eu consegui, com os comentários espertinhos dela me tirando o foco das histórias e me fazendo morrer de rir. Eu vou sentir falta dela comigo.

Benjamin mandou um Oi e me pediu para perguntar se você gosta de algum esporte. Ele ficou me aporrinhando sobre isso desde que eu esqueci de perguntar nos emails passados. Ben é um atleta apaixonado sabe? Voleibol pode ser a paixão dele, mas não é como se ele não dominasse outras modalidades também. Eu te disse como ele era irritante? Sorriso com covinhas, carismático, gente boa e atleta. Às vezes eu o odeio haha

Luccas quer me matricular no boxe ou algo assim. Ele ainda esta tentando me convencer e eu admito que ele esta quase conseguindo. Não que ele saiba, já que eu continuo dizendo que eu não decidi. E é meia verdade. O outro motivo é porque eu que adoro ver os argumentos que ele me dá, seguidos das dancinhas de ponta de pé que ele faz, imitando um boxeador. Ele treina de verdade e sabe o que fazer, mas ele é desse tipo de idiota. Eu sei que é pra me fazer rir e eu o amo por isso. Mesmo que ele consiga ser chato como um carrapato.

Eu vou tirar a ortese do braço YAHOO! Infelizmente ainda vou ter que ficar com o gesso na mão por mais algum tempo, mas eu sobrevivo. Acho que já faz uma hora que eu comecei a escrever isso aqui inclusive. Mão ainda em recuperação então eu estou incrivelmente lento. Mesmo assim isso aqui vai ficar gigante pelo que eu to vendo haha

Talvez porque você esteja ai, do outro lado de uma tela e não me olhando diretamente, ou apenas seja por você ser uma pessoa gentil e especial, mas eu nunca me senti tão falante dessa forma.

É um bom sentimento.

De qualquer forma é melhor que eu pare por aqui antes que minha mão se torne um problema real ou eu acabe transformando isso em um livro da minha vida. E nem mesmo um tão bom haha

Desculpa pelo email gigante de novo Beau. É só que é realmente bom falar com você. Espero que você consiga se livrar do inimigo idiota(e talvez até da ex?) o quanto antes. Ou que pelo menos que te deixem em paz.

E Beau? Acho que não tem nada que você faça que possa me afastar. A não ser que você queira que seja assim ;-)

Da Jubarte em recuperação e pronta para receber treinamento contra as terríveis Orcas,

Julian Lemos.

.............................

Profa Daila

Profa Daila: Olha seu email Beau

Profa Daila: E meus parabéns, sabia que conseguiria

.....................

Mammà

Você: Mammá, meu projeto foi aceito <3

Mammà: Eu não tinha nem dúvidas mio angelo

Você: To tão feliz

Você: Antárdida!!

Mammà: Seu pappà ta comigo aqui

Mammà: Já ta preparando o churrasco

Você: hahahaha amo vocês

Mammà: Nonna disse pra não esquecer de levar o casaso

Você: hahahahahaha

Mammà: hahahahaha

......................

Fratelli

Você: Gente, vou pra Antártida

Brando: Aêeee

Nito: Eu sabia Beau, tem nem graça

Benê: Parabéns Beau!

Nito adicionou alguém

Nigno: Parabéns Beau

Você: Benigno!!

Brando: o-O

Nigno: hahaha, cheguei em São Paulo

Nigno: Amanhã estamos por ai

Você: <3

Nigno: Quando é sua viagem

Você: Última semana de julho

Você: Vou passar um mês

Nito: E o semestre?

Você: Vou resolver hoje como vai ficar

Você: A gente entra em recesso essa semana

Ben: Voa Beau, voa

Você: Ben <3 Quando você volta!

Ben: Próximo final de semana Lentiginni

Você: :’( Saudades

Brando: Começou esses dois

Nito: hahahaha

Nigno: Algumas coisas nunca mudam

Nigno: E o Trandinho?

Você: Ele ta em um caso hoje, como defensor.

Você: Ia sair umas dez horas

Benê: Lentiginni passo o dia com o Trando e o Benício agora

Benê: Se eu soubesse que Ben e Trando iam monopolizar o mais novo

Benê: Tinha ajudado Brando a despachar os dois naquele barco

Nigno: O que fizeram com o Benê, não reconheço essa pessoa

Nigno: Benê era um anjo

Benê: 0: )

............

27/06/2016 14:00

Ass: Foca badass

Olá jubarte!

Hoje o email vai ser mais curto, mas cheio de boas novidades!

Meu projeto foi aceito! Beau vai pra Antártida!

Benigno chegou com a Sarah!

Tino arrumou uma paquera que eu aprovo!

Trando ganhou o caso que estava trabalhando há um mês!

Respondendo ao seu Ben. Luto Muay Thai, que nada mais é que boxe tailandês. O que explica o nariz sangrando do Vini-chato - Que sim, Trando e Nício estão na cola dele -. Trando encheu minha mãe até ela matricular nós dois quando eu tinha oito anos, logo depois do desastre na escola. Você pode entender a razão. Mammà aceitou por que sabia que controlaria a raiva de Trando, e, com as palavras dela "você vai ser quem você é para o mundo, e vou te preparar pra isso."

Minha mammà é uma badass. Um metro e sessenta de pura selvageria, e segundo meu pai, uma lingua afiada o bastante pra derrubar alguém também. Não se distraia com o tamanho compacto e as sardas.

Segundo pappà, eu sou uma versão da minha mammà, apenas cinco centimetro mais alto. Gosto de ver isso como um elogio.

Caio está me ensinando a surfar também. A água daqui é tão fria que as vezes não é atrativo, mas ele descobriu que salvo o nome dele como Surfista Diggory nos contatos e resolveu se vingar. Até que não é ruim não. Vamos em alguns fins de semana pro litoral.

Gente, curioso com Natasha agora. Atento com as novidades dessa saga.

Sobre Lena, você falou igual ao Trando agora. Vou dizer isso a ele. Obrigada jubarte ❤ Você realmente sabe como elevar meu humor viu. Tenho sorte!

E muitas melhoras. Espero que logo volte ao oceano e chute bunda de orcas por ai - não estou te incentivado a voltar a brigar, olha olha Sr. jubarte.

Um abraço pra todo mundo, incluindo Liv. Logo retorno com algo mais longo, realmente tenho que correr agora, mas não queria te deixar esperando.

Com carinho

Foca badass

.............

Ben

Ben: Alguma novidade

Você: Vou pra Antárdida

Ben: Parabéns, mas sabe do que to falando

Você: O número é clonado

Você: Acharam o aparelho em uma lata de lixo

Ben: Merda

Você: No campus

Ben: Então é alguém da universidade

Ben: Cuidado Beau

Você: Trando já encheu meus ouvidos com isso Ben

Ben: Ele te conhece, sabe que tu inventa de resolver tudo só

Você: Dessa vez não, eu falei com vocês

Ben: Isso que me assusta, pq deve ser algo muito sério

Ben: Tem coisa que você ta escondendo ainda

Ben: Alguém não clonaria um número e trocaria de celular só pra ameaçar

Ben: Por nada

Você: Quando você chegar a gente conversa Ben

Você: Aproveita tua estádia ai

Ben: Você vai me contar

Você: Vou. Eu só tenho que pensar em como

Você: Não quero que vocês

Ben: Que a gente o quê Beau

Você: Eu amo vocês

Ben: Beau

Você: Eu dou minha palavra que não to envolvido com drogas, roubo ou algo do tipo Ben

Ben: Não pensei nisso

Você: Tran perguntou

Ben: Bertrando é advogado, ele tem que perguntar

Você: Eu não sou assim

Ben: Eu sei que ele sabe disso também

Ben: E isso que me deixa mais assustado dessa história

...........

Cedrico

Cedrico: Beau!!!Eu soube da novidade!

Você: Oi Caio : - )

Cedrico: Parabéns! Martino me contou

Cedrico: Em casa?

Você: To chegando agora

Cedrico: Posso ir ai agora?

Cedrico: Juro que é rápido, to na tua rua

Você: Stalker

Cedrico: :p

Você: Vou te esperar na portaria

.........

Tino

Tino: Diggory me ligou, você não me atende

Tino: To indo pra ai agora

Você: Não precisa

Tino: To indo agora Beau

Tino: O que foi que ele fez

Você: Nada de errado

Você: Eu to bem

Tino: Não ta. Para de mentir Beau

.............

Cedrico

Cedrico: Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas desculpa

Cedrico: Eu gosto muito de você Beau

Você: Você não fez nada

Você: Além de ligar pro Tino

Cedrico: Achei que ficar ai iria piorar

Cedrico: Mas não fica sozinho

Você: Você é um bom sujeito Caio

Cedrico: Um bom sujeito que faz alguém ter um ataque de pânico

Você: Eu que sou fodido

Cedrico: Você não é fodido Beau

Cedrico: Você é uma pessoa incrível

Cedrico: E eu realmente quero descobrir quem te machucou

Você: Não entendi

Cedrico: Minha prima já passou por algo bem ruim

Cedrico: Eu conheço os sinais Beau

Cedrico: Você tem que falar com alguém

Cedrico: Beau

Você: Como

Cedrico: Algumas coisas. Hoje principalmente.

Cedrico: Não me afasta Beau

Cedrico: Tino já chegou?

Cedrico: Beau, atende o celular

Cedrico: To voltando ai

.............

Anônimo

Anônimo enviou uma imagem

Você: Que diabos você quer

Anônimo: Olha a língua

Você: Pro inferno.

Anônimo enviou um vídeo

……………………..

Voldemort

Você: Lena, você conhece todo mundo

Voldemort: Olha quem resolveu retornar minhas mensagens

Você: Gabriel, último semestre de Oceanografia

Voldemort: Seu ex?

Você: Sabe o número dele?

Voldemort: Ele é seu ex. Que porra Beau

Você: Sabe ou não sabe

Voldemort: Pede as coisas direito

Você: Esquece

Voldemort: Ta certo, não precisa se estressar

Voldemort: Tava só brincando

Você: Claro que tava. Você sempre ta brincando Lena

Voldemort: Aconteceu alguma coisa, você ta estranho

Voldemort enviou um contato

Você: obrigada

Voldemort: “obrigado”

Você: Eu agradeço pelo contato, mas vai se foder pelo comentário

.................

Benê

Você: Tive que sair, vou voltar um pouco mais tarde. Desculpa não vou poder ficar com a Bella hoje.

Benê: Ta tudo bem?

Benê: Não sei por que pergunto, você vai dizer que sim. Como sempre

..............

Trando

Você enviou uma localização

Trando: O surfista de novo?

Você: Não

Você: Desculpa Trando

Trando: Pelo o quê?

Você: Não posso atender agora

Trando: Beau, se você não atender em uma hora, vou te rastreiar por seu telefone

Você: Eu sei.

......................

Benício

Benício: Tino me ligou Beau, cadê você.

..........................

Benedetto

Bertrando: Benê, Beau vai dormir aqui hoje.

Benedetto: Aconteceu algo não foi.

Bertrando: Aconteceu

Benedetto: Eu sabia.

Benedetto: Tem haver com o segredo que você e o Beni tão guardando por ele

Bertrando: Não vou perguntar como sabe disso

Bertrando: Não posso falar agora. Apenas cobre a gente pros outros

Benedetto: Se Beni ligar?

Bertrando: Principalmente dele. Por enquanto.

………..

Angelo

Bertrando: Nício, ele acordou?

Angelo: Sim

Angelo: Tino veio aqui, mas Beau não quer ver ninguém

Bertrando: Infelizmente Beau é parecido demais comigo

Bertrando: Cabeça dura, quer resolver as coisas sozinho.

Bertrando: Aconteceu tanta merda na vida dele, que ele acha que se sangrar os tubarões vão vir.

Angelo: : - (

Bertrando: Ele vai dizer quando tiver pronto pra ver alguém

Bertrando: Vamos fazer ele perceber que não ta sozinho

Angelo: Vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem?

Bertrando: Quando Beau quiser

Bertrando: Ele confiou em mim Benício, não posso o obrigar a falar.

Angelo: Tudo bem então

Bertrando: Eu te amo muito sabia?

Angelo: Eu sei. Eu também

.................

Tino

Tino: Não vou insistir, mas to aqui.

...........................

Cedrico

Cedrico: Vou entregar as anotações das aulas para o Martino

Cedrico: Qualquer coisa, você sabe meu número

..................

Voldemort

Voldemort: Fui uma babaca ontem, mas você que começou

Voldemort: Queria me desculpar, mas você não apareceu

Voldemort: E seu irmão não quis me dizer onde você estava

..........................

Tino

Tino enviou um aúdio

“Eu sai com a Eliana hoje. A gente assistiu piratas do caribe. Você vai gostar desse filme, o Will apareceu, seu crush, apareceu no filme. Quando você tiver melhor, a gente vai assistir ele. Não teve tanta graça sem você.”

..................

Caio Diggory

Caio Diggory enviou um aúdio

Caio Diggory: Essa música lembrou você

……………………..

Voldemort

Voldemort: Ouvi dizer que Gabriel foi preso

Voldemort: Eu não vou perguntar o que aconteceu, não tenho esse direito

Voldemort: Mas eu espero que você esteja bem Beau

Voldemort: Mas não sei como agir perto de você, nunca soube

................

Mammà

Mammà: Mammà e pappà te amam

Mammà: Desde que você nasceu, antes mesmo disso

Mammà: E nada nunca vai mudar isso

...........................

Tino

Tino enviou um aúdio

“Eu beijei a Eliana. Quando me casar com ela e tivermos nossos três filhos meu primogênito ou primogênita vai se chamar Beau.”

....................

Caio Diggory

Caio te enviou um link do soundcloud

Caio Diggory: Essa playlist é para você. Vai te ajudar a dormir.

.....................

Trando

Você: Trando

Trando: Oi

Você: Pode vir aqui no quarto?

Trando: To indo.

……………………

Beni

Trando; Beni, quando você volta?

Beni: Em dois dias

Trando: Pode vir direto pra Porto Alegre? Pra minha casa

Beni: Aconteceu algo com Beau não foi

Beni: Mammà disse que o telefone dele tava quebrado

Beni: E não ta não é

Trando: A gente não queria te preocupar

Beni: Eu to com raiva agora, mas eu vou entender

Beni: Quando a raiva passar

Beni: Vou voltar hoje

Trando: Por isso Beau não queria te contar

Beni: Como ele ta

Trando: Fisicamente ele ta bem

Trando: Termina sua viagem, eu vou cuidar dele

Trando: Confia em mim

Beni: Eu vou sair, te ligo daqui a pouco

Trando: Ta bom


	10. Julian e a espera

...............

27/06/2016 14:00

Ass: Foca badass

Olá jubarte!

Hoje o email vai ser mais curto, mas cheio de boas novidades!

Meu projeto foi aceito! Beau vai pra Antártida!

Benigno chegou com a Sarah!

Tino arrumou uma paquera que eu aprovo!

Trando ganhou o caso que estava trabalhando há um mês!

Respondendo ao seu Ben. Luto Muay Thai, que nada mais é que boxe tailandês. O que explica o nariz sangrando do Vini-chato - Que sim, Trando e Nício estão na cola dele -. Trando encheu minha mãe até ela matricular nós dois quando eu tinha oito anos, logo depois do desastre na escola. Você pode entender a razão. Mammà aceitou por que sabia que controlaria a raiva de Trando, e, com as palavras dela "você vai ser quem você é para o mundo, e vou te preparar pra isso."

Minha mammà é uma badass. Um metro e sessenta de pura selvageria, e segundo meu pai, uma lingua afiada o bastante pra derrubar alguém também. Não se distraia com o tamanho compacto e as sardas.

Segundo pappà, eu sou uma versão da minha mammà, apenas cinco centimetro mais alto. Gosto de ver isso como um elogio.

Caio está me ensinando a surfar também. A água daqui é tão fria que as vezes não é atrativo, mas ele descobriu que salvo o nome dele como Surfista Diggory nos contatos e resolveu se vingar. Até que não é ruim não. Vamos em alguns fins de semana pro litoral.

Gente, curioso com Natasha agora. Atento com as novidades dessa saga.

Sobre Lena, você falou igual ao Trando agora. Vou dizer isso a ele. Obrigada jubarte ❤ Você realmente sabe como elevar meu humor viu. Tenho sorte!

E muitas melhoras. Espero que logo volte ao oceano e chute bunda de orcas por ai - não estou te incentivado a voltar a brigar, olha olha Sr. jubarte.

Um abraço pra todo mundo, incluindo Liv. Logo retorno com algo mais longo, realmente tenho que correr agora, mas não queria te deixar esperando.

Com carinho

Foca badass

.......................

Lucca

Lucca: enviou uma imagem

Lucca: Você deveria postar essas coisas no teu instagram

Lucca:Benjamin tem mais fotos tuas na pagina dele do que você tem na sua

Lucca: Natasha criou teu insta pra ela poder ficar bisbilhotando tua vida de longe lembra?

Julian: Como eu poderia esquecer ;)

Lucca: Prepare-se para mensagens intermináveis quando ela viajar haha

Lucca enviou uma imagem

Lucca: Esse não era o filhote que tu obrigou o Ben a cuidar?

Julian: Yepe :)

Julian: Thor está cada vez mais lindo

Julian enviou uma imagem

Lucca: Vocês dois e a bola de pelos haha

Lucca: Porque não posta essa?

Julian: Achei melhor não

Julian: Ben não viu essa

Lucca: Ben não se importaria.

Julian: Não essa aqui

Lucca: Porque não? Vocês dois parecem ter tido um monte de diversão

Julian: Vou mandar só para Natasha okay?

Lucca: Se é o que você quer

Lucca: Mas eu não vejo problemas é só uma foto

Lucca: Julian?

Lucca: Tu sabe que eu te amo ne? Não importa o que

Lucca: E eu sempre vou estar aqui se tu precisar de mim

Julian: Eu sei Luccas

Julian: Eu te amo por isso

...........................

28/06/2017 20:20

Assunto: RE:foca badass

Beau

Meus parabéns!!

Estou tão feliz por você! Antártida? Essa vai ser uma viagem e tanto haha Parabéns pelo projeto, Beau. Vai enfrente e segue teu sonho, você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso e merece toda felicidade :) to torcendo aqui por você

A propósito, quando você vai? Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?

Felicitações(de novo) pelo novo sobrinho ou sobrinha! Só espero que a Bella não fique com ciúmes por ter que dividir a atenção dos tios com o novo bebê haha

E você não para de me surpreender Beau (de uma boa maneira). Nunca te imaginei um praticante de Muay Thai e isso é tão legal. Eu só lamento as razões pelas quais tu teve que aprender a lutar, mas eu fico feliz e aliviado que você saiba se defender. Benjamin concorda comigo em relação a isso.

Benjamim (o cretino) inclusive está usando essa pequena informação para me convencer a aceitar a proposta do Luccas. Acho que no fim eu vou receber algum treinamento adequado contra as orcas, o que acha? E sim, seguindo tua advertência e não me metendo em confusão de propósito.

Eu queria ter novidades da Nat, mas tudo continua o mesmo. Ela não vai abrir o bico para me contar nada e eu apenas desisti de ficar quebrando cabeça com isso por agora, desde que eu tenho outra coisa que esta me incomodando no momento.

Benjamin está me escondendo alguma coisa. Ele diz que não, mas eu conheço ele e isso esta me chateando um pouco sabe? Hoje ele me disse que tinha novidades do vôlei, mas quando eu perguntei, ele apenas reforçou noticias velhas. Foi estranho e me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Talvez eu devesse ter insistido, mas como tivemos um bom tempo juntos eu não quis estragar isso. Já faz um tempo que eu não o via tão relaxado, desde que os treinos tomam tanto dele. Senti falta desse lado do Ben. Eu só espero que possamos nos livrar do elefante na sala de uma vez por todas.

Mudando de assunto, nossas mães são bem parecidas haha Estou te dizendo Beau, Natasha e Luccas não tem o gênio que tem a toa. Na verdade o pavio curto da minha mãe que a levou até meu pai. Um fio vermelho do destino, os japoneses disseram, é o que te liga a tua alma gêmea. Acho que o dos meus pais foi mais um pavio aceso de uma dinamite.

Para você ver o primeiro contato deles foi gerado de um tapa da minha mãe. Meu pai disse que já a observava de longe e tinha se encantado com o jeito apaixonado da minha mãe em defender o que acreditava. Ele me disse estar tão encantado com a força das palavras dela, em provar a si mesma com tanta coragem que ele nem sequer viu a mão dela vindo. Foi amor a primeira pancada haha

Meu pai, Eduardo, tem uma história um pouco difícil sabe? Então ele admira quando alguém luta por si mesmo ao invés de choramingar pelos cantos.

E aparentemente algum idiota começou a espalhar coisas ruins sobre minha mãe e "queimar" a reputação dela. Eu não sei os detalhes, mas aparentemente a pessoa responsável não levou a melhor nessa guerra. E meu pai jurou que iria se casar com aquele pequeno furacão.

Surfe não é exatamente possível aqui em Minas, você pode imaginar. Mas desde que meu Tio Oscar e Livi moram no Rio de Janeiro as coisas são diferentes. Olivia é mais apaixonada pelo surfe que eu (apesar de não ser a adrenalina que a atraia, exatamente haha ), ela ficaria animada em ouvir essa nova empreitada tua.

Então divirta-se no litoral okay? Só toma cuidado, Beau, por favor. Eu fico feliz que tu tenha feito um bom amigo como o Caio, só que eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar contigo. Eu vou estar aqui se precisar tudo bem? Você disse que me considerava um amigo e eu sinto o mesmo por ti Beau. Eu realmente gosto de ti.

Enfim, valeu pelos votos de melhoras,você não tem ideia de como eu estou louco para tirar essa coisa da minha mão. Contando os dias aqui haha

Eu fico feliz pelo Trando e pelo Martino, também. São boas novidades =D

De uma Jubarte em recuperação para uma foca badass

Julian L.

Ps: Eu não pude esperar para responder também haha

............................

Maxy

Maxy: Consegui uma fisioterapeuta pra você

Maxy: Ela é uma amiga

Maxy: Papai vai te levar já que a Nat já vai ter ido pra sabe deus onde

Julian: Tudo bem. Valeu Max

..........................

Natasha

Natasha te enviou uma imagem

Natasha: Malas prontas baby

Julian: Realmente precisa ir?

Natasha: Vão ser só alguns dias. Passa rápido ;)

Natasha: Algum problema?

Julian: Não, apesar do Ben está um pouco estranho comigo. E o Lucca. Eu não sei

Julian: Eu resolvo isso :)

Natasha: Quer que eu fale com eles?

Julian: Nah

Julian: Beau mandou uma mensagem :)

Natasha: Haha quero detalhes ;)

Julian: Vou te manter informada

Julian: Me trás algo da viagem, pelo menos

Natasha: Okay :)

Julian: Manda um abraço meu pro seu namorado também

Natasha: Boa tentativa mas sem informações extras maninho ;-)

............................

NANA

Nana: Guri é bom saber que tu manja de computadores

Nana: Vou totalmente aceitar teus serviços kk

Nana: Evelyn manda um Oi

Nana enviou um áudio

"-Oi garoto! Aqui é a Evelyn a namorada dessa maluquinha. Julian te aconselho a não escutar nada do que a Nana diz. Ela vai te fazer trabalhar de graça e você nem vai perceber.

-É mentira!

-É o charme dela, ela nem percebe quando faz isso. Foi o que ganhou meu coração em primeiro lugar”

................................

Olivia

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: I'm home bitch!

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: Tão cansada...

Julian: Haha certo

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: Descansei. Agora vamos pra praia pq os boys não vão se apaixonar por mim sozinhos ;)

Julian: HAHAHAHA Olivia está de volta

Liv: Claro ;)

Liv: Vc precisa vir pro Rio Lianzinho

Liv: Vai ser incrível ;)

Julian: Se eu for você me ensina a surfar?

Liv: Uau

Liv: Claro que eu te ensino se tu quiser

Liv: Mas qual é dessa paixão repentina pelo surfe? Da última vez você desistiu

Julian: Mudei de idéia

Julian: E é sempre bom aprender coisas novas não é?

............................

Trupe

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Natasha: É melhor ocês rezarem para essa joça não cair ou eu volto pra puxar o pé dos três ;)

..................................

Papa

Papa enviou um áudio

“Julian onde tu estas agora?”

Julian: Cafeteria na frente do prédio da fisio.

Papa enviou um áudio

“Não sai daí que eu já estou indo. Tua mãe perguntou se tu vai pra casa do Maximillian ”

Julian: Yepe. Vou ficar com as meninas. Daniela vai ter que sair

Papa enviou um áudio

“Foi o que tua mãe disse. Escuta, eu to chegando em uns 20 minutos e te levo direto pra casa do teu irmão, tudo bem?”

Julian: Sim. Valeu pai =D

.....................................

Benjamin

Ben: Esqueci de perguntar o nome da tua namorada

Julian: Cala a boca

Ben: Ela é bonita haha

Julian: Vai arrumar o que fazer Benjamin

Ben:hahahahhaha

Ben: Tu é um rapaz tão bonito e adorável

Julian: Cala. A. Boca

Ben: Vai ter segundo encontro?

Julian: Benjamin ela tem idade para ser minha avó para de atormentar!

Ben: Não sei não, acho que ela ficou afim de você. Pela formar que ela acariciou as tuas bochechas e apertou teu braço

Ben: Ela ta caidinha

Julian: Morra

Ben: Hahahahahhaha

Ben: Pq essas coisas sempre acontecem contigo?

Julian: No idea

Ben: Serio que tu não conhecia ela?

Julian: Não antes de hoje. Ela estava na fisio também. Eu fui tomar um café e ela me acompanhou

Julian: A mulher queria companhia.

Julian: Ela parecia sozinha

Ben: Ela só queria companhia mesmo?

Julian: Vai pastar babaca

Ben: Hahahahahha

Julian: Na próxima eu digo pro meu pai te deixar na beira da estrada

Ben: Ele nunca faria isso haha

Julian: Onde tu foi falando nisso não tinha treino hoje?

Ben: Não

Julian: Estranho, pensei que tu ia participar do campeonato

Ben: E vou, mas tive que resolver algumas coisas.

Ben: Olha eu falo contigo mais tarde tudo bem? Tenho que sair

Julian: Certo

Julian: Até mais tarde então

Ben: :D

.............................

Natasha

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Julian: Aquela ali no canto não é mala tua

Natasha: É sim

Julian: Não é não. Eu vi as tuas malas k

Julian: Sabia que você estava com alguém!! haha

Julian: Quando vou conhecê-lo?

Natasha: Eu te treinei bem demais garoto

Julian: =D

................

30/06 19:07

Assunto: Suis-Moi tocam nos fones de Natasha Lemos

Beau

Eu sei que você ainda não respondeu, mas eu precisava te escrever isso.

Natasha está saindo com alguém! haha

Ponto para Julian! Eu mal consigo acreditar que eu estava certo. E levando em consideração que ela estava escondendo ele, quer dizer que a coisa é seria.

Beau, Natasha está realmente apaixonada. Eu não a via assim já faz um bom tempo. É tão bom saber que minha irmã encontrou alguém bacana. Porque quem quer que seja deve ser um cara incrível para conquista-la.

E corajoso também haha

Eu precisava compartilhar isso com alguém, desde que Nat arrancaria meu coro se isso se espalhasse pela família antes que ela fizesse qualquer anuncio ou algo do tipo. E pensar que ela viajou sabe-se la pra onde(sim, ela ainda não me contou onde está ou qual o nome dele) só pra encontra-lo. Beau minha irmã cabeça de fogo está apaixonada haha

E bonitinho e meio assustador. Eu quero tanto que isso dê certo. Ela merece ser feliz, principalmente com tudo o que já aconteceu com ela.

Desculpa estar te ocupando assim, é só que eu precisava muito dizer isso pra alguém haha

Sentindo-se o próprio Sherlock Homes nesse momento.

Julian Lemos

Ps: Acredita que minha fisioterapeuta é uma pessoinha incrível e que estava no mesmo lugar que eu no dia da confusão? Na verdade, quando tudo aconteceu, ela e a namorada estavam sendo perturbadas pelos imbecis do bar da amiga do meu pai. E você deve saber os resultados.

Quando eu pude finalmente pegar meu celular, tinham varias mensagens da namorada dela me perguntando se eu estava bem. E dizendo outras coisas bacanas também.

As duas são boas pessoas e eu fico feliz em conhecê-las (mesmo que tenha sido através de algo não muito bom).

Acho que uma tempestade sempre acaba trazendo algo de bom, nem que seja só a vista do céu azul iluminado pelo sol. Isso se a gente se manter forte e esperar que a tormenta passe :)

.................................

Benjamin

Julian: Acho que alguém esta oficialmente de férias :)

Ben: AAAAAEEEEEE

Ben: Sabia que você conseguiria

Julian: Não precisaria disso se o capeta tivesse entendido, como o resto dos professores, e me dado um trabalho para complementar a nota

Julian: Ai eu não teria fazer prova de recuperação

Julian: Eu odeio as provas dele

Ben: Pelo menos você passou

Julian: Yepe

Julian: Posso ir ai depois do almoço?

Ben: Eu vou sair agora, volto mais tarde. Coisas para resolver.

Julian: Somos meninos muito ocupados, não somos?

Julian: Você parecia ocupado também quando foi me buscar junto com meu pai na clinica

Julian: Ele disse que você estava voltando de algum lugar quando te ofereceu carona

Julian: De onde era mesmo?

Ben: Eu não disse

Julian: Exatamente

Julian: Benjamin tu não me deve explicações

Julian: Mas quando quiser me contar o que quer que esteja acontecendo eu vou ouvir ta bom?

......................

Maxy

Maxy: Bom saber que Evelyn estava no bar da Helen naquele dia, me da uma outra perspectiva

Maxy: E ela é uma boa pessoa. Fiquei feliz em ouvir o que tu fez foi por alguém como ela

Maxy: Ela gostou de você

Maxy: Conheceu a Nana?

Julian: As duas são uma figura haha

Julian: Eu nunca iria adivinhar que a namorada da Nana e tua amiga era a mesma pessoa.

Julian: É legal falar com elas

Maxy: Eu sei

Maxy: Evelyn nos convidou para sair hoje. Eu, Daniela, você e elas. Quer ir?

Julian: Me diz a hora.

.............................

Natasha

Julian: Ta acordada Nat?

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Natasha: Não consigo dormir. É uma bela vista daqui

Natasha: O que foi ursinho?

Julian: Eu tive um sonho Natasha. Aquele tipo de sonho

Julian: Minhas mãos ainda tão tremendo

Natasha: Tudo bem. Respira e me diz o que aconteceu

Julian enviou um áudio

“ Eu estava com a vó. E estávamos caminhando pelo sitio, conversando. Quando chegamos em casa ela me abraçou forte e disse que ficaria bem... Foi tão bom Nat. Mas ela me falou que eu não poderia ficar. Que eu precisava me apressar e encontrar meu amigo, porque ele estava me esperando”

Julian enviou um áudio

“Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia que era sobre o Beau. Eu sai e fui procurar por ele, mas eu não o encontrava. E eu entrava em um lugar estranho e começava a escurecer e eu só não o achava em lugar algum. Eu comecei a ficar em pânico porque eu sabia que ele não podia ficar sozinho ali... Eu não conseguia encontra-lo, Natasha. Eu só... Eu...”

Julian enviou um áudio

“Acordei com meu peito doendo e uma sensação tão estranha. Fazia tempo que eu não sentia isso sabe? Me pegou de surpresa e eu não sei o que fazer, porque eu ainda to me sentindo estranho.”

Natasha: Já tentou falar com a mamãe?

Julian: É de madrugada e eu não quero acordar ela por isso.

Julian:Talvez porque Beau não me respondeu ainda e eu fiquei preocupado, por isso que eu sonhei com isso. Sei la

Natasha: Porque tu não manda mensagem pro Beau?

Julian: Não acha que seria um pouco estranho? Não quero que ele pense que eu sou maluco

Natasha: Não penso que ele te julgaria por algo assim. Tenta, pelo menos pra tirar isso de ti.

Julian: Tudo bem

Julian: Desculpa te perturbar tão tarde Nat

Natasha: Tu nunca vai ser um problema para mim ursinho <3

.................

01/07 03:49

(Sem assunto)

Oi Beau. Esse é um email meio diferente, me desculpa por isso.

Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho e eu não quero que tu pense que eu sou maluco, por favor. Eu prometo que eu não sou. É só que eu sonhei contigo. Um sonho não muito bom sabe?

Acontece comigo algumas vezes e, em boa parte deles, tem sentido com algo real. Eu sei que tu ainda não me respondeu e esta tudo bem por isso. Eu entendo.

Com a viagem pra Antártida, a volta do teu irmão e tudo mais o que deve estar acontecendo contigo, eu sei que muitas vezes não sobra tempo para quase nada.

Mas eu sei que eu não vou ficar tranquilo enquanto não souber se você esta bem, por favor? Não precisa contar nada ou falar muita coisa, eu só quero saber se você esta bem. Só isso

E se não estiver, eu vou esta bem aqui entende? Eu não vou a lugar algum e vou ouvir se tu quiser falar. Promessa de mindinho ta certo? haha

Aguardando com ouvidos atentos e um coração aberto

Julian Lemos

Ps: Eu não sei como dizer exatamente, mas encontrei algo que gostaria muito de compartilhar contigo. É uma canção. Eu não consigo ouvi-la sem pensar em ti e acho que tu vai gostar dela, assim como eu. Se chama Silhouettes da banda Sleeping at Last. Não sei se tu conhece eles, mas são um dos meus preferidos. Eles me deixam com um sentimento bom quando eu escuto. Fique bem ta legal? =D

Natasha

Natasha: Adivinhaaa

Natasha: Te consegui um souvenir

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Julian: Eu falei souvenir Nat

Julian: Isso ai não é souvenir haha

Natasha: É melhor que um <3 E eu não podia deixar ele na loja

Julian: Nat isso é uma foca haha

Natasha: Tu não quer ele?

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Julian: hahahaha

Julian: Tu não existe

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Julian: Larga minha foca

Julian: Se tu sujar ele eu te esgano

Natasha: ;)

Natasha: você ta melhor?

Julian: Muito melhor

Julian: Valeu por tudo ok? Eu te amo irmãzinha

Natasha: To feliz em ouvir isso

Natasha: E eu também te amo bebe urso ;D

Benjamin

Ben: Pode vir aqui de tarde?

Julian: Claro

Julian: Vou estar ai depois das duas ta bom?

Ben: Valeu Julian

Nana

Nana: Garoto nós precisamos sair novamente

Nana enviou uma imagem

Nana enviou uma imagem

Nana: Tenho que te mostrar Minas *0*

Julian: Eu moro aqui também lembra haha

Nana: Moço tu não conhece essa cidade como eu

Nana: Vai por mim

Nana: Prometo não te embebedar nem nada

Nana: A menos que tu queira

Julian: hahahaha Não obrigado

Nana: Eu sei cuidar de povo assim, não te deixo fazer maluquice por ai

Nana: Pergunta do teu irmão por exemplo

Nana: Ele é um bêbado engraçado e fora dos trilhos

Julian: Bom saber disso hahahahaha

Julian: Okay

Julian: Mas só porque a companhia vale a pena

Nana: Ownt ^^


	11. Beau e a fuga

****

**........................**

**28/06/2017 20:20**

**Assunto:**  RE:foca badass

Beau

Meus parabéns!!

Estou tão feliz por você! Antártida? Essa vai ser uma viagem e tanto haha Parabéns pelo projeto, Beau. Vai enfrente e segue teu sonho, você está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso e merece toda felicidade :) to torcendo aqui por você

A propósito, quando você vai? Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?

Felicitações(de novo) pelo novo sobrinho ou sobrinha! Só espero que a Bella não fique com ciúmes por ter que dividir a atenção dos tios com o novo bebê haha

E você não para de me surpreender Beau (de uma boa maneira). Nunca te imaginei um praticante de Muay Thai e isso é tão legal. Eu só lamento as razões pelas quais tu teve que aprender a lutar, mas eu fico feliz e aliviado que você saiba se defender. Benjamin concorda comigo em relação a isso.

Benjamim (o cretino) inclusive está usando essa pequena informação para me convencer a aceitar a proposta do Luccas. Acho que no fim eu vou receber algum treinamento adequado contra as orcas, o que acha? E sim, seguindo tua advertência e não me metendo em confusão de propósito.

Eu queria ter novidades da Nat, mas tudo continua o mesmo. Ela não vai abrir o bico para me contar nada e eu apenas desisti de ficar quebrando cabeça com isso por agora, desde que eu tenho outra coisa que esta me incomodando no momento.

Benjamin está me escondendo alguma coisa. Ele diz que não, mas eu conheço ele e isso esta me chateando um pouco sabe? Hoje ele me disse que tinha novidades do vôlei, mas quando eu perguntei, ele apenas reforçou noticias velhas. Foi estranho e me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Talvez eu devesse ter insistido, mas como tivemos um bom tempo juntos eu não quis estragar isso. Já faz um tempo que eu não o via tão relaxado, desde que os treinos tomam tanto dele. Senti falta desse lado do Ben. Eu só espero que possamos nos livrar do elefante na sala de uma vez por todas.

Mudando de assunto, nossas mães são bem parecidas haha Estou te dizendo Beau, Natasha e Luccas não tem o gênio que tem a toa. Na verdade o pavio curto da minha mãe que a levou até meu pai. Um fio vermelho do destino, os japoneses disseram, é o que te liga a tua alma gêmea. Acho que o dos meus pais foi mais um pavio aceso de uma dinamite.

Para você ver o primeiro contato deles foi gerado de um tapa da minha mãe. Meu pai disse que já a observava de longe e tinha se encantado com o jeito apaixonado da minha mãe em defender o que acreditava. Ele me disse estar tão encantado com a força das palavras dela, em provar a si mesma com tanta coragem que ele nem sequer viu a mão dela vindo. Foi amor a primeira pancada haha

Meu pai, Eduardo, tem uma história um pouco difícil sabe? Então ele admira quando alguém luta por si mesmo ao invés de choramingar pelos cantos.

E aparentemente algum idiota começou a espalhar coisas ruins sobre minha mãe e "queimar" a reputação dela. Eu não sei os detalhes, mas aparentemente a pessoa responsável não levou a melhor nessa guerra. E meu pai jurou que iria se casar com aquele pequeno furacão.

Surfe não é exatamente possível aqui em Minas, você pode imaginar. Mas desde que meu Tio Oscar e Livi moram no Rio de Janeiro as coisas são diferentes. Olivia é mais apaixonada pelo surfe que eu (apesar de não ser a adrenalina que a atraia, exatamente haha ), ela ficaria animada em ouvir essa nova empreitada tua.

Então divirta-se no litoral okay? Só toma cuidado, Beau, por favor. Eu fico feliz que tu tenha feito um bom amigo como o Caio, só que eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar contigo. Eu vou estar aqui se precisar tudo bem? Você disse que me considerava um amigo e eu sinto o mesmo por ti Beau. Eu realmente gosto de ti.

Enfim, valeu pelos votos de melhoras,você não tem ideia de como eu estou louco para tirar essa coisa da minha mão. Contando os dias aqui haha

Eu fico feliz pelo Trando e pelo Martino, também. São boas novidades =D

De uma Jubarte em recuperação para uma foca badass

Julian L.

Ps: Eu não pude esperar para responder também haha

**.................**

**Caio Diggory**

**Caio Diggory:** Acho que nunca te contei pq eu entrei em bio marinha

 **Caio Diggory:**  Você sabe dos meus pais, que são médicos. E meu irmão mais velho tá quase se formando em med.

 **Caio Diggory:**  Todo mundo tava esperando eu seguir o mesmo tbm

 **Caio Diggory** : Então eu entrei em med quando tinha 16

 **Caio Diggory:**  Não demorou muito pra perceber que eu não pertencia ali. Ainda assim fiquei até o quarto semestre. Eu não queria decepcionar ninguém. Ser gay já tinha sido um golpe na minha relação com meu pai. Então eu queria que ele sentisse algum orgulho de mim.

 **Caio Diggory:**  Eu fui ficando doente. O peso do mundo em cima de mim. Parecia que todo mundo que eu via sabia que tinha algo de errado na minha cabeça. Eu era uma falha Beau. Uma peça solta, sem propósito. Eu não sabia quem eu era mais.

 **Caio Diggory** : Um dia eu cheguei em casa e o pensamento de sumir de vez pareceu uma boa ideia. Eu fiquei uma hora sentado no sofá da sala cogitando isso. Minha mãe apareceu, e eu contei tudo.

 **Caio Diggory:**  Eu não tenho certeza do que me impediu de fazer alguma besteira, mas agradeço por isso. Tranquei a matricula no outro dia.

 **Caio Diggory** : Meu pai não ficou nada feliz, minha mãe pediu pra eu passar uns dias em off com o irmão dela, meu tio.

 **Caio Diggory** : Passei dois meses surfando com ele, tentando me arranjar dentro de mim de novo, de algum jeito. Ele me ajudou a entender o que eu queria fazer da minha vida a partir daquele momento.

 **Caio Diggory** : Que eu não deveria me matar pra agradar ninguém, mesmo as pessoas que eu amo.

 **Caio Diggory** : Que eu não deveria sair me cortando em pedaços pra me encaixar em algum lugar. Que as pessoas que se importassem comigo tinham que aceitar essas partes, mesmo que eu achasse tortas.

 **Caio Diggory** : E mais que tudo, que eu não sofresse em silêncio nunca mais com as coisas.

 **Caio Diggory:**  Ele me apresentou alguns amigos dele, um deles um australiano, biólogo marinho, que trabalhava em Cairns. Eu me apaixonei por bio marinha por conta dele.

 **Caio Diggory:**  Ainda assim, eu estava com medo, sobre o que iam falar de mim. Passei no vestibular, entrei pra UFRGS. Fui sozinho me matricular, e quase dou meia volta.

 **Caio Diggory** : Foi a primeira vez que te vi. Mas acho que não lembra disso.

 **Caio Diggory** : Perguntei teu curso. Foram só dois minutos de conversa. Ainda assim, tu parecia a vontade na tua própria pele como eu nunca estive. Tu ignorou todo mundo que te olhou torto dentro da sala.

 **Caio Diggory** : Acho que tu não tem ideia do impacto que teve em mim nesse dia Beau.

 **Caio Diggory** : Eu não vou mentir e dizer que ta tudo 100%. Meu pai ainda não me olha nos olhos, e não faz questão de saber da minha vida. Meu irmão ainda tenta me jogar nas amigas dele quando a gente sai. Eu sou o “filho gay que largou med da família pra ter profissão de hippie”. A ovelha negra.

 **Caio Diggory** : Mas eu não to mais fugindo. Por que tu também não fugiu.

 **Caio Diggory:**  Então, não tem problema tu sentir medo das coisas agora.

 **Caio Diggory** : Tu não ta sozinho Beau

..................................

**30/06 19:07**

**Assunto:**  Suis-Moi tocam nos fones de Natasha Lemos

Beau

Eu sei que você ainda não respondeu, mas eu precisava te escrever isso.

Natasha está saindo com alguém! haha

Ponto para Julian! Eu mal consigo acreditar que eu estava certo. E levando em consideração que ela estava escondendo ele, quer dizer que a coisa é seria.

Beau, Natasha está realmente apaixonada. Eu não a via assim já faz um bom tempo. É tão bom saber que minha irmã encontrou alguém bacana. Porque quem quer que seja deve ser um cara incrível para conquista-la.

E corajoso também haha

Eu precisava compartilhar isso com alguém, desde que Nat arrancaria meu coro se isso se espalhasse pela família antes que ela fizesse qualquer anuncio ou algo do tipo. E pensar que ela viajou sabe-se la pra onde(sim, ela ainda não me contou onde está ou qual o nome dele) só pra encontra-lo. Beau minha irmã cabeça de fogo está apaixonada haha

E bonitinho e meio assustador. Eu quero tanto que isso dê certo. Ela merece ser feliz, principalmente com tudo o que já aconteceu com ela.

Desculpa estar te ocupando assim, é só que eu precisava muito dizer isso pra alguém haha

Sentindo-se o próprio Sherlock Homes nesse momento.

Julian Lemos

Ps: Acredita que minha fisioterapeuta é uma pessoinha incrível e que estava no mesmo lugar que eu no dia da confusão? Na verdade, quando tudo aconteceu, ela e a namorada estavam sendo perturbadas pelos imbecis do bar da amiga do meu pai. E você deve saber os resultados.

Quando eu pude finalmente pegar meu celular, tinham varias mensagens da namorada dela me perguntando se eu estava bem. E dizendo outras coisas bacanas também.

As duas são boas pessoas e eu fico feliz em conhecê-las (mesmo que tenha sido através de algo não muito bom).

Acho que uma tempestade sempre acaba trazendo algo de bom, nem que seja só a vista do céu azul iluminado pelo sol. Isso se a gente se manter forte e esperar que a tormenta passe :)

..............................

**Beni**

**Beni:**  Diz que esse cara ta preso Tran.

 **Bertrando:**  Ele te contou

 **Beni:**  que porra Trando

 **Beni:** Eu sabia que tinha acontecido algo na época

 **Bertrando:**  A viagem pro Congo

 **Beni** : Ele disse que precisava ir. Beau nunca diz que precisa de algo

 **Bertrando:**  Ninguém percebeu Ben

 **Beni:**  Eu passei dois meses com ele Trando

 **Beni** : Ele não me deixava chegar perto dele

 **Beni** : Foi como naquele época. Eu devia ter percebido.

 **Bertrando:**  Beau é um bom ator

 **Beni** : Eu não entendo

 **Bertrando:**  Você sabe qual o maior medo do Beau?

 **Bertrando:**  Ele acha que se incomodar a gente, vamos deixar ele.

 **Beni:**  Eu odeio isso

 **Bertrando** : Beau não quer incomodar. Ele acha que já causa problemas demais, e quer resolver as coisas sozinho por isso.

 **Bertrando:**  Ele nunca tirou da cabeça dele que aquela surra que eu levei foi por culpa dele, e não daqueles merdinhas que atacaram uma criança de 8 anos por nada.

 **Bertrando:**  Ele não escondeu isso por não confiar em ti Ben, ele escondeu por que na cabeça dele ta protegendo todo mundo dos problemas dele

 **Beni:**  E quem vai proteger ele?

 **Bertrando:**  Nós vamos. E enfiar na cabeça dele até ele acreditar que não vamos deixar ele.

.........................

**Fratelli**

**Nigno:**  Chegamos em casa. Ninguém vem me ver?

 **Brando:**  Carente não

 **Nitto:** Vou ai hoje, levo os meninos.

 **Nigno:**  E cadê os três pirralhos? Só Benê foi no aeroporto hoje.

 **Benê:**  Vou no sábado ai com a Bella.

 **Brando:**  Sabe dos meninos Benê?

 **Benê:**  Beau ta passando uns dias com o Trando

 **Nitto:**  Aconteceu alguma coisa?

 **Brando:**  Mammà disse que Ben adiantou a volta dele.

 **Benê:**  Ele chegou hoje.

 **Nitto** : Aconteceu alguma coisa.

 **Benê:**  Gente, só deixem eles 3 em paz por esses dias.

 **Benê:**  Já falei com o pappà e a mammà.

 **Nitto:**  Eu não gosto disso.

 **Nigno:**  Nenhum de nós

 **Benê:**  Eu sei.

...............................................

**Tino**

**Tino:**  Enviando a torta da nonna pelo Nício

 **Tino:**  Ta gostosa como eu.

....................................

**Pappà**

**Pappà:**  Pappà não sabe o que ta acontecendo

 **Pappà:**  E sua mammà disse que ir ai e te levar pra casa como eu quero não é uma boa ideia

 **Pappà:**  As vezes me esqueço que você não tem mais cinco anos, que não precisa mais de mim pra entrar no mar

 **Pappà:** Tem vezes que eu queria trancar vocês em casa pra nada no mundo machucar meus meninos

 **Pappà:**  Eu queria que crescer não doesse tanto pra vocês

 **Pappà:**  Mas não importa o que ta acontecendo, nada no mundo vai me fazer não ter orgulho de vocês seis.

....................................

**Angelo**

Bertrando: Pagaram a indenização do merdinha

Bertrando: Vai responder em liberdade

Angelo: Entra com uma ordem de restrição

Bertrando: Entrei. Se ele chegar perto do Beau ele volta

Angelo: Você já sabia que isso ia acontecer

Angelo: Faz quase um ano, eles alegariam que é a palavra de um contra o outro

Bertrando: Ele vai responder pelo ataque de agora, e pelo vídeo e as fotos

Bertrando: Por enquanto. Não vou desistir

Angelo enviou uma foto

Bertrando: Bella? Beau saiu do quarto!

Angelo: Benê a trouxe. Ela entrou no quarto como dona do mundo e tirou Beau de lá

Angelo: Ben ta seguindo os dois pela casa como uma mãe galinha

Bertrando: Beau ta sorrindo

Angelo: É difícil resistir a Bella

Angelo: Ela tem o charme do tio dela

Bertrando: Hummm Ti amo

Angelo: Eu sei

Bertrando: haha sério. Obrigado por cuidar do Beau comigo esses dias Nício

Bertrando: E ficar de olho Ben

Bertrando: Eu sei que não tem sido fácil

Angelo: Esses dois são minha família também

Bertrando: Eu sei :- ) To indo pra casa

Bertrando: Vou levar o jantar

.........................................

**Fratelli**

**Trando:**  Vamos na próxima semana em Caxias.

 **Nito:**  Bertrando, o que aconteceu.

 **Trando:**  Muita coisa.

 **Benê:**  Bella dormiu? :- )

 **Trando:**  Com Beau e Ben

Trando enviou uma foto

 **Benê:**  O Ben vai ter uma dor no pescoço deitado assim

 **Trando:**  Ele não tem noção que uma cama de solteiro não deveria caber 3 pessoas

 **Brando:**  Vou imprimir essa foto

 **Nigno:**  Awn. O poder das mulheres Angelo todo em Bella

 **Nigno:**  Tanta saudade de vocês

 **Trando:**  Lá vem vocês e as conversas emocionadas

 **Nigno:**  Só por isso vai ser o primeiro que vou abraçar bem forte

 **Trando:**  Aff

Nito: Ainda quero saber o que aconteceu

Nito: Mas vou deixar vocês em paz

Nito: Por hora.

Trando: Aye Aye Capitão

..................................

**Ben**

Você: Cadê a Bella?

Ben: Benê veio buscar ela, você tava dormindo.

Ben: To no supermercado

Ben: Nício ta por ai.

...............

**Ben**

**Ben:** Fala comigo Beau.

Ben: Por favor

 **Você:**  Eu não sei o que fazer Ben

 **Você:**  Eu não quero me sentir assim

 **Ben:**  Assim como?

 **Você:**  Com medo de tudo

 **Você:**  Como se a culpa fosse minha

 **Ben:**  Não é. Por Deus Beau, não é.

 **Você:**  Eu queria esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu

 **Você:**  Mas eu não consigo mais como antes

 **Ben:**  Beau, nada vai mudar o que aconteceu

 **Ben:**  Não vou mentir e dizer que vai esquecer isso

 **Ben:**  Mas as coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo isso.

 **Ben:**  Só deixa a gente te ajudar

 **Você:**  Como você sabe?

 **Ben:**  Eu te falei da minha namorada né

 **Você:**  bastante

 **Ben:**  Moleque

 **Ben:**  Eu não te falei que ela passou por algo como você

 **Você:**  merda

 **Ben:**  Ela tinha 16. Colocaram algo na bebida dela

 **Ben:**  Diferente do que aconteceu contigo, ela acordou só do dia seguinte

 **Você:**  que droga

 **Ben:**  Os pais dela nunca souberam até pouco tempo, só os irmãos dela.

 **Ben:**  Você acha que é culpa dela?

 **Você:**  Claro que não.

 **Ben:**  E você? É diferente pq você tinha namorado com o cara antes?

 **Ben:**  Pq você era um cara também?

 **Você:**  Eu não sei Ben

 **Ben:**  Não Beau, eu não vou deixar você pensar assim.

 **Você:**  Eu não sei o que pensar

 **Você:**  Eu não quero me sentir mais assim

 **Você:**  Mas eu não sei como fazer parar

 **Ben:**  Cheguei, to indo aí

...................................

**01/07 03:49**

**(Sem assunto)**

Oi Beau. Esse é um email meio diferente, me desculpa por isso.

Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho e eu não quero que tu pense que eu sou maluco, por favor. Eu prometo que eu não sou. É só que eu sonhei contigo. Um sonho não muito bom sabe?

Acontece comigo algumas vezes e, em boa parte deles, tem sentido com algo real. Eu sei que tu ainda não me respondeu e esta tudo bem por isso. Eu entendo.

Com a viagem pra Antártida, a volta do teu irmão e tudo mais o que deve estar acontecendo contigo, eu sei que muitas vezes não sobra tempo para quase nada.

Mas eu sei que eu não vou ficar tranquilo enquanto não souber se você esta bem, por favor? Não precisa contar nada ou falar muita coisa, eu só quero saber se você esta bem. Só isso

E se não estiver, eu vou esta bem aqui entende? Eu não vou a lugar algum e vou ouvir se tu quiser falar. Promessa de mindinho ta certo? haha

Aguardando com ouvidos atentos e um coração aberto

Julian Lemos

Ps: Eu não sei como dizer exatamente, mas encontrei algo que gostaria muito de compartilhar contigo. É uma canção. Eu não consigo ouvi-la sem pensar em ti e acho que tu vai gostar dela, assim como eu. Se chama Silhouettes da banda Sleeping at Last. Não sei se tu conhece eles, mas são um dos meus preferidos. Eles me deixam com um sentimento bom quando eu escuto. Fique bem ta legal? =D

....................................

**Ben**

Você: Eu não acredito que você fez realmente isso

Ben: Ela te ligou então

Ben: Ta chateado?

Você: Não, na verdade não

Você: No começo um pouco

Você: Sua namorada é realmente alguma coisa

Ben: Eu sei né. Tenho sorte de ter encontrado essa mulher

Você: Ela me disse o mesmo sobre você

Você: E me deixou muito sobre o que pensar também

Ben: Você entende agora, sobre o que te falei?

Você: Eu me sinto mais aliviado, sim.

Você: Não quero mais fugir

Ben: Me sinto aliviado por isso também

Você: Eu não to bem, e vou demorar muito pra ficar

Ben: Eu sei

Você: Eu não tenho estado bem por muito tempo

Ben: Como diria Trando, primeiro passo pra resolver um problema

Você: é admitir que ele existe

Ben: Isso ai. E você tem a nós. Você tem um monte de gente que se importa com você Beau

Ben: Por mais que não acredite nisso às vezes

Ben: Não afasta elas de você

Ben: Não deixa esse cara fazer isso com você, tudo bem?

Você: Sabe, ela me falou exatamente a mesma coisa

Ben: O que posso dizer

Ben: Arranjei a mulher certa pra mim

Ben: E se a conheço bem, você agora tem a irmã que sempre quis

Você: Percebi :- )

Ben: vocês são muito parecidos na verdade

Você: Por que passamos pelas mesmas coisas?

Ben: Porque vocês dois são as pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço

Ben: Vocês dois lutam pelo o que querem, pra ser o que quiserem

Ben: E mesmo quando estão quebrados por dentro, vocês não esquecem de quem são e não perdem o sorriso.

Você: Eu não sou assim Ben

Ben: E os dois são teimosos e cegos as vezes em enxergar o quanto são extraordinários.

Ben: Por isso vocês tem a mim pra lembrar disso até acreditarem

Ben: Todos os dias

Você: Tu é um cara muito legal Beniamino

Ben: Eu tento ;)

Você: E eu sou muito sortudo por ter você e o Trando nessa hora

Ben: Você sempre vai ter a gente Beau

Você enviou um áudio

Ben: Silhouettes?

Você: : - )

....................................

**03/07 02:21**

**Assunto:**  dementadores e expecto patronum

Julian, me desculpe.

Aconteceu tanta coisa, e eu queria muito ter respondido suas mensagens, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. E, por alguma razão, mentir pra você foi algo que não cogitei de nenhuma forma. Há algo em você que me obriga a isso. A ser sincero com pelo menos alguém na minha vida.

Eu não entrei em uma briga pra defender a honra de alguém e quebrei meu braço ou algo assim. Eu não estava ocupado com os detalhes da minha viagem. Eu nem mesmo fui ver o Nigno desde que ele chegou.

Eu sou apenas covarde. Ontem mesmo alguém me disse que não deveria pensar assim, mas é difícil não pensar. Até ontem mesmo, eu estava cogitando em não responder seu email. Pensei que assim você pararia de escrever, e seria melhor. Menos uma pessoa incrível pra eu foder com meus problemas.

Eu não consegui. Eu sou egoista demais. Eu não consigo apenas ignorar você e deixar outra pessoa importante sair da minha vida, mesmo que ainda ache que seria melhor pra você.

Eu te devo ao menos a verdade, nesse caso não é?

Tudo começou, então, há um pouco mais de um ano. Eu tinha terminado com a Lena, que foi, apesar do que meus irmãos tanto pensam, até então meu único namoro sério. Ficamos um ano juntos, e até então eu achei que não gostaria de mais ninguém. E depois dela, as coisas estavam uma bagunça completa. E então eu conheci esse cara. Ele era um completo idiota, pra ser sincero. Ainda assim, saímos algumas vezes, e quando dei por mim, lá estava eu no mesmo problema da Lena de novo, mas ainda pior. Ele nem mesmo queria que ninguém soubesse que estavamos juntos no começo. Ele queria "pagar de pegador das meninas" para os outros. Quando saímos com os amigos dele, ele pedia pra "ser menos viado". E sempre que ficava com ele, me sentia pressionado a fazer coisas que eu não queria. E talvez fosse por conta do que aconteceu com Lena antes, mas eu sempre me via cedendo demais as coisas, e me sentindo um lixo depois.

Felizmente, eu caí na real bem depressa dessa vez, e um mês depois de me meter nessa bagunça, eu caí fora. Ele não ficou nada feliz. Foi uma completa bagunça. Então, eu me considero um idiota pelo o que aconteceu depois.

Foi em Santa Maria. Uma festa que Tino queria muito ir, e fui com ele para controlar o estrago. Ele estava lá, claro. Já faziam alguns meses, e ele parecia mais tranquilo. Não vi mal nenhum quando ele se aproximou do balcão e conversamos. Eu não ia beber nessa noite, nunca gostei. Foi apenas um gole de nada. Eu lembro das coisas rodando, eu lembro de ter certeza que alguma coisa estava muita errada. Eu não lembro de como cheguei no lugar que eu acordei. Numa cama, com o cara em cima de mim. E não acho que eu deveria ter acordado naquela hora também. O plano deveria eu acordar no outro dia, sem lembrar de nada que tinha acontecido, em um quarto atrás de um bar.

Só mais uma casualidade.

Mas eu acordei, zonzo demais pra me mexer. E mesmo quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, eu o conhecia o bastante pra saber que mostrar que estava consciente, sem conseguir me defender, iria acabar mal. Então eu não fiz nada.

Eu esperei ele ir embora, me vesti de volta, liguei para um táxi porque eu não conseguia ir a pousada sozinho, arrumei minhas coisas e fui para Porto Alegre.

Todo dia eu penso no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse ido apenas a polícia. Eu não sei explicar a razão de não ter ido. Talvez por que eu estivesse me sentindo humilhado, envergonhado o bastante. Por saber como tratam quando esses coisas acontecem com caras como eu. Por ter tantas experiências ruins quando procurei alguma ajuda ou simpatia fora da minha família. Eu não estou tentando arranjar uma desculpa. Eu sei que deveria ter ido. Ao invês disso eu voltei pra uni na segunda-feira. E ele estava lá, pensando que eu não lembrava de nada. O desgraçado acenou pra mim, com os amigos dele.

Eu voltei pra casa, arrumei minhas malas e fui pra Caxias. Ben estava lá, viajando em dois dias, e eu só queria sair dali.

É Julian, eu fugi. Eu deixei esse cara me expulsar da minha cidade, da minha família. Do mesmo modo que outros idiotas expulsaram minha família da nossa cidade natal quando eu era criança. E realmente, agora eu penso o quanto eu fui idiota em pensar que tudo acabaria fácil assim. Em apenas fingir que nada havia acontecido, e que nada disso tinha mudado quem eu era.

Então Caio aconteceu. E ao que parece, esse cara não gostou disso, e começaram as mensagens. Por que não bastava ele ter feito o que fez. Ele gravou tudo. E talvez eu devesse ter sentido medo dessa vez novamente. Do que ele faria com essas fotos. Do que aconteceria, por que eu havia escondido tudo da minha família, eu não queria que eles pensassem diferente de mim. Que eles soubessem que eu era covarde dessa forma. E ele realmente acertou nisso, eu fiquei apavorado com tudo isso, logo que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Então Caio. Gente boa, gentil Caio. Pro mal e pro bem, percepitivo Caio. Bastou um beijo de um cara, e eu quase quebro o braço dele Julian. E tive um ataque de pânico terrível. E eu vi que eu não estava nada bem, e talvez nunca fosse estar bem. E eu senti tanta raiva nessa hora. De mim, dele, da situação inteira. Lá estava eu, fugindo de novo. Usando uma viagem que eu tanto queria como desculpa pra deixar esse cara me expulsar da minha cidade, dos meus amigos. Lá estava ele estragando qualquer parte boa da minha vida.

E eu estava deixando, simples assim.

Eu nem notei o que estava fazendo.

O que aconteceu depois, nem sei explicar. Envolveu Trando e algumas portas quebradas no processo. Polícia, hospital. E dias trancado em um quarto ignorando o mundo. Teus emails. Tudo.

E então, a namorada de Ben ligou pra mim ontem. Alguém que podia entender exatamento o que estava se passando. De verdade, era como falar com alguém que tinha olhado para o mesmo abismo que eu estava olhando. Foi ela que me ajudou a ver o quanto eu estava deixando esse cara estragar minha vida mais ainda. O quanto a culpa que eu sentia - de não ter contado antes e esse cara ter feito a mesma coisa com alguém, de não ter sido mais esperto, de ter mentido por tanto tempo - ia consumir qualquer oportunidade de ser feliz.

Eu não quero me sentir mais assim. E eu não estou bem. Eu não vou estar bem por muito tempo. E tudo isso é uma bagunça, mas eu me sinto menos sozinho agora pra resolver tudo isso. Eu tenho Trando e Ben. E Adelina - a namorada do Ben - e até mesmo Nício e Caio. E o restante da minha família, mesmo que eles não saibam de nada disso. E eu tenho você, pra ouvir agora tudo isso. Como eu disse, sou um bastardo egoista, eu não quero perder você por isso, mesmo sabendo o quanto posso ser ruim pra você.

Eu não sou estável emocionalmente. Eu não sou nada convencional. Eu vou mentir sobre o que sinto em boa parte do tempo, e vou achar que estou fazendo o certo. Eu sou constipado emocionalmente, sou sarcástico e há uma boa razão pela qual não tenho muitos amigos fora da minha família. Eu tenho muitos monstros na minha cabeça Julian, uma caixa da pandora inteira. Um ímã pra desastres.

Eu não sei se sou um bom amigo. Mas eu quero ser. Eu não quero estragar isso.

E essa é a verdade.

Beau

......................................


	12. Julian e as mudanças

****

**..............**

**Benjamin**

Ben: Eu sei que você não quer falar comigo agora, mas Luccas ta preocupado

Ben: Você ainda não chegou em casa

Ben: Desculpa

..........

**Lucca**

Lucca: Cadê você?

Lucca: Julian

Lucca: Irmãozinho fala comigo

Lucca: Benjamin disse que tu não parecia bem

Julian: Eu estou bem

Lucca: Duvido

Lucca: Diz pra mim onde você está que eu chego ai em um minuto

Lucca: Julian

Julian: Achei que você e Benjamin pensassem melhor de mim

Lucca: Ursinho tu sabe que não é assim

Lucca: Eu não podia de dizer. Não sem que Ben conversasse contigo primeiro

Lucca: Julian eu não fiz por mal. Eu fiquei preocupado ta legal? Tu é meu irmão e eu não quero que você volte a se fechar como antes

Lucca: Eu não quero te ver daquele jeito de novo

Lucca: Julian por favor

Julian: Me deixa pensar ta legal

Julian: Diz pra mãe não se preocupar

Lucca: Não faz isso por favor

Julian: Eu vou ficar bem, volto logo pra casa

...................

**Natasha**

Natasha: Luccas me contou o que aconteceu

Natasha: Quer conversar?

Julian: Você me acha fraco ou frágil? Mentalmente falando

Natasha: Claro que não

Natasha: Tu tem o DNA Lemos. Somos mais fortes do que parecemos

Julian: Luccas ta me tratando como se eu fosse quebrar

Julian: E Benjamin tá agindo da mesma maneira

Julian: Dói que eles pensem que eu seja fraco a esse ponto

Julian: Eu achei que eles me conhecessem melhor que isso

Natasha: Não fica zangado docinho, eles só estão assustados

Natasha: Ben com todas essas mudanças e Luccas tem medo de que tu volte a se retrair novamente

Natasha: Nenhum dos dois quer te machucar

Julian: Então eles pensam que eu sou mentalmente frágil

Natasha: Eu não acredito que seja isso

Natasha: Claro eu não posso falar pelo Benjamin, mas eu entendo como o Luccas se sente

Natasha: Eu sei que ele se culpa pelo o que você passou na escola e eu também

Julian: Como poderia ser culpa dele?

Natasha: Tu sempre foi uma criança tão boa. A mãe nunca reclamava de ti e nem precisava se preocupar com que tu andava fazendo.

Natasha: Diferente de mim e do Luccas que vivíamos atrás de problemas deixando a mãe e o pai com as mãos cheias. Eles  _tavam_  tão ocupados comigo e com ele que deixaram passar os sinais

Natasha: Luccas principalmente se culpa por ter sido um irmão horrível e não ter passado mais tempo com você e visto que tu tava infeliz

Julian: Ele nunca foi ruim e nem você.

Julian: Vocês não podem me proteger de tudo

Natasha: Era nosso trabalho como irmãos mais velhos ter ao menos reparado que tinha algo errado

Natasha: Mas tu sempre foi tão auto-suficiente, prestativo e doce. A gente se acomodou em não ter que se preocupar contigo e isso foi nosso erro

Natasha: Você nunca trazia um amigo para casa e sempre estava sozinho. Eu lembro de pensar uma vez que você parecia cansado.

Natasha: Você não conseguia dormir a noite porque não se sentia seguro, imaginando o dia seguinte quando teria que ir para a escola. Isso era fodido e eu deveria ter imaginado ao invés de não perguntar

Julian: Não foi culpa tua

Julian: Eu achei que eu ia me acostumar e que uma hora eles iriam se cansar de mim e parar.

Julian: Não queria que vocês pensassem que eu não era capaz de lidar com eles

Natasha: Que merda Julian

Natasha: Você começou a ter ataques de pânico com toda a pressão que eles faziam em ti

Natasha: Eu te vi acordar tremendo e chorando algumas vezes e eu não fiz nada pq deixei tu me convencer que eram só pesadelos

Natasha: Eu era tua irmã mais velha e eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa ao invés de acreditar que você estava bem

Natasha: Você não estava bem

Natasha: Se não fosse as tuas notas e tudo aquilo que aconteceu com aquele pivete, você não teria falado. Isso tava te matando por dentro

Natasha: Você quer cuidar de todo mundo antes de cuidar de si mesmo Julian

Natasha: Mas você é importante também

Natasha: Teus sentimentos importam sim. Não era covardia que tu tivesse que precisar ajuda entende isso né?

Natasha: Todo mundo precisa de ajuda de vez em quanto e nós iríamos te ouvir

Julian: Eu sei disso agora

Natasha: Então não fica chateado com o Luccas por querer te proteger

Natasha: Ele tem medo de que tu volte a prender esses sentimentos dentro de si e ele não perceba até que você quebre de novo

Natasha: Sim, você é mais forte que isso e sabemos, mas não faz a gente menos preocupado

Julian: Meu melhor amigo vai embora Nat

Natasha: Eu sei docinho

Julian: Eu odeio que as coisas não serão mais as mesmas

Julian: Eu quero que ele seja feliz, mas eu vou sentir a falta dele. Eu não quero que ele vá embora e eu me sinto egoísta por isso

Julian: Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo.

Natasha: Você não esta sozinho ursinho

Natasha: Mesmo que nada seja igual como antes, você nunca vai estar sozinho. Se tu permitir que mais alguém te conheça, se tu se deixar conhecer sobre o mundo, tu nunca vai estar sozinho

Natasha: E eu não te digo que não vai ser assustador pq vai sim

Natasha: Mas está tudo bem ter medo

Natasha: Só não deixa que isso controle tua vida completamente. Ter medo é importante para auto proteção, mas isso tem que acabar quando te impede de viver

Natasha: E você sempre vai ter a gente para te segurar se você precisar desabar

Julian: O que eu deveria fazer Nat?

Natasha: Começa entendendo sobre o que esta sentindo. Tome um tempo pra si mesmo pra pensar.

Natasha: E você deveria dizer pro Ben

Julian: Dizer o que?

Natasha: Você sabe

...........

**Lucca**

Julian: Eu te amo

Julian: Mesmo que você seja idiota às vezes

Lucca: Me perdoa?

Julian: Sempre :)  
Julian: E me desculpa por ter sido um idiota

.............

**Mama**

Mama: Julian me atende

Mama: Lucca tinha dito que você ia demorar para chegar, mas já passou das 19 h

Mama: Ta tudo bem filho?

Mama: Cadê você Julian

Julian: Desculpa mãe, vi as chamada agora

Mama: Onde você ta? Te liguei e não me atendeu

Julian: Desculpa

Julian: eu fiquei distraído

Julian: deixei meu celular no silencioso e esqueci de tirar

Mama: Vai jantar em casa

Mama: Deixei lasanha para você

Julian: Eu vou

Julian: Valeu mãe :D

Julian: Eu vou chegar logo logo ta bom

................

**Nana**

Nana enviou uma imagem

Nana: Isso aqui ficaria bem em você se tu deixasse eu fazer ;)

Nana: Apenas dizendo

Julian: Essa obsessão por cabelo é apenas comigo ou é uma coisa de hair stylist?

Nana: Bom que tu usou o termo correto garoto. Sabia que tinha um pq eu gostar de ti ;D

Nana: Admito que eu tenho uma coisa pelo teu cabelo. É muito bonito

Nana: Mas poderia ficar ainda mais bonito se me deixasse cuidar dele...

Nana: Eu nem cobraria caro

Julian: A tua cisma ta começando a me assustar

Nana enviou uma imagem

Nana: E esse aqui?

Julian: Nana tu não vai me fazer cortar o cabelo agora

Nana: Garoto isso foi um desafio?

Julian: O_O

....................

**Maxy**

Julian enviou uma localização

Julian: Você poderia vir me buscar?

Julian: Eu consegui perder meu dinheiro da passagem -_-

Maxy: Foi a única coisa que tu perdeu?

Julian: Me empresta tuas chaves extras de casa também??

Maxy: Foi o que eu pensei

Julian: ^^’

Julian: Te devolvo depois que eu tirar uma copia

Julian: Mãe me mata se perceber que eu perdi a minha de novo

Maxy: Tudo bem

Maxy: Estou passando ai menino esquecido

Julian: =D

.....................

**Liv**

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: Tua prancha esta te esperando quando quiser fazer aulas

Liv: Eu não sei oq aconteceu para essa mudança de pensamento mas tu não me escapa quando vier me visitar ;)

Julian: Prometo que dessa vez eu aprendo

Liv: Alguma novidade do Beau?

Liv: To estranhando você não falar dele

Liv: Aconteceu alguma coisa

Julian: Não

Julian: Ele só não me respondeu mais

Liv: Ai lianzinho ele vai responder

Julian: Espero que sim :(

Liv: Novidades do Benjamin?

Julian: Sim

Julian: Mas não vamos falar sobre isso agora

Julian: Me conta o que você anda fazendo por ai

..........

**Ben**

Ben: Você me odeia?

Julian: Claro que não

Julian: Não da para odiar alguém com uma cara igual a tua

Ben: Lindo e extremamente atraente?

Julian: Bobo com cara de pidão

Ben: Obrigado :D

Julian: Idiota

Ben: Um bom idiota?

Julian: Sim :)

Ben: Me desculpa ta bom. Por não ter te falado logo da proposta

Julian: Eu to feliz que tu esta realizando teu sonho, não é isso que me magoou

Julian: Tu praticamente me chamar de fraco foi o que fez

Ben: Eu não chamei

Julian: Não intencionalmente, mas o que tu achou que eu fosse fazer?

Julian: Te implorar para ficar?

Ben: Claro que não

Julian: Eu não quero que você vá ta legal? Mas eu nunca iria te pedir para ficar aqui e perder essa oportunidade

Ben: Não é por isso que eu não contei

Julian: Ilumine-me

Ben: Lembra como a gente se conheceu?

Julian: Tu chegou por trás de mim, me assustou e começou a tagarelar animado sobre a HQ que eu tava lendo

Julian: E nem percebeu que eu não estava falando de volta

Ben: Tu não iria me deixar chegar perto

Julian: Você era incrivelmente irritante e barulhento. E não sabia o que era espaço pessoal, era meio assustador

Ben: Não isso. Você parecia tão desconfiado e sozinho

Ben: Eu também era novato e entendia o que era se sentir deslocado, mas tu não parecia querer se entrosar com o resto da turma

Ben: E você tinha aquele olhar perdido e triste às vezes

Ben: Só ficava lá desenhando e lendo

Ben: E ainda sim você foi o primeiro a me falar alguma coisa quando descobriu sobre a minha mãe

Julian: Era a coisa certa a fazer

Ben: Tu não se sentia confortável comigo mas me recomendou todos aqueles livros e tudo mais para ler sobre a doença dela.

Ben: E não se afastou do cara novo com a mãe com câncer

Ben: Tu visitou ela comigo, mesmo eu sabendo que você não confiava em mim

Ben: E disse para que eu fizesse ela sorrir pq isso ia ajudar

Julian: Foi algo que eu li em algum lugar, ajudaria na resposta imunológica

Ben: Eu sei, tu disse um monte de coisas. Eu só peguei essa parte mesmo

Julian: sabia que tu não estava ouvindo

Ben: Você sempre foi o mais esperto dos dois haha

Julian: Aparentemente

Ben: Eu sabia que tu era um cara legal

Ben: E eu fiquei com medo sabe

Ben: Que eu pudesse quebrar aquela confiança e por aquele olhar em você de novo. Ou que acontecesse aquelas coisas mais uma vez

Julian: Os ataques de pânico

Ben: Cara tu assustou a merda pra fora de mim na primeira vez que eu vi pq eu pensei que tu fosse morrer

Julian: Que bom que tu não disse isso pra mim. Coisa errada para falar para alguém em crise, só avisando

Ben: Eu não sabia disso o-o

Julian: Mas tu se saiu bem fica tranquilo

Ben: Você significa muito pra mim

Ben: Tu ficou comigo e me apoiou

Ben: Eu não quero sair e te deixar pros lobos

Julian: Não sou mais aquele menino

Julian: Eu sei me virar

Ben: Eu percebi... boxeador

Julian: Besta :D

Ben: Eu não quero que você se feche novamente Julian.

Bem: Eu me importo contigo e sempre vou estar aqui se precisar

Ben: Mesmo que eu esteja longe

Julian: As coisas vão mudar bastante não é? Estamos crescendo

Ben: Você esta tão assustado quanto eu?

Julian: Talvez até mais

Ben: Bom saber que eu não sou o único haha

Ben: Tenho seu perdão agora?

Julian: Você nunca fez nada de errado pra merecer perdão

Ben: Ufa que eu quero aproveitar essas férias com meu melhor amigo

Julian: Antes de você me abandonar : (

Ben: Eu não vou!

Ben: Sabe que não vou ne?

Ben: Juuuuliiiaaaannnn

Julian: =D

Ben: Tu ta me zoando ne?

Julian: ^^

Ben: Você é terrível haha

.............

**Liv**

Julian: Benjamin vai pro Rio no final do mês

Julian: É melhor ser boazinha com ele peste

Liv: Quando eu não sou boa? ;)

.............

**Natasha**

Julian: Beau ainda não respondeu :(

Julian: Nat eu estou preocupado

Natasha: Não se preocupa docinho

Natasha: Ele vai falar contigo quando estiver pronto

..........

**Trupe**

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Natasha: Acho que alguém tem uma nova proposta de trabalho ;)

Maxy: Parabéns maninha :)

Julian: PARABENS NAT!!!

Natasha: Eu vou mandar novidades para vocês =D

Natasha: Mas adianto que vamos partir com a equipe em 15 dias

...............

**Nana**

Nana: Tua irmã é fotografa ne?

Julian: Yepe

Nana enviou uma imagem

Nana: Menino eu não sabia que ela era tão linda assim

Nana: Não deixa a Evelyn ler isso

Nana enviou uma imagem

Nana: Estou apaixonada pelas fotos que ela tira

Julian: Ela é ótima no que faz <3

Julian enviou uma imagem

Julian: Ela tirou essa minha

Nana: Moço você é uma graça <3

Nana: Podia ser modelo sabia

Julian: Nah

Julian: É ela que tira boas fotos

Nana: Não sei não. Com as minhas habilidades e as da tua irmã acho que podemos fazer acontecer...

Julian: Nana eu não vou mexer no meu cabelo

Nana: Eu vou pedir o número dela do Maximilian e perguntar o que ela acha kk :D

Julian: O-O

..................

**Trupe**

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Natasha: É um bom corte

Julian: Não u.u

Natasha enviou uma imagem

Natasha: Você poderia tentar ;) Nana e eu podíamos fazer um bom trabalho

Lucca: Como é a historia ai

Julian: Lucca socorro T_T

Natasha: hahahahaha

................

**Ben**

Ben: Quer vir aqui em casa?

Julian: Tu não sabe o quanto :D

.............

**03/07 02:21**

**Assunto:**  dementadores e expecto patronum

Julian, me desculpe.

Aconteceu tanta coisa, e eu queria muito ter respondido suas mensagens, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. E, por alguma razão, mentir pra você foi algo que não cogitei de nenhuma forma. Há algo em você que me obriga a isso. A ser sincero com pelo menos alguém na minha vida.

Eu não entrei em uma briga pra defender a honra de alguém e quebrei meu braço ou algo assim. Eu não estava ocupado com os detalhes da minha viagem. Eu nem mesmo fui ver o Nigno desde que ele chegou.

Eu sou apenas covarde. Ontem mesmo alguém me disse que não deveria pensar assim, mas é difícil não pensar. Até ontem mesmo, eu estava cogitando em não responder seu email. Pensei que assim você pararia de escrever, e seria melhor. Menos uma pessoa incrível pra eu foder com meus problemas.

Eu não consegui. Eu sou egoista demais. Eu não consigo apenas ignorar você e deixar outra pessoa importante sair da minha vida, mesmo que ainda ache que seria melhor pra você.

Eu te devo ao menos a verdade, nesse caso não é?

Tudo começou, então, há um pouco mais de um ano. Eu tinha terminado com a Lena, que foi, apesar do que meus irmãos tanto pensam, até então meu único namoro sério. Ficamos um ano juntos, e até então eu achei que não gostaria de mais ninguém. E depois dela, as coisas estavam uma bagunça completa. E então eu conheci esse cara. Ele era um completo idiota, pra ser sincero. Ainda assim, saímos algumas vezes, e quando dei por mim, lá estava eu no mesmo problema da Lena de novo, mas ainda pior. Ele nem mesmo queria que ninguém soubesse que estavamos juntos no começo. Ele queria "pagar de pegador das meninas" para os outros. Quando saímos com os amigos dele, ele pedia pra "ser menos viado". E sempre que ficava com ele, me sentia pressionado a fazer coisas que eu não queria. E talvez fosse por conta do que aconteceu com Lena antes, mas eu sempre me via cedendo demais as coisas, e me sentindo um lixo depois.

Felizmente, eu caí na real bem depressa dessa vez, e um mês depois de me meter nessa bagunça, eu caí fora. Ele não ficou nada feliz. Foi uma completa bagunça. Então, eu me considero um idiota pelo o que aconteceu depois.

Foi em Santa Maria. Uma festa que Tino queria muito ir, e fui com ele para controlar o estrago. Ele estava lá, claro. Já faziam alguns meses, e ele parecia mais tranquilo. Não vi mal nenhum quando ele se aproximou do balcão e conversamos. Eu não ia beber nessa noite, nunca gostei. Foi apenas um gole de nada. Eu lembro das coisas rodando, eu lembro de ter certeza que alguma coisa estava muita errada. Eu não lembro de como cheguei no lugar que eu acordei. Numa cama, com o cara em cima de mim. E não acho que eu deveria ter acordado naquela hora também. O plano deveria eu acordar no outro dia, sem lembrar de nada que tinha acontecido, em um quarto atrás de um bar.

Só mais uma casualidade.

Mas eu acordei, zonzo demais pra me mexer. E mesmo quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, eu o conhecia o bastante pra saber que mostrar que estava consciente, sem conseguir me defender, iria acabar mal. Então eu não fiz nada.

Eu esperei ele ir embora, me vesti de volta, liguei para um táxi porque eu não conseguia ir a pousada sozinho, arrumei minhas coisas e fui para Porto Alegre.

Todo dia eu penso no que teria acontecido se eu tivesse ido apenas a polícia. Eu não sei explicar a razão de não ter ido. Talvez por que eu estivesse me sentindo humilhado, envergonhado o bastante. Por saber como tratam quando esses coisas acontecem com caras como eu. Por ter tantas experiências ruins quando procurei alguma ajuda ou simpatia fora da minha família. Eu não estou tentando arranjar uma desculpa. Eu sei que deveria ter ido. Ao invés disso eu voltei pra uni na segunda-feira. E ele estava lá, pensando que eu não lembrava de nada. O desgraçado acenou pra mim, com os amigos dele.

Eu voltei pra casa, arrumei minhas malas e fui pra Caxias. Ben estava lá, viajando em dois dias, e eu só queria sair dali.

É Julian, eu fugi. Eu deixei esse cara me expulsar da minha cidade, da minha família. Do mesmo modo que outros idiotas expulsaram minha família da nossa cidade natal quando eu era criança. E realmente, agora eu penso o quanto eu fui idiota em pensar que tudo acabaria fácil assim. Em apenas fingir que nada havia acontecido, e que nada disso tinha mudado quem eu era.

Então Caio aconteceu. E ao que parece, esse cara não gostou disso, e começaram as mensagens. Por que não bastava ele ter feito o que fez. Ele gravou tudo. E talvez eu devesse ter sentido medo dessa vez novamente. Do que ele faria com essas fotos. Do que aconteceria, por que eu havia escondido tudo da minha família, eu não queria que eles pensassem diferente de mim. Que eles soubessem que eu era covarde dessa forma. E ele realmente acertou nisso, eu fiquei apavorado com tudo isso, logo que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo.

Então Caio. Gente boa, gentil Caio. Pro mal e pro bem, perceptivo Caio. Bastou um beijo de um cara, e eu quase quebro o braço dele Julian. E tive um ataque de pânico terrível. E eu vi que eu não estava nada bem, e talvez nunca fosse estar bem. E eu senti tanta raiva nessa hora. De mim, dele, da situação inteira. Lá estava eu, fugindo de novo. Usando uma viagem que eu tanto queria como desculpa pra deixar esse cara me expulsar da minha cidade, dos meus amigos. Lá estava ele estragando qualquer parte boa da minha vida.

E eu estava deixando, simples assim.

Eu nem notei o que estava fazendo.

O que aconteceu depois, nem sei explicar. Envolveu Trando e algumas portas quebradas no processo. Polícia, hospital. E dias trancado em um quarto ignorando o mundo. Teus emails. Tudo.

E então, a namorada de Ben ligou pra mim ontem. Alguém que podia entender exatamente o que estava se passando. De verdade, era como falar com alguém que tinha olhado para o mesmo abismo que eu estava olhando. Foi ela que me ajudou a ver o quanto eu estava deixando esse cara estragar minha vida mais ainda. O quanto a culpa que eu sentia - de não ter contado antes e esse cara ter feito a mesma coisa com alguém, de não ter sido mais esperto, de ter mentido por tanto tempo - ia consumir qualquer oportunidade de ser feliz.

Eu não quero me sentir mais assim. E eu não estou bem. Eu não vou estar bem por muito tempo. E tudo isso é uma bagunça, mas eu me sinto menos sozinho agora pra resolver tudo isso. Eu tenho Trando e Ben. E Adelina - a namorada do Ben - e até mesmo Nício e Caio. E o restante da minha família, mesmo que eles não saibam de nada disso. E eu tenho você, pra ouvir agora tudo isso. Como eu disse, sou um bastardo egoísta, eu não quero perder você por isso, mesmo sabendo o quanto posso ser ruim pra você.

Eu não sou estável emocionalmente. Eu não sou nada convencional. Eu vou mentir sobre o que sinto em boa parte do tempo, e vou achar que estou fazendo o certo. Eu sou constipado emocionalmente, sou sarcástico e há uma boa razão pela qual não tenho muitos amigos fora da minha família. Eu tenho muitos monstros na minha cabeça Julian, uma caixa da pandora inteira. Um ímã pra desastres.

Eu não sei se sou um bom amigo. Mas eu quero ser. Eu não quero estragar isso.

E essa é a verdade.

Beau

.............

**Natasha**

Julian: Você é a uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço

Natasha: E tu uma das mais gentis :)

Julian: Beau é ambos

Natasha: Eu nunca duvidei disso docinho ;)

Julian: Ele passou por tanta merda Nat

Julian: Mas sabe o mais estranho?

Natasha: ?

Julian: Eu acho que eu gosto dele ainda mais

Julian: Ele não tem noção de quão forte ele realmente é Nat. Eu não sei explicar exatamente o que me faz gostar dele assim. Eu não sei

Julian: Como é possível algo assim?

Natasha: Beau é uma alma especial ursinho

Natasha: E você também

Natasha: ces se completam de alguma forma

Julian: Como? Todo contato que eu tive com Beau foi por email

Julian: Eu nem sequer o vi

Natasha: Não acho que seria empecilho para te fazer gostar de alguém

Natasha: Você sabe fazer um bom julgamento das pessoas

Julian: Odeio que ele passe por tantas coisas difíceis

Natasha: Mas ele te tem se precisar não é?

Natasha: Go go Mr. Whale

Natasha: Tens algo que precisa fazer

Julian: Sim :D

..........

**04/07/2017 07:20**

**Assunto:**  Re: dementadores e expecto patronum

Querida foca

Beau tu não é um bastardo egoísta ou um covarde ou qualquer coisa ruim que te digam. Você pode até ser nada convencional, emocionalmente instável e sarcástico e o que mais achar, mas ainda sim, para mim, tu é um dos  **melhores seres humanos que eu já conheci**.

Tão especial, com uma mente e um coração tão maravilhosos. Alguém que nunca deveria ter passado pelo o que passou. Eu odeio o quanto é certo a frase que coisas ruins acontecem com boas pessoas as vezes. Você é uma boa pessoa Beau. Eu nunca nem sequer te vi na vida, mas eu sei disso.

Eu não vou mentir pra você também. Eu não vou te dizer que vai tudo ficar completamente bem de repente. Ou que você deveria seguir em frente e apenas esquecer, como que calar-se diante do que aconteceu fizesse com que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Não vão. Mas você já sabe disso. Nada está bem há tanto tempo não é verdade?

Queria que tu nunca tivesse tido esse tipo de experiência, Beau. Eu não posso apagar o passado, tudo que me resta é te dizer que eu jamais iria te julgar por quaisquer formas que você encontrou para lidar com toda essa gama de sentimentos e pensamentos. Ninguém é feito de aço Beau. Tu não é indestrutível e não a nada de errado em querer fugir.

Você é apenas humano depois de tudo.

Mas me acredite quando digo que falar para alguém ao invés de deixar que isso te mate em silêncio é um ato de coragem sem igual. Tu esta decidindo não deixar que ele assuma o controle da tua vida. Desde o principio o que esse cara fez foi abusar de ti. O ataque pode ter sido a gota d’água, mas o que ele fazia antes também era uma forma de abuso. Ninguém jamais deveria estar com outro alguém, fazer as vontades dessa pessoa, se no fim o que resta é o vazio por dentro, como se algo tivesse errado. Como se você fosse algo errado.

 **Você não está sozinho Beau.**  As vezes pode parecer que sim, mas você não está. Tem gente que está contigo e vai lutar por você se for preciso. E ainda assim, mesmo aqueles que sabem que não estarão sozinhos, sempre haverá o constrangimento não é? A culpa, o nojo, a vergonha, todas as ideias constantes do que deveria ter feito de diferente e todos os “e se’s”. Eu vi tudo isso de perto Beau. Eu vi tudo isso e te digo que deixar isso guardado no teu peito não te fará bem.

Eu vi o quão devastador pode ser. Talvez não como uma vitima, mas como alguém que viu uma pessoa amada remoer por dentro uma culpa que não era dela. Porque algum bastardo fodido teve o prazer doentio em aproveitar-se de alguém que não podia lutar de volta.

Eles que são os fodidos reais, Beau, não o contrario.

Então não, tu não vai me perder. Tu até pode conter monstros dentro de ti, mas quem disse que eu ou qualquer outro deveria ser o único a lidar com eles? E mesmo que eu tenha que ser o único eu não vou fugir.

Isso é se importar.

Não seja como Atlas Beau,  **tu não precisa lidar com tanto sozinho**. Tu não precisa abrir-se para o mundo, mas ainda sim existem aquelas pessoas sabe? Aquelas que te fazem confortável e que tu sabe que vão ouvir.  **Não a nada de errado em precisar de ajuda de vez em quando**. Em admitir que está com medo.

Eu, Ben, Trando, Nicio, Caio, até mesmo a namorada do Beniamino. Estamos aqui pra você a qualquer hora. Você não vai estragar tudo. Eu sei como é esse sentimento porque eu admito que eu também tenho medo de dizer algo que vai te afastar de mim e ferrar com tudo.

Eu sou um solitário que odeia ficar sozinho.

Eu sei, não faz muito sentido, é só que existem poucas pessoas que eu realmente me importo e eu não quero perdê-las. Sem pressão, mas eu sinto que você se tornou uma dessas pessoas para mim, por mais louco e improvável que isso possa parecer, desde que nunca sequer nos vimos.

Eu sinto que eu posso confiar em você também e isso é um pouco assustador.

Tu pode entender então o que significa para mim tudo o que você me disse. Estou feliz que eu possa ter te ajudado de alguma forma. É bom saber que tu não esteja sozinho para enfrentar tudo o que esta acontecendo.

Eu só quero teu bem, Beau. Você merece ser feliz

Sendo assim eu escrevo como alguém que continuará sempre com os ouvidos – e nesse caso, olhos também - atentos,desejando-te dias mais amenos e forças para as tempestades. Uma foca  _badass,_  lembra?

Julian Lemos


	13. Beau e a escalada

****

**......................**

**04/07/2017 07:20**

**Assunto:**  Re: dementadores e expecto patronum

Querida foca

Beau tu não é um bastardo egoísta ou um covarde ou qualquer coisa ruim que te digam. Você pode até ser nada convencional, emocionalmente instável e sarcástico e o que mais achar, mas ainda sim, para mim, tu é um dos  **melhores seres humanos que eu já conheci**.

Tão especial, com uma mente e um coração tão maravilhosos. Alguém que nunca deveria ter passado pelo o que passou. Eu odeio o quanto é certo a frase que coisas ruins acontecem com boas pessoas as vezes. Você é uma boa pessoa Beau. Eu nunca nem sequer te vi na vida, mas eu sei disso.

Eu não vou mentir pra você também. Eu não vou te dizer que vai tudo ficar completamente bem de repente. Ou que você deveria seguir em frente e apenas esquecer, como que calar-se diante do que aconteceu fizesse com que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Não vão. Mas você já sabe disso. Nada está bem há tanto tempo não é verdade?

Queria que tu nunca tivesse tido esse tipo de experiência, Beau. Eu não posso apagar o passado, tudo que me resta é te dizer que eu jamais iria te julgar por quaisquer formas que você encontrou para lidar com toda essa gama de sentimentos e pensamentos. Ninguém é feito de aço Beau. Tu não é indestrutível e não a nada de errado em querer fugir.

Você é apenas humano depois de tudo.

Mas me acredite quando digo que falar para alguém ao invés de deixar que isso te mate em silêncio é um ato de coragem sem igual. Tu esta decidindo não deixar que ele assuma o controle da tua vida. Desde o principio o que esse cara fez foi abusar de ti. O ataque pode ter sido a gota d’água, mas o que ele fazia antes também era uma forma de abuso. Ninguém jamais deveria estar com outro alguém, fazer as vontades dessa pessoa, se no fim o que resta é o vazio por dentro, como se algo tivesse errado. Como se você fosse algo errado.

 **Você não está sozinho Beau.**  As vezes pode parecer que sim, mas você não está. Tem gente que está contigo e vai lutar por você se for preciso. E ainda assim, mesmo aqueles que sabem que não estarão sozinhos, sempre haverá o constrangimento não é? A culpa, o nojo, a vergonha, todas as ideias constantes do que deveria ter feito de diferente e todos os “e se’s”. Eu vi tudo isso de perto Beau. Eu vi tudo isso e te digo que deixar isso guardado no teu peito não te fará bem.

Eu vi o quão devastador pode ser. Talvez não como uma vitima, mas como alguém que viu uma pessoa amada remoer por dentro uma culpa que não era dela. Porque algum bastardo fodido teve o prazer doentio em aproveitar-se de alguém que não podia lutar de volta.

Eles que são os fodidos reais, Beau, não o contrario.

Então não, tu não vai me perder. Tu até pode conter monstros dentro de ti, mas quem disse que eu ou qualquer outro deveria ser o único a lidar com eles? E mesmo que eu tenha que ser o único eu não vou fugir.

Isso é se importar.

Não seja como Atlas Beau,  **tu não precisa lidar com tanto sozinho**. Tu não precisa abrir-se para o mundo, mas ainda sim existem aquelas pessoas sabe? Aquelas que te fazem confortável e que tu sabe que vão ouvir.  **Não a nada de errado em precisar de ajuda de vez em quando**. Em admitir que está com medo.

Eu, Ben, Trando, Nicio, Caio, até mesmo a namorada do Beniamino. Estamos aqui pra você a qualquer hora. Você não vai estragar tudo. Eu sei como é esse sentimento porque eu admito que eu também tenho medo de dizer algo que vai te afastar de mim e ferrar com tudo.

Eu sou um solitário que odeia ficar sozinho.

Eu sei, não faz muito sentido, é só que existem poucas pessoas que eu realmente me importo e eu não quero perdê-las. Sem pressão, mas eu sinto que você se tornou uma dessas pessoas para mim, por mais louco e improvável que isso possa parecer, desde que nunca sequer nos vimos.

Eu sinto que eu posso confiar em você também e isso é um pouco assustador.

Tu pode entender então o que significa para mim tudo o que você me disse. Estou feliz que eu possa ter te ajudado de alguma forma. É bom saber que tu não esteja sozinho para enfrentar tudo o que esta acontecendo.

Eu só quero teu bem, Beau. Você merece ser feliz

Sendo assim eu escrevo como alguém que continuará sempre com os ouvidos – e nesse caso, olhos também - atentos,desejando-te dias mais amenos e forças para as tempestades. Uma foca  _badass,_  lembra?

Julian Lemos

........................

**05/07/2017 09:12**

**Assunto:**  Protego

Adorada Jubarte

Adelina me disse que tudo tem seu tempo certo.

Quando li seu email, eu pensei no quanto tudo teria sido diferente se tivesse te encontrado há um ano, mas logo lembrei do que ela me disse.

E eu me sinto tão grato por conhecer alguém como você agora. Você acredita tanto em mim Julian, que me sinto obrigado a me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Mais forte, destemida. Você faz com que eu não queria mais fugir, e eu tenho fugido por tanto tempo, de tanta coisa. Logo eu, que prometi que iria enfrentar tudo o que viesse pela minha frente.

E lá vem você, e joga tudo de pernas pro ar. A concepção que eu tinha sobre as outras pessoas, que elas não entenderiam, que elas nunca ficariam pra valer. As minhas ideias de que não deveria confiar em ninguém além das pessoas em minha zona de conforto. Eu passei tanto tempo na defensiva, e ainda assim, cá está você.

Você tem ideia do quanto ser aceito – eu, Beau, não convencional, cheios dos meus melindres, meus problemas, meus monstros e minha desconfiança constante na humanidade – é algo surpreendente pra mim? Quando eu mesmo as vezes tenho dificuldades de me aceitar. Tem vezes que eu dúvido de mim mesmo, e vem essa jubarte e me ensina o quanto estou errado nisso.

Você é de verdade?

Você, Adelina, Trando, Nício, Ben, todos vocês me deram muito sobre o que pensar nos últimos dias. E eu agradeço tanto por isso. E você está certo, eu não estou bem há muito tempo, mas pela primeira vez eu tenho a certeza que eu vou ficar.

Afinal, sou a  _foca badass!_

Beau

P.S: mesmo a foca mais badass dos oceanos, não é nada lutando sozinha contra as orcas. Obrigado por ser a jubarte que veio nadando pra perto de mim.

........................

Pappà

Você: Nunca vou deixar de precisar de vocês

Pappà: A maré se acalmou?

Você: A tempestade se foi

Você: Agora é só ver os prejuízos no barco

Pappà: Pappà e mammà estão aqui pra ajudar a consertar o barco

Você: Já estão ajudando <3

.....................................

Caio Diggory

Você: Eu tava fugindo também

Você: Obrigado Caio. De verdade.

Caio Diggory: :- )

Você: Eu gosto dessas pontas tortas também

Caio Diggory: E eu das tuas

Caio Diggory: To aqui, tudo bem?

Você: Agora eu sei.

………………..

Tino

Você enviou um foto

Tino: Foquinhaaaa

Tino: Eliana disse que teve um crush em você também, olha que legal

Você: Mentira sua

Tino: Pura verdade

Tino: Ela disse que você era a pessoa mais bonita do campus inteiro

Tino: E conseguia ficar melhor em um Gucci do que ela

Tino: Seja lá o que for isso

Você: hahaha

Você: Obrigado Tino

Tino: Pela torta?

Você: Por não desistir de mim

Você: E por tentar me fazer rir nas piores situações

Tino: Estamos aqui pra isso

..................

**05/07/2017 18:15**

**Assunto:** Projeto UFRGS

Caro Beau Angelo

Temos o prazer de informar que seu projeto passou pela última fase. No momento, a Estação Antártica Comandante Ferraz está sendo reconstruída, por isso nossos pesquisadores foram realocados. Seu projeto está em conjunto com nossa parceria espanhola para estudo da vida Marinha, na Base Antártica Gabriel de Castilla, na ilha da Decepção.

Abaixo segue os anexos necessários a serem preenchidos no consulado, assim como os documentos e exames necessários. O processo deve ser encaminhado o quanto antes para que a viagem seja marcada. Com a realocação, a ida deve ser datada no verão, quando estamos em funcionamento, em janeiro e fevereiro. No entanto, visando uma preparação para a expedição, entramos em contato com a sua universidade propondo uma integração de alguns meses na Universidade de Barcelona, começando no mês de agosto. Mais informações em anexo.

Desejamos uma boa sorte e temos o prazer de receber mais um mente pesquisadora.

Qualquer dúvida estamos a seu dispor.

Dra Karina Marques

..................................

**05/07/2017 19:00**

**RE: Projeto UFRGS**

Cara Dra Karina Marques

Estou muito agradecido pela oportunidade. Entrei em contato com a coordenação do convênio entre as universidades, como recomendado no anexo e a documentação está sendo arranjada, incluindo a minha ultima nota do teste de línguas. Será um prazer passar esse tempo na Universidade de Bercelona e poder aproveitar o programa que eles dispõem aos alunos estrangeiros. Aguardo também, ansiosamente, os meses de janeiro e fevereiro.

Atenciosamente

Beau Angelo

...................................

**05/06 19:04**

**Assunto: RE: protego**

Querida Foca Badass

Não se preocupe eu sou de verdade e eu não vou fugir ou desaparecer. Pelo contrario, eu vou estar aqui se precisar de mim okay?

Eu sei que é difícil ver as coisas em uma ótica otimista quando tantas coisas ruins parecem acontecer. Eu posso dizer que eu te entendo. Depois de tanta merda, confiar parece perigoso - ariscado até - então não há nada de errado em querer se proteger. Vivemos em um mundo louco e pessoas boas são difíceis de encontrar. E você é uma dessas pessoas pra mim sabe? Eu me sinto tão confortável em conversar contigo que é um pouco chocante para mim. Eu fico feliz que você confie em mim em algum nível também

Você é tão forte Beau. Eu sei que as vezes você pode não acreditar, mas você é sim. Quando eu penso em você, tudo que me vem a cabeça é alguém cujo espírito brilha em força e beleza sem igual. Eu queria que você se visse pelos meus olhos e percebesse isso. Se não acredita em mim, pergunte a Adelina, Nicio, Caio ou Ben. Eles sabem do que eu estou falando.

Eu estou tão grato por ter te conhecido também Beau, você nem imagina o quanto. Você me faz querer ser alguém mais forte e desde que eu te conheci eu sinto como se eu realmente pudesse me tornar esse tipo pessoa.

Forte como uma Jubarte.

Acho que temos muito a agradecer a Martino não é?

Eu não tenho ideia de como meu email foi parar com você mais eu agradeço a todos os deuses, universo, destino ou o que for por ter me feito te chegar até você :)

De qualquer forma talvez seja melhor eu terminar por aqui antes que eu me torne mais meloso. Benjamin diz que uma vez que eu começo é como afundar em um poço de mel. Ele reclama mas eu sei que é só fachada. Haha

Eu fico feliz que as coisas estejam melhores e eu espero que elas se mantenham numa base constante daqui pra frente =D

De uma Jubarte em ascensão para uma foca badass

Julian

........................

Benedetto

Bertrando: Beau vai pra Barcelona

Benedetto: What!

Benedetto: E a Antarctica?

Bertrando: Realocaram o projeto dele para uma base de verão

Bertrando: Que só funciona em janeiro e fevereiro

Bertrando: Uma base espanhola, e agora querem que ele passe esse semestre em Barcelona

Bertrando: Pra se preparar

Benedetto: Whaaaattttt

Bertrando: Ele ta quase tendo um ataque aqui também

Bertrando: Ben teve que deitar em cima dele pra ele não sair correndo ajeitar papelada

Benedetto: Vou avisar pappà e mammà

Bertrando: Ben passou na sua frente

Benedetto: Damm it

Bertrando: É bom ver ele ativo. Beau

Bertrando: Mesmo que seja quase em um ataque de ansiedade do momento

Benedetto: Ele ta melhor?

Bertrando: O pior já passou

Benedetto: Foi algo grave né

Bertrando: Foi

Bertrando: Só não força pra ele falar por enquanto tudo bem?

Bertrando: Ele ta se abrindo mais agora

Bertrando: Não quero retroceder

Benedetto: Eu sei. Os meninos também sabem.

Benedetto: Cuidem dele

Bertrando: Claro que sim

Benedetto: Vocês vão mesmo? Pra caxias

Bertrando: Beau já entrou em recesso. Fui hoje lá resolver esses dias que ele faltou com o atestado

Bertrando: E Beni só volta pra Congo em Agosto

Bertrando: E eu estou me dando férias nesse mês

Benedetto: Merecidas

Bertrando: : p

....................

Voldemort

Voldemort: Eu sei que a gente não funcionou da melhor forma

Voldemort: Eu nunca te entendi, eu soube como lidar com você Boo

Voldemort: Mas você não merecia algo assim, ninguém merece

Voldemort: E só pra você saber, o filho da mãe vai voltar pra onde merece

Voldemort: Com a história que circulou, outras duas gurias foram denunciar ele também

Voldemort: E eu desconfio que não vai acabar por ai

Voldemort: Mas fica tranquilo, não sabem do seu nome no meio

Voldemort: Eu soube por que com o que meu pai comentou eu liguei as coisas.

Voldemort: Não vou contar a ninguém se não quiser que eu conte

Você: Obrigada Lena

Voldemort: Desculpa Beau. De verdade.

Você: Eu sei.

.........................

**06/07/2017**

**12:00**

**Assunto:**  O profeta diário deixa notícias ao mundo bruxo

Caro Julian

Acho que te devo algumas respostas de perguntas nos emails anteriores hm?

Sobre quando estou viajando, houveram algumas mudanças de planos. A base de pesquisa brasileira está em reforma depois de incêndio e ainda não está pronto, por essa razão, e pelo conteúdo do meu projeto, estou no grupo espanhol. A base para qual vou só funciona no verão, na ilha da decepção. Isso seria em janeiro e fevereiro. Porém, antes de ir para lá, fui convidado para uma temporada na universidade de Barcelona, começando no final de agosto até dezembro. Basicamente, um intercâmbio de seis meses, até ir para a Antárdida em janeiro. Dei entrada na documentação hoje, e espero até lá ter sido tudo resolvido. Trando disse que, da parte legal de toda a confusão no momento, eu não precisaria ficar preocupado, e Trando nunca mentiu pra mim, então estou otimista.

Nat e Benjamin são mistérios que me intrigam também, mas sei que os dois te amam muito e não guardariam segredo com a intenção de te magoar de alguma forma. Fico feliz da Nat está com alguém, da mesma forma que fiquei super feliz pelo meu Ben. Você fala tanto dela que não tenho escolha se não torcer profundamente pra ela ser feliz com essa pessoa misteriosa que a faz ouvir músicas em francês. Quanto ao Ben, sei que logo ele vai se abrir com você. Se ele for igual ao Tino, deve estar com medo de sua reação, por algum motivo. Ben me passa esse tipo de vibe, de alguém que nunca magoaria alguém que ama propositalmente. Espero que tudo fique bem entre vocês dois.

Pelo menos algo postivo veio dessa sua luta com o idiota. Essas duas moças parecem ser pessoas boas de se estar por perto. E nunca é demais se conseguir um bom amigo. Vindo da pessoa antissocial que sou, desconfiada do mundo, e que no momento só tem dois amigos fora da família, isso é uma grande coisa. Mas, brincadeiras a parte, essas meninas podem te fazer bem. Algo que aprendi nos últimos dias, é que há certas pessoas que valem muito a pena abrimos espaços nas nossas vidas. Entendo, de primeira mão, como se é ter medo disso. De encaixar pessoas na nossa vida, para perdê-las em seguida, por qualquer motivo que seja. Mas há alguns riscos que valem a pena, e algumas pessoas também.

Falando nisso, agradeço pela preocupação sobre Caio. Realmente, ele merece um prêmio no entanto pela paciência que vem tendo comigo. Caio é uma daquelas pessoas determinadas, que não desistem de algo quando os colocam na cabeça. E ele colocou na cabeça que seriamos amigos. E isso foi um pouco assustador, como eu disse, tenho um pé atrás com esse tipo de coisa. Perdi a conta de quantas pessoas se aproximaram com outras intenções menos nobres.

Parece que Caio realmente gosta de mim mesmo. Talvez Tino esteja certo, e ele é da casa lufa-lufa, leal acima de tudo. Aprecio também o fato de ele não ter levantado em pauta o fato de que me beijou e quase quebrei o braço dele apenas outro dia, e ainda acabei em um ataque de pânico e vomitando na frente dele. Um cavalheiro esse rapaz. Mammà até mesmo convidou ele pra vir pra Caxias e ele não perdeu tempo em aceitar. Parece que os dois se conectaram de primeira quando conversaram pela primeira vez ou algo assim. Vou lhe contar o resultado desse fim de semana depois, ainda mais porque Tino também vai, e ele adora uma disputa por atenção. Enfim. Eu realmente estou começando a gostar dele. Não digo romanticamente falando, por que nem mesmo tenho certeza do que sinto agora em relação a muita coisa, mas gosto da companhia dele, gosto de surfar com ele, e gosto do fato de ele não ter saído correndo quando as coisas se mostraram sair do controle.

Tenho a impressão que Olivia e Caio seriam bons amigos. Ela parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa também. Assim como sua mãe e a minha, tenho medo de um dia elas se encontrarem, no que daria.

Vou indo agora, por enquanto. Logo volto com novidades. Se tudo der certo, boas novidades dessa vez.

Com carinho

Beau

...........................

**06/07/2017 14:47**

**Assunto: Correio Coruja**

Querido Beau

Nem sei por onde começar na verdade haha

Barcelona? Deuses eu te invejo aqui. Eu sempre quis ir pra fora do Brasil. Nat sabe disso e me fez tirar o passaporte junto com ela. "Pra caso de", ela disse. Apenas nunca tive minha oportunidade de realmente usa-lo :(

Mesmo que seja um intercambio, aproveite bem essa chance de conhecer Barcelona. Vai ser uma viagem e tanto essa tua. Você não vai poder vir ao Brasil em nenhum momento nesses meses não é? Ficar tanto tempo em um lugar desconhecido, deve ser tanto emocionante e assustador. Imagino isso pelo o que Nat já me contou das coisas que ela passou em viagens. Em se adaptar e tudo mais. Eu sei que apesar de tudo ela adora, principalmente pelas historias que ela coleciona. As pessoas que ela acaba conhecendo também... (vulgo cara desconhecido que eu tenho certeza que ela conheceu em uma dessas aventuras)

Eu estou tão feliz por ela. Nat está radiante Beau. Falando nela, Natasha vai voltar dia 8(terça-feira) e aparentemente dia 23 ela viaja novamente para trabalho :(

Eu tento me consolar que ao menos ela me trás coisas legais quando volta haha Nat tem um humor engraçado para presentes deixe-me te dizer. Ela já me trouxe cada coisa. Eu tenho uma verdadeira coleção de bizarrices e afins de presentes e souvenires ^^’

Em relação a Benjamin, eu acho que é melhor deixar para outro email sabe? Não é que eu não vou falar sobre isso ou que não confie em você pra dizer, é só que eu não quero estragar o clima do email entende? Desculpa Beau.

De qualquer forma eu quero ouvir sobre esse final de semana haha Tino disputando atenção deve ser tanto cômico quanto vergonhoso. Caio parece ser um bom rapaz e eu fico feliz que alguém como ele seja teu amigo (Se ele é lufano explica muita coisa. Deus, ele é igual ao Benjamin então). São poucas as pessoas que aguentam um ataque de pânico sem surtar e isso dá pontos a ele, diz muito sobre o caráter (Ben se saiu bem da primeira vez por exemplo). É realmente bom ter bons amigos e fico contente que você esteja se divertindo. Você precisa relaxar também Beau.

Sobre um encontro entre Olivia e Caio, eu temo pelo teu amigo na verdade, Olivia pode ser bastante de um punhado às vezes, apesar dos dois terem muito em comum (surfe nem se fale). Eu amo a Olivia de paixão, nós temos tantas historias junto, então eu sei que ela pode tanto aproximar quanto afugentar teu amigo. Liv é  do tipo que verbaliza seus pensamentos e desejos sem muito medo. Peste determinada, é o que eu digo haha

Em questão de novos amigos Fernanda e Evelyn são uma surpresa extremamente agradável. As duas são tão legais, Nana(Fernanda) principalmente é tão espontânea e carismática. Eve é mais calma e é o freio – necessário – da Nana. Eve é também doce e inteligente, você ia gostar dela. As duas fazem um casal e tanto Beau, só tu vendo elas juntas. Nana encasquetou que quer me ajudar a mudar o visual e eu já estou quase aceitando só pra fazer ela parar de me perseguir com isso. Ela tem um salão até bem conhecido aqui e eu admito, do que eu vi de algumas fotos, a Nana sabe fazer um bom trabalho. Nat concorda com isso e as duas estão de complô atualmente. (Socorro!)

Até Eve está desistindo de me salvar delas e eu não sei mais a quem recorrer. Eu não estou brincando Beau, Natasha queria muito uma irmã pra vestir e brincar de modelo. E desde que isso não foi possível e eu sou o mais novo, ela foca essa energia em mim e tenta me convencer a modelar pra ela. Se deixar ela que compraria minhas roupas. E você deve imaginar como Natasha é quando quer alguma coisa.

Até o momento eu estou resistindo, desde que Eve não totalmente deixou meu lado, Natasha ainda não chegou em BH e Nana está ocupada com os muitos clientes no salão. Resistência! =D

Até recorri ao Lucca como um segundo apoio se precisar haha De qualquer maneira eu vou esperar por novidades e te manter informado sobre as coisas aqui. Aniversario da Liv está chegando a propósito e eu ainda não comprei nada para enviar para ela. Nana me deu algumas ideias, mas atualmente ela está mais focada em “me fazer conhecer Minas e mudar meu look” do que realmente me ajudar com o presente da Liv :(

No geral esta tudo bem por aqui e eu espero poder aproveitar melhor essas férias. Mudanças estão acontecendo Beau e eu admito que eu estou meio assustado com isso. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora :)

O mundo bruxo está em paz no momento e eu só quero aproveitar.

Cercado de boas companhias, doces de vários tipos e muita cerveja amanteigada.

Julian

Ps: Eve disse que eu vou poder tirar o gesso logo logo o que é uma alegria para mim =D

............................

Fratelli

Ben enviou um link

Ben: Estão vendo esse teste? Atenção nele, quando eu chegar aí em Caxias, todos vão fazer.

Nitto: Pottermore? Sério Ben?

Ben: Muito sério. Tenho que provar ao Trando que estou certo

Ben: E ele errado

Trando: Ha! Bem ao contrário na verdade

Nitto: Isso é mais uma aposta de vocês?

Trando: Sim

Ben: Não

Nitto: Vocês sabem que o pappá não gosta que vocês apostem

Brando: Larga do pé dos pirralhos Nitto

Brando: Agora, me contem mais

Nitto: Lá vem a má influência

Nigno: Sarah me fez fazer esse teste uma vez já

Brando: hahahaha

Ben: Não não! Não conta sua casa ainda.

Ben: Vamos todos juntos

Benê: Júlia já fez esse teste tambem Nitto.

Benê: Se não me engano, ela tem uma conta no Pottermore.

Benê: Sabe a casa, o patrono, a varinha e tudo mais

Nitto: Como você sabe dessas coisas?

Você: Por que ele tem uma conta lá também.

Nitto: Beau!

Brando: Beau <3

Nigno: Lentiginni! Dio mio

Benê: Bebê foca voltou

Você: :-)

Você: Desculpa por preocupar vocês

Nigno: Eu talvez vá soar estúpido

Nigno: Mas você ta bem?

Você: Não, mas estou melhorando

Nitto: Só de admitir isso já me deixa mais tranquilo

Você: Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ainda

Você: Só preciso organizar minha cabeça um pouco

Nitto: Okay, ninguém vai te encher. Mas estamos aqui

Brando: E se quiser que a gente dê um jeito em alguém

Brando: Basta dizer os nomes

Você: Trando já esta cuidando dessa parte

Brando: Eu ensinei bem esse menino, que orgulho dele

Nigno: Parece que cheguei no grupo da família Carleonne

Você: hahaha

Você: Sarah está bem Nigno?

Nigno: A mulher mais linda do mundo como sempre

Nigno: Em algumas semanas vamos saber o sexo do bebê

Você: <3

Ben enviou um documento

Benê: O que é isso?

Ben: As regras desse fim de semana

Brando: Quem é Caio?

Ben: Amigo do Beau, ele vai com a gente

Brando: Essa regra é ridícula Ben, ninguém ameaçaria um hóspede

Ben: Aham

..........................

Caio Diggory

Você: Não acredite em nada do que Tino conta, meus irmãos vão se comportar

Caio Diggory: O que te faz pensar que ele me disse algo?

Você: 15 anos de convivência com ele

Caio Diggory: Então, um dos seus irmãos nunca jogou uma barraca da Lena em um lago

Caio Diggory: Com ela dentro?

Você: Não vamos dormir em barracas

Caio Diggory: Isso não foi muito encorajador

Você: Eu te protejo

Caio Diggory: Tu ta me assustando

Você: Apenas haja normalmente

Você: E qualquer coisa, corra pra perto de mim, ou da minha mammà

Você: E tu vais ficar bem

Caio Diggory: o-o

Você: E, de nenhuma maneira, sob nenhum hipótese, confie no Trando

Caio Diggory: ?

Você: Ou no Brando. Ou no Nício. E no Tino, principalmente no Tino. Ou na Bella

Caio Diggory: Bella só tem três anos!

Você: Ela parece demais comigo pro próprio bem dela

Você: Melhor não ficar sozinho com meu pappà também.

Caio Diggory: Não está ajudando muito Boo

Você: Eu não tenho amigos além de você e do Tino

Você: Nunca se perguntou a razão?

Caio Diggory: Crap

Caio Diggory: :D

Você: Mandou a carinha errada?

Caio Diggory: Não, tu disse que sou seu amigo

Você: Claro que tu é. Tu meio que me obrigou a ser seu amigo

Caio Diggory: Obriguei não foi? Foram dois anos planejando minha aproximação

Você: Cute. And creep

Caio Diggory: Sou uma pessoa determinada, tu tem que admitir

Você: Isso eu percebi

Caio Diggory: Estamos na etapa da relação chamada Flirtationship

Você: What

Caio Diggory: Mais que amizade, menos que um relacionamento

Você: Não força a barra, tava indo bem

Caio Diggory: Okay, parei

Caio Diggory: Por enquanto

..........................................


	14. Julian e os sentimentos

**................**

**06/07/2017**

**12:00**

**Assunto** : O profeta diário deixa notícias ao mundo bruxo

Caro Julian

Acho que te devo algumas respostas de perguntas nos emails anteriores hm?

Sobre quando estou viajando, houveram algumas mudanças de planos. A base de pesquisa brasileira está em reforma depois de incêndio e ainda não está pronto, por essa razão, e pelo conteúdo do meu projeto, estou no grupo espanhol. A base para qual vou só funciona no verão, na ilha da decepção. Isso seria em janeiro e fevereiro. Porém, antes de ir para lá, fui convidado para uma temporada na universidade de Barcelona, começando no final de agosto até dezembro. Basicamente, um intercâmbio de seis meses, até ir para a Antárdida em janeiro. Dei entrada na documentação hoje, e espero até lá ter sido tudo resolvido. Trando disse que, da parte legal de toda a confusão no momento, eu não precisaria ficar preocupado, e Trando nunca mentiu pra mim, então estou otimista.

Nat e Benjamin são mistérios que me intrigam também, mas sei que os dois te amam muito e não guardariam segredo com a intenção de te magoar de alguma forma. Fico feliz da Nat está com alguém, da mesma forma que fiquei super feliz pelo meu Ben. Você fala tanto dela que não tenho escolha se não torcer profundamente pra ela ser feliz com essa pessoa misteriosa que a faz ouvir músicas em francês. Quanto ao Ben, sei que logo ele vai se abrir com você. Se ele for igual ao Tino, deve estar com medo de sua reação, por algum motivo. Ben me passa esse tipo de  _vibe_ , de alguém que nunca magoaria alguém que ama propositalmente. Espero que tudo fique bem entre vocês dois.

Pelo menos algo positivo veio dessa sua luta com o idiota. Essas duas moças parecem ser pessoas boas de se estar por perto. E nunca é demais se conseguir um bom amigo. Vindo da pessoa antissocial que sou, desconfiada do mundo, e que no momento só tem dois amigos fora da família, isso é uma grande coisa. Mas, brincadeiras a parte, essas meninas podem te fazer bem. Algo que aprendi nos últimos dias, é que há certas pessoas que valem muito a pena abrimos espaços nas nossas vidas. Entendo, de primeira mão, como se é ter medo disso. De encaixar pessoas na nossa vida, para perdê-las em seguida, por qualquer motivo que seja. Mas há alguns riscos que valem a pena, e algumas pessoas também.

Falando nisso, agradeço pela preocupação sobre Caio. Realmente, ele merece um prêmio no entanto pela paciência que vem tendo comigo. Caio é uma daquelas pessoas determinadas, que não desistem de algo quando os colocam na cabeça. E ele colocou na cabeça que seriamos amigos. E isso foi um pouco assustador, como eu disse, tenho um pé atrás com esse tipo de coisa. Perdi a conta de quantas pessoas se aproximaram com outras intenções menos nobres.

Parece que Caio realmente gosta de mim mesmo. Talvez Tino esteja certo, e ele é da casa lufa-lufa, leal acima de tudo. Aprecio também o fato de ele não ter levantado em pauta o fato de que me beijou e quase quebrei o braço dele apenas outro dia, e ainda acabei em um ataque de pânico e vomitando na frente dele. Um cavalheiro esse rapaz. Mammà até mesmo convidou ele pra vir pra Caxias e ele não perdeu tempo em aceitar. Parece que os dois se conectaram de primeira quando conversaram pela primeira vez ou algo assim. Vou lhe contar o resultado desse fim de semana depois, ainda mais porque Tino também vai, e ele adora uma disputa por atenção. Enfim. Eu realmente estou começando a gostar dele. Não digo romanticamente falando, por que nem mesmo tenho certeza do que sinto agora em relação a muita coisa, mas gosto da companhia dele, gosto de surfar com ele, e gosto do fato de ele não ter saído correndo quando as coisas se mostraram sair do controle.

Tenho a impressão que Olivia e Caio seriam bons amigos. Ela parece ser uma pessoa maravilhosa também. Assim como sua mãe e a minha, tenho medo de um dia elas se encontrarem, no que daria.

Vou indo agora, por enquanto. Logo volto com novidades. Se tudo der certo, boas novidades dessa vez.

Com carinho

Beau

........

Trupe

Maxy enviou uma imagem

 _Maxy_ : Tici viu isso em uma loja com a Daniela e fez a Dani comprar

 _Maxy_ : Ela disse que o tio ursinho precisava de um desses também

 _Lucca_ : ownt <3

 _Lucca_ : Belas orelhas urso k

 _Julian_ : Calado

 _Lucca_ : Ma ficou tão bonitinhoo

 _Julian_ : Morra

 _Maxy_  enviou uma imagem

 _Julian_ : Para!

 _Maxy_ : Daniela que me enviou

 _Lucca_ : Posso por no meu instagram???

 _Julian_ : O que tu acha?

 _Natasha_ : Leticia tu deixa mexer no teu cabelo

 _Natasha_ : Com guaxe

 _Julian_ : Saiu com água. E ela tem 7 anos. E parece uma princesa u.u

 _Natasha_ : Ela é uma princesa haha

 _Lucca_ : Que legenda eu ponho na foto Natasha?

 _Maxy_ : Tici pediu aquelas tintas spray da Daniela, Julian. Só avisando

 _Julian_ : O.O

 _Natasha_ : “Ursinhos :3”

 _Natasha_ : E manda pra mamãe

 _Julian_ : Eu vou postar aquela foto tua do acampamento Lucca

 _Lucca_ : Fechado haha

 _Julian_ : Natasha me ajuda

 _Natasha_ : Tem mais Max?

Maxy enviou uma imagem

 _Lucca_ : OOOOOOOWWWWNTTTT

 _Julian_ : Eu odeio vocês

..........................................................................................................

Maxy

 _Maxy_ : Melhor?

 _Julian_ :?

 _Maxy_ : Mãe disse que tu parecia muito pensativo hoje

 _Julian_ : Luccas não te falou

 _Maxy_ : Na verdade ele disse

 _Maxy_ : Porque eu tenho a sentimento de que não é só sobre o Benjamin?

 _Julian_ : Não sei.

 _Maxy_ : Você está assim desde o almoço pelo o que eu ouvi

 _Julian_ : Talvez seja algo que eu comi

 _Maxy_ : Não é o que a mãe acredita

 _Julian_ : Por isso que a Dani apareceu de repente com os meninos lá em casa?

 _Maxy_ : Talvez

 _Maxy_ : A mãe disse que você parecia meio murchinho hoje

 _Maxy_ : O que está acontecendo nessa cabecinha?

 _Julian_ : Eu não sei Maxy

 _Maxy_ : ?

 _Julian_ : Eu só tenho que pensar tá?

 _Julian_ : Deixa eu ir que eu ainda tenho coisas a fazer

 _Julian_ : Falo contigo mais tarde ;)

 _Maxy_ : Certo maninho

 _Maxy_ : Vou estar aqui se precisar de mim

...............

**06/07/2017 14:47**

**Assunto:** Correio coruja

Querido Beau

Nem sei por onde começar na verdade haha

Barcelona? Deuses eu te invejo aqui. Eu sempre quis ir pra fora do Brasil. Nat sabe disso e me fez tirar o passaporte junto com ela. "Pra caso de", ela disse. Apenas nunca tive minha oportunidade de realmente usa-lo :(

Mesmo que seja um intercambio, aproveite bem essa chance de conhecer Barcelona. Vai ser uma viagem e tanto essa tua. Você não vai poder vir ao Brasil em nenhum momento nesses meses não é? Ficar tanto tempo em um lugar desconhecido, deve ser tanto emocionante e assustador. Imagino isso pelo o que Nat já me contou das coisas que ela passou em viagens. Em se adaptar e tudo mais. Eu sei que apesar de tudo ela adora, principalmente pelas historias que ela coleciona. As pessoas que ela acaba conhecendo também... (vulgo cara desconhecido que eu tenho certeza que ela conheceu em uma dessas aventuras)

Eu estou tão feliz por ela. Nat está radiante Beau. Falando nela, Natasha vai voltar dia 8(Sábado) e aparentemente dia 23 ela viaja novamente para trabalho :(

Eu tento me consolar que ao menos ela me trás coisas legais quando volta haha Nat tem um humor engraçado para presentes deixe-me te dizer. Ela já me trouxe cada coisa. Eu tenho uma verdadeira coleção de bizarrices e afins de presentes e souvenires ^^’

Em relação a Benjamin, eu acho que é melhor deixar para outro email sabe? Não é que eu não vou falar sobre isso ou que não confie em você pra dizer, é só que eu não quero estragar o clima do email entende? Desculpa Beau.

De qualquer forma eu quero ouvir sobre esse final de semana haha Tino disputando atenção deve ser tanto cômico quanto vergonhoso. Caio parece ser um bom rapaz e eu fico feliz que alguém como ele seja teu amigo (Se ele é lufano explica muita coisa. Deus, ele é igual ao Benjamin então). São poucas as pessoas que aguentam um ataque de pânico sem surtar e isso dá pontos a ele, diz muito sobre o caráter (Ben se saiu bem da primeira vez por exemplo). É realmente bom ter bons amigos e fico contente que você esteja se divertindo. Você precisa relaxar também Beau.

Sobre um encontro entre Olivia e Caio, eu temo pelo teu amigo na verdade, Olivia pode ser bastante de um punhado às vezes, apesar dos dois terem muito em comum (surfe nem se fale). Eu amo a Olivia de paixão, nós temos tantas histórias junto, então eu sei que ela pode tanto aproximar quanto afugentar teu amigo. Liv é do tipo que verbaliza seus pensamentos e desejos sem muito medo. Peste determinada, é o que eu digo haha

Em questão de novos amigos Fernanda e Evelyn são uma surpresa extremamente agradável. As duas são tão legais, Nana(Fernanda) principalmente é tão espontânea e carismática. Eve é mais calma e é o freio – necessário – da Nana. Eve é também doce e inteligente, você ia gostar dela. As duas fazem um casal e tanto Beau, só tu vendo elas juntas. Nana encasquetou que quer me ajudar a mudar o visual e eu já estou quase aceitando só pra fazer ela parar de me perseguir com isso. Ela tem um salão até bem conhecido aqui e eu admito, do que eu vi de algumas fotos, a Nana sabe fazer um bom trabalho. Nat concorda com isso e as duas estão de complô atualmente. (Socorro!)

Até Eve está desistindo de me salvar delas e eu não sei mais a quem recorrer. Eu não estou brincando Beau, Natasha queria muito uma irmã pra vestir e brincar de modelo. E desde que isso não foi possível e eu sou o mais novo, ela foca essa energia em mim e tenta me convencer a modelar pra ela. Se deixar ela que compraria minhas roupas. E você deve imaginar como Natasha é quando quer alguma coisa.

Até o momento eu estou resistindo, desde que Eve não totalmente deixou meu lado, Natasha ainda não chegou em BH e Nana está ocupada com os muitos clientes no salão. Resistência! =D  
Até recorri ao Lucca como um segundo apoio se precisar haha De qualquer maneira eu vou esperar por novidades e te manter informado sobre as coisas aqui. Aniversario da Liv está chegando a propósito e eu ainda não comprei nada para enviar para ela. Nana me deu algumas ideias, mas atualmente ela está mais focada em “me fazer conhecer Minas e mudar meu look” do que realmente me ajudar com o presente da Liv :(

No geral esta tudo bem por aqui e eu espero poder aproveitar melhor essas férias. Mudanças estão acontecendo Beau e eu admito que eu estou meio assustado com isso. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora :)

O mundo bruxo está em paz no momento e eu só quero aproveitar.

Cercado de boas companhias, doces de vários tipos e muita cerveja amanteigada.

Julian

Ps: Eve disse que eu vou poder tirar o gesso logo logo o que é uma alegria para mim =D

.........................

Nana

 _Nana_ : Max disse que para que eu parasse de te atormentar

 _Nana_ : O que eu não faço

 _Julian_ : Claro que não

 _Nana_ : Serio guri

 _Nana_ : Tá chateado com as minhas mensagens?

 _Julian_ : Nem um pouco Nana. De verdade

 _Julian_ : Eu sou absolutamente incapaz de ficar com raiva de você

 _Julian_ : Juro

 _Julian_ : Mesmo com tua cisma bizarra pelo meu cabelo

 _Nana_ : É um cabelo bonito em um menino maravilhoso

 _Nana_ : Eu só queria muito saber quem eu tenho que matar por fazer escurecer esses olhos azuis tão lindos

 _Julian_ : Ninguém haha

 _Nana_ : Se você diz...

 _Nana_ : Mas eu adoraria conversar

 _Nana_ : Sei que tá tarde mas te deixo em casa depois

 _Nana_ : Eve tá criando alguma coisa absurdamente gostosa na cozinha a propósito...

 _Julian_ : Convite aceito

 _Nana_ : Sabia que ia gostar kk

 _Julian_ : Eu posso chegar ai sozinho sem problemas

 _Nana_ : como se eu fosse deixar um menino lindo como você andar sozinho por ai hora dessas

 _Julian_ : Como é? Nem é tão tarde assim Haha

 _Nana_ : E MaxBoy disse que tua mãe é braba

 _Nana_ : Não inventa de me deixar na lista negra dela

 _Julian_ : Isso eu entendo haha

 _Nana_ : To passando ai moço :D

.................................

Liv

Julian enviou uma imagem

 _Julian_ : O céu está bonito hoje

 _Liv_ : Eu gostaria de poder ver isso tudo através do telescópio do Sandro

 _Julian_ : A câmera serve por enquanto

 _Liv_ : Aparentemente k

 _Julian_ : ;)

 _Liv_ : Está um pouco tarde

 _Liv_ : Você não consegue dormir?

 _Julian_ : Pensando em coisas que uma amiga me disse

 _Julian_ : E tu?

Olivia enviou uma imagem

 _Julian_ : Certo haha

 _Liv_ : Sebastian Stan é um pecado caminhante é o que eu digo *-*

Olivia enviou uma imagem

 _Liv_ : Socorro <3

 _Julian_ : Hahahaha claro

 _Liv_ : Serio tá tudo bem?

 _Julian_ : É bobagem Liv. De verdade

 _Liv_ : Eu gosto das suas bobagens

 _Julian_ : Eu sei

 _Julian_ : Mas vou te deixar dormir e tentar conseguir algum sono pra mim também

 _Liv_ : Não podemos deixar nossos rostinhos bonitos com olheiras

 _Julian_ : Algo assim

 _Liv_ : kk

 _Liv_ : Eu vou sempre estar aqui Julian

 _Julian_ : Eu sei Liv

 _Julian_ : Te amo

.........................................................

Nana

Nana enviou uma imagem

 _Julian_ : Não

 _Nana_ : Rapaz você não está me deixando escolha

 _Nana_ : Natasha chega amanhã...

 _Julian_ : Fernanda eu vou ligar pra Eve

 _Nana_ : Ela gostou desse também

 _Julian_ : O_O

.......................................................

Natasha

 _Julian_ : Faltam alguns dias

 _Natasha_ : Liv?

 _Julian_ : Não sei o que comprar pra ela

 _Natasha_ : Não estou surpresa

 _Natasha_ : Eu te amo mas você é péssimo com presentes

 _Julian_ : u.u

 _Julian_ : Eu não tão ruim assim

 _Natasha_ : Tu deu um vale compras pro Luccas

 _Julian_ : Ele podia pegar o que quisesse

 _Natasha_ : Numa livraria?

 _Julian_ : Ele sabe ler uai

 _Natasha_ : Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

 _Julian_ : Nat ele é formado em direito

 _Natasha_ : Um mistério que eu ainda não solucionei admito...

 _Julian_ : haha que maldade

 _Natasha_ : ;)

 _Julian_ : Nat me ajuda

 _Julian_ : :’(

 _Natasha_ : Tudo bem ursinho

 _Natasha_ : Mas tem que seguir minhas instruções precisamente

 _Julian_ : Podíamos ir quando você voltar =D

 _Natasha_ : Não senhor

 _Natasha_ : Tem que ser agora

 _Natasha_ : Chispa logo e vai

.............................................................

Ben

 _Ben_ : Ta em casa?

Julian enviou uma imagem

 _Ben_ : Porque essa cara?

 _Julian_ : Minha irmã é uma pessoa má

 _Ben_ : Agora que tu descobriu k

 _Julian_ : Ela me fez andar meia cidade atrás de um presente pra Olivia T.T

 _Ben_ : Não achei que a tua prima fosse tão difícil de agradar

 _Julian_ : Ela não é

 _Julian_ : Mas Nat disse que era pra eu aprender a procurar presentes e não comprar a primeira coisa que eu achar que alguém possa gostar.

 _Ben_ : Entendi

 _Ben_ : Aprendeu direitinho?

 _Ben_ : XD

 _Julian_ : Eu sei dar presentes

 _Ben_ : Sabe não

 _Julian_ : Claro que sei

 _Ben_ : Você já me deu goiabada de presente

 _Julian_ : Mas você gosta. Te lembra coisas felizes não é?

 _Ben_ : Sim lembra k

 _Ben_ : Mas eu tava com dor de dente fazia uma semana

 _Julian_ : Mas você gosta!

 _Ben_ : Isso não é presente Julian

 _Ben_ : Julian

 _Julian_ : Você gosta ne?

 _Ben_ : Não muito na verdade >..<

..........................................................................

Liv

 _Liv_ : Eu tenho uma surpresa pra ti

 _Julian_ : ?

 _Liv_ : Me dê tempo e eu te conto

 _Julian_ : Quer me matar de curiosidade ne?

 _Liv_ : Não

 _Liv_ : Talvez

 _Liv_ : Só não morre de verdade k

 _Julian_ : :P

.......................................................

Lucca

 _Lucca_ : Quer sair comigo urso?

 _Lucca_ : O Sandro vai com a gente

 _Julian_ : Ele ta melhor? Tia Paula tava preocupada com ele

 _Lucca_ : Nosso primo é cabeça dura você sabe

 _Lucca_ : Mas a mãe conversou com ele. Ele vai deixar de ser bundão e procurar um médico

 _Julian_ : Ela usou as habilidades assustadoras dela?

 _Lucca_ : Exatamente :D

 _Lucca_ : Chego ai em 20 min

 _Julian_ : Okay

................................................................................

Ben

 _Ben_ : Em casa?

 _Julian_ : Nope.

Benjamin enviou uma imagem

 _Ben_ : Olha que minha mãe achou

 _Julian_ : Como ela conseguiu isso? O.o

 _Ben_ : Parece que tia Manoela revelou algumas fotos que ela tirou e deu pra minha mãe

 _Ben_ : Acho que essas foram no bolo

 _Julian_ : Eu não lembro disso

 _Ben_ : Nem eu

Benjamin enviou uma imagem

 _Julian_ : O_O

 _Ben_ : E tem um monte dessas

 _Ben_ : A gente sempre foi grudado assim?

 _Julian_ : Minha mãe considerou te dar uma copia da chave de casa uma vez

 _Julian_ : Pela quantidade de vezes que tu vinha aqui

 _Ben_ : Cacete serio?

 _Julian_ : Yepe

 _Julian_ : Fiz ela mudar de ideia dizendo que tu ia começar a assaltar a geladeira

 _Ben_ : Não acredito que tu disse isso pra tia

 _Julian_ : ?

 _Ben_ : É serio??

 _Julian_ : Não

 _Julian_ : Mas eu fiquei com muita vontade

 _Ben_ : -_-

 _Julian_ : =D

Benjamin enviou uma imagem

..............................................................................................

Natasha

 _Natasha_ : Tenho tempo antes de ir pro aeroporto

 _Natasha_ : Desembucha

 _Julian_ : ?

 _Natasha_ : Eu tenho olhos em todos os lugares você sabe

 _Julian_ : Quer dizer Luccas

 _Natasha_ : O que está acontecendo

 _Natasha_ : Ele disse que você parece um pouco pra baixo

 _Julian_ : Fofoqueiro

 _Natasha_ : Cospe logo

 _Natasha_ : É o Ben?

 _Julian_ : Não

 _Julian_ : Sim

 _Julian_ : Posso falar disso quando tu chegar?

 _Natasha_ : Pra você tentar me enrolar? Não

 _Natasha_ : Julian

 _Natasha_ : Certo foi algo com o Benjamin?

 _Natasha_ : Foi algo que ele fez ou que você fez?

 _Julian_ : Não

 _Natasha_ : Então o que aconteceu?

 _Julian_ : Eu não sei explicar

 _Natasha_ : Desenvolva

 _Julian_ : Eu não sei Natasha

 _Julian_ : Tu sabe o que eu sinto pelo Ben

 _Julian_ : Dói quando eu penso que no final desse mês ele vai embora.

 _Julian_ : Só que antes sempre que eu pensava nele se afastando de mim de alguma forma, isso me comia por dentro

 _Julian_ : Eu não tenho essa sensação agora.

 _Julian_ : Eu estou fazendo algum sentido?

 _Natasha_ : Sim

 _Julian_ : Parte de mim esta tão triste Nat

 _Natasha_ : E a outra esta pronta

 _Julian_ : Pronta pra que?

 _Julian_ : O que tem de errado comigo?

 _Natasha_ : Nada docinho

 _Natasha_ : Você só não ama mais ele

 _Natasha_ : Não do mesmo modo que antes

.............................................................................

Lucca

 _Julian_ : Posso ir buscar a Nat com você?

 _Lucca_ : Pede a chave lá de casa do papai

 _Julian:_ Ainda tenho a que tu me deu

 _Lucca:_ Milagre

 _Julian:_  xP

 _Lucca_ : Quando eu chegar nós vamos ta bem

 _Julian_ : Okay

.............................................................................

Nana

 _Julian_ : Natasha disse algo parecido com o que conversamos

 _Nana_ : Ela chegou?

 _Julian_ : Ainda não

 _Julian_ : To no ape do Lucca esperando dar a hora de irmos buscar ela

 _Nana_ : Mocinho

 _Nana_ : Como tá se sentindo?

 _Nana_ : Clareou as ideias

 _Julian_ : Mais ou menos

 _Julian_ : Eu não vou me afastar, por mais que doa, mas nenhum deles precisa de mim Nana.

 _Julian_ : Benjamin está vivendo um sonho

 _Julian_ : E Beau tem alguém que vai estar ao lado dele

 _Nana_ : Mesmo que você não goste disso?

 _Julian_ : Não é o que eu quero ou não

 _Julian_ : Beau está a milhas de distancia

 _Julian_ : Ele precisa de alguém com ele

 _Nana_ : Como você sabe?

 _Nana_ : Não decida isso por ele

 _Julian_ : Eu não quero afasta-lo

 _Nana_ : De novo: Não. Decida. Isso. Por. Ele

 _Nana_ : e Benjamin não se afastou de você

 _Nana_ : Não acredito que o teu menino foca vá fazer a mesma coisa

 _Julian_ : Ben não sabe o que eu sinto por ele

 _Nana_ : Tu deveria dizer

 _Nana_ : O que você tem a perder?

 _Julian_ : O que eu tenho a ganhar?

 _Nana_ : Você continua apaixonado pelo teu amigo?

 _Nana_ : Pelo silencio acho que tu tem a tua resposta

 _Nana_ : Mudanças rapaz

 _Nana_ : Não deixe de viver apenas porque ficou com medo

 _Julian_ : O que eu deveria fazer?

 _Nana_ : Seja verdadeiro consigo mesmo e pare de mentir

 _Nana_ : A vida se encarrega do resto

 _Nana_ : E você tem a nós para juntar os pedaços se precisar

Trupe de Najas

Natasha enviou uma imagem

 _Natasha_ : Eu não vi o nome do grupo antes

 _Natasha_ : Mas se eu sou uma cobra, agora eu tenho um filhote de panda para devorar

 _Max_ : Bem vinda de volta maninha

 _Natasha_ : =D

 _Natasha_ : Quer vir se encontrar comigo, bebe urso e o Loide?

...............

**10/07/2017 06:15**

**Assunto:** Chapéu seletor

Cara Jubarte

É normal ter medo de mudanças, mas nem sempre elas trazem coisas ruins, mesmo que no começo não pareça assim. Por exemplo, quando nos mudamos de Torres, foi algo brutal para nós. Na minha cabeça de oito anos, era como se minha família tivesse sido expulsa de lá, e eu sempre estava esperando o momento de algum deles me dizer que a culpa havia sido minha. Por isso mesmo, nos primeiros três anos em Caxias eu me obriguei a ser o que as pessoas esperavam de mim. Então Caxias nos trouxe Benício, outro que tenho certeza que estava apavorado com as mudanças abruptas que a vida trouxe pra ele. Ao contrário de mim, no entanto, Nício resolveu abraçar as mudanças, enfrentar o mundo e saltar da sua zona de conforto, danem-se as consequências. As mudanças também me aproximaram de Tino. As mudanças levaram Ben e Nigno para o outro lado do mundo. As mudanças tiraram Nício dos pais dele, e o trouxeram para nossa família. Ir estudar em Porto Alegre me trouxe Caio, e também me trouxe tudo o que aprendi com o coração partido com Lena, mesmo toda a dor com o que aconteceu em Santa Maria me ensinou alguma coisa depois, sobre como não estou sozinho. Essas mudanças também nos aproximaram não? Não sei se com você foi assim, mas foi um risco que assumi ao continuar respondendo seus emails, mesmo com toda a suspeita que trago em mim sobre as pessoas.

Estou dizendo, é assustador sim. Sair – as vezes ser expulso – da sua zona de conforto. Se afastar de amigos, familiares, de tudo o que já é conhecido. Fica mais fácil quando você se da conta que sua vida é feita de temporadas – meio como seriados sabe – e que você nunca tem certeza do que cada temporada vai lhe trazer. Quem vai estar lá com você. Quem são os amigos de temporadas, e quem são aqueles, que mesmo saindo de tela, ainda assim serão amigos até a “ _season finale_ ”. 

 Então, cara Jubarte, o que está acontecendo agora comigo – Barcelona, ilha da depressão, depoimentos na delegacia – e o que estiver acontecendo com você – imagino que seja algo sobre Ben -, abracemos isso. Ser for algo ruim, é só imaginar que nenhum temporada dura pra sempre, e no fim, sempre há algo que se tira dela. Mas quem sabe não seja exatamente o oposto não é? Que seja algo que trará algo bom.

Chega de filosofar! Fiquei muito feliz com seu email, e quero fotos do seu visual novo, pois tenho certeza que essas meninas vão conseguir o que querem uma hora ou outra. Desculpe, mas é a verdade! Boa sorte!

Minha demora pra responder veio do fim de semana maluco que tive em Caxias. Foi tudo tão surreal, que fico imaginando se realmente aconteceu ou se estava assistindo um sitcom. Pra começar Ben e Trando fizeram uma aposta que acabou envolvendo todo mundo da casa. E tudo começou, por que Trando descobriu o teste do pottermore e os dois tiveram um desentendimento de qual seria a MINHA casa em Hogwarts. Isso mesmo, eles me metem nessas coisas. Esses dois são conhecidos por rivalidade e por apostarem por tudo, então, lá fomos nós fazer o teste sábado. Quando eu digo nós, digo todos, até Pappà acabou arrastado. E rolou um caderno onde quem queria podia apostar em que casa cada um ia acabar indo. Nem Caio escapou, embora absolutamente TODO MUNDO tenha adivinhado a casa dele, obviamente. Não o chamo de Caio Diggory a toa, lufano, que nem seu Ben.

Já a minha casa, essa foi outra história. Trando apostou que eu seria da Grinfinória, e Ben tinha certeza que eu era da Corvinal. Todo mundo da casa migrou pra uma das duas, apenas Caio – bendita alma pura – apostou em lufa-lufa.

Obviamente, eu sou da Sonserina.

Apenas mammà e aparentemente Adelina, que havia apostado também por meio do Ben, acertaram. Mas enfim, se estiver curioso, o resultado final ficou assim: Ben, Caio, Júlia e Benê são da lufa-lufa, Trando, Brando, Sarah e mammà são da grinfinória, Nício, Nitto, Nigno e pappà são da Corvinal e Tino e eu somos os únicos da Sonserina. Meu filho, caos reinou, claro, depois disso.

O resto do fim de semana foi eu tentando proteger Caio do Brando, escapando das piadas de Nício sobre nós dois, mediando Caio e Tino, Tino e Trando e Ben e Trando, fugindo de Nitto e das conversas dele sobre proteção, enquanto os adultos e mais velhos da casa apenas se divertiam PERVERSAMENTE sobre toda a situação. No domingo havia desistido, colocado armadilhas como vingança em todos eles, colocando Caio sob proteção com a mammà e ido me esconder com Júlia e Sarah na casa da vizinha, tomando chimarrão e brincando com Bella e os gêmeos. Ha!

Ah, vou indo agora, tenho que voltar a Porto Alegre mais tarde ainda. Tirando o clima de comédia, tenho que resolver toda a bagunça que aconteceu antes da minha viagem em setembro. Trando e Nício estão me ajudando tanto, mas tanto Julian. E o melhor, é que eles realmente não escondem as coisas de mim. Soube uns dias atrás que houveram outras denúncias contra o sujeito que me atacou, depois que descobriram que ele foi preso. Eu sei que é questão de tempo para todo mundo acabar sabendo sobre como estou envolvido em tudo isso, embora só vá retornar ao Brasil em um ano. Sei lá, as vezes tenho a sensação que estou fugindo sabe? Ben disse que eu não deveria pensar assim, mas, eu não sei. Eu não quero fugir nunca mais, por isso quero resolver o que puder antes de viajar. Corta as pontas soltas e tudo mais.

As coisas esse último ano foram brutais. E não apenas por conta do que aconteceu em Santa Maria – o estupro, Adelina disse que não devo fugir da palavra assim -, mas todo o resto. Mesmo que haja mais esclarecimento sobre minha situação hoje em dia – uns anos atrás, ninguém nem sabia o que era gênero não binário, eu era “O traveco” do ensino médio -, tem dias que parece que nada mudou. Não há um dia em que eu não ouça algo estúpido, ou receba uma ameaça. Me arrependo de ter fugido um dia e apagado todas as minhas redes sociais, mas chegar em casa e ter uma tonelada de mensagens negativas contra você não era fácil. Reabri esse mês, percebendo o quanto isso era estúpido – sempre lembro do que aconteceu em Torres, não quero fugir mais -, e mesmo que tenha vindo tantas mensagens negativas, vieram algumas surpresas boas. Pessoas que não só nos aceitam, mas que aplaudem a coragem de ser quem é. Que se espelham, que esperam dias melhores. Caio já havia me dito isso, e agora, consigo enxergar com clareza. E essas mensagens Julian, fazem tudo o que a gente passa valer muito a pena.

Não vou me alongar mais – mesmo que possa continuar falando com você por horas -, então me despeço com um pouco desse sentimento ainda. De esperar dias melhores, pessoas com mais empatia como as jubartes, que respeitem umas as outras, independente de quem elas são, de como se vestem, das pessoas que elas amam. Que você não viva com medo, de como as pessoas vão te ferir, fisicamente, emocionalmente. Eu gosto de pensar nisso.

Por um oceano mais tranquilo.

Beau

...................

Vader

 _Julian_ : Vai vir almoçar em casa?

Vader enviou um áudio

“Sim, tua mãe perguntou? Vou voltar um pouco mais tarde pro trabalho hoje. Você quer alguma coisa, filho?”

 _Julian_ : Você pode fazer um teste rápido comigo quando chegar? Vai ser rapidinho prometo

Vader enviou um áudio

“Pra que é esse teste?”

 _Julian_ : É uma curiosidade que eu tenho

 _Julian_ : Eu acabei de fazer com a mamãe também

Vader enviou um áudio

“Ela passou? *risos

Pode me dá alguma dica ou algo assim? Você sabe como a tua mama é competitiva.”

 _Julian_ : Não é de pontos relaxa

 _Julian_ : É só pra ver em qual casa você cairia em Hogwarts

Vader enviou um áudio

“É daquele filme de bruxo que vimos no cinema com tua irmã, não é? Tudo bem. Eu faço o teste quando chegar”

 _Julian_ : É sim haha

 _Julian_ : Okay valeu papa.

................

**10/08/2017 14:34**

**Assunto:** Why Not

Querida Foca

Obrigado por compartilhar comigo essas historias. Eu sei não podemos controlar cada mínimo detalhe da nossa vida e que as vezes as nossas escolhas vão nos machucar. A vida vai nos machucar. Cada escolha vai trazer algo e não podemos ter total certeza do que esse algo será chegue até nós. Eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceria quando te enviei aquele primeiro email, mas eu estou tão contente por ter feito isso.

Obrigado por me ensinar que o desconhecido nem sempre será ruim.

Eu cresci ouvindo sobre o peso que as escolhas podem fazer sabe?

Primeiro da minha mãe. Ela sempre me fez acreditar que mesmo quando as coisas com o pai dela ficaram difíceis, e mesmo que ela tivesse que sofrer com o peso das coisas que ele dizia e fazia, ela não se arrependeu por ter lutado pelo que ela quis.

E depois tem meu pai e a relação dele com a família. Minha avó, Emilia, era muito nova quando engravidou do meu pai, e meu avô morreu assassinado quando meu pai tinha dois anos. Meu pai me dizia que minha avó era muito nova pra entender ou querer ser mãe. Então ela não foi.

Eu não tenho muito contato com ela, mas meu pai disse que a vó Emilia mudou muito desde que teve os meio irmãos dele, Gabriel(mais velho) e Rafael(mais novo).

Ele disse que saiu de casa quando completou 17 anos, depois que o tio Gabriel nasceu e a relação com o padrasto piorou a um ponto sem volta. Ele chegou a viver com os avós, mas ele me contou que o bisa era um filho da puta abusivo. Meu pai tentou, mas não pode fazer nada, principalmente porque a bisa não lutava por si. Ele não podia lutar sozinho uma batalha que não era dele.

Ele foi embora de Florianópolis depois disso com 18 pra 19 anos.

Meu pai se virou como pode com amigos e outros parentes, terminou os estudos, arranjou bom emprego, casou e conseguiu estabilidade depois de muito sacrifício. Nada veio de graça, ele gosta de dizer.

Lembrando disso e do que você me contou, me faz pensar de como a gente transforma e aprende com o que acontece conosco.Tudo pelo que meu pai passou poderia tê-lo transformado em um homem ruim, um pai ruim, um marido ruim, mas ele decidiu ser melhor do que isso. As mudanças mesmo que ruins fizeram dele um homem melhor.

Meu caso não chega aos pés de nada comparado a isso, mas ainda me machuca, Beau. Meu melhor amigo, o cara que aprendi a amar desde os quinze anos e que amei por tanto tempo – mesmo que o sentimento tenha mudado sutilmente sem eu perceber -, minha ancora na maioria das vezes, vai embora. Benjamin ganhou asas depois de tudo e ele vai usa-las.

Pode parecer tolo – ao ponto da estupidez – mas eu nunca pensei que eu realmente teria que me despedir dele. Que Ben não estaria a alguns minutos de caminhada da minha casa quando eu precisasse de algum contato que não fosse da minha família. Que ele só não estaria ali ao meu alcance.

Nada vai ser o mesmo quando ele for embora e eu tenho tanto medo da nossa relação deteriorar. É engraçado como eu tive tanto medo de dizer ao Ben o que eu sentia por ele, com medo de fazê-lo se afastar de mim e perder toda essa proximidade e conforto. Agora ele está indo e parece irônico que eu ainda não consiga dizer as palavras.

Eu ainda tenho medo de dizer e perde-lo pra sempre.

Apesar de que eu esteja perdendo meu Lufano de sorriso bobo de qualquer maneira.

Acho que chega por agora não é? Eu ainda tenho até o final do mês para decidir o que fazer e me acostumar com a ideia.

Ben + Trando + Aposta? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Eu senti um abalo na força a alguns dias atrás e acho que foi culpa desses dois haha

Natasha vai adorar saber que tu é da Sonserina. Eu estou em uma casa cercado por Corvinais – Olivia(quando vem), Max e Meu pai (recém admitido porque eu fiz o teste hoje com ele haha) e Sonserinos - Minha mãe (fiz hoje também e isso explica muita coisa), Luccas (maior surpresa de todos) e Natasha (sem surpresa alguma). Eu sou Griffin, por algum motivo que eu não sei. Quase fiz o teste de novo mas a regra era um tiro só para cada um. Vai ver eu não fui tão verdadeiro com as respostas depois de tudo.

Espero que o resultado Pottermore não afete o que temos, Beau haha Eu tenho dois irmãos(e mãe) sonserinos e não tenho problemas com questões antigas de rixa entre grifinorios e sonserinos, só pra você saber haha :D

Você me disse pra ter boa sorte com a Nana e a Nat, mas lendo sobre o teu fim de semana eu acho que essa sorte deveria ter sido tua. Meu deus que confusão maravilhosa haha Cada vez que eu leio sobre, eu gosto ainda mais da tua família. Eles são incríveis e bem divertidos pelo que eu to vendo haha

Trando e Nicio são minhas pessoas favoritas falando nisso. Eu espero que esse bastardo que te atacou apodreça da cadeia. Você fez tão certo em denuncia-lo Beau, você consegue ver isso?

Mesmo que todo mundo fique sabendo, essas pessoas que tu disse que se manifestaram depois da denuncia, você deu voz a elas. Você deu a elas uma chance de contar o que aconteceu com elas, que elas não tem que deixar esse desgraçado sair em pune do que ele fez.

E você tem pessoas maravilhosas para estar com você nesse momento. Essas mensagens positivas que tu recebeu, você esta tendo a coragem que muitas delas não encontram em si mesmas. Você está ajudando-as mesmo que não tenha pensado ou considerado isso.

Vê o quão especial você é Beau? Nunca tenha vergonha de ser quem você é. Tu não fez nada de errado, tua felicidade não está prejudicando ninguém. Não deixa que esses idiotas que aparecem na tua vida tirarem o teu sorriso e tua felicidade.

Eu gostaria de um oceano mais tranquilo e harmonioso. Eu sonho com isso também.

Eu poderia falar com você por horas e horas, Beau haha Então não fique envergonhado de me escrever um texto de cinquenta páginas. Você vê que eu não tenho muito pudor em te fazer ler minhas besteiras e dramas haha

Eu nunca me canso de ouvir – ler melhor dizendo – as coisas que tu me conta.

Atualmente no geral, Natasha chegou e o aniversário da Liv é em três dias, dia 13. Olivia me contou que tem uma surpresa pra mim (mesmo que o aniversário seja dela). Ela quer me matar de curiosidade, aposto.

Natasha e Nana se juntaram e foi friendship no primeiro “Olá”. Eu to cercado de mulheres encantadoramente assustadoras Beau T.T

E eu ainda não cortei o cabelo, mas eu acho que entrei em uma guerra perdida. Vou amanhã declarar minha rendição, pq eu sei que no final não vai ser só o cabelo.

Tem tantas outras coisas que eu gostaria de contar, mas não quero de alugar ainda mais nesse email.

Deixa pra outra hora haha

Desejando dias mais brilhantes em nossas vidas, uma casa barulhenta e cheia de pessoas que nos amam e pessoas que nos adicionem coisas boas.

Julian

Ps: Eu tenho a Fisioterapeuta mais linda (linda mesmo, você ficaria pasmo) e mais fofa do mundo. Ela conseguiu fazer que meu gesso fosse retirado e agora eu só estou com a ortese =D.

Que eu não uso a maior parte do tempo, mas eu não preciso dizer isso pra Eve. Feriria os sentimentos dela e me deixaria numa fria ^^’

....................

Natasha

Julian chamando

 _Julian_ : Ta acordada?

 _Natasha_ : É nove horas da manhã Julian

 _Natasha_ : Te amo mas é melhor ter uma boa explicação de porque tu me ligou e desligou na minha cara as nove da manha

 _Julian_ : Eu desisto

 _Julian_ : Vamos lá com a Nana

 _Natasha_ : AI MEU DEUS!

 _Natasha_ : Deixa eu pegar a câmera

 _Julian_ : T.T

 _Natasha_ : To passando ai te arruma

 _Julian_ : Okay

 _Natasha_ : Não

 _Natasha_ : Eu escolho o que você vai vestir *-*

 _Julian_ : Jesus Nat

 _Natasha_ : :D

 _Natasha_ : Você não me escapa haha


	15. Beau e os sentimentos

**..................**

**Adelina**

Você: Contei tudo ao Julian

Você: Tu tinha razão, me sinto bem melhor

Adelina: Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso docinho

Adelina: Deixar isso te consumir por dentro não faria nenhum bem

Adelina: Fico feliz por vocês dois sabia?

Adelina: Fico principalmente contente por não precisar encontrá-lo e chutar a bunda dele se ele tivesse sido um idiota com você

Você: Não dúvido que faria isso

Adelina: Docinho meu instrutor de defesa pessoal era um carinha muito bacana e que gosta muito de mim. Ele me ensinou coisas que talvez deveriam ser ilegais a serem ensinadas

Adelina: Mas eu não estou querendo te assustar

Você: Muito bom, Ben precisa de alguém assim

Você: Julian é um cara incrível, estranhamente

Você: ele me lembra um pouco Ben

Adelina: Também acho que Julian seja parecido com  _ma joli garçon_

Adelina: Esses meninos precisam de nós mais do que tu imagina Beau

Você: Julian é uma pessoa muito boa, fico com a coração na mão pensando em alguém se aproveitando disso

Você: Não quero estragar as coisas com minha bagunça no momento, mas fica muito dificil não querer ele por perto

Você: Por sorte ele tem uma familia linda que parece cuidar bem dele, se não fosse esse o caso já tinha voado pra Minas e dado cruciu em um monte de gente

Adelina: Hahhahaha

Adelina: Você me enche de orgulho docinho

Adelina: Mas eu entendo esse medo. So que tu deveria deixar ele decidir o que é demais sabe?

Adelina: Mesmo assim eu não acho que ele fugiria

Você: Adelina, eu ando pensando

Você: Não ria de mim!

Você: Como tu soube que era apaixonada pelo Ben?

Adelina: Não foi algo que eu soube de primeira entende? Apenas, chegou um momento em que eu não conseguia tirar ele da minha cabeça sabe?

Adelina: Eu me vi fazendo coisas e me perguntando sobre o que Ben acharia se ele estivesse comigo

Adelina: Eu queria dizer as coisas para ele. Eu queria que ele me conhecesse e eu queria conhecê-lo também

Você: Hn

Adelina: Quando eu beijei ele pela primeira vez eu apenas confirmei

Adelina: E foi bem louco desde que passamos a maior parte do tempo separados

Adelina: Você vai saber Beau

Você: Hein?

Adelina: Não se preocupe que as coisas vão clarear para você

Você: Vou indo

Você: Tenho que ver uma coisa com Trando

Adelina: :)

Adelina: Estarei aqui com ouvidos atentos docinho ;)

...................

**Angelo**

Angelo: Algum problema com o Boo?

Bertrando: Não?

Angelo: Cheguei com o Ben e ele estava dentro do closet com uma lanterna murmurando  _lumos máxima_

Bertrando: Eu sei, eu vi

Angelo: E você não está preocupado?

Bertrando: Ben entrou no closet também, ele não está sozinho

Angelo: ...

Bertrando: E passei o aspirador ontem lá, sem poeira

Angelo: Às vezes me questiono

Bertrando: Sobre?

Angelo: A sanidade de vocês três

Bertrando: Owcht

Bertrando: Relax Angelo mio! Conheço nosso Boo

Angelo: Me esclareça, estou esperando

Bertrando: Ele costuma fazer isso sempre que entra em crise de aceitação

Bertrando: Provavelmente ele teve uma epifania e está reestruturando suas crenças

Angelo: Vocês

Angelo: São loucos

Bertrando: É uma coisa nossa na verdade

Bertrando: Quando percebi que estava tendo fantasias sexuais com meu primo

Angelo: hahaha

Bertrando: Passei três horas deitado debaixo do cama recitando Shakespeare

Bertrando: Beau está recitando os feitiços de Harry Potter

Angelo: Ben também faz isso?

Bertrando: No. Geralmente ele fica por perto pra dar uma força

Angelo: Ownt, Ben é um amorzinho mesmo

Bertrando: Ben aceita fácil as coisas que ele não pode controlar hahaha

Angelo: Pra lidar com você e Boo isso é um pré-requisito

Bertrando: De fato

...........................

**Caio Diggory**

Caio Diggory: Ta tudo bem?

Você: Tu pegou a mania do Ben de mandar mensagem a toa

Você: To no banco da frente oh juvenil

Caio Diggory: Juvenil :P Sou três anos mais velho que você Boo

Você: E eu com isso?

Caio Diggory: Little fire cracker

Você: hahaha essa é nova

Caio Diggory: Sério agora, não me distraia

Caio Diggory: Manipuladorzinho

Caio Diggory: Você parece distante hoje, pensativo

Você: Talvez

Caio Diggory: Evasivo

Você: Minha especialidade

Caio Diggory: To aqui se precisar conversar, você sabe

Você: O final de semana inteiro na verdade

Caio Diggory: :- D Boo Weekend’s

Você: Tenho medo de você e o Ben juntos, vão correr de mãos dadas em direção ao fim do arco-íris, distribuindo abraços grátis e fazendo amizade com as velhinhas na praça de Caxias

Caio Diggory: Nício disse que você que joga bingo e poker com os idosos sempre que vem

Você: Você não tem ideias das fofocas que se descobre andando com as companhias da nonna

Caio Diggory: haha Tu é bom demais em distrair as pessoas Boo

Você: Sou né. Eu to bem Caio. Sério, só pensando em muita coisa

Caio Diggory: Próxima parada você vem pro banco de trás comigo

Você: haha como se Trando fosse permitir essa “falta de vergonha”

.................

Ben

Ben: Não consegue dormir?

Você: To dormindo

Ben: To ouvindo você no corredor do meu quarto Boo

Você: Como sabe que sou eu?

Ben: Quem mais anda na ponta dos pés pra não incomodar

Você: E ainda assim incomodo

Ben: Me acostumei a ouvir você

Você: Meu Deus, você é tão doce. Devíamos ter formado algum dentista na família

Você: Por proteção contra as cáries

Ben: Teve outro pesadelo

Você: Não

Ben: Boo, porque não acredito nisso?

Você: Sério, coisa demais na cabeça pra dormir

Você: E Trando ronca também

Você: Não acredito que ele perdeu a oportunidade de dormir com o Nício

Você: Pra dormir no meu quarto

Você: Ele acha que Caio e eu vamos  _tomar chá_  se dormirmos no mesmo quarto _._

Ben: Tomar chá?

Você: É, tomar chá. Tu sabe. Chá.

Ben: Tu chama fazer sexo de tomar chá

Você: Argh, não gosto dessa palavra

Ben: hahahaha Que fofinho

Você: Que bom que te divirto

Ben: Você e Caio tomam chá?

Você: Claro que não! Você sabe que não

Você: A gente se beijou uma vez só

Ben: Você pensa em tomar chá com o Caio?

Você: Eu não gosto de chá, não quero tomar chá com ninguém

Você: Lena gostava de tomar chá, mas eu não queria tomar chá com ela

Ben: Quer conversar aqui no quarto?

Você: Não.

Ben: Okay, continue

Você: Lena achava estranho eu não gostar de tomar chá, ela achava que eu não gostava dela

Você: Então eu tomei chá com ela algumas vezes, por que ela queria

Ben: Mas você não

Você: Não

Ben: Você sabe que isso foi errado não é? Ela te pressionar

Você: Eu só não queria que ela achasse que tinha algo de errado comigo. Mas do que ela dizia que tinha

Ben: Boo, não há nada de errado contigo. Você não é a única pessoa assexual que eu conheço, isso não é o fim do mundo. É só como você é.

Você: Nício me explicou. Depois

Ben: Você tomou chá com alguém além de Lena?

Você: O chá que forçaram minha garganta abaixo conta?

Ben: Oh Beau

Você: Desculpa

Você: Não, só foi a Lena

Você: Depois de Santa Maria então

Ben: Você pensou no que falamos com você, sobre conversar com alguém sobre isso?

Você: Não sei

Ben: A terapeuta que cuidou de você e do Trando naquela época do ataque na escola

Ben: Ela pode mesmo ajudar Boo

Você: Vou deitar

Ben: Não, espera Boo

Ben: Não vou pressionar isso agora

Você: Desculpa

Ben: Para de pedir desculpas Beau, não tem razão

Ben enviou um aúdio:  _“Respira compassado, to ouvindo você daqui. To sentado do outro lado de você na porta tudo bem? Só tem uma porta entre nós, quando quiser entrar to aqui, se não quiser ficamos assim.”_

Ben enviou um audio:  _“Isso Boo, compassado comigo. Você vai ficar bem.”_

............................

Bertrando

Bertrando: Ben?

Ben: Não sai do quarto, deixa ele comigo

Bertrando: Ele ta perto de um ataque de pânico Ben

Ben: Ele quer conversar, se alguém sair agora

Ben: Ele vai correr

Bertrando: Vou avisar aos outros.

Bertrando: Acho que ele ta chorando Ben

Ben: Eu sei, por isso ele não quer que o veja

Ben: Confia em mim, vou acalmá-lo.

…………………

**Ben**

Ben: Melhor?

Você: Sim

Ben: Então, tem uma razão pra você está pensando em chá?

Você: Não

Você: Sim

Ben: Caio?

Você: Não

Ben: Ele gosta de você. Gosta gosta

Você: Eu sei

Você:Eu queria gostar dele assim

Você: Eu não consigo

Ben: Porque você já gosta de alguém, não é?

Você: Isso é uma bagunça Ben

Ben: Julian?

Você: O que eu to fazendo?

Ben: Oh Beau, não tem nada de errado nisso

Ben: Pelo o que você me conta, era uma questão de tempo

Você: Eu sou tão fodido que eu gosto da primeira pessoa que é legal comigo? Como isso não é errado

Ben: Você sabe que não é isso, não é por isso que você gosta dele

Você: Não?

Ben: Você gostaria do Caio se fosse assim

Ben: As coisas não funcionam dessa forma Boo

Ben: Me conta, porque você está com medo?

Você: Eu não sei

Você: Tem tanta coisa errada comigo

Você: Eu sou uma bagunça Ben

Ben: Você não é uma bagunça Beau

Ben: Aconteceram coisas ruins com você, e se ele gosta de você ele vai saber lidar com elas

Ben: Como todos nós estamos aqui pra lidar com elas

Você: Vocês não deveriam ter que lidar com nada

Ben: Nem você, mas não é assim que funciona

Ben: Amar alguém vem com isso também

Você: Eu não amo o Julian

Ben: Você gosta dele

Ben: E pode vir a amar ele

Você: Eu amava a Lena, e olha no que deu

Ben: Você acha que Julian parece com a Lena?

Você: Em absolutamente nada

Ben: Taí sua resposta então

Você: Ele não precisa dos meus problemas. Julian merece algo melhor do que isso.

Ben: Beau

Ben: Um dos pré-requisitos de se amar alguém é aprender a lidar com os problemas. Julian também não tem os dele?

Você: Sim

Ben: E você não lidaria com eles?

Você: Alguns deles com uma cova rasa

Ben: Vou fingi que não li isso, mas vou ler como um sim. Ele vai pensar o mesmo. Relacionamentos não são coisas simples, mas paciência vocês dois tem de sobra. Vocês já significam muito um pra o outro.

Você: Tu fala como se fosse algo mutuo

Ben: Tu me deixou ler os emails, eu sei.

Você: Julian gosta de outra pessoa. Do melhor amigo dele

Você: Isso ficou meio óbvio no primeiro email que ele falou dele

Ben: Você não tem certeza disso

Você: Eu não tenho certeza de mais de nada

Ben: Você não se enxerga de verdade. Você é tão especial Boo, você é mais forte do que imagina.

Você enviou um aúdio: “ _Por isso to sentado no chão da tua porta 3 da madrugada? Eu nem mesmo consigo dormir mais direito há semanas! Tenho ataque de pânico, tenho medo das pessoas. Eu nem mesmo consigo falar o que aconteceu pra mammà e o pappà.E eu tentei o dia inteiro! Perceber que gosto de alguém me fez ter um ataque de pânico, porque eu não consigo me imaginar com ninguém, confiar em ninguém, ser o suficiente pra qualquer pessoa, e você me diz que eu sou especial! Quem vai aguentar sair na rua com alguém que atrai atenção das pessoas, pra ouvir insulto atrás de insulto, como vocês ficam ouvindo? Eu não sou esp…”_

............

**Bertrando**

Trando: Ben, se eu não for mammà vai ai. Ela ta no corredor.

Ben: Ele vai se acalmar

Bertrando: Ele não ta se acalmando! Nem eu!

Ben: Jesus Tran

Bertrando: Beau precisa desengasgar isso.

Bertrando: Só por isso to parado aqui nessa maldita porta sem fazer nada

Bertrando: Continua falando com ele através da porta, vai ajudar

Bertrando: Mas faz alguma coisa!

...............................

**Ben**

Ben: Pronto?

Você: Sim.

Ben: Se sente melhor? Era isso que estava na sua mente?

Você: Sim

Ben: Certo.

Ben: Pra começar ataques de pânico são coisas químicas, você não tem controle sobre elas

Ben: Adelina os tem, Trando tem, e você sabe disso. Eles são fracos?

Você: Não

Ben: Não, não são mesmo.

Ben: Você tem medo das pessoas, ainda assim se veste como se sente a vontade e sai nas ruas, lida com elas, e nunca te vi perdendo o controle por isso, ou tão a vontade enfrentando o mundo. Se isso não é ser forte e corajoso eu não sei o que é

Ben: Entendeu isso?

Ben: Beau

Você: Sim

Ben: Com as experiências que você teve, é natural ter medo de se relacionar.

Ben: Acredite, eu vi isso de primeira mão. Isso não é fraqueza, é uma resposta sobre o que aconteceu, cada um lida de um modo.

Ben: E as coisas vão melhorar. Tem paciência Beau. E não se esconde da gente.

Ben enviou um aúdio:  _“Você merece ser amado Beau, porque você é uma pessoa incrível. Você é sarcástico, ranzinza e não convencional, é corajoso, inteligente e sabe lidar com as pessoas como ninguém, mesmo com medo, nunca te vi recuando. “_

Ben enviou um áudio: “ _E quanto aos insultos, o problemas é delas se não conseguem aceitar as diferenças de cada um, não seu. Não ficamos do seu lado na rua e enfrentamos isso só por você ser nossa família, mas por que é a coisa certa a se fazer. Qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de sensibilidade faria isso. Eu to é fodendo pra esses ignorantes de bosta.”_

Ben: Você ta rindo?

Você: Você xingou, é raro

Ben: Merda, xinguei não foi?

Ben: Você me entendeu?

Você: Sim

Ben: Que bom. Então, você está apaixonando por Julian.

Ben: Se não der certo com ele, tu arruma um espanhol ou espanhola em Barcelona. Ou leva o Caio contigo.

Você: Ben!

Ben: Só dizendo. Não é o fim do mundo. Mas acho mesmo que pode se surpreender com esse garoto, Julian parece gostar mesmo de você

Você: hum

Ben: Agora entra aqui e vem dormir comigo

Ben: Vai ser meu urso de pelúcia hoje

Você: Ta bom

.....................

Fratelli

Ben: Vão dormir todo mundo

Trando: Tem espaço pra mim aí?

Ben: Cama de casal, trás tuas coisas

Benê: Festa do pijama das crianças

Trando: Ta com inveja porque já é velho demais

Trando: Minhas coisas incluem levar o Nício?

Ben: Se você trazer o Benício você não vai dormir

Ben: E estamos aqui aqui também perv, sem Nício pra você hoje

Nigno: Durmam bem crianças

...........................

**10/07/2017 06:15**

**Assunto:**  Chapéu seletor

Cara Jubarte

É normal ter medo de mudanças, mas nem sempre elas trazem coisas ruins, mesmo que no começo não pareça assim. Por exemplo, quando nos mudamos de Torres, foi algo brutal para nós. Na minha cabeça de oito anos, era como se minha família tivesse sido expulsa de lá, e eu sempre estava esperando o momento de algum deles me dizer que a culpa havia sido minha. Por isso mesmo, nos primeiros três anos em Caxias eu me obriguei a ser o que as pessoas esperavam de mim. Então Caxias nos trouxe Benício, outro que tenho certeza que estava apavorado com as mudanças abruptas que a vida trouxe pra ele. Ao contrário de mim, no entanto, Nício resolveu abraçar as mudanças, enfrentar o mundo e saltar da sua zona de conforto, danem-se as consequências. As mudanças também me aproximaram de Tino. As mudanças levaram Ben e Nigno para o outro lado do mundo. As mudanças tiraram Nício dos pais dele, e o trouxeram para nossa família. Ir estudar em Porto Alegre me trouxe Caio, e também me trouxe tudo o que aprendi com o coração partido com Lena, mesmo toda a dor com o que aconteceu em Santa Maria me ensinou alguma coisa depois, sobre como não estou sozinho. Essas mudanças também nos aproximaram não? Não sei se com você foi assim, mas foi um risco que assumi ao continuar respondendo seus emails, mesmo com toda a suspeita que trago em mim sobre as pessoas.

Estou dizendo, é assustador sim. Sair – as vezes ser expulso – da sua zona de conforto. Se afastar de amigos, familiares, de tudo o que já é conhecido. Fica mais fácil quando você se da conta que sua vida é feita de temporadas – meio como seriados sabe – e que você nunca tem certeza do que cada temporada vai lhe trazer. Quem vai estar lá com você. Quem são os amigos de temporadas, e quem são aqueles, que mesmo saindo de tela, ainda assim serão amigos até a “season finale”. Então, cara Jubarte, o que está acontecendo agora comigo – Barcelona, ilha da depressão, depoimentos na delegacia – e o que estiver acontecendo com você – imagino que seja algo sobre Ben -, abracemos isso. Ser for algo ruim, é só imaginar que nenhum temporada dura pra sempre, e no fim, sempre há algo que se tira dela. Mas quem sabe não seja exatamente o oposto não é? Que seja algo que trará algo bom.

Chega de filosofar! Fiquei muito feliz com seu email, e quero fotos do seu visual novo, pois tenho certeza que essas meninas vão conseguir o que querem uma hora ou outra. Desculpe, mas é a verdade! Boa sorte!

Minha demora pra responder veio do fim de semana maluco que tive em Caxias. Foi tudo tão surreal, que fico imaginando se realmente aconteceu ou se estava assistindo um sitcom. Pra começar Ben e Trando fizeram uma aposta que acabou envolvendo todo mundo da casa. E tudo começou, por que Trando descobriu o teste do pottermore e os dois tiveram um desentendimento de qual seria a MINHA casa em Hogwarts. Isso mesmo, eles me metem nessas coisas. Esses dois são conhecidos por rivalidade e por apostarem por tudo, então, lá fomos nós fazer o teste sábado. Quando eu digo nós, digo todos, até Pappà acabou arrastado. E rolou um caderno onde quem queria podia apostar em que casa cada um ia acabar indo. Nem Caio escapou, embora absolutamente TODO MUNDO tenha adivinhado a casa dele, obviamente. Não o chamo de Caio Diggory a toa, lufano, que nem seu Ben.

Já a minha casa, essa foi outra história. Trando apostou que eu seria da Grinfinória, e Ben tinha certeza que eu era da Corvinal. Todo mundo da casa migrou pra uma das duas, apenas Caio – bendita alma pura – apostou em lufa-lufa.

Obviamente, eu sou da Sonserina.

Apenas mammà e aparentemente Adelina, que havia apostado também por meio do Ben, acertaram. Mas enfim, se estiver curioso, o resultado final ficou assim: Ben, Caio, Júlia e Benê são da lufa-lufa, Trando, Brando, Sarah e mammà são da Grinfinória, Nício, Nitto, Nigno e pappà são da Corvinal e Tino e eu somos os únicos da Sonserina. Meu filho, caos reinou, claro, depois disso.

O resto do fim de semana foi eu tentando proteger Caio do Brando, escapando das piadas de Nício sobre nós dois, mediando Caio e Tino, Tino e Trando e Ben e Trando, fugindo de Nitto e das conversas dele sobre proteção, enquanto os adultos e mais velhos da casa apenas se divertiam PERVERSAMENTE sobre toda a situação. No domingo havia desistido, colocado armadilhas como vingança em todos eles, colocado Caio sob proteção com a mammà e ido me esconder com Júlia e Sarah na casa da vizinha, tomando chimarrão e brincando com Bella e os gêmeos. Ha!

Ah, vou indo agora, tenho que voltar a Porto Alegre mais tarde ainda. Tirando o clima de comédia, tenho que resolver toda a bagunça que aconteceu antes da minha viagem em setembro. Trando e Nício estão me ajudando tanto, mas tanto Julian. E o melhor, é que eles realmente não escondem as coisas de mim. Soube uns dias atrás que houveram outras denúncias contra o sujeito que me atacou, depois que descobriram que ele foi preso. Eu sei que é questão de tempo para todo mundo acabar sabendo sobre como estou envolvido em tudo isso, embora só vá retornar ao Brasil em um ano. Sei lá, as vezes tenho a sensação que estou fugindo sabe? Ben disse que eu não deveria pensar assim, mas, eu não sei. Eu não quero fugir nunca mais, por isso quero resolver o que puder antes de viajar. Corta as pontas soltas e tudo mais.

As coisas esse último ano foram brutais. E não apenas por conta do que aconteceu em Santa Maria – o estupro, Adelina disse que não devo fugir da palavra assim -, mas todo o resto. Mesmo que haja mais esclarecimento sobre minha situação hoje em dia – uns anos atrás, ninguém nem sabia o que era gênero não binário, eu era “O travesti” do ensino médio -, tem dias que parece que nada mudou. Não há um dia em que eu não ouça algo estúpido, ou receba uma ameaça. Me arrependo de ter fugido um dia e apagado todas as minhas redes sociais, mas chegar em casa e ter uma tonelada de mensagens negativas contra você não era fácil. Reabri esse mês, percebendo o quanto isso era estúpido – sempre lembro do que aconteceu em Torres, não quero fugir mais -, e mesmo que tenha vindo tantas mensagens negativas, vieram algumas surpresas boas. Pessoas que não só nos aceitam, mas que aplaudem a coragem de ser quem é. Que se espelham, que esperam dias melhores. Caio já havia me dito isso, e agora, consigo enxergar com clareza. E essas mensagens Julian, fazem tudo o que a gente passa valer muito a pena.

Não vou me alongar mais – mesmo que possa continuar falando com você por horas -, então me despeço com um pouco desse sentimento ainda. De esperar dias melhores, pessoas com mais empatia como as jubartes, que respeitem umas as outras, independente de quem elas são, de como se vestem, das pessoas que elas amam. Que você não viva com medo, de como as pessoas vão te ferir, fisicamente, emocionalmente. Eu gosto de pensar nisso.

Por um oceano mais tranquilo.

Beau

...................

**10/07/2017 14:34**

**Assunto:**  Why Not

Querida Foca

Obrigado por compartilhar comigo essas historias. Eu sei não podemos controlar cada mínimo detalhe da nossa vida e que as vezes as nossas escolhas vão nos machucar. A vida vai nos machucar. Cada escolha vai trazer algo e não podemos ter total certeza do que esse algo será chegue até nós. Eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceria quando te enviei aquele primeiro email, mas eu estou tão contente por ter feito isso.

Obrigado por me ensinar que o desconhecido nem sempre será ruim.

Eu cresci ouvindo sobre o peso que as escolhas podem fazer sabe?

Primeiro da minha mãe. Ela sempre me fez acreditar que mesmo quando as coisas com o pai dela ficaram difíceis, e mesmo que ela tivesse que sofrer com o peso das coisas que ele dizia e fazia, ela não se arrependeu por ter lutado pelo que ela quis.

E depois tem meu pai e a relação dele com a família. Minha avó, Emilia, era muito nova quando engravidou do meu pai, e meu avô morreu assassinado quando meu pai tinha dois anos. Meu pai me dizia que minha avó era muito nova pra entender ou querer ser mãe. Então ela não foi.

Eu não tenho muito contato com ela, mas meu pai disse que a vó Emilia mudou muito desde que teve os meio irmãos dele, Gabriel(mais velho) e Rafael(mais novo).

Ele disse que saiu de casa quando completou 17 anos, depois que o tio Gabriel nasceu e a relação com o padrasto piorou a um ponto sem volta. Ele chegou a viver com os avós, mas ele me contou que o bisa era um filho da puta abusivo. Meu pai tentou, mas não pode fazer nada, principalmente porque a bisa não lutava por si. Ele não podia lutar sozinho uma batalha que não era dele.

Ele foi embora de Florianópolis depois disso com 18 pra 19 anos.

Meu pai se virou como pode com amigos e outros parentes, terminou os estudos, arranjou bom emprego, casou e conseguiu estabilidade depois de muito sacrifício. Nada veio de graça, ele gosta de dizer.

Lembrando disso e do que você me contou, me faz pensar de como a gente transforma e aprende com o que acontece conosco.Tudo pelo que meu pai passou poderia tê-lo transformado em um homem ruim, um pai ruim, um marido ruim, mas ele decidiu ser melhor do que isso. As mudanças mesmo que ruins fizeram dele um homem melhor.

Meu caso não chega aos pés de nada comparado a isso, mas ainda me machuca, Beau. Meu melhor amigo, o cara que aprendi a amar desde os quinze anos e que amei por tanto tempo – mesmo que o sentimento tenha mudado sutilmente sem eu perceber -, minha ancora na maioria das vezes, vai embora. Benjamin ganhou asas depois de tudo e ele vai usa-las.

Pode parecer tolo – ao ponto da estupidez – mas eu nunca pensei que eu realmente teria que me despedir dele. Que Ben não estaria a alguns minutos de caminhada da minha casa quando eu precisasse de algum contato que não fosse da minha família. Que ele só não estaria ali ao meu alcance.

Nada vai ser o mesmo quando ele for embora e eu tenho tanto medo da nossa relação deteriorar. É engraçado como eu tive tanto medo de dizer ao Ben o que eu sentia por ele, com medo de fazê-lo se afastar de mim e perder toda essa proximidade e conforto. Agora ele está indo e parece irônico que eu ainda não consiga dizer as palavras.

Eu ainda tenho medo de dizer e perde-lo pra sempre.

Apesar de que eu esteja perdendo meu Lufano de sorriso bobo de qualquer maneira.

Acho que chega por agora não é? Eu ainda tenho até o final do mês para decidir o que fazer e me acostumar com a ideia.

Ben + Trando + Aposta? É isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Eu senti um abalo na força a alguns dias atrás e acho que foi culpa desses dois haha

Natasha vai adorar saber que tu é da Sonserina. Eu estou em uma casa cercado por Corvinais – Olivia(quando vem), Max e Meu pai (recém admitido pq eu fiz o teste hoje com ele haha) e Sonserinos - Minha mãe (fiz hoje também e isso explica muita coisa), Luccas (maior surpresa de todos) e Natasha (sem surpresa alguma). Eu sou Griffin, por algum motivo que eu não sei. Quase fiz o teste de novo mas a regra era um tiro só para cada um. Vai ver eu não fui tão verdadeiro com as respostas depois de tudo.

Espero que o resultado Pottermore não afete o que temos, Beau haha Eu tenho dois irmãos(e mãe) sonserinos e não tenho problemas com questões antigas de rixa entre grifinorios e sonserinos, só pra você saber haha :D

Você me disse pra ter boa sorte com a Nana e a Nat, mas lendo sobre o teu fim de semana eu acho que essa sorte deveria ter sido tua. Meu deus que confusão maravilhosa haha Cada vez que eu leio sobre, eu gosto ainda mais da tua família. Eles são incríveis e bem divertidos pelo que eu to vendo haha

Trando e Nicio são minhas pessoas favoritas falando nisso. Eu espero que esse bastardo que te atacou apodreça da cadeia. Você fez tão certo em denuncia-lo Beau, você consegue ver isso?

Mesmo que todo mundo fique sabendo, essas pessoas que tu disse que se manifestaram depois da denuncia, você deu voz a elas. Você deu a elas uma chance de contar o que aconteceu com elas, que elas não tem que deixar esse desgraçado sair em pune do que ele fez.

E você tem pessoas maravilhosas para estar com você nesse momento. Essas mensagens positivas que tu recebeu, você esta tendo a coragem que muitas delas não encontram em si mesmas. Você está ajudando-as mesmo que não tenha pensado ou considerado isso.

Vê o quão especial você é Beau? Nunca tenha vergonha de ser quem você é. Tu não fez nada de errado, tua felicidade não está prejudicando ninguém. Não deixa que esses idiotas que aparecem na tua vida tirarem o teu sorriso e tua felicidade.

Eu gostaria de um oceano mais tranquilo e harmonioso. Eu sonho com isso também.

Eu poderia falar com você por horas e horas, Beau haha Então não fique envergonhado de me escrever um texto de cinquenta páginas. Você vê que eu não tenho muito pudor em te fazer ler minhas besteiras e dramas haha

Eu nunca me canso de ouvir – ler melhor dizendo – as coisas que tu me conta.

Atualmente no geral, Natasha chegou e o aniversário da Liv é em três dias, dia 13. Olivia me contou que tem uma surpresa pra mim (mesmo que o aniversário seja dela). Ela quer me matar de curiosidade, aposto.

Natasha e Nana se juntaram e foi friendship no primeiro “Olá”. Eu to cercado de mulheres encantadoramente assustadoras Beau T.T

E eu ainda não cortei o cabelo, mas eu acho que entrei em uma guerra perdida. Vou amanhã declarar minha rendição, pq eu sei que no final não vai ser só o cabelo.

Tem tantas outras coisas que eu gostaria de contar, mas não quero de alugar ainda mais nesse email.

Deixa pra outra hora haha

Desejando dias mais brilhantes em nossas vidas, uma casa barulhenta e cheia de pessoas que nos amam e pessoas que nos adicionem coisas boas.

Julian

Ps: Eu tenho a Fisioterapeuta mais linda (linda mesmo, você ficaria pasmo) e mais fofa do mundo. Ela conseguiu fazer que meu gesso fosse retirado e agora eu só estou com a ortese =D.

Que eu não uso a maior parte do tempo, mas eu não preciso dizer isso pra Eve. Feriria os sentimentos dela e me deixaria numa fria ^^’

....................

**11/07/2017 13:00**

Assunto:  **Sem assunto**

Beau

É a Natasha

Roubei o celular do ursinho enquanto a Nana distrai ele kkk

Eu estou tãããão agradecida por você ter ajudado a mim e a Nana a convencer esse menino a cortar o cabelo! Ele estava deixando crescer. Estilo? Não. Pura preguiça mesmo. Meu bebê é um docinho lindo mas pode ser relaxado pra se arrumar. E eu me recuso a deixar meu irmãozinho vestir trapos e andar como um mendigo. Me entende né?

Não responde pq essa mensagem vai sumir do celular dele. Ele me mata se souber que eu fiz isso k

A propósito não sei se foi o que você queria, mas dizer que gostaria de ver o ursinho no novo look foi o argumento final que eu precisava. Então valeu docinho <3

Como você sempre foi um amor e me ajudou com algo que eu queria há um bom tempo vai aqui seu prêmio:  _Imagem anexada_

Lindo não é? :3 Eu digo mas ele não acredita em mim. Meu instagram está logo aqui embaixo. É o nosso segredo ok? Ok.

=D

_Link anexado_

..........................

**Ben**

Você: Ben, Dels é ruiva né?

Ben: Sim <3 Porque Lentiginni?

Você: E vocês se conheceram no Congo? Há um ano?

Ben: Foi.

Você: Ela tava em Recife nesse mês?

Ben: Estamos curiosos hoje.

Você: Só pensando, ela nunca me disse em que ela trabalha na equipe de vocês, ele é geóloga também?

Ben: Agora eu que estou curioso sobre sua curiosidade

Você: Aham

Ben: O que?

Você: Nada.

Você: Você ainda tem aquele sapato cor vinho pra me emprestar?

Você: Vou pro bingo com a nonna, Caio que ver como é

Você: Antes de ir deixar ele amanhã na rodoviária

Ben: Claro, vem pegar no meu quarto.

.........................

**12/07/2017 02:12**

**Assunto** : RE: Why not

Julianbarte

Primeiro de tudo, admiro muito o seu pai. Pappà costuma me dizer que tem certas coisas que acontecem na nossa vida que não temos controle nenhum sobre elas, mas que temos controle sobre o que vamos fazer quando elas acontecem. Como reagir, que atitude tomar a partir delas. Meio como, não adianta se preocupar com aquilo que não está sob seu controle, mas focar no que você pode fazer a respeito do que está nas suas mãos. Teu pai com certeza não teve controle sobre tudo o que aconteceu na infância dele, mas entre a escolha de repetir o que fizeram com ele e agir exatamente o contrário, ele escolheu a segunda opção. E só por isso, eu o admiro, por que não é fácil tentar ser um bom pai sem ter tido um exemplo pra se trabalhar, a não ser fazer exatamente o contrário do que fizeram com ele.

Sobre o teu Ben, teu sentimento não é algo bobo Julian. Nada que machuca a gente deve ser descartado, isso é o que meu Ben vem sempre me dizendo. Como eu disse, mudanças são assustadoras, ainda mais quando a gente percebe que na vida sempre vai ser assim: a gente partindo e sendo partido também. Agora é Benjamin, logo será você também abrindo suas asas. E eu sei que se a amizade de vocês é tão forte como parece, não é a distância que vai acabar com ela não. Um laço forte pode até se esticar quando tem, mudar até, mas pra romper é difícil demais. Eu já parti e fui partido tantas vezes Julian, eu consigo entender essa sensação, principalmente com gente que a gente quer tão bem, que parece até uma sindrome do membro fantasma quando elas vão pra longe, mas não se desespera não. As pessoas que a gente ama de verdade, e que nos amam de volta, sempre voltam pra gente, de uma forma ou de outra, perto ou longe.

E sabe o que mais? Eu acho que você deveria contar ao Benjamin sobre como se sente. Eu te conheço só há uns meses, e eu sei que não tem como alguém que te conhece de verdade – que te viu de verdade – querer se afastar de ti. Se ele reagir mal é um idiota, só acho. E eu sei que isso ele não é.

Espero ter ajudado em algo, bah, fico angustiado em ter ver triste, tenho que admitir.

Me sinto feliz em estar enfrentando meus problemas ao invês de recorrer ao meu velho método de fingir que está tudo bem e sair correndo deles. É duro, dói pra caramba, mas a longo prazo é bem mais eficaz. Embora de vez em quando ainda recorra aos velhos métodos. Dito isso, não contei aos meus pais o que aconteceu ainda. Eu juro que eu tentei esse fim de semana, mas eu não consegui. Hoje vou ter voltar à delegacia, depôr novamente. Tenho que contar antes que a coisa toda vaze e eles saibam de outra forma. Enfim, essa semana vai ser uma que vou querer esquecer quando passar. Tenho esse sentimento sabe. Não vai ser nada bonito.

Enfim, esquecendo isso por hora. Grinfinória hn? Estava na dúvida se seria essa a sua casa, ou lufa-lufa. Tu parece muito com o Beniamino que é lufano, mas tem muito do Trando em ti. Leal, trabalha duro e corajoso.

Nenhuma rivalidade entre as casas aqui.

(Gryffindork!).

Brincadeira! <3

Vou tentar dormir agora, como pode ver pela hora desse email, ando falhando nisso. Não tenho tido uma noite longa e tranquila de sono há muito tempo. Algum conselho pra dormir, xamã Julian?

Beau, o insone

P.S: Feliz aniversário Olívia!

P.S 2: Sou time Nat e Nana

P.S 3: Super feliz que a jubarte vai liberar suas nadadeiras novamente!

................

**Dia 12/07/2017 15:02**

**Assunto:** If it helps you breathe

Querida foca

Você e eu estamos cercados por pessoas especiais.

Tu tem razão ao pensar que Benjamin não seria o tipo de idiota que fugiria se descobrisse o que eu sinto por ele. Grande parte de mim, aquela que conhece-o há anos, sabe que ele não reagiria dessa maneira.

Meu Ben, aquele que não se importa se seu melhor amigo gosta de meninas ou de meninos, é incapaz de ser cruel. Repito isso a mim mesmo, que tudo ficaria bem e tento, da melhor forma que posso, não dar atenção ao sussurro de duvida e medo que insiste em me assombrar.

Estou ficando cansado de deixar que a esse murmurar irritante ganhe, Beau.

Eu juro a você que eu estou dando o meu melhor, mas ainda não consegui dizer as malditas palavras. Sempre que eu tento, minha voz parece arrumar as malas e partir para outra dimensão.

Omitir o que eu sentia por tanto tempo criou um mecanismo de defesa que eu não planejei ter. Mas eu não quero desistir. Eu não quero mais ter que engasgar com coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, me condenando a apenas imaginar os resultados.

Eu não quero transformar meu medo em um companheiro eterno.

E eu não falo só sobre Benjamin. Sim, eu odeio que  _tudo_  esteja mudando. Que eu ainda não tenha ideia do que fazer da minha vida ou sobre qual caminho seguir. Algumas vezes o caminho parece sequer existir e isso é aterrorizante. Contudo, serei amaldiçoado se não tentar.

Nana disse que eu sempre vou ter quem ajude a colar os pedaços quebrados quando precisasse. E eu sei que vou precisar em algum momento dessa jornada. Quando esse dia chegar eu apenas desejo poder levantar e continar novamente.Por isso eu digo que você tem pessoas que te podem te ajudar a levantar e colar os pedaços, Beau. Teus pais, por exemplo, te amam tanto e eles jamais poderiam pensar menos de ti. Tudo que ouvi sobre eles construiu uma imagem tão boa, tão incrivelmente doce e ao mesmo tempo forte o bastante para aguentar grandes impactos.

Eu imagino o quão assustador as coisas parecem nesse instante. Como eu, teu hábito transformou-se um mecanismo de defesa dificil de desligar. Infelizmente, como tu bem falou, a verdade vai vir a tona querendo ou não. Não é possivel correr e fingir que está tudo bem dessa vez. Mas sabe o que? Tu não vai estar sozinho. Merda Beau, eu odeio te vê triste também. Odeio tanto. Queria poder estar ai contigo agora. Queria poder ser mais util e encontrar uma forma de tirar toda essa angustia de ti. O que eu posso te oferecer é apenas minha presença e ouvidos atentos para o que quiser me contar, esperando aflito que isso seja o bastante. Eu juro que vou estar bem aqui okay? Sempre que precisar.

Esse gryffindork não pretende se acovardar depois de tudo haha

Beau, O insone. Sabia que a Nat tem dificuldade de dormir as vezes também? Quando isso acontece eu geralmente canto Stay Alive (jose gonzalez) para ajuda-la a dormir. Eu recomendaria essa, mas infelizmente a música original não é tão suave ao ponto de embalar-te em direção a um sono rápido e tranquilo. Então vou compartilhar meu arsenal de quando eu não consigo dormir. Você só tem que prometer não rir e jamais contar isso a outra pessoa viu

Certo, eu costumo dormir com alguns temas da Disney. Na verdade vários temas. Os novos tambem são muito bons, inclusive. Sem risos ai ai ai  
Em minha defesa minha mãe cantarolava eles para mim e eu acho que associei haha

Fora isso, a maioria das músicas são do sleeping at last. São as mais eficientes. Gosto de Lullaby em particular, além de Homesick, From the Ground Up e Pacific. A poesia nas letras me acalma de uma forma unica. Eu me vejo nas notas, sentindo cada instrumento e cada melodia. No fim, eu sonho meio acordado e acabo eventuamlmente dormindo. Não sei se vai contigo da mesma forma, mas eu realmente espero que ajude de alguma forma.

Espero que Beau, o insone, possa ter noites de sono mais tranquila depois dessas dicas haha

Do seu companheiro xamã

Julian(barte? hahaha) Lemos

PS: Olivia vai ficar radiante pelos parabens haha

PS2: Nat e Nana são um perigo juntas, tu não tem nem ideia

PS3: Feliz por ter minhas nadadeiras livres =D

**Instagram de NatLemos**

**Vídeo _Simple man_  (cover), by Max, Luccas e Lian Lemos**

**“Lemos são homens simples e talentosos @LianLemos no vocal, @MaxLemos no violão, @LuccaL na percursão e vocal.”**

LuccasL: Estamos aceitando propostas para shows!

_Você comentou no vídeo de NatLemos_

BooAngelo: A voz mais bonita do oceano <3

NatLemos: Novo fã do trio @LuccaL

LuccaL: Olha só quem temos por aqui se não é o famoso Beau. Entra no meu face que tem mais. Pode ir lá

OliviaLemos: Eu tenho um que eu salvei no Youtube no dia do acampamento. (Link)

Benj: Kkkkkk parem que ele ta ficando roxo aqui

BooAngelo: gostei de vcs

LianLemos: Benjamin mente

Benj: Não não kkkkkk

MaxLemos: Gosto mais desse (link)

BooAngelo: @LianLemos escondendo o jogo né.

LuccaL: Tem mais covers dele no meu face Boo. Pode ir la

Benj: Ele morre de vergonha @BooAngelo

BooAngelo: @LuccaL, tenho a sensação que seremos bons amigos. Manda esses videos pra ca

LuccaL: Pode me add no face que eu te marco

LianLemos: Vai ter volta @LuccaL

LuccaL: Seremos muito bons amigos @BooAngelo. Te passo até uns que não deram muito certo se quiser

Lianlemos: Tai o que eu tinha medo

NatLemos: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

BooAngelo: Gosto deles @LianLemos

Lianlemos: Eu também. So tenho vontade de afogar de vez em quando

MartCav: Mas olha o que temos aqui

BooAngelo: lá vem o stalker seguindo meus comentarios

OliviaLemos: Add eu tambem T.T

BooAngelo: vou add todos, e vamos conversar sobre esses videos ai que deram errado

LianLemos: Oi!

Benj: @NatLemos é normal ele ficar vermelho desse jeito?

NatLemos: Da uma garrafa de agua gelada que passa :D

BooAngelo: oh oh achei seu canal do youtube @OliviaLemos

LuccaL: @MartCav Irmão do Beau?

BooAngelo: @MartCav é o primo e stalker @LuccaL

Benj: @NatLemos ele continua vermelho

NatLemos: Kkkkkk

Benj: Obrigado por isso Beau kk

MartCav: Observando aqui, tenho medo e curiosidade de um encontro entre a família Lemos e os fratellos Angelos agora

LuccasL: Vai ser apenas um pouco de caos =D

BooAngelo: @LianLemos, vamos fugir, acho que comecei o apocalipse                       

LianLemos: Vou preparar as malas @BooAngelo

MartCav: @TrandoAngelo @NicioCav @BrandoAng os piores

BooAngelo: taquipariu Martino

LuccaL: @MartCav acho que gosto de você

MartCav: muahaha

Benj: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Meu deus, deixa eu pegar a pipoca

TrandoAngelo: Vejam só

OliviaLemos: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Niciocav: @LianLemos é o Julian? Ele é uma gracinha Beau

LianLemos: Trando? ^^’

LiamLemos: Obrigado @NicioCav

TrandoAngelo: Eu mesmo @LianLemos, o IRMÃO MAIS VELHO

NicioCav: Trando, sem ameaças. Gosto do menino

LianLemos: Tudo bem. Eu entendo ele. E eu tenho meu próprio Trando em casa

LuccaL: Quem? o:)

TrandoAngelo: Não ameaço ninguém amor.

BooAngelo: tchau?

BrandoAng: olhaaa eleee. Quem quer entrar no meu insta e ver fotos do Boo rodeado de gatos?

LianLemos: Minhas malas estão prontas se quiser @BooAngelo

NatLemos: Apenas observo...

BooAngelo: Quer ir pra Antartida comigo @LianLemos? É bem longe

Benj: Pipoca @OliviaLemos?

OliviaLemos: To com meu baldinho aqui @Benj

LianLemos: Xiu vocês dois

TrandoAngelo: Nem pensar, querem fugir juntos já

TrandoAngelo: falta de vergonha

Niciocav: que romântico, ter meus vinte anos novamente

BrandoAng: (Link) Olha essas sardas gente, e esses olhos. Querem fotos dele jogando bingo com a nonna?

BrandoAng: @BenêAngelo corre aqui, ta perdendo o dia de envergonhar o Boo

BeneAngelo: @LianLemos é o Julian? Dio Mio

NatLemos: Ooooooowwwwnnt @BrandoAng

Benj: @Beneangelo ele ta meio fora agora kkkkk ta bem, pelo sorriso no rosto. Acho que ta admirando a foto

LianLemos: São fotos bonitas

Benj: Viu so?

NicioCav: lindo né @NatLemos? Não parece, mas ele tem 1,66

NicioCav: da pra guardar no bolso do terno

BooAngelo: Sem piadas com tamanho @NicioCav

NatLemos: O Julian ta maior que eu

NatLemos: Acho que 1,80 por ai.

NicioCav:Jesus. Leva o banquinho @BooAngelo

BooAngelo: Vou bem me dignar a responder a ti @NicioCav

Benj: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

BooAngelo: tenho 1,67 @NicioCav

TrandoAngelo: @NicioCav, amor, maldade, roubou 1 cm do hobbit

LuccaL: Se ter uma irmã com 1,60 me ensinou, foi a não fazer piada sobre a altura

LianL: Isso pq você não é doído de mexer com a Nat

NatLemos: Eu te protejo Boo ❤

BeneAngelo: Eles brincam com o perigo @LuccaL

BooAngelo: @NatLemos, vamos destruir eles juntos? Por favor?

NatLemos: O que voce quiser docinho :)

LuccaL: Nat é pior. O golpe vem de onde você nem espera. :(

TrandoAngelo: Beau dá golpe baixo, se me entendem

BrandoAng: Trando, eu fugiria se fosse vc

NicioCav: Vou ficar viúvo

LianLemos: Admiro tua coragem @TrandoAngelo o.o

LianLemos: Nat é assustadora sobre os 1,59 dela

NatLemos: Quanto Julian?

LuccaL: Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Benj: Kkkkkkkkkkkk

BooAngelo: Tchau gente, vou ali cavar uma cova

LianLemos: Podemos fugir agora?

BooAngelo: kkkkk

...........................

**Fratelli**

Brando enviou sete imagens

Brando: Prints da festa no instagram que alguns perderam

Nitto: Como assim eu não vi isso minha gente

Você: Tu é um ser humano horrível as vezes Brando

Nigno: Quem é Julian?

Trando: Desinformado esse ai

Ben: hahahahaa

...........................

Trando

Trando: Ti amo

Você: Descarado

Trando: : D

Trando: Você achou engraçado que eu sei

Você: No

Trando: Achou sim

Você: Vai ter volta

Trando: Aham

Você: Ti amo bestão

Trando: Eu sei

Você: Mas ainda vai ter volta

.........................

Você recebeu uma solicitação de amizade no facebook:

 **Lian Lemos**  Aceitar Recusar

.............................


	16. Sobre plânctons e promessas

****

**...........................**

**Beau**

Beau: Passei horas tomando coragem pra enviar a solicitação

Beau: e você já tinha enviado

Beau: A propósito, oi : - )

Lian: Não consegui evitar mandar

Lian: Tentei te encontrar antes, mas como as tuas redes estavam desativadas...

Beau: Confirmamos quem é o grifinoria mesmo haha

Beau: Seus olhos são muito bonitos

Beau: não acredito que eu escrevi isso

Beau: mas não vou me desculpar depois que saiu

Lian: não vou dizer que eu não fiquei feliz

Lian: Eu posso ate ter olhos bonitos, mas tu é lindo. De muitas formas

Beau: Haha

Beau: Vou continuar mandando emails tudo bem?

Lian: Por favor

Lian: Tu tambem tem essa sensação engraçada de antecipação quando abre sua caixa de correios eletrônico?

Beau: Isso é diferente né? Um pouco estranho

Beau: não estranho ruim

Beau: Dá um nervoso falando contigo kkkk

Lian: Que bom que eu não sou o único haha

Lian: Mas eu estou tão feliz ao mesmo tempo

Lian: Um feliznervoso? Isso existe? Porque eu estou me sentindo assim agora haha

Beau: sei bem como é

Beau: avisando que quando to nervoso falo demais

Lian: Eu sou um bom ouvinte, nao se preocupa

Lian: É fofo na verdade.

Lian: Alguém me enterra

Beau: kkkkkk

Lian: Olha, eu não estou sendo estranho nao é?

Lian: Te incomodando de alguma forma?

Beau: nam, você é do jeitinho que pensava

Beau: acredite eu diria se me incomodasse

Beau: sou bem ranzinza

Lian: Tu é uma das pessoas mais legais e especiais que eu tive o prazer de conhecer

Beau: sou a dona Anésia

Lian: E até ela tem uma Dolores que nunca a abandonaria

Beau: você é meio gigante

Beau: posso comentar isso?

Beau: vou comentar mesmo assim

Lian: Hahahaha pode

Lian: Benjamin é maior que eu

Beau: Tipo, que poção vocês tomam

Lian: Então eu meio que entendo o sentimento de olhar pra cima as vezes

Beau: eu pratiquei esportes, como brocolis, mas alguma coisa deu errado

Beau: ainda me perguntam porque gosto de colocar salto as vezes

Lian: Meu pai tem descendência alemã. Luccas e Max são meio altos tambem. E eu pratiquei vôlei por um bom tempo

Lian: Natasha diz que além de dar altura, o salto deixa ela com uma postura de rainha. Sem contar que serve como arma também

Lian: vocês meio que se parecem então...

Beau: italianos são altos por Deus

Beau: entendo Nat, me sinto divano com um salto, e já usei como arma mais de uma vez

Beau: já corri 500 metros e saltei um muro com um salto

Lian: Uau

Beau: uma longa história, culpa do Trando claro

Lian: Eu sou incapaz de usar um instrumento de tortura desses, por mais lindo que seja

Lian: Fazer algo como isso então...

Beau: Vou ter que sair aqui, Ouvi alguma coisa quebrando

Beau: E Ben e Trando no meio

Beau: Tenho medo

Lian: Vai salvar o dia :)

Lian: E Boo? Gosto da sua altura

Beau: :D

......................................................................................................................

Beau: Ben e Trando resolveram disputar quem descia o corrimão da escada em menos tempo

Beau: De algum modo acabaram destruindo o armario nisso e alguns pratos do casamento da mammà, mais velhos que o Nitto os pratos

Beau: E de alguma forma a culpa também foi minha por não estar vigiando os dois?

Beau: Passei a tarde ajudando a limpar pratos e tentando mediar os dois que começaram a disputar quem conseguia encontrar mais formas no cacos

Beau: Os convenci a apostar quem conseguia limpar mais rápido

Lian: Eles são realmente os mais velhos? -_-'

Beau: eu me pergunto isso há anos

Beau: pappá proibiu as apostas dos dois por uma razão

Beau: to esperando a mammá perceber que os pratos sumiram kkkk

Beau: a propósito, obrigada pela indicação da música

Lian: Te ajudou a dormir?

Lian: Eu canto pra Nat as vezes quando ela fica agitada

Lian: Ela disse que ajudava a relaxar

Lian: Se sua mãe for parecida com a minha, ela não só vai notar a falta dos pratos, como vai achar facilmente os culpados

Beau: encontrei sua versão no perfil dela, é ela que escuto

Beau: não é a toa que as jubartes são conhecidas como as baleias cantoras

Lian: Eu não canto tão bem assim

Lian: Luccas canta muito melhor que eu

....................................................................

Pappà

Pappà: Já chegaram?

Você: Nesse mesmo momento

Pappà: Que bom. Benê disse que vai amanhã com a Bella

Pappà: Vai ficar no Bertrando hoje?

Você: Eu não sei. Vou ficar até tarde na Uni arranjando os docs, e a casa do Benê é mais perto.

Pappà: Vai ficar sozinho?

Pappà: Beau

Você: Desculpa

Você: É só uma noite, não precisa se preocupar

Pappà: Meu trabalho e me preocupar com vocês

Você: Pappà

Pappà: Beau?

Pappà: Beau

Você: Tem uma coisa que preciso falar, mas não sei como

Pappà: Tudo bem

Pappà: Tu vens à Caxias na quinta?

Você: Preciso falar antes. Vou ligar hoje a noite pra vocês ta bom?

Você: Tenho que ir agora

Pappà: Beau

..........................

Nicio

Nício: Quer saber de uma coisa que eu nunca contei pro Trando?

Você: Existe?

Nício: Pois é né

Você: O que é?

Nício: Eu tinha um pouco de raiva da atenção que ele dava a ti

Nício: Quando a gente era criança

Você: Por essa eu não esperava

Nício: Trando era meu melhor amigo, mesmo sendo quase dois anos mais novo

Nício: Ele sempre foi muito precoce, brilhante e cativante

Nício: Era impossível não querer ele por perto

Você: Até hoje é assim

Nício: Pior que é haha

Nício: Ainda assim, ele largava o que fosse pra ta perto de ti. Até eu

Nício: Eu não entendia na época

Nício: Eu nunca tinha sido assim com Martino, eu não tinha como entender

Nício: Era um mistério vocês dois

Você: ?

Nício: Desde pequeno vocês dois não se importavam com a opinião de ninguém

Nício: Além de quem vocês achavam importantes pra vocês

Nício: E pra Trando, tua opinião parecia valer mais do que qualquer uma

Nício: Ele era 4 anos mais velho que ti, eu não conseguia entender porque diabos ele agia assim.

Nício: Eu entendi depois do dia do ataque em Torres

Nício: Você lembra do que aconteceu quando eu entrei naquele banheiro?

Você: Eu não sei se eu quero lembrar disso Benício

Nício: Tu não me reconheceu e me atacou Boo

Nício: Pra proteger o Trando

Nício: Eu nunca esqueci disso. Trando não tava se mexendo, e tu não me deixava chegar perto dele

Você: Benicio

Nício: Oito anos, metade do meu tamanho, machucado, e ainda assim tu tava pronto pra atacar quem chegasse perto dele

Você: Benício, para com isso

Nício: Desculpa, eu só quero dizer que eu entendi ali vocês dois. Você era um lutador Beau

Nício: Vocês eram crianças, e ainda assim era óbvio que vocês tinham crescido rápido demais, que vocês dois se entendiam tão bem porque tinham tido que enfrentar muito juntos já.

Nício: E isso me deixou tão furioso

Nício: E triste

Você: Vindo de ti? E pelo o que tu passou?

Nício: Isso foi depois.

Nício: Na verdade, eu só consegui enfrentar Lorenzo por vocês dois. Principalmente você Boo.

Você: Eu

Nicio: Claro. Lá tava você enfrentando o mundo, e eu sem querer enfrentar meu pai pra ser quem eu era.

Você: Eu lembro bem que não tava enfrentando nem minha imagem nessa época

Nício: Nada mais justo do eu que chegar e retribuir o favor ;D

Você: Pensando por esse lado

Você: Porque ta me contando tudo isso?

Nício: Eu sei que tu contou hoje aos teus pais. E eu consigo imaginar o quanto isso foi duro de fazer

Nício: Eu só queria que soubesse que eu lembro daquela criança no banheiro, do quanto ela é uma lutadora, e o quão longe ela foi e pode ir

Nício: Eu amo muito vocês por tudo o que fizeram por mim, e eu vou lutar por vocês. Não só por me darem uma família, mas por terem se tornado as opiniões que importam pra mim também

Você: Você me mata assim Benício

Nício: Eu te quero bem demais Beau, e eu sei que você vai conseguir passar por tudo isso. Nós vamos, tudo bem?

Você: : )

.................................

Beau: Contei pra eles

Julian: Como foi?

Julian: Como você está?

Beau: sinceramente? A coisa mais difícil que já fiz

Beau: eu tinha razão, essa semana não vai ser nada fácil

Beau: to em Porto Alegre. A mãe dele também saiu agora daqui, pediu pra eu retirar a queixa

Julian: esta pensando em retirar?

Beau: não não

Beau: eu só

Beau: a expressão dela

Beau: não consigo tirar da minha cabeça

Beau: e a do meus pais também. Entende?

Julian: Sim. Beau eu sinto tanto que tu tenha que passar por isso

Julian: Tua família te ama tanto

Beau: Eu sei

Julian: Pensar que voce não conseguiu proteger alguém que ama

Julian: É isso que eles estão sentindo

Beau: só é tão fudido que tanta gente tenha que sofrer por isso

Julian: Eu odeio isso também

Beau: Não quero nunca mais ver essa expressão no rosto deles

Beau: mas enfim, e você?

Beau: você tá bem?

Julian: Feliz por estar falando com você

Julian: Mesmo a mudança súbita de assunto, o que eu entendo, eu estou realmente feliz por poder falar com você

....................................

Bertrando

Bertrando: O surfista prateado ligou

Angelo: Caio? Tu e Tino inventam cada apelido

Bertrando: Vou ter que entrar com ordem de restrição pra família do sujeito também ao que parece

Angelo: O que aconteceu?

Bertrando: Beau foi deixar uns documentos na uni e a mãe do fdp encurralou eles na saída

Bertrando: Pra convencer o Beau a retirar a queixa

Angelo: Ta me zoando

Bertrando: Queria eu

Bertrando: O surfista disse que ela tentou culpar o Beau em remover as acusações

Bertrando: Dei uma ligada pra quem ta representando as outras vítimas por via das dúvidas

Angelo: Eu não consigo acreditar nisso. E Beau?

Bertrando: Ele disse pra não me preocupar

Angelo: Como sempre

Bertrando: Não ta sendo uma semana muito agradável pra ele

Angelo: : (

.................

Beau enviou um link

Beau: Luccas toca muito bem <3

Beau: Eu toco um pouco, mas não como Luccas. Inclusive, ele conseguiu desenterrar um video meu e comentar

Beau: como diabos ele consegue essas coisas?

Julian: Luccas e Max aprenderam a tocar sozinhos. Eu tentei, mas consegui um recorde de cordas quebradas então eu desisti >.<

Julian: Sabe a Natasha quando quer alguma coisa? Luccas é pior

Beau: Sua voz é incrível. Sério, seu vibrato é maravilhoso

Beau: Tem me ajudado muito a dormir

Beau: Seu irmão transformou suas musicas em mp3 e me deu. Acho que ele é meu favorito no momento kkkk

Beau: ops, não sei se deveria contar isso

Julian: Eu nem sequer consigo ficar chateado com ele, sabendo que isso ta te ajudando a dormir

Julian: Mesmo que eu realmente não me ache um bom cantor

Julian: Não como ele

Beau: Sua voz é magnifica julian. Eu sou um critico sincero

Beau: Por isso Benê me mantem por perto

Julian: Feliz em servir-te como algum tipo de sonífero vocal haha

Julian: Natasha diz que eu sou melhor que a caixinha de músicas que a nossa vó deu pra ela. Eu faço cafuné pelo menos

Julian: Natasha é durona, mas é pior que um gato quando acariciam o cabelo dela.

Julian: É quase um ponto fraco

Beau: Natasha como um gato consigo imaginar

Julian: Foi bom descobrir isso, principalmente quando ela estava chateada.

Julian: Eu a amo, mas eu tenho um pouco de medo dela as vezes haha

Beau: hahaha

Beau: também tenho o meu

Beau: Trando e Ben sabem, e só

Beau: Eles sabem bem o que vai acontecer se contarem a alguém

Julian: Eu sou curioso

Julian: Luccas gosta de me torturar com isso

Julian: Então eu vou fingir que não li que existe algo que apenas Trando e Ben saibam

Julian: Okay? Okay

Beau: Quem sabe um dia você não descobre

....................................................................................

Beau: Bella resolveu adotar um gatinho que seguiu Benê até em casa algumas vezes

Beau: o gatinho era gatinha e estava premiada

Beau: Sete

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: Segundo pappá, o esfomeado é o Brando, o mandão é o Nitto

Beau: Os dois que vivem agarrados são Nicio e Trando

Beau: O que os outros fazem o que querem com ele é o Ben. É o mesmo que abraça todos os outros todo o tempo

Beau: O que vai pra perto de quem ta cantando é o Benê

Beua: E o menorzinho que some e aparece pendurado nas coisas sou eu

Julian: Meu Deus

Julian: Que lindos!!!!!!! *0*

Julian: Eu queria um =( minha mãe é alérgica a pelo de animais e eu nunca tive um bichinho

Julian: Benjamin tem um gato meio marrom chamado Thor. Ele é metade meu, desde que eu implorei pro ben cuidar dele por mim.

Beau: baixou os starks lá em casa e cada um ficou com um deles kkk

Julian: Hahahahhaha

Beau: mamma diz que apesar do brasão da família ser asas deveria ser um gato

Julian: Eu decidi que a primeira coisa que eu vou ter quando tiver meu próprio lugar, será um animal adotado. Um gato provavelmente ❤

Julian: Thor sempre dorme em mim ou nas minhas coisas quando eu vou na casa do Ben. Eu sempre quis um animalzinho

Beau: prometo colocá-lo no Skype com você

Julian: Qual o nome dele?

Julian: Seria a coisa mais vergonhosa, me conhecendo o suficiente, mas eu adoraria falar com ele por Skype haah

Beau: Ela

Julian: Tem nome?

Beau: Não ria

Beau: promete?

Julian: promessa de mindinho

Beau: Rainha Elizabeth

Beau: Liz para os mais íntimos

Beau: preciso explicar nada né

Julian: É um nome lindo

Julian: Sou intimo o suficiente para chama-la de Liz?

Beau: espera

Beau: Prazer

Beau: lhe apresento vossa majestade

Beau enviou uma imagem

Julian: Majestade *reverência

Beau: lhe concedo Sir Julian a honra de me chamar de Liz

Beau: mas pode chamar de majestade também

Julian: Certamente. É uma honra conhece-la, minha rainha

Julian: Obrigado por me conceder a honra de chamar-lhes de Liz

Julian: Eu tenho que ir Beau. Liv diz que quer piriguetar haha

Julian: Não sei onde ela aprende essas coisas, mas tudo bem

Beau: hahaha

Julian: acho que isso significa que vou piriguetar também haha

Julian: ;)

.........................................................................................................................

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: Piriguetar na pool. Só good vibes hoje

Beau: Maria Jesus e José Olivia

Beau: Bota uma camisa nele. Esconde ou atacam o menino

Liv: Lindo né? Você precisa ver os olhos dele no sol. É da cor da piscina

Liv: Eu protejo ele das garras dessas urubuas

Liv: pior que ele nem percebe Beau.

Beau: eu imagino, tão inocente

Liv: Vou fazer ele entrar vestido na próxima vez

Beau: por favor

Beau: engraçado que nem reparei nos olhos

Beau: muitas distrações

Liv: Deixa eu ir colocar uma camisa nele antes que a loira que ta secando meu primo avance e tire algum pedaço haha

Liv: Hahahaha

Liv: Beau eu queria você aqui haha

Beau: faz isso. Conto com você

Beau: eu também, modestia a parte não sei se Rio sobreviveria

Liv: Hahahahaha você se acostuma, acho

Liv: Merda, ela avançou. Sai de perto do meu primo vaca

Liv: Deixa eu ir salvar ele

Beau: corre lá

Liv: num pode desgrudar puta que pariu

Beau: tu não imagina eu saindo com o Trando

Beau: sou guarda costas contratado pelo Nicio quando ele não ta por perto

Liv: Apartei a cadela

Beau enviou uma imagem

Liv: Uau

Liv: Nicio?

Beau: Trando

Liv: Minha nossa senhora das calcinhas.

Liv: To morta

Beau: Segundo mammá, ele é igualzinho ao pappa na idade dele

Beau: quando ela faz isso entendo porque ela pulou na garupa da Odette

Liv: Eu entendo o apego. Jesus amado. Voce também é absolutamente estonteante

Liv: É algo que vocês colocam na água ou pura genética?

Beau: não sei disso hahaha

Liv: Tenho minhas dúvidas porque rapaz. Vo precisar entrar na piscina pra refrescar depois disso

Beau: vocês não tem do que reclamar sabe

Liv: Com muito esforço benzinho. Tenho meu kit beleza sempre comigo

Liv: O que me deixa mais linda, eu sei haha

Liv: Eu tento crescer pra ser igual a Nat. Viu as fotos dela?

Beau: Julian é desse jeito aí, você e Natasha me fazem lembrar porque sou bi

Liv: Julian ta me olhando torto aqui kk

Liv: Posso dizer que to conversando contigo?

Beau: e não vou nem comentar sobre o luccas

Beau: não me entenda mal, Julian ainda é meu fav. Mas olha luccas

Beau: pode contar

Liv: Presta atenção no abdômen do desgraçado do Luccas

Beau: kkkkkk

Liv: adoraria lavar roupa ali, particularmente

Liv: E se meu amorzinho ja nao gostasse de ti eu investia ;)

Liv: Ops

Beau: como assim

Beau: ?

Beau: Olivia Lemos

Beau: volta aqui, como assim

Liv: S2

Liv: Quente aqui

Beau: Julian?

Beau: você acha mesmo?

Liv: Acho que vou tomar um banho

Liv: Hahahha

Beau: você é má

Liv: Beauzinho, eu so não digo teu nome perto do julian porque é capaz dele esquecer que sabe nadar e se afogar ;)

...................................................................................................

Beau enviou um audio

Beau: não saiu como eu queria, mas se insiste

Lucca: Tu toca muito bem

Lucca: Vou mostrar pro Max. K

Lucca: Ele começou a tocar violino mas parou

Beau: eu parei por um ano

Beau: voltei recentemente

Beau: recentemente tipo hoje

Beau: mas eu toco mais pra acalmar os nervos mesmo

Lucca: Minha relação com a música não foi tão pura pra falar a verdade

Lucca: Mas aprendi a relaxar com isso

Lucca: Dos 4 so a Nat que realmente nem canta nem toca

Lucca: Meu pai incentivou mas ela nunca gostou muito

Beau: aqui só Benê, mammá e eu mesmo

Lucca: Julian é uma situação tensa. Tem a voz muito boa, mas é tímido que da dó

Lucca: não sei pra quem ele puxou isso

Beau: percebe-se que não ao irmão

Beau: haha

Lucca: Não mesmo k

Beau: A voz dele é muito bonita mesmo

Lucca enviou um vídeo

Lucca: Ele se solta mais quando não esta cercado por desconhecidos

Lucca enviou um vídeo

Beau: tenho uma ideia pra resolver o problema dele

Beau: deixa comigo

Lucca: Max me enviou esse que eles fizeram na casa de uma amiga deles. <3

Lucca: Do que precisa? Hahahaha

Beau: apoio tático

Luccs: Eu gosto de como você pensa :)

Beau: haha

.............................................................................................................................................

Beau: como o Rio ta tratando você?

Julian: Eu nunca pensei que seria tão divertido

Julian: Ja disse que Liv é uma criatura encantadoramente peculiar? Hahaha

Beau: já percebi esse aspecto dela

Beau: Sinceramente nunca conheci ninguem remotamente parecida com essa guria

Julian: Mas é boa de coração. Mesmo que me faça passar vergonha na maior parte do tempo haha

Beau: Ela me enviou umas fotos sabe hahaha

Julian: O.O

Julian: Eu deveria ter desconfiado

Julian: Ela só enviou as mais constrangedoras não foi?

Beau: talvez

Beau: Ela é uma fofa mesmo

Beau: preciso de um favorzinho

Julian: Pode pedir

Beau: pode cantar uma música pra mim?

Beau: Fiz o audio instrumental, mas cantar não é muito meu dominio ^^'

Julian: Acho que posso fazer isso :)

Julian: Qual a musica?

Julian: So vou me desculpando se não ficar tão bom, okay? Haha

Beau: Mesmo? <3

Beau: É pro aniversário da Bella

Beau: Julian, darling, você tem um problema maior do que o meu -segundo Ben- pra se enxergar realmente

Beau: Você tem talento. Sou a pessoa mais critica que vai conhecer, então não discuta comigo

Beau: E a música meio que fui eu que escrevi pra Bella

Julian: Eu realmente não tenho esse problema.

Julian: Acho que sempre tive

Julian: É mais um velho hábito, baixa expectativa e tudo mais

Julian: Agora eu estou realmente curioso pela música. E se é pra Bella, prometo da meu melhor na interpretação

Beau: Ela vai gostar

Beau: A mãe dela ligou ontem, e sempre é um problema. Bella é inteligente demais pro próprio bem dela

Beau: Quero fazer algo pra animá- la um pouco

Julian: Eu vou fazer

Julian: Com certeza

Julian: Posso obrigar o Luccas a ajudar se quiser. Nem preciso dizer a situação, apenas pura chantagem com coisas que eu sei dele

Julian: Basta pedir

Beau: mostrando seu lado sly hn?

Beau: mas eu agradeço demais. Eu daria o mundo pra essa guria se eu pudesse. Quando a conhecer vai entender

Beau: Bella é especial

Julian: Você não precisa exatamente ser sly pra ter material de chantagem com meu irmão. Basta acompanhar ele bêbado haha

Julian: E seria usar os podres dele para uma boa causa =D

Julian: Bella merece

......................................................................................................................

Liv enviou um vídeo

Liv: Deixa de ser engraçado quando ele cai da prancha pela vigésima vez

Liv: Eu desisto de tentar ensina-lo a surfar, a propósito

Beau: tadinho, deve ser dificil manejar esse km de pernas dele

Beau: Caio fez bico quando consegui ficar de pé de primeira na prancha. Aparentemente era pra eu ter caído ou algo assim

Beau enviou uma foto

Beau: Tino disse que ele queria desculpa pra ficar segurando em mim. Improvável

Liv: kkkkkkkk Acho que ouvi falar do tal Caio

Liv: Interessante saber que você surfa

Liv: Muita coisa faz sentido agora

Beau: hein?

Liv: Meu primo é uma pessoa especial e doce

Liv: Mas é desastrado de uma forma que tu nem imagina

Liv: Desde que eu me lembro

Liv: Acho que entendo a vontade repentina de aprender a surfar, sabendo que ele mal consegue andar em linha reta

Beau: Mais uma coisa em comum com o Beniaminimo kkk

Liv: Imagine equilibrado numa prancha

Beau: hahaha

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: O máximo que eu consegui tirar dele em pé na prancha

Liv enviou uma imagem

Liv: Antes que isso acontecesse kk

Beau: É fofinho, de certo modo

Liv: Sim

Liv: Principalmente quando ele emerge da água todo feliz porque conseguiu ficar em pé dois segundos a mais haha

Beau: ele parece bem determinado

Beau: hahah ownt

Beau: teu primo é um bolinho de arroz mesmo de fofura

Beau: Não diga a ele que falei isso

Liv: Poxa, nem pra ver a carinha de desespero dele sabendo que eu vou envergonha-lo pra você?

Beau: Tadinho Olivia hahaha

Beau: Julian te falou do Caio então?

Liv: Ele acabou deixando escorregar um coisa ou outra. Inclusive sobre esse teu amigo

Liv: Mas eu não deveria esta falando sobre isso não é?

Beau: Eu não sei na verdade, não é como se fosse proibido de falar sobre essas coisas

Beau: ele te falou sobre

Liv: Ele me disse que Caio era teu amigo

Liv: Mas eu vi que não é so isso, não é?

Beau: É

Beau: De minha parte principalmente, eu acho

Beau: é uma situação um pouco complicada

Liv: Pois não é o que ele acha. Mesmo que ele não tenha verbalizado isso. Você aprende a entender o que ele tenta esconder so olhando ele nos olhos. Pelo menos eu consigo na maior parte do tempo

Beau: ele acha que eu tenho algo com Caio? Putz

Liv: Ele acredita que poderia acontecer

Beau: Olivia, eu gosto de ser uma pessoa bem direta. Eu posso me enrolar quando estou tentando entender decidir ou entender algo, mas quando eu entendo

Beau: o fato é que eu gosto muito do Julian

Beau: Bem mais do que seria seguro no momento

Beau: Caio sabe disse

Beau: E bem, é uma bosta a situação, porque de certeza alguém vai se magoar e eu odeio isso

Liv: Ele gosta de você também meu bem

Liv: Mesmo que ele me mate se souber que disse isso

Liv: Acho que ele se acostumou pelo o que aconteceu com o benj

Liv: Ele não vê o quão especial é e me da vontade de bater nele por isso

Beau:Eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste com isso

Beau: Eu não tenho lá um histórico muito bom quando gosto de alguém assim

Liv: Vocês estão incrivelmente felizes com a situaçao atual não é?

Beau: Sinceramente? Nesse momento?

Beau: To mais apavorado do que feliz kkk

Beau: Isso pode acabar muito bem ou muito mal Olivia, eu não queria transformar a vida dele em algo mais difícil ainda

Beau: Mas eu não sou como Julian, não sou altruista. O máximo que eu posso fazer é ser sincero, jogar as cartas na mesa e deixar ele decidir o que ele quer. Eu não vou deixar de estar aqui por ele não importa a decisão mesmo

Beau: E se isso não foi um desabafo agora eu não sei o que foi. Jogaram vitaressum no meu chá

Liv: só uma represa preste a transbordar meu bem

Liv: Acho que as coisas ficariam tão mais claras sobre os sentimentos dele se tu pudesse olhar nos olhos dele

Liv: Ele estava maluquinho atrás de um gravador bom sabia? Disse que tinha uma musica que precisava cantar

Liv: Pediu pro tio Oscar tentar ver se conseguia um pra ele

Liv: Ele disse que era algo que precisava fazer para um amigo

Liv: Um favor ou algo assim

Liv: Voce é o amigo né?

Liv: Nunca vi o Julian voluntariamente querer interpretar alguma canção

Beau: Culpado

Beau: Eu queria que a gente tivesse mais tempo pra resolver isso

Beau: Julian contou que to indo pra Barcelona no fim se agosto? E depois Antártida

Beau: Isso vai ser quase um ano

Beau: Tenho que ir aqui, surgiu um problema. Se cuidem ta? E não comenta com ele sobre isso? Eu não quero que se sinta pressionado a algo

Liv: Meus lábios estarão selados, em respeito aos teus sentimentos

Liv: Aaah , mas eu não vou deixar isso morrer. Nada é impossível pra um Lemos

....................................................................................................

Beau: Canta, toca, desenha e escreve?

Beau: Cada vez mais acreditando que você não é de verdade Julian

Julian: Como você descobriu??

Julian: isso foi a Liv nao foi?

Beau: Um passarinho me contou

Beau: Julian

Beau: sério

Beau: fui dormir três da manhã lendo suas coisas

Julian: Eu uso um pseudônimo por um motivo

Beau: L.J

Beau: Você é ruim de escolher pseudonimo, mas tu escreve bem demais. Perdoável

Julian: Tem algumas coisas embaraçosas ali

Julian: De verdade

Julian: Leu tudo mesmo?

Beau: Argh. Quero casar com o seu cérebro

Beau: De bônus fico com o resto também

Beau: Por sua culpa to com duas horas de sono

Beau: Mas valeu a pena

Beau: Já pensou em fazer isso profissionalmente?

Julian: Eu gosto desse Beau haha

Julian: Do que mantem 8h de sono tambem

Beau: Eu ainda to dormindo um pouco mas

Beau: Julian, não desconversa

Beau: O mundo tem que conhecer isso

Julian: Eu ainda não decidi o que quero fazer, mas não acredito que meu blog seja uma possibilidade

Beau: Quero entrar nessa cabecinha ai e me enrolar e dormir de tão incrivel

Beau: Mandei seu blog pra mammà

Julian: FIque a vontade =D

Julian: what

Beau: E pro Nitto

Beau: Nada de what

Beau: Nitto perguntoi se você já pensou em jornalismo

Julian: realmente?

Beau: Pelo menos acho que ele perguntou, ou to alucinando por falta de sono

Julian: hahahaha

Beau enviou um print

Beau: é, ele perguntou

Julian: Nossa

Julian: atualmente eu só penso em conseguir dinheiro suficiente para conseguir um barco

Julian: igual ao amigo do meu tio

Julian: Nunca considerei jornalismo

Beau: Considere

Julian: Meu Blog é mais um escape, sabe?

Beau: Sabe quais são os pre requisitos pra se dar bem em uma profissão?

Julian:?

Beau: gostar do que se faz e dar duro

Julian: Bem, eu amo escrever

Beau: quando entrei em bio marinha a familia da minha mãe virou o nariz e disse que alem de ser estranho ia ser pobre e fracassado

Beau: Eu não sei você, mas ter um projeto aprovado como o meu ta longe de ser um fracasso

Julian: Não é um fracasso, É bem incrível, de verdade

Beau: você amar o que faz já é um passo imenso pra se conseguir o que quer

Julian: Eu vou pensar nisso

Julian: Jornalismo

Beau: Deus me livre se ser infeliz fazendo o que não gosto

Julian: Eu tenho muito receio disso

Beau: Esse poema sobre o oceano, que perfeito

Julian: Eu posso dizer que eu estava inspirado

Beau: Voa Julian

Julian: Tinha abandonado esse blog por um tempo se tu não percebeu

Beau: O que te inspirou?

Beau: Ou quem. Diz pra eu dar um beijo nessa pessoa

Julian: Você

Julian: As coisas que você me conta

Beau: Tenho que me beijar agora, como se faz isso

Julian: Fica na frente de um espelho

Julian: =D

Beau: Hahaha

Julian: Beau

Beau: Vou te confessar algo então

Beau: Enquanto to bebâdo de sono

Beau: Voltei a tocar violino por sua causa

Beau: Lena, Santa Maria. Eu parei de tocar depois disso

Beau: Até vendi o violino. Benê comprou de volta e guardou de mim

Beau: Semana passada, depois que tu me passou aquela música, me deu uma vontade de tocar de novo

Beau: É piegas dizer que você me trouxe a música de volta?

Julian: Nem um pouco

Julian: Eu adoraria te ver tocar

Julian: Tu me diz pra voar e, de verdade, antes de te conhecer a ideia de "asas" não existia

Beau: Só se você cantar junto

Julian: Eu vou se você quiser

Julian: Eu sinto que eu posso

Beau: É uma promessa então

Julian: De mindinho?

Beau: De mindinho

Julian: Então está feito :)

Beau: as asas sempre estiveram ai nas suas costas, você sabe né?

Julian: Não

Julian: Agora eu quase posso senti-las

Julian: Graças a você

Julian: Valeu por isso Beau

Beau: Disponha

Beau enviou dois contatos

Beau: Mammà e Nitto

Beau: se precisar perguntar algo sobre a profissão

Beau: Não se preocupe em incomodar, eles estão esperando

Beau: Vou ver se durmo agora kkk

Julian: eu vou precisar

Julian: Dorme bem Beau =D

Beau enviou um audio

Beau: minha música de ninar atual haha obrigado por isso também

Julian: Você quer stay alive?

Beau: Luccas passou na sua frente

Beau: Seu irmão me enviou todos os seus aúdios que ele tinha

Beau: Ele morre de orgulho de ti tu sabe?

Julian: Ele é um bom irmão

Julian: Mas escondi os álbuns de bebê da casa so por precaução

Beau: Você é o orgulho dele

Beau: Não escondeu muito bem

Julian: Shit

Julian: O.o

......................................................................................................................................

Desconhecido: Julian Lemos?

Julian: Eu

Desconhecido: Prazer em conhecer, Beniamino Angelo =D

Julian: Ben! É um prazer falar contigo

Julian: Beau fala bastante de você

Julian: De todos vocês pra falar a verdade

Desconhecido: Bem, espero

Desconhecido: Roubei seu numero do celular do Beau, espero que não se importe

Julian: Hahaha nem um pouco incomodado aqui

Desconhecido: Na verdade Trando roubou, mas se Beau perguntar fui eu. Trando prometeu que não invadiria mais a privacidade dele

Julian: É bom falar com você finalmente

Desconhecido: Digo o mesmo

Julian: Trando se preocupa muito com Beau. E eu o entendo

Julian: E também sei que é provável ele ficar chateado se souber que Trando fez isso

Julian: Então pode ter certeza que eu não vou comentar nada sobre

Desconhecido: Quero mesmo agradecer por tudo que vem fazendo pelo Boo

Julian: Eu?

Desconhecido: você sim senhor

Julian: Beau é alguém especial. Tudo o que eu digo não passa da mais pura verdade

Desconhecido: você nem consegue imaginar quão bem você fez a ele?

Julian: Acho que o mesmo bem que ele me fez

Julian: Teu irmão é tão incrivel

Julian: Vocês todos são

Julian: Eu só queria poder fazer mais por ele

Desconhecido: você já faz tanto que nem imagina

Desconhecido: Beau está tão mais aberto com a gente

Desconhecido: e ele voltou a tocar

Desconhecido: Eu nem acreditei quando Benê me disse isso

Desconhecido: e algo me diz que tem um dedo seu nisso?

Julian: De certa forma

Ben: Tocar sempre foi uma paixão dele, como o mar

Ben: Ver ele perder isso foi horrivel

Ben: Esse último ano foi duro pro Beau, você deve saber a razão

Ben: Mas a vida dele foi uma constante luta desde que eu lembro

Ben: E vai continuar sendo ainda. Fico feliz em saber que ele não tem mais só a gente pra apoiá-lo

Ben: Eu não quero te ameaçar nem nada, esse vai ser o trabalho do Trando eu tenho certeza

Ben: Eu sei que você é um bom menino Julian, mas eu tenho que te alertar sobre uma coisa

Ben: Beau é especial. Ele se irrita quando eu digo isso ás vezes, ele não enxerga isso

Ben: Ele é estupidamente forte, teve que aprender a ser. Trando e ele, a vida deles dois foi sempre mais complicada, e eles tiveram que se proteger do mundo vezes demais

Ben: Beau principalmente, ele se esforça tanto pra não demonstrar fraqueza que é doloroso de ver

Ben: Então ele é forte, duro e teimoso. Ele demonstra bondade pra quem merece, e apesar de nunca ser propositalmente cruel, ele não vai abaixar a cabeça pra ninguém. Mas o coração dele é frágil. Se ele te deixar entrar na vida dele

Ben: e você provar que ele tava certo em se fechar para as pessoas, eu não vou poder te perdoar nunca entende?

Julian: Eu não vou me perdoar Ben

Julian: Não quando eu sei o quão frio pode ser a reclusão. Quando você se fecha pro mundo. É seguro e as vezes confortável. Mas é incrivelmente solitário

Julian: Recentemente eu meio que descobri como é a visão disso das pessoas de fora. Meus irmãos por exemplo

Julian: Você praticamente recitou algo que meu irmão disse. O Luccas

Julian: Eu não quero fazer isso com o Beau. Não quero que ele sinta esse tipo de solidão e frieza

Julian: Principalmente não agora que tu me disse o quão melhor ele está

Julian: O quão feliz ele está

Julian: Eu tenho tanto medo de acabar ferindo ele também

Ben: Ele está feliz

Ben: De verdade, e não apenas tentando nos fazer sentir melhor

Ben: Apenas continue a fazer o que esta fazendo e vai dar tudo certo

Julian: Eu me importo com ele

Julian: Muito

Ben: E ele com você

Ben: E não é assim que funciona? Se importa com quem importa pra você e com você

Julian: Algo como isso

Julian: Na verdade, isso é uma coisa que eu escutei bastante

Ben: Foi?

Julian: Sim. E geralmente foi seguido de um xingamento

Ben: Ah pois, nada descreve melhor Beau e a mente dele

Ben: Beau e Trando na verdade. A opinião que pra eles importava era só da de quem se importava com a opiniao deles tbm

Ben: Eles meio que saiam como arrogantes para os outros escola, escandalizavam parentes

Julian: As pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço acreditam nisso

Ben: Era o máximo

Ben: Não que eu vá admitir isso ao Bertrando

Ben: Jamê

Julian: Trando e meu irmão se parecem

Julian: Nunca infle o ego deles, foi uma lição valiosa que eu aprendi

Ben: Falando em Trando, espere a assombração vir até você em breve. É preocupante que ele não veio ainda

Ben: Ele tem seu número há um tempo já

Julian: Provavelmente ja sabe onde eu moro inclusive

Ben: Lembre-se, ele não vai te morder, por mais que pareça

Julian: Eu gosto dele

Ben: Tente relevar um pouco as ameaças, Beau é a pessoa mais importante pra ele além do Benicio

Julian: Trando apenas está sendo protetor

Ben: Não recue, mas também escolha bem a batalha com ele. Seja sincero, mas não sincero demais. Ele sente o cheiro de mentiras, mas omita algumas coisas

Julian: Beniamino você esta querendo me acalmar ou me deixar mais nervoso?

Ben: Enfim, boa sorte. Ele não vai fazer nada de grave contra você eu acho

Ben: Beau te protege

Julian: Gosto de você haha

Ben: Trando até hoje não afogou Martino por isso. Ele tem medo do Beau

Julian: O.o

Julian: Beau me lembra minha irmã um pouco

Julian: Te digo que aquilo sim é assustador

Ben: Tenho certeza que ela é incrivel então

Julian: Sobrevivi aos momentos de raiva dela. Nao me entenda mau, mas acho que eu posso sobreviver ao Trando

Julian: Natasha é incrivel

Julian: Acho que ela pode ser um pouco de Trando as vezes, se ficar melhor o entendimento

Ben: Beau uma vez correu três quarteirões e pulou um muro atrás do Trando, derrubou ele no chão e o fez pedir pinico. Veja nisso um Beau de 13 anos de 1,60 e Trando 17 de 1,82. E Beau tava com um salto 15.

Ben: Quer mais assustador que isso?

Ben: Tenha essa imagem em mente ao falar com Trando

Julian: Eu ouvi essa história

Ben: Beau já venceu briga com todos os primos. Só não Nicio porque eles nunca brigaram

Julian: E ainda sim Beau não enxerga o quão perfeito é

Ben: O trabalho de dizer isso é seu agora também

Ben: Se convencer Trando a não te atrapalhar

Ben: vou indo agora, boa sorte e essa conversa nunca aconteceu

Julian: Mesmo que Trando queira "atrapalhar". Beau merece ouvir isso. Principalmente porque é verdade

Ben: Gosto de você

Julian: Gosto de você também, Ben

Ben: Amigos então?

Julian: Amigos

.....................................................................................................................

Julian: Beau?

Beau: oi?

Julian: Beniamino foi pro Congo não é?

Beau: Sim

Julian: Quanto tempo ele passou la?

Beau: Da primeira vez quase um ano, depois seis meses, depois dois meses. Ele ta sempre indo e voltando

Beau: Porque?

Julian: Seria muito estranho se eu te pedisse alguma foto dele dessa ultima vez que ele foi pro congo?

Beau: Você vai me explicar depois?

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: Embora eu ache que eu sei exatamente o que ta se passando nessa cabecinha ai

Julian: Se for a mesma coisa

Julian: Eu nem sei o que pensar

Julian: Minha irmã foi pro Congo lembra?

Beau: Quando você percebeu?

Julian: Instagram?

Julian: Nat tem umas fotos do Congo la

Beau: Qual o nome todo da Nat Julian?

Julian: É meio que um palavrão a ultima parte

Julian: Então eu nunca uso

Julian: Nem tente pronunciar

Julian: Natasha Adelina Lemos Schroeder

Julian: Tu viu essas fotos não viu?

Beau: Antes das fotos. Uma maneira peculiar de falar

Julian: Ela nunca usa Adelina também

Beau: Adelina. Nobre serpente, e bem esperta

Julian: Como tu sabe?

Julian: Porque ela falou com você

Julian: Conhece ela não é?

Beau: Adelina é o nome da namorada do Ben, que me chama de docinho

Julian: Porque eu estou surpreso?

Julian: Isso é a cara da Nat

Beau: Quando falei com sua irmã, adivinha do que ela me chamou?

Beau: docinho

Beau: dai foi só juntas as pontas, fuçar o instagram dela e ver a ponta de um sapato que eu conheço muito bem em uma delas

Julian: Espera, tu falou com ela antes de saber que ela é a namorada do Ben?

Julian: Quando?

Beau: Meio que talvez ela tenha me enviado um email?

Beau: e eu tenho a sensação que ela fez de proposito pra eu descobrir?

Julian: Provavelmente

Julian: Deus a minha irmã

Julian: Porque eu ainda fico surpreso?

Beau: Se for parar pra pensar, me escuta

Beau: Minha teoria é que a bendita agenda com seu email era dela que tava com Ben

Beau: Eu não sei quando eles perceberam o que tinha acontecido

Beau: O que você quer fazer com essa informação? Tava esperando você perceber também

Julian: No momento eu so estou digerindo que eu sou cunhado do seu irmão

Beau: Hahaha

Julian: Não me pede pensamentos complexos agora T.T

Julian: Será que mais alguém sabe?

Beau: Vai dormir Julian, amanhã pensamos nisso

Beau: Eu realmente não sei

Beau: Eu não consigo nem me irritar com eles de verdade

Beau: Eu realmente gosto muito da sua irmã

Julian: Beau

Beau: Ela me ajudou muito a não pirar no ultimo mês

Julian: Ela faria isso também

Julian: Beau você é cunhado da minha irmã

Julian: E eu do teu irmão

Julian: Lembra da ideia do Martino sobre um encontro entre Angelos e Lemos?

Julian: Isso podia ser um jantar de domingo

Beau: hahahaha

Beau: Tenho medo desse encontro

Beau: Luccas é bi? Podia tentar juntar ele com o Benê hahaha

Julian: Luccas não é até onde eu sei

Beau: Benê acha que não é também

Julian: Droga

Julian: Preferiria Luccas com seu irmão do que as piranhas que ele arruma

Julian: Foi mau

Julian: Amo meu irmão mas o cupido dele tem sérios problemas mentais

Beau: Benê tem um histórico quase tão ruim quanto o meu também

Beau: Regina, a mãe da Bella, tenho desconfianças que ela é sociopata

Beau: Ela aparece duas vezes ao ano, mas parece um furacão destruindo tudo

Beau: E agora que Bella entende as coisas, meu pequeno gênio, tudo piorou

Beau: Ela disse cada coisa pra ela esses dias.

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: Ela teve que dormir comigo depois que ela foi embora

Beau: Eu realmente odeio a Regina, mas não posso falar isso em frente a Bella entende? É uma situação tão fodida

Julian: Eu odeio esse tipo de criatura

Julian: Porque eu não considero um ser humano

Julian: Não sendo tão cruel assim

Beau: Ela não gosta que eu fique perto da Bella também, ameaçou levar ela embora porque eu moro com Benê

Beau: Não que ela conseguisse isso

Beau: Mas do jeito que ela coloca pra Bella, como se ela tivesse que escolher, e punir ela com indiferença depois?

Beau: E Bella tava tão animada quando ela apareceu, é de partir o coração. Ela criticou tanta a filha Julian. Tive que sair de lá

Beau: Levei Bella comigo

Beau: Piorei a situação inteira mas não me arrependo e dou graças que a bruxa se mandou

Julian: Regina uma hora vai perceber que os filhos amam incondicionalmente os pais até um certo ponto. Ela vai perder a Bella uma hora e vai ser a pior coisa que ela ja fez

Julian: Bella tem vocês, que a amam e cuidam dela. Sim, ela vai querer a mãe. Porque querendo ou não, sociopata ou não, é mãe dela

Julian: Mas um dia ela vai ser grande o suficiente pra entender onde ela vai ser realmente bem tratada e bem vinda

Beau: Eu não queria que a Bel e o Benê se machucassem : ( mas vai ser impossivel

Julian: Não da pra proteger eles inteiramente Beau. Você só tem que estar la pra enxugar as lágrimas e oferecer algo fixo

Julian: Segurança

Beau: O histórico do Benê é realmente ruim sabe

Beau: E ele é um cara tão legal

Julian: Eu entendo. Luccas é assim também

Julian: Ele só não tem uma filha ou filho

Beau: Me avisa se Luccas se bandear pro vale, eu olho daqui

Beau: Promover a união Lemangelos

Julian: Eu estou torcendo por isso

Beau: Luccas ia ser um ótimo pai pra Bel

Beau: tenho dó dos namoradinhos

Julian: Essa ultima ex/amiga/namorada/ficante/ alguma coisa, eu não gosto dela

Beau: Se você for como o Ben, que tem um sexto sentido pra embuste

Beau: fica de olho

Julian: Yepe

Julian: Eu não gosto dela Beau

Julian: Geralmente eu procuro não julgar uma pessoa pelos primeiros 20 segundos de apresentação

Julian: Eu precisei de 5 pra dizer que eu não gosto dela

Beau: Vixe

Beau: Vou dormir Julian

Beau: ou vou alucinar de novo com plactons

Julian: Dormindo melhor agora?

Beau: Consideravelmente

Julian: Tirando os plactons...

Beau: Ao som de uma linda voz haha

Julian: Essa linda voz fica feliz em ser útil

Beau: Um dia

Beau: Quero ouvir essa voz sem ser em audio?

Julian: Eu gostaria disso também

Beau: Por puro interesse claro, por sua voz e essa cabecinha boa ai

Julian: Pelo menos eu estaria cantando pra alguém que eu realmente gostaria de cantar

Julian: Uma boa plateia

Beau: Vou realmente dormir, to vendo um plâncton na parede. Mau sinal

Julian: Va dormir

Julian: Você necessita de sono

Beau: E vou começar a flertar descaradamente

Julian: E eu também

Julian: Espera

Julian: Do que estamos falando mesmo?

Beau: A gente não vai conseguir sair desse bate papo

Beau: Desse jeito

Julian: Provavelmente será seguro desligar

Julian: Haha

Julian: Boa noite Beau

Beau: Já te pedi em casamento uma vez hoje

Julian: É minha vez agora?

Beau: se me lembro bem

Julian: Estou realmente confuso

Julian: :D

Beau: oO

Julian: Acho que estou vendo plânctons também

Julian: Boa noite Beau

Beau: Boa noite Julian


	17. Lady Elizabeth

****

**...**

**Tino**

Tino: O que o surfista prateado queria?

Beau: Conversar, ele já foi

Tino: Quer companhia?

Beau: Não precisa, Benê está quase chegando

Tino: Vocês e o surfista estão bem então

Beau: Quando se tornou tão perceptivo

Tino: hahaha Nício me ensinou

Tino: Ele estava com aquela cara

Tino: Cara de quem iria se declarar

Beau: Me sinto terrível

Tino: Não deveria, você não enrolou ele

Tino: Seu negócio é pão de queijo não chimarrão

Beau: Só você pra me fazer rir de uma forma tão terrível depois de tudo

Tino: Relaxa Beau, o Surfista entendeu há tempos

Tino: Ele só é mais persistente do que eu

...............

Caio Diggory

Caio Diggory: Acabei de chegar em casa e o céu começou a cair

Beau: Eu sou muito egoista né

Caio Diggory: Deixa de falar besteira

Caio Diggory: Eu sabia no que estava me metendo

Caio Diggory: Você deixou bem claro Boo, sempre

Beau: Eu queria que as coisas não fossem tão complicadas

Beau: Eu realmente gosto de você

Caio Diggory: Como amigo

Caio Diggory: Considero um previlégio

Beau: Uns anos antes e talvez tudo seria diferente

Caio Diggory: Demorei demais, foi um vacilo

Caio Diggory: Pelo menos consegui entrar na sua vida e não vou sair mais dela

Beau: Se você tem certeza

Caio Diggory: Você é muito inteligente, mas também bem idiota as vezes

Caio Diggory: Eu gosto de você Boo, e quero te ver feliz

Caio Diggory: E continuar sendo seu amigo e conversando e surfando com você

Caio Diggory: Eu adoraria que pudesse ser mais, mas eu aceito

Caio Diggory: Apesar de invejar um pouco a pessoa que tem sorte de ter seu coração

Beau: Eu não sei o que dizer

Caio Diggory: hahaha

Beau: Não ria da minha falta de jeito seu besta

Caio Diggory: Estamos bem Boo, não se preocupa

Beau: :-')

......................

Mammà

Beau: Mammà, a senhora e o Tran discutiram por minha causa não foi

Mammà: Beau, isso é entre seu irmão e eu

Beau: Não se me involve

Beau: Bertrando não fez nada de errado mammà

Mammà: Não vou discutir isso com você Beau

Beau: A senhora esta sendo teimosa, vocês dois

Beau: Por favor mammà

Mammà: Vocês mentiram pra mim Beau, Trando foi irresponsável

Beau: Não foi isso que aconteceu

Beau: Se for ficar zangada com alguém seria comigo

Mammà: Bertrando é o mais velho, ele devia cuidar de você

Beau: Dio mio, a senhora está sendo irracional

Beau: Mammà

..................

Pappà

Beau: Ela desligou o celular não foi

Pappà: Eu sinto muito mi amore

Pappà: Ela só precisa esfriar a cabeça

Beau: Trando não tem culpa de nada

Pappà: Eu sei Beau

Beau: Eu não queria que isso acontecesse

Pappà: Sua mammà e Bertrando tem muito o que resolver Beau, não é de hoje

Pappà: Isso foi apenas o estopim, mas eles vão se acalmar

Beau: Eu sinto muito muito pappà

Beau: Eu não queria causar tudo isso

Pappà: Não é sua culpa Boo, só tem um culpado nisso tudo

Pappà: E não é nenhum de vocês

Pappà: Vou te ligar tudo bem?

Beau: Ela vai ficar brava com o senhor?

Pappà: Dio mio Beau Angelo, sua mammà não está zangada com você. Magoada sim, mas a raiva dela não é com você, ou Trando.

Pappà: Atende

.................

Benê

Benê: Boo, vou ter que dormir com o Brando hoje

Benê: Está uma chuva horrivel aqui em Caxias

Beau: Eu vi : - (

Benê: Durma no Trando

Beau: Eu posso ficar sozinho Benedetto

Beau: Já sou um menino grande

Benê: Eu preferia que dormisse lá

Beau: Talvez eu vá mais tarde

Beau: O vizinho do bigode estranho fez um festão ao lado, não consigo estudar

Benê: De novo?

Beau: : -( Música horrivel também

Benê: hahaha Ele veio te chamar como sempre?

Beau: Ainda pergunta?

.................

Beau enviou uma imagem

Julian: <3

Julian: Rainha Elizabeth em seu momento de descanso felino

Beau: Lady Liz tem um imprint no Trando

Beau: Ele veio aqui em casa hoje e ela ficou no pé dele o tempo todo

Beau: Queria me sentir traído

Julian: Talvez ela esteja escolhendo ele como uma espécie de cavaleiro

Julian: Uma rainha, mesmo a rainha da gatolandia, precisa de cavaleiros certo?

Julian: O que esta fazendo agora?

Beau: Preenchendo uns documentos do intercâmbio

Beau: Benê vai dormir no Brando com a Bella hoje, aproveitar a noite sozinho pra resolver logo isso

Beau: ou faria se o vizinho não tivesse dando uma festa de arromba do lado

Julian: Putz

Beau: Já bateram na minha porta duas vezes, segundo eles eu pareço solitário e preciso de álcool

Julian: Você poderia fazer como a Natasha

Julian: De alguma forma ela conseguiu desligar a energia geral da casa do indivíduo.

Julian: Por dois dias

Beau: Não é má ideia

Beau: O gosto musical deles não é muito interessante também

Julian: Pobre Beau :(

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: Lady e Jon Snow não estão nada impressionados também

Julian: Jon snow? Hahaha

Julian: Escolheram os melhores nomes

Beau: Benê gosta de GOT

Beau: Por pouco Bella não vira Daenerys

Beau: Graças a Deus que ele gosta mais de mim e resolveu me homenagear nessa

Julian: Bella vai agradecer por isso quando ficar mais velha

Julian: Além de ser um nome muito mais bonito que Daenerys

Julian: Luccas voltou

Julian: Ele me convenceu a assistir com ele essa serie de lobisomens e me abandonou na metade do segundo episódio

Julian: Meu irmão manda um oi

Beau: Teen wolf?

Julian: Sim

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: Han solo e Léia

Beau: Do Trando e Nicio

Beau: Da pra ver que gostam de se agarrar como os humanos deles

Julian: Dizem que gatos pegam costumes dos seus humanos

Julian: Eles são uma gracinha

Beau: É muito interessante ver uma pessoa intimidadora como o Trando com um gatinho no ombro

Beau: Ainda mais com ele fingindo que não ta adorando isso

Beau: Virei as costas e ouvi ele conversando com a Lady, ele jura que to doido e alucinei

Julian: Eu tentei ficar com Thor. Consegui esconder ele por mais de uma semana

Julian: Mas acabaram descobrindo de qualquer jeito

Beau: Como descobriram?

Julian: Minha mãe desconfiou quando começou a basicamente ter alergia a mim. E eu não fui muito sutil tbm

Julian: Natasha e Lucca acabaram descobrindo primeiro, entao os fiz me ajudar

Julian: Mas Lucca esqueceu a porta aberta um dia

Beau: :(

Beau: Poxa

Julian: Cheguei da escola e meu pai tinha Thor em uma caixa

Julian: Eu sei que eu não podia ficar com ele, mas eu não queria deixar ele sozinho sabe?

Julian: convenci meu pai a esperar até que eu achasse uma nova casa

Julian: Thor acabou com Benny. Benjamin disse aceitar por conta das revistinhas especiais que eu prometi dar a ele em troca

Julian: Mas "Misteriosamente" encontrei essas mesmas revistinhas na minha casa um tempo depois

Julian: De qualquer forma eu fiquei feliz por Thor ter ganhado um lar.

Julian: feliz se não levar as semanas em que eu fiquei deprimido

Julian: Bobagem né?

Beau: Poxa Julian

Beau: claro que não

Beau: Ben trazia todos os animais pra casa escondido quando menino, cuidava deles e depois tinha que dar um lar pra os que não tinha como a gente ficar

Beau: Ele sempre chorava tanto quando tinha que se despedir, mesmo que o pappa sempre arrumasse um lar bom pra eles

Beau: Nenhum sofrimento é bobagem

Beau : Na verdade ele chorou um pouco quando ganhou o Jaspe também

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: Se tiver curioso pelo nome, Jaspe é uma pedra vermelha. Géologo atacando. E cá entre nós?

Julian:?

Beau: Acho que ele pegou o gatinho com o pelo mais vermelho por uma razão

Beau:... se me entende

Julian: Hahahahaha

Julian: Deve ser a saudade

Julian: Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.

Beau: Vi ele ligando pra "Adelina" e colocando Jaspe no telefone

Beau enviou uma imagem

Beau: a prova ai. Olha a cara dele de bobão

Julian: Estou feliz que seja seu irmão o namorado da Nat

Julian: Não tem porque desviar do assunto, ja que tu deve saber pelo o que ela passou

Beau: E eu que seja sua irmã protegendo o Ben hahaha

Julian: Ela se faz de durona, mas tem um núcleo frágil entende?

Beau: É, eu sei

Julian: Eu gosto de vê-la feliz sabendo que o coração dela esta em boas mãos

Beau: Vou te contar um segredo

Beau: Ben trouxe uma pedra do Congo, vermelha. Ele mandou fazer um anel. Eu vi

Julian: Ai meu deus

Julian: Isso é serio?

Beau: Sim, ele falou comigo

Julian: Beau

Julian: Isso é maravilhoso!!!!

Beau: Mas shiu você, ele vai esperar até eles irem pra lá

Julian: Meus lábios estarão selados

Beau: Começo de agosto ele ta viajando

Julian: Finalmente eu sei algo que a Nat nem desconfia haha

Beau: hahaha

Beau: Somos família agora

Julian: Natasha vai ficar noiva

Julian: Somos família haha

Beau: Tão batendo na porta de novo

Beau: -_-

Julian: Droga

Beau: Pera

......................

Julian: Beau?

......................

Julian: Se estiver estudando não vou te atrapalhar

.................

Beau: Pode me distrair?

Julian: Eles estão te dando trabalho?

Beau: Não eram eles

Beau: Me distraia, me conte uma coisa boa?

Beau: Por favor?

Julian: Eu fiz um poema hoje de manhã. Posso recitá-lo pra você

Beau: Ok

**Julian enviou um áudio**

**"Pra queda do abismo, aprendeu a voar**

**A cada monstro que surge, lança em punho, olhos de guerra**

**A gente da um salto a cada dia aqui na terra**

**A gente cria asas quando precisa ultrapassar**

**Se torna o que quiser viver, ter, crescer**

**Enfrenta o que tiver que enfrentar**

**Salta do abismo, e aprende a voar.**

**Enfrentar, lutar, cair, viver.**

**Pra ser**

**Você."**

Beau: É lindo

Julian: Pensei em te mandar primeiro. Antes de postar no blog

Julian: Porque você meio que me inspirou a escrever isso

Beau: Eu?

Julian: Sim

Beau: Eu queria ser assim Julian

Beau: Como você me vê

Beau: Vencer os monstros, persistir, continuar otimista por um final feliz das coisas

Beau: Mas eu to tão cansado disso tudo

Julian: Eu não quero te deixar sozinho Beau

Beau: Eu não acho que eu posso ser um bom amigo pra você, ou pra ninguém

Julian: Beau?

Julian: Responde, esta me deixando preocupado

Julian: Estou ligando pra você

..........

Desconhecido: Quando foi a ultima vez que conversou com o Beau?

Julian: Com quem eu estou falando?

Desconhecido: É o Bertrando

Julian: Falei com ele há uns dez minutos. O que está acontecendo trando?

Trando: Ele disse onde ele tava?

Trando: Julian, eu preciso saber urgente disso

Trando: Ele disse onde ele estava, se tava sozinho?

Julian: Ele disse que alguem estava batendo na porta

Julian: Ele demorou a me responder

Julian: E depois ele parecia perturbado com alguma coisa

Julian: Você conseguiu falar com ele? Alguma coisa?

Trando: Ele te ligou?

Trando: Ele não atende a porcaria do telefone

Julian: Merda

Julian: Eu vou tentar ligar para ele de novo

.........................

Julian: Luccas preciso de você aqui. Vem no meu quarto, é urgente.

Julian: Por favor

Luccas: subindo

.......................................

Julian: Beau por favor me atende

Julian: Voce não parecia bem e eu só quero conversar

Julian: Eu não vou deixar de te atormentar até que voce me responda

Julian: Por favor

Julian: Eu disse alguma coisa que te chateou? Eu sinto muito okay

Beau: Tu não fez nada de errado

Beau: Eu que não sei o que to fazendo mais

Julian: Como assim?

Julian: Até onde eu sei tu nunca fez nada de errado pelo menos

Julian: A maioria de nós não tem ideia do que esta fazendo. Eu não sei

Julian: Mas eu não vou parar de tentar

Julian: Eu quero te entender Beau

Julian: Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, a menos que tu me expulse da tua vida. So assim eu vou embora

Beau: Esse é o problema, eu vou acabar te fazendo me odiar um dia

Julian: e se for o contrario? E se for eu que farei algo imperdoável? Como tu pode saber?

Julian: Eu penso nisso tambem Beau

Beau: Por que eu sou o desastre natural, eu sempre faço isso. Todo mundo que chega perto de mim se machuca

Beau: Minha familia, Caio, até mesmo Lena . E Liz

Beau: E eu to tão cansado nesse instante, de tudo isso

Julian: E tu acredita que me afastar, ou se afastar de todas essas pessoas que te amam iria machuca-las menos?

Julian: Porque se for isso tu está errado

Julian: É o risco que a gente aceita se importando com alguém

Julian: Você aceita a chance de ter o coração partido em mil pedaços

Julian: E tu Beau, tu ja esta gravado profundamente no coração de quem te ama

Julian: Nada vai fazer doer menos.

Beau: Não tem como vencer então? Eu vou te machucar de uma forma ou de outra?

Beau: Você vai continuar me ligando até eu atender não é?

Julian: Eventualmente talvez você me machuque. Mas será porque eu decidi correr o risco, não acha?

Julian: e sim eu vou continuar ligando

Julian: Vou tomar litros de café e passar o tempo que for preciso ate que me atenda

Julian: Então sim, vai ser desse jeito

............................

Desconhecido: Trando é o Luccas

Desconhecido: Julian esta no telefone com o Beau

Desconhecido mandou uma imagem

Desconhecido: Esse é o endereço

Trando: Ele está machucado?

Desconhecido: Lian esta falando com ele ainda

Desconhecido: Mas parece que ele esta inteiro

Trando: Do outro lado da maldita cidade

Trando: Agradeço a vocês

Desconhecido: Eu quero nomes trando

Trando: Ele pode continuar no telefone com ele? Eu to no carro com meu namorado a caminho. 20 minutos, infringindo algumas leis

Desconhecido: Falei com Julian, eles ainda estão conversando

Desconhecido: Perturbar teu irmão mexeu com o meu

Desconhecido: Estou falando serio

Trando: Eu não sei o que aconteceu ainda

Trando: Mas você vai ter que entrar na fila

Desconhecido: Eu quero um pedaço de quem causou isso

Desconhecido: Nem que eu tenha que descobrir sozinho

Desconhecido: So avisando

Trando: Agora não Lemos

Trando: Não é hora pra conversar sobre isso

Trando: Beau, quero saber do meu irmão

Desconhecido: Eu tenho Julian comigo e no momento ele esta ajudando Beau. Agora você e seu namorado cheguem la o quanto antes

Desconhecido: Eu não vou esquecer disso Angelo

Desconhecido: Ainda quero saber o que causou essa bagunça

Desconhecido: Meu irmão também se machucou nisso

................................

Beau: Julian, é o Nicio, estamos com ele

Julian: Graças a Deus

Beau: Não pira por ele ter desligado

Julian: Obrigado Nicio mas o aviso veio um pouco tarde

Beau: Obrigado demais Julian

Julian: Cuida dele só isso

Julian: Por favor

Beau: Vamos levar ele pro hospital e depois pra casa

Julian: E a Rainha Elizabeth? Você está com ela Nicio?

Julian: Nicio?

Beau: Ela esta viva

Beau: Vai ficar bem

Julian: Ta falando a verdade ou so esta querendo me acalmar?

Beau: Todos vão ficar

Beau: Verdade verdadeira

Beau: Vou cuidar dos meus meninos agora

Beau: Trando precisa de um calmante

Julian: Me manda noticias Nicio

Beau: Irei

Julian: Cuida deles

Beau: E desculpa se Trando tiver sido grosso, ele tava meio desesperado

Beau: Agradeça ao seu irmão também

Beau: Agora vai dormir garoto, você fez bem

Julian: Luccas entrou no modo big Brother, então eu devo desculpas ao Trando por ele também

Beau: Passa pra ele?

Julian: Trando sabe o que eu quero

Julian: E eu vou cobrar

Beau: Obrigado Luccas

Beau: Eu não sei o que teria acontecido sem o seu irmao, cuida dele

Julian: Eu odeio ver meu irmão assim Benicio

Beau: E nós o nosso

Julian: prometi que iria machucar quem deixasse ele assim de novo

Julian: e cuida do Beau

Beau: Vamos cuidar

Beau: Ele viajou a cidade inteira a noite pra salvar a gata, e de alguma forma ele conseguiu

Julian: Merda

Julian: Desgraçados de merda

Julian: Ele ficou ferido?

Beau: Alguns hematomas, estou indo pro hospital pra checar se tem algo mais grave

Beau: Ele vai ficar bem

Beau: Quando confirmar quem fez isso, as coisas vão ficar bem feias por aqui

Beau: Vão dormir vocês, vamos cuidar de tudo por aqui

Beau: E obrigado mais uma vez

..........

**Tino**

Tino: Vai me atender?

Beau: Melhor não, desculpa

Tino: Fobia de telefone de novo

Beau: Por ai

Tino: Me conta o que aconteceu então?

Beau: Você já soube

Tino: Não por você Beau

Tino: Não vou deixar você se distanciar de novo

Beau: Okay

Beau: Eu estava falando com o Julian, quando bateram na porta

Beau: eu pensei que eram os vizinhos

Beau: me chamando pra festa de novo

Tino: Como sempre

Beau: Não eram eles

Beau: Gabriel e uns dois caras

Tino: Como soltaram esse fdp?

Beau: Uma das meninas tirou a queixa, eles queriam que eu tirasse também

Tino: Merda Beau

Beau: Eu devia ter olhado antes de abrir

Tino: Para com isso, não vai se culpar por esses merdas

Tino: O que eles fizeram?

Beau: Jogaram peças da Odette na sala, foi tudo tão rápido

Beau: Se aproveitaram da festa e entraram no prédio

Beau: Desmontaram ela inteira Tino

Tino: Eu sinto muito Beau

Beau: Foi rápido demais

Beau: Quando eles machucaram Liz perdi a cabeça, as coisas que eles disseram quando chutaram ela

Beau: Dei por mim o pessoal da festa tinha se metido, estavam me tirando de cima de um deles

Tino: Meu Deus Beau

Beau: Um dos convidados conhecia um veterinário, eu não pensei muito

Beau: Só queria que Liz ficasse bem

Tino: Ela está?

Beau: Inteira, viva. Vai ficar bem.

Tino: E você?

Tino: Fisicamente

Beau: Vou viver

Tino: Psicologicamente

Beau: Não sei o que to sentindo?

Tino: Me diz que eles estão presos

Beau: Sim

Beau: Ele foi um idiota, como sempre

Tino: Seja o que for que esses desgraçados disseram

Tino: Nada é verdade

Tino: Espero que você saiba disso

Beau: Eu sei

Tino: Sei que ficou ruminando Beau. Te conheço

Tino: Nício disse que começou a se fechar de novo

Tino: Não faz isso

Beau: Eu estou tentando Martino. Muito

Tino: Eu sei.

Tino: Estamos aqui por você

Tino: Você é meu melhor amigo Boo

Tino: Não vou deixar se isolar de novo

Tino:Estou indo pra ai

Beau: Quero ficar sozinho

Tino: Que pena

Tino: Levando pizza

................

Adelina: Como você está docinho?

Adelina: Soube o que aconteceu :(

Beau: Como Beniamino não sabe ainda, imagino que foi Julian?

Adelina: Exatamente :)

Adelina: Sabia que voce descobriria primeiro. Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi. Foi assim?

Beau: Você não tentou esconder exatamente

Beau: Nat ou Adelina então?

Adelina: Pode me chamar do que desejar docinho

Adelina: Apesar de ter me acostumado com você me chamando pelo meu segundo nome

Beau: Adelina então

Adelina: Meu irmão estava tão preocupado com você docinho

Beau: Ultimamente tenho causado esse efeito nas pessoas que eu gosto

Adelina: É porque ele gosta de ti

Beau: E eu gosto dele. Muito mesmo Adelina

Beau: Você sabe disso não é?

Adelina: Sim, eu sei. Mas você sabe que não tem nada a temer?

Adelina: Ele se importa contigo Beau

Adelina: e eu também

Beau: Eu sei

Adelina: Até Luccas ficou aflito com a situação

Adelina: Você, mesmo não intencionalmente, conseguiu um espaço nos nossos corações

Adelina: Ficamos tão felizes em ver o sorriso no rosto bebê urso quando ele fala de ti

Beau: Eu realmente sinto muito por ontem, não sei por que reagi daquela forma.

Beau: Não queria ter preocupado tanta gente

Adelina: Machucaram alguém que você ama

Adelina: Voce não pode ser culpado por não pensar racionalmente

Adelina: Tu é apenas humano meu bem

Beau: E agradeça ao Luccas, vou fazer Trando se desculpar por ter sido rude

Adelina: Argh. Os dois devem ser obrigados a entrar na camisa da reconciliação é oq eu digo

Adelina: conheço meu irmão o suficiente pra saber que ele deve ter sido um burro sem maneiras

Beau: Ele estava tentando ajudar

Beau: E Trando estava muito nervoso também

Adelina: E Luccas estava puto

Beau: :(

Adelina: Nenhum dois era exatamente flores e cupcake

Beau: Sinceramente? Eu também estou

Adelina: Me diz o que perturba esse coraçãozinho

Beau: Depois que passou o desespero e o periodo de autopreciação pela situação, eu to puto

Beau: Furioso

Beau: Nem me reconheço

Beau: Eu quero sangue Adelina

Beau: Eles queriam que eu retirasse a queixa? Eu vou foder com ele por essa

Beau: Ele é um covarde desgraçado que nem pra me enfrentar sozinho tem coragem

Adelina: Meu bombomzinho. Eu poderia comprar passagens hoje mesmo pra Caxias, apenas pra observar você massacrá-los <3

Adelina: Esse é meu tipo preferido de babaca. O que só ganha bolas quando esta na campainha dos "amiguinhos"

Beau: Curiosamente tenho um monte de testemunhas dessa vez

Beau: Nunca pensei que agradeceria por uma festa se arromba na porta ao lado

Beau: Lady e eu recebemos algumas visitas hoje até

Adelina: Lady esta bem?

Beau enviou uma imagem

Adelina: Ooooownt

Adelina: Voce mandou isso para o Julian?

Beau: Da pra acreditar que esse pingo tentou atacar pra salvar o humano dela? Agora toda engessada tadinha : – (

Adelina: So porque ela é uma lady, nao quer dizer que ela não seja feroz ;)

Beau: Pensou que era uma tigresa

Adelina: Ouvi algo sobre a versão gato dos lobos dos starks

Adelina: Vai ver tu tem um tigre de verdade o.o

Beau: hahaha capaz

Adelina: Julian vai implodir em um mar de arco-iris e alivio quando eu mostrar isso a ele. Isso se tu ainda não enviou a ele

Beau: Enviando agora

......

Beau enviou uma imagem ao Julian

................

Adelina enviou um vídeo

Adelina: Luccas flagrou o momento que ele recebeu hahahaha

Adelina: De nada   
Beau: ownttt hahaha

Beau: Vou colocar lady no skype hoje com ele

Beau: Quero mais disso

Adelina: Eu suponho que tu sabe que ele é apaixonado por gatos, certo?

Adelina: Ele não deixou que papai ou mamãe visse, mas ele chorou por semanas quando teve que despachar um gatinho que ele resgatou

Beau: Por isso lady é guarda compartilhada

Beau: Ela ja dorme ouvindo ele cantando haha

Adelina: Julian sabia que não podia ficar com ele

Adelina: Mas isso não fez ele recuar

Adelina: Mesmo que ele se machucasse depois

Adelina: Ele não se arrependeu de ter tentado

Beau: Eu gosto da teimosia do julian

Beau: espero que um dia isso não vá me morder

Adelina: Acho que é esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer

Adelina: So não deixa meu irmão maluco achando que você quer se distanciar dele

Adelina: Tu pode pensar que seria uma espécie de "contenção de danos", mas so faria ele sofrer

Beau: Vou tentar

Beau: Tenho o mecanismo de sair correndo pra não pegar ninguém na explosão

Beau: Mas eu não sei se consigo me afastar mais do Julian

Beau: Pode considerar isso uma declaração entre nós

Beau: Nesse ponto só vou embora se ele quiser me expulsar

Beau: Principalmente depois de ontem

Adelina: Argh eu quero enrolar vocês dois em um cobertor e protege-los do mundo. Julian disse algo assim sobre você também

Beau: oO

Beau: Não sei o que pensar sobre isso

Adelina: Eu tenho minha opinião formada docinho. So não digo pra não chocar-te com a realidade ou algo do tipo

Adelina: Ma joli garçon poderia ficar chateado

Beau: ?

Adelina: Vamos dizer que eu preciso me controlar

Adelina: Nao digo mais nada docinho

Beau: Não sei se pergunto também haha

Adelina: É mais em respeito a um geólogo sexy que eu conheci ;)

Beau: lalalalalala não vou perguntar

Beau: Se for sobre chá

Beau: Principalmente Ben e chá

Adelina: Não farei isso com os ouvidos delicados do meu docinho

Beau: Obrigado

Beau: basta trando e nicio

Adelina: ;)

Adelina: E Beau?

Beau: Sim?

Adelina: Julian é uma baleia cantora que não gosta de expor seus dons pra qualquer um. Não por vontade própria.

Adelina: Ele faz isso apenas para aqueles que ele ama de verdade

Adelina: O que voce acha que aconteceria se pedisse pra ele cantar?

Beau: Eu?

Beau: Eu meio que pedi já :)

Adelina: Hahaha

Adelina: Se ele realizar teu desejo acho que você poderia pensar em tirar algo mais disso

Adelina: Apenas dizendo ;)

Beau: oO

Adelina: Meu irmão idiota manda lembranças e melhoras a você. E Ele se recusa a pedir desculpas ao Trando

Adelina: Vou ali puxar a orelha dele ate ele pedir penico e agir civilizadamente <3

.......

Beau

Beau: Obrigado meu herói <3

Luccas: Melhor? <3

Beau: Melhor e pronto pra foder com algumas pessoas

Beau: Ninguém machuca minha lady

Luccas: Vai la acabar com eles!

Luccas: Natasha disse que eu preciso pedir desculpas ao teu irmão

Luccas: Mas eu realmente não sei pelo o que pedir desculpas 0:)

Beau: Tio Luke, tu foi um tantinho assim rude? E ele também

Beau: E vocês são bem parecidos demais também?

Beau: Até na teimosia?

Beau: Mas eu gosto de vocês assim

Beau: Meus heróis teimosos

Luccas: <3

Luccas: Certo, eu peço desculpas. Por ti <3

Luccas: e eu entendo o desespero dele

Beau: Ele vai pedir também

Luccas: perdi a calma

Beau: E eu me desculpo pelo trabalho também

Luccas: E o irmãozinho dele é bacana demais

Beau: encabulado agora

Luccas: Trabalho?

Luccas: Boo trabalho teve meus pais lidando comigo e pelo demônio que eu chamo de irmã

Luke: Te disse, tu é um carinha legal

Luke: Não foi trabalho nenhum te ajudar

Luke: Gosto de ti. Principalmente porque o ursinho te considera pra cacete

Luke: Tu é alguém decente

Luke: Gentil pelo o que eu ouvi

Beau: é mutuo :)

Luke: Quero que Trando foda com esses idiotas que invadiram tua casa e machucaram tua gata

Beau: Oh ele vai

Luke: Acaba com eles Beau

Beau: Ele quer sangue

Beau: E eu também

Luke: E me conta cada detalhe depois

Luke: Isso ai Boo

Beau: Pode deixar

Luke: Estou ate começando a realmente querer pedir desculpas ao Angelo

Luke: De coração dessa vez

Luke: ;)

Beau: hahaha isso é bom

......................

Bertrando: Beau disse que tenho que me desculpar

Bertrando: Aparentemente eu fui rude

Bertrando: E como ele e Benício estão me olhando torto, faço esse sacrificio por eles

Bertrando: Embora não tenha sido eu sendo um insistente jerk em um momento inapropriado, me desculpo

Luccas: Aceito suas desculpas

Luccas: Esquentadinho

Luccas: Meu irmão diz que eu te devo desculpas também

Luccas: Não posso te culpar por explodir

Luccas: Boo estava desaparecido

Luccas: entendo o teu desespero

Bertrando: Certo. Não falaremos mais disso então

Bertrando: E como lhe devo, vai gostar de saber que os responsáveis foram punidos

Luccas: Ownt isso quer dizer que quer conversar novamente comigo?

Luccas: <3

Bertrando: Vai sonhando Lemos -_-

Luccas: haha

Luccas: Me mande noticias depois que tu massacrar os desgraçados

Luccas: Posso até enviar uma boa garrafa de vinho pra você e Benicio

Bertrando: Não me vendo tão facil Lemos

Luccas: Vender?

Luccas: Rapaz eu estarei apenas te parabenizando pelo bom trabalho

Bertrando: Luke, é Beau

Bertrando: Ele aceita sim

Bertrando enviou um link

Luccas: Boo <3

Bertrando: Esse vinho aqui é o fav dele

Luccas: Viu Angelo, aprenda sobre interação humana com o baby Boo

Luccas: Tu quer alguma coisa especial Boo?

Bertrando: E ele vai dar noticias sim, porque ele é um cavalheiro e civilizado

Luccas: Ai esta o meu Boo melhor amigo

Luccas: Quer que eu te envie um urso de presente?

Bertrando: E ele me ama muito e vai fazer isso por mim

Bertrando: Você sabe o ursinho que eu quero 0:)

Bertrando: Não da pra enviar por sedex

Luccas: Vou ver se eu acho alguém que possa contrabandear ele pra você Boozinho

Luccas: Vou ver no meus contatos ;)

Luccas: Quer embrulhado pra presente ou não?

Bertrando: Temos um entendimento, sabia que gostava de você por uma razão

Luccas: <3

Luccas: Viu Angelo, é assim que se faz amigos ;)

Luccas: Como tu conseguiu o celular dele falando nisso?

Bertrando: Ursinho? Que história

Bertrando: E " Luke" ?

Luccas: Argh, devolve pro Boo

Luccas: Vou enviar so o ursinho dele u.u

Luccas: E "Luke" é só para os vips.

Luccas: Poucos como Boo

Luccas: Talvez pro Benicio tbem, o que me lembra que eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ele por ter sido um jerk

Luccas: Acho que tu vai receber o "vinho das desculpas" de qualquer forma, Angelo ;)

Bertrando: Nem pensar

Bertrando: Tu esta andando em gelo fino Lemos

Bertrando: Cautela na pisada

Luccas: Hahahah

Bertrando: Nada impressionado com você

Luccas: Serio Angelo. Diz pra ele que eu mando minhas desculpas

Bertrando: Direi

Luccas: Argh estou ficando emocional

Luccas: Adeus Mr.Esquentadinho

Luccas: e não se engane

Luccas: Boo deixou vce ter seu telefone de volta

..................

Desconhcido enviou uma imagem

Desconhecido: É o Benicio, desculpas aceitas e veja pelo o que tenho que passar

Luccas: Hahahhaha

Luccas: Gosto do garoto

Luccas: Bom saber que o Angelo enviou meu recado

Benicio: Resmungou na verdade

Benicio enviou uma imagem

Luccas: Ue, não é assim que ele geralmente se comunica? Atraves de resmungos? fiquei confuso ;)

Benicio: Agora Boo ta pendurada em meu candelabro com o celular do Tran

Benicio: É tão pequeno que cabe em qualquer canto

Benicio: Dificil de capturar

Benicio: Trando se comunica pela sobrancelhas também

Benicio: Boo e eu temos um caderno com os significados dos movimentos delas

Benicio enviou uma imagem

Benicio: Essa por exemplo, ele esta exasperado por Beau ser melhor que ele em fugir, feliz por Beau estar sorrindo no momento, e em duvida se quando Beau se deixar capturar ele vai sacudir ele pela janela ou abraça-lo até ele se submeter

Benicio: Meu Trando é uma obra de arte que leva tempo pra ser interpretrada

Luccas: Você ama mesmo esse esquentadinho não é? Haha

Luccas: infelizmente não consigo ver o apelo

Benicio: Demais

Luccas: Sorry Nicio

Luccas: Posso te chamar de Nicio?

Benicio: Que bom que não vê, concorrência a menos

Nicio: Sem problemas

Nício: Ele consegue ser um charme quando quer alguma coisa

Luccas: O que? Ele? Nicio mio amico, tu faz mais meu tipo do que o esquentadinho

Nicio: Haha lisonjeado, mas melhor não comentar isso com ele

Luccas: Apenas gosto de ver teu homem se contorcer em raiva

Luccas: Ou pelo menos ele faz isso nos meus pensamentos :-D

Nicio: Ele não esta nada impressionado com o olhar de adoração do Boo pra você

Nicio: Basta a concorrência com o Ben como favorito do Boo

Luccas: Eu disse que gosto do Baby Boo

Luccas: Ele é especial

Nicio: Eu adoro ver ele se contorcer também, mas por outros motivos

Nicio: Enfim

Luccas: Argh Nicio, sem imagem mental aqui amico

Nicio: Boo é com certeza uma coisinha charmosa

Luccas: Sim

Nicio: Que você quer enrolar nos braços e proteger do mundo

Luccas: Posso não ganhar do Ben como favorito e tudo bem com isso. Mas eu vou adorar competir com o Angelo

Nicio: Nem parece que ele quebrou o braço de um sujeito ontem e o nariz de outro

Luccas: Ownt <3

Luccas: Um amorzinho :)

Nicio: Adorável

Luccas: Meu irmão gosta dele Nicio

Nicio: Teu irmão vai ter as mãos bem ocupadas com esse aqui

Nicio: O bom é que se alguém mexer com teu Julian se arrisca a sumir do mapa

Luccas: Arg nem me fale. Quando Lian ficou caído pelo melhor amigo eu ainda conseguir ameaçar arrancar as bolas do Benj se ele fosse estupido sobre a situação toda

Luccas: Dessa vez ao menos eu gosto do Boo. Quero o bem dele

Nicio: Boo e Trando são meio gângsters, levam isso de serem italianos como sendo os proximos don carleone as vezes

Luccas: Ser incapaz de ameaçar o crush do meu irmão faz de mim um mau big brother?

Nicio: Nam, Boo causa isso

Nicio: Quando comecei a namorar com Trando ele ameaçou o Trando se me machucasse

Nicio: Esse é o Beau

Luccas: Sabe que essas historias so me fazem gostar ainda mais do baby boo ne?

Nicio: Haha

Luccas: É bom falar contigo Nicio

Nicio: Igualmente

Luccas: So pode fazer um grandíssimo favor pra mim?

Nicio: Vou ali apartar

Nicio: Talvez? O que seria?

Luccas: Nah coisa simples

Luccas: Falei com Beau mais cedo, como tu deve estar sabendo

Luccas: Meio que prometi pro Boo dar uma garrafa de vinho pro Angelo como desculpas

Luccas: Pode me dizer que endereço entregar?

Nicio: Claro

Nicio enviou uma foto

Luccas enviou um link

Nicio: Ele não disse que você esta tentando comprar ele não?

Luccas: Pff claro. Mas meio que o vinho é pra você também, como desculpas

Nicio: Seria a cara dele

Luccas: sugestões?

Nicio: Você não tem pelo o que se desculpar Luccas

Nicio: Vocês nos ajudaram muito

Nicio: Beau desmaia quando tem ataques de panico muito fortes

Nicio: Se não fosse por seu irmao ele teria apagado naquele parque

Nicio: Em uma das noites mais frias do ano

Luccas: lian aprendeu a lidar com ataques de pânico. Eu queria que meu irmão nao tivesse que lidar com isso, mas eu estou feliz pelo conhecimento ter ajudado o Boo no momento

Nicio: E ninguem encontra o Boo quando ele não quer ser encontrado

Luccas: shit

Luccas: O garoto não quer ser um peso

Luccas: Merda

Nicio: Trando e ele tem, desde algo horrivel que aconteceu a uns anos atrás

Nicio: Mas Trando tem um controle melhor que ele quando acontece

Nicio: Vamos dizer que tive as mãos cheias ontem com os dois

Luccas: Imaginei que a situação era complicada

Luccas: Sinto muito Nicio

Nicio: Trando tem pavor de algo acontecer com Beau, e ele se culpa muito por não conseguir evitar isso

Nicio: Soltaram o sujeito e não avisaram a ele até ser tarde demais

Luccas: Esses imbecis

Nicio: Vamos resolver isso

Nicio: Mas conheço Trando, ele é igual Beau. Se culpa por tudo

Luccas: Me avisa se precisar de algo

Luccas: Ja que Bertrando provavelmente nunca vai dizer

Luccas: Mas eu gostaria de saber Nicio

Nicio: Ele e Beau são parecidos nisso também

Nicio: Querem resolver tudo sozinhos, não querem dar trabalho a ninguém

Luccas: Cabeças duras

Luccas: Por isso estou te pedindo

Luccas: Eu quero ajudar o garoto

Nicio: Pode deixar

..........

Esse poema é by Ayzu, feito especialmente para SAB. Outros virão 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sardas
> 
> 2\. Irmãos
> 
> 3\. Tio
> 
> Você pode nos achar no tumbrl!   
> Essa estória está em progresso em outras plataformas, e decidimos agora começar a postá-la na Ao3 também.  
> Espero que gostem :)  
> https://booandjulian.tumblr.com/


End file.
